Dragon Ball: Sainoverse
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: I was waiting to do this for a while and with the announcement of Xenoverse 2, it seemed like the perfect time. Join Sai in his adventures through the Xenovers as he battles the greatest heroes and villains alongside all types of aliens from Dragon Ball be warned: The references will NEVER STOP!
1. TIME for an adventure! No? Okay

It was another full-scale battle against the Grimm, demons and angels. Almost everyone I regularly fight alongside was there for the battle: Dante, Bayonetta, Teams RWBY, JNPS, BDSS and EVAD where there and even my family showed up to lend a hand. But out of all of them, I felt most compelled to fight alongside my old allies of Team EVAD, standing back to back with Erika and launching ki blasts everywhere to mow down our enemies, dive-bombing more of them with quick strikes alongside Aisu, pummeling a bunch of Grimm with Vega's help and finally, eliminating the rest of the threats with Dumplin, the two of us unleashing the Final Flash, or Last Blast in his case, of course. With that finally taken care of, we all sat down to rest after wiping out a small army. "Man, it's good to fight alongside you guys again." I said.

"Yeah. You could say it's been a long TIME, since we all fought together." Aisu said, opening his arms as if to receive laughter or applause, but getting none, because only me and the rest of team EVAD got the joke and it wasn't very good. "Eh? Guys? You get it? Time?" He tried.

"It wasn't funny, give up." Dumplin said.

Ruby perked up at this, expecting to hear an awesome story. "Ooh, maybe you could tell us about when you guys all fought together! You said you saved the whole universe once! Was that it?!" She asked, excitedly.

"Yep. I'm the reason all of space and time is still a thing." I said, nodding.

"That sounds a bit exaggerated." Weiss scoffed.

"As a matter of fact, it is not. Gather 'round, my friends and I shall tell ye a tale." I said, everyone eagerly gathering around. "It was 7 years ago now, when I was still only 13." I said, turning to the 4th wall. "I just turned 20 on the 13th. Hi-yo!" I said, fist-pumping, before turning back. "It was my very first true adventure. And it was then I was recruited into something called... The Time Patrol." I said, dramatically. Weiss scoffed again, but everyone else looked on eagerly.

"So wait, why did you choose to make it a story within a story instead of just going back to the beginning when it happened?" Damion asked.

"Because shut up, I just decided to do it this way." I said. "But our story actually does not begin with me, but with a few event of history that began to change... for the worst." I said as we faded into a flashback.

The screen is black before a bunch of crystals rise into view. Time crystals, which have recorded the greatest events, mostly fights, throughout history. These particular ones we're following are from Goku's long legacy, where he battled his brother to save his son, battled against the Saiyans to avenge his fallen friends and save the Earth and finally, we stop on his transformation into a Super Saiyan to fight Frieza, the two of them floating in mid-air, preparing for the final battle.

"Buying time? To let those brats escape?" Frieza asked with a smirk.

"Buy time? There's no need for that. You're going to die here, anyway... You know that, don't you?" Goku said with his own confident smirk.

Frieza growled at this. "I've heard about enough from you!I'm going to finish you! Just like I did your annoying little Earthling friend!" The Icegen smirked as he flew forward and started throwing an onslaught of punches and kicks at Goku, but the Saiyan easily stopped them all.

Back to now...

"Wait, who's Krillin?" Weiss asked.

"Bald midget. Throws death frisbee's. Moving on." I said.

Back to then...

"What do you mean?! Are you talking about Krillin?! Don't you DARE talk about Krillin!" Goku snapped, blocking Frieza's next attack and delivering a knee to his stomach, before flying back half a pace and delivering a kick to his head that sent him flying, only for Goku to reappear in front of Frieza's flight path and kick him again, sending him flying back and forth like a pinball game, the noises even being similar until Frieza smashed into the ground, where Goku fired a Kamehameha that blasted the small area Frieza was on. A game over score screen then popped up for Goku to put his initials in and, with a childish giggle, he typed in A-S-S. He then looked angrily at Frieza, who was lying on the ground, motionless, before a purple aura enveloped him and he clenched his fist, Goku cautiously taking a stance to fight again.

However, we now leave this crystal, seeing when Trunks when Trunks went Super Saiyan and the two androids that plagued his future and we now see a man with an affro fighting some type of bug monster we all know as Cell, before being sent flying into a cliff by a bitch smack. We stop on this crystal as Goku and Cell prepare to fight. "So, you're up first. That's a shame. I was really hoping to save the best for last." Cell said as he and Goku began exchanging blows. "Good, Goku! Utterly splendid! Battles are so much more fun when the contestants are evenly matched." Cell laughed.

"Yeah. I think so, too." Goku said, but then began kicking Cell back and forth with Meteor Strike until Cell ceased to show any signs of consciousness and Goku allowed him to fall to the ground (that's what I did the most recent time I went back and played the prologue).

Goku watched Cell closely as he landed on the ground. But much like Frieza before, Cell was suddenly engulfed in a dark purple aura and stood up with an evil smirk. "I hope you don't think we're finished yet." He said, his glowing red eyes flashing before he charged at the horrified Goku.

But again, we now leave this. We now see another crystal with the monster that is Super Buu glaring evilly at someone and Goten and Trunks fusing to become... *sigh* Gotenks. And we finally stop on a new crystal with Kid Buu pointing at Goku, whose hair was now went down to his back in the insanely powerful state of Super Saiyan 3. "I better start fighting seriously. If we lose, the entire universe will be torn to bits." He said.

Back to now...

"Wow, he sounds like his balls grew 3 sizes." Yang said, surprised.

"Yeah, His voice goes REALLY deep as Super Saiyan 3, I don't know what's up with that." I said, shurgging.

Back to then...

Goku and Buu were locked in heated combat, but eventually, Goku managed to grab him, throw him down into the water and blast him with a Kamehameha, before immediately rushing after him and kicking him back onto the shore just as he was getting back to his feet, managing to knock him out. Goku cautiously approached Buu, who suddenly jumped up, surrounded by a dark energy. His eyes flashed red much like Cell's before him as he shot his left arm out, wrapping it around Goku like a snake. "No! Let go of me!" Goku said angrily, then looked in horror as Buu's right fist flew back to extreme lengths until it was almost out of line of sight, before coming back at blinding speeds and heading straight for Goku's face.

We exit this crystal now as it turns red and fills with cracks that light is released from, before completely shattering, followed by many more crystals. "History... is changing?!" A young man's asked in disbelief.

"The flow of time... Something's very odd about it." A young (sounding) woman's voice said. "At this rate, history... no... Everything will collapse." She said, a crystal of Goku rising up, before going black.

"Oh, crap baskets..." They both said.

We now run through the intro cinematic of Xenoverse as Trunks wishes on the Dragon Balls. "Give me a strong ally, Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself! This wish I ask of you, Shenron!" Trunks said determinedly.

Shenron listened to the wish, before nodding at the end of it. "Your wish is granted." The mighty dragon said, his eyes flashing, and a figure slowly forming from light in front of him.

Back to now...

"It doesn't seem like YOU have anything to do with this story so far." Blake said.

"Yeah, man! What the hell?!" Nicolas snapped.

"I'm LITERALLY getting there RIGHT NOW, you two. Stop interrupting me.

Back to the past...

The sound of a punch landing is heard before a small figure rolls across the ground. I stood up and wiped away blood from my mouth. Of course, since this ways a few years ago, I looked much younger. I was probably 5'4" with a spiky puffball head of hair, wearing black shorts and a black sleeveless shirt, shinobi tabi on my feet and my arms and legs wrapped up to the knees and elbows in scarves with access length that trailed behind me about 2 feet, magically flowing as if drifting in a breeze despite their being none.

"Wow, you're so cute, Sai!" Ruby said, suddenly appearing in the story and hugging my younger self.

"Ruby, get out of my flashback!" I said from off-screen.

"Oh, sorry." She said, disappearing off-screen as well.

"You might as well give up. You've never beaten me before and you won't start now." An 18 year old Nightshade said with a smirk from about 15 feet away.

"Get up, Sai. You're a blade. You're better than that." My father said.

"You can do this, Sai... We believe in you." My mother said.

"you shouldn't. He's always been nothing and he'll never be nothing." Nightshade said.

"Just shut the hell up! It might not be today, but I will beat you eventually! And as for right now, you aren't walking away from this until I either beat you or you make sure I stay down! Because as long as I can keep fighting, I will fight!" I said to him as I got up. Young Sai will be voiced by Erica Mendez.

Back to now...

"Whoa, whoa, wait: you sounded like Ryuko Matoi when you were younger?" Damion asked with a smirk.

"She's done male voices, too. She does Gon's voice in the English Dub of Hunter X Hunter." I said.

Back to then...

"Let's do this!" I said, getting back into my stance.

Nightshade chuckled at this. "Fine. It should only take another minute at most." He said. I growled at this and rushed in, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, but he easily dodged all of them, eventually delivering a knee to my stomach and a back fist that knocked me across the room. "There. Now if you're wise, you'll stay down. I'm going to miss Pitbulls and Parolees." Nightshade said, about to walk off.

"Well, I guess I'm not that wise, then. And you're gonna miss your show!" I said, getting back up, slightly hunched over, but I began to draw all my power towards my left hand, creating a fireball the size of my head and throwing it at him as fast and hard as I could.

He was caught off-guard by this and barely managed to blocked the fireball with a swing of his right arm, leaving him wide open as I flew at him right after the fireball and throwing my right fist forward as hard as I could. But the instant I felt fist connect with face, there was a bright flash of light and I was no longer there. Nightshade hit the ground hard and rolled a few times, standing up in rage, holding the burning left side of his face. "Sai, you little bastard! Where are you?!" He snapped, looking around. "Oh, so you got one shot in and you're running off?! Little coward! A ninja stays around until their target is down before they run off!" He continued to shout, unaware I was nowhere near where I could here him.

When I came to my senses, I was floating in a voice of absolute whiteness, nothing else. Like being trapped inside of Weiss' hair (Weiss: Hey!). "Wha... Where am I?!" I asked, slightly dazed and very confused.

Suddenly, an intimidatingly deep voice rang out. "Someone summons you from a land far away! Brave warrior! Now, come forth!" It said.

It was like another bright flash before I appeared in a strange area and turned around to see a massive dragon. "Mother-FUCKER, what is that?!" I said in shock and fear.

"Your wish has been granted." It said, before disappearing in a golden flash of light, 7 strange balls at a pedestal on an altar in front of me rising into the air, spinning and flying off in different directions.

"Uh... What?" I asked, before looking to the side and narrowing my eyes as a guy with purple hair in a pretty nice leather jacket with a fur collar, green pants and brown shoes walking up to me, a sword strapped to his back. "Who are you?! And where am I?!" I demanded.

"You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later. For now, let's see how much power you have." He said, unsheathing his sword and screaming as he flew in at me.

 **Background music: "Mortal Kombat Theme Song" from Mortal Kombat**

"WAIT, DUDE, I JUST GOT HERE!" I said, jumping back as he struck at me, taking my fighting stance. Regardless, he came in again. "Alright then. Coiled Serpent Strike!" I said, using my grapple move as he flew in, consisting of a low sweep kick to knock one leg into the air and take him off balance, spinning and rising to deliver a knee to his side, making him do a 360 and leaving him open for a kick to the face that sent him skidding into the rock wall off to the side. I rushed in after him and threw a barrage of attacks he managed to block them, so I spun and delivered a rear kick with me left leg enveloped in fire, driving it back into him and breaking through his guard, staggering him and allowing to jump spin and kick him in the face with my right leg, which sent him flying.

He dropped to his knee and stabbed his sword into the ground, ripping it up a bit, but bringing himself to a stop a lot sooner than he would without intervention, before rushing in and throwing a few kicks of his own, but I managed to block them and counter with a palm strike to the chest, staggering him a bit. "Not bad. But now... It's about time you showed me your full strength." He said.

"Alright then! Ninja Fire Flurry!" I said, spinning with and flinging kunai made of concentrated fire in demon energy between my fingers at him for a total of 9, only sinking into his jacket enough to stay, but I then did a hand signal and exploded them, launching him into the air, where I met him with a fiery elbow to his stomach, taking him to the ground, flying down and planting two flaming feet into his chest, jumping back to a safe distance.

 **End music**

Despite the impressive damage I dealt to him, Trunks got back up, tossing his sword into the air. "You were chosen... Chosen by Shenron. Sorry for attacking you by the way." He said.

"Yeah- hey, wait, watch the sword, my boy!" I said, looking in fear as the sword came down towards him, but he simply tilted to the left and the sword slide perfectly into its sheath. "Ooh, okay, that was smooth." I said.

"I'll introduce myself. My name is Trunks. And I'm currently on a mission. As you can see... This place, it's not the world you're familiar with." He started.

"Hey, you don't know my world, this is actually preeeeeetty similar." I said, taking another look around. It looked like the perimeter of my home, styled in an Asian manor very similar to my family's temple. It even had bamboo trees or whatever they are.

"Uh... Okay... Anyway, this is the Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers." He explained.

"That's one thing my home doesn't do." I said.

"You can call us... The Time Patrol..." He said.

"Okay." I said with a small nod.

"When history goes off course, a false timeline is created." He explained.

"That sounds bad." I said.

He nodded. "It is. We work to correct any of these changes to history. As time patrollers, we fight all throughout time. Sometimes... We deal with legendary fighters... and dangerous forces... Watcha think?" He asked.

"I think I still don't know why you brought me here and I want to know." I said.

"I brought you here to see if you could help us. For now, would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?" He asked.

"Well, I mean, obviously it's pretty effective, I just kicked your ass." I said.

"Right, well... There are a few other Time Patrol members around here. Maybe you should talk to them first." He said.

"I don't want to." I said.

"Uh... Okay then. Well, maybe take a few minutes to think it over, then I'll hear your answer then." He said.

"Okay, let's just pretend it's been a few minutes and you're hearing my answer now. I'll help you out now." I said.

"You will?! Thank you so much!" He said.

"No problem. I've always had a policy to help those in need. Especially if they protect all of time itself." I said.

Back to now...

"Wow, you seemed a lot more mature back then." Damion said.

"And where's your trench coat?" Draco asked.

"A: You guys REALLY need to stop interrupting my story, B: I got that in my next adventure. C: I hadn't been hanging around those 2 yet." I said, pointing at Dante and Bayonetta.

"Cheeky little brat." She said.

"Oh, we all know you guys weren't my best influences." I said.

Back to then...

"I wasn't worried. I wish for Shenron to bring me someone strong that can fight with me." He said.

"Yeah. I guess the dragon knows how to pick people." I said.

"Yeah. Come this way." He said, walking off, so I followed him.

We walked up to and through a strange portal into an grassy area with a small hut with a branch coming from it and several machines scattered around it. "Someone had a house party." I said, then was shocked to see a temple-looking thing with a big-ass tree growing from it.

"We call this: the Time Nest." He said.

"Time Nest, got it." I said.

"The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place." He said.

"Wow. She must have her hands full." I said, as Trunks told me a bit about her previously.

"We also have the 'Time Vault'. It holds many important texts." He said.

"Time Vault, right... Still doesn't explain why I'm here." I said.

"Right, well... There's something I need you to take care of. Not a big deal. So let's head over to the Time Vault." He said.

"Got it." I agreed as we went towards it. We entered and after observing it for a bit, Trunks went tover to a scroll glowing with a creepy dark purple energy. "I know a few things about energy and that is some dark stuff. I can feel a sinister power coming from it." I said as he brought it over.

"You're right. This is the Scroll of Eternity." He said.

"Now THAT'S a cool name." I said.

He seemed to ignore that comment. "Everything... It's all listed in here. But... Here... Just take a look at this." He said, setting it down on the table, revealing it had a screen.

"TV scrolls? Now I'd seen everything." I said. If I had only known...

I watched an image of one of the aliens I saw walking around the town, known as Namekians, who Trunks said was named Piccolo, fire a spiralling beam of incredible power towards a guy with incredibly long hair Trunks called Raditz being held in a Full Nelson by some smaller guy, who Trunks called Goku, but at the last moment, Raditz grabbed Goku's arms, threw them off and jumped out of the way, making the beam only hit Goku, that "Ooh, watcha say" song playing in the background. Raditz then fired a powerful purple ki blast towards Piccolo, who had absolutely no energy left to dodge and was easily destroyed by the blast as Raditz began laughing evilly, that evil energy surrounding him and his eyes flashing red as he laughed.

"So... That wasn't supposed to happen?" I asked.

"No. As you clearly saw... If history... is in any way altered or distorted,.. It could change the world as we know it. We have no choice... We have to stop it. We can't let history change." He said, handing me the scroll.

"I think I understand." I said, taking it.

"Good, because right now Goku is in trouble and needs help! Please!" He said.

"I'm on it!" I said, focusing on the energy coursing through the scroll, which allowed me to go back in time...

Age 761...

"Shut up!" Raditz snapped after Piccolo insulted a certain part of him, elbowing them both in the back.

They recovered and looked behind them at their enemy, shocked at his power. "What the hell was that?!" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know, but let's try it again. From behind!" Goku said as the two of them tried to flank Raditz and attack him from behind, but he simply jumped and kicked them both in the face, sending them tumbling away.

"We REALLY shouldn't be announcing our attack strategy!" Piccolo said.

"Rush him!" Goku said as he recovered and did as he said.

"Dammit, Goku!" Piccolo snapped as he too rushed their enemy, but noticed him charging his attack. "Will you at least TRY to dodge this one?!" He asked.

"Dodge what- oh, jeez!" Goku exclaimed, narrowly dodging the blast, Piccolo SEEMINGLY dodging it. Goku quickly turned to the ground and smirked at Raditz. "Ha! You missed!" He said.

Raditz appeared behind him in an instant. "My bad." He said, kicking Goku away.

(Less talk-y, more fight-y) Goku thought, before looking to Piccolo. "Hey, Piccolo, we may be taking a beating, but at least we managed to dodge that one! High fi-EEEEEE!" He said as he realized that blast took off Piccolo's arm.

But while Goku was distracted, Raditz used the opening to hit Goku with a ki blast, knocking him onto his back, before jumping on him and slamming his foot down onto- "Ah! My ribs! I think you broke my... Mmm... Ribs..." He said, thinking of the delicate meat on the bones.

"Enough! Play time is over!" Raditz said, preparing to deal the final blow.

Suddenly, his scouter beeped and he looked back at his pod. "Leave my Daddy... ALONE!" Gohan shouted as he burst from the pod with fury written all over him.

"NO! My space pod!" Raditz shouted. Gohan then flew straight at him, but suddenly, Raditz was surrounded by the evil energy and easily dodged the attack that normally would've easily drained him, Gohan bouncing off the ground and knocking himself out. "Uncle Raditz is pissed!" He said, firing a powerful blast at Gohan.

Back to now...

"I'd like to take a small time-out to say TeamFourStar, nor myself, condone child violence. We DO, however, find it hilarious," I said.

Back to then...

"S-stop!" Goku shouted, but Raditz still fired and it appears as though he blew up Gohan. Goku stared in horror at this, but then Raditz scouter beeped and he looked to the right, seeing me setting Gohan on the ground.

"Wow, beating up kids? Does that make you feel proud? If it does, that dangly parts joke is REALLY justified." I said with a smirk.

"How dare you!" He shouted and rushed towards me, throwing a punch, but I caught it and bent my elbow to pull him in and bash him in the side of the head with it, send him flying a few feet away, but he managed to recover.

"Someone you know, Goku?" Piccolo asked.

Goku looked confused, but smiled a bit. "No... But..." He started, giggling a bit as he got up. "I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust." He said.

"A little quick to throw your trust around, but thanks." I said.

"Well, you DID just save his son." Piccolo said.

"Right. So, any plans?" I asked.

"Well, I've got ONE attack that should do it, Upside is I can do it with one arm. Downside is... You'll have to distract him while I charge it.. for 5 minutes. And considering he beat us to a pulp in less than one..." He said.

"It's alright. The odds are a little better now." I said, rushing in after Goku did... Just as the evil energy came back.

"Alright. Just give us a signal before you fire, in case we're too close." Goku said.

"Oh, I'll give you a signal, alright! And it will be the last one you ever get!" He said, laughing evilly.

"Well, alright. As long as we're clear on that." Goku said as we attacked.

Piccolo hummed in his mind as Goku was getting his ass kicked and I was struggling to hold back the onslaught of attacks. (I'mma charging my attack) Piccolo sang in his mind.

"Pyro cannon!" I said, spitting a large fireball at Raditz, hitting him and managing to bring him down to one leg. "Ha! If that's all it can do for you, that energy is nothing." I said, but then it came back to him and his eyes flashing again. "Shit!" I said, struggling on the defensive once again, but Goku managed to grab Raditz tail.

"Ha! I got your tail!" He said.

"Please let me go?" Raditz asked nicely.

"Well... Since you asked nicely..." Goku said, starting to let go... But it was enough for Raditz to get up and pummel him again.

"Okay, time I step it up a bit! Phoenix blitz!" I said, rushing in and slamming into Raditz while I was on fire, managing to stagger him before I suddenly vanished from the area.

"Full Nelson!" Goku said, grabbing Raditz from behind.

"A Full Nelson? That won't work on me! I'm Raditz!" Raditz said arrogantly, attempting to struggle. But couldn't get Goku off him. "Okay, let go." He said, struggling again, but no dice. "Seriously, this is starting to piss me off!" He said.

"Now! Piccolo! Do it!" Goku shouted.

"Makansep... Makakasepapa... Mekasappa... Oh, the hell with it! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo said as he fired.

"Was that was you were going to yell out when you- OH GOD!" Goku said as he was impaled along with his brother by the blast.

"Dammit... And there was no way I could've gotten out of there..." Raditz said weakly.

"You know, you could've flown." Piccolo offered.

"DAMN YOU, HINDSIGHT!" Raditz said before dying.

"It serves you right." Piccolo said, but then looked around for me, only to find I was no longer there. "The fuck'd that kid go?" He asked.


	2. Pursuit of the parallels

After defeating Raditz, I reappeared in the Time Vault where Trunks was waiting with a pleased look on his face. "Thank you so much! You corrected the timeline! And with no side effects, either! That was wonderful! I didn't think it was your first time!" He said.

I smiled at this. "Nope. I've had a few good battles before this. Never a crazy adventure like I bet this will become, but I've had my fair share of fights." I said with a nod.

He chuckled a bit at this. "It is going to be quite the adventure. You've got to tell me, though: who trained you to be as good as you are? I'm guessing your father? Or maybe an older brother? They must be great warriors!" He said.

I blushed a bit and looked down and to the side. "Uh... Actually..." I started, before sighing. People had laughed at my answer to that question before, but were quickly hospitalized with life threatening burns and burnt internal organs and airways. "It was my mother and 4 big sisters." I explained.

Trunks did a small back take at this. "O-oh, I see." He said, clearly struggling not to laugh.

(laugh and you die, motherfucker, I swear to the gods, laugh and you die...) I thought, giving him a slight glare.

Back to now...

Quite a few of the people listening to the story, namely team RWBY, Jaune, Dante, Draco, Nicolas, Dumplin and Aisu burst into laughed at this. "You were trained by a bunch of girls?!" Weiss asked.

"And why's that funny? I'm assuming you got your training from Winter." I said, narrowing my eyes at them, along with my mother and sisters.

"Yes, but she's also a girl, like me." Weiss said with a smirk.

"You have to admit, Sai: with your dad and 3 older brothers around, it's kinda funny you got training from a bunch of girls." Ruby said, giggling.

"And why you fight like one!" Draco added with a laugh.

I rubbed my temples with all 5 fingers, both in annoyance and to warn the people not laughing about what I was about to do, allowing them to shield their eyes as I turned my hands and spread my fingers beside my head. "Solar Flare!" I announced, tormenting their vision with extremely bright lights and images of Freddy Kreuger in a thong.

"DEAR GOD, MY EYES!" Aisu shouted, covering his eyes.

"Can't... claw them out... fast enough..." Dumplin groaned as he clawed at his eyes.

"There, that's better. And as for the reason my dad and brother's didn't train me: Kinshiro was always taking missions, usually only around to eat and sleep, Dad and Nightshade ignored me to focus all their attention on my PRODIGAL brother over there," I started explaining, stopping to shoot a glance at Lance... Hey, that rhymed! "And I was always too jealous of Lance back then to ask him to train with me. Now, back to the story." I finished.

Back to then...

He then turned serious again as he looked at the scroll, the evil energy fading, to which he lightened up a bit. "Alright. Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll, it will all be done." He explained.

"Yeah, but what about Goku? He was killed along with Raditz by that beam attack." I said.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Goku. It's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls." He reassured me.

"Okay then." I said.

"Right. But here's the thing. That scroll... isn't the only one with a 'History Change'." He explained.

"Then let's keep going. I've got more than enough fight in me for whatever's left." I said, shadowboxing a bit.

He chuckled at this, but shook his head. "Not quite. I'll have to search for when the next era with a History Change is. In the mean time, you can focus on honing your skills with the Time Patroller's second, but equally important job: Parallel Quests." He explained.

"Okay. What are those?" I asked.

He smiled again at this. "Follow me." He said, the two of us leaving the Time Nest area and walking into the central area and towards the back, where there was a statue of some guy who looked like he was WAY too hyped over himself in a weird pose and stopping at a row of the Time Machines I saw earlier. "We use special input codes to take these Time Machines on Parallel Quests, going all over time with both science and the Supreme Kai of Time's magic to avoid creating any false timelines or going to a different parallel universe." He explained.

I nodded at this. "Multiverse theory's a bitch." I agreed.

"Right. But sadly, many timelines often go off-course and need to be corrected. For now, we'll do a simpler one. Just a small scouting/training mission." He explained, gesturing for me to climb into the pod.

"I've also had my fair share of these." I said, jumping into the Tim Machine and taking a seat. "To the point where if they were plates at a buffet, I'd be working on my... I dunno... 10th plate and probably would've thrown up at least twice by now." I said.

Trunks did another back take at this. "O... kay then." He said. "Well, brace yourself. It can be a little intense the first time." He said as the Time Machine started to close.

I smirked at this. "Don't worry. With everything I've been through, I think I can handle-" I started, before disappearing and feeling like I was tumbling around inside a dryer at light speed. "-SHIT!" I shouted as I careened back in time. After what felt like 5 minutes of being a pin ball, I finally arrived at the time Trunks wanted, appearing on the place he referred to as "the lookout." The instant I stopped moving, I puked, completely caking the windshield of the time machine with vomit. It then opened and I weakly climbed out, tumbling and falling to the ground as soon as I got over the control panel.

Trunks had been standing in front of the lookout's house part... thing, before running over.

"Hey! Are you alright?!" He asked.

"I think... I like the scroll thing better." I said dizzily.

He looked shocked for a moment, then chuckled. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it eventually." He said. "Anyway... When you're doing PQ's, short for parralel quests-" He sarted.

"I've recovered enough to figure out THAT much." I said pointedly.

"R-right. Anyway, you can travel through special Warp gates to reach an area instantly instead of having to spend the time flying there." He said, pointing out and activating a Warp Gate.

"Convenient." I said, flying through it. I reappeared in the Mountains and was shocked to see Trunks already standing on a small plateau. "What the... how the...?!" I asked, before flying down and talking to him.

"Hey!" He said quite loudly as I landed.

"Hi there. Listen, you don't need to yell, I'm right here." I said, gesturing at the close distance between us.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, you were given a scouter before we left. When your in the field, it's important to use it to uncover hidden items that may be useful later. We've also upgraded them to tell you if and how many enemies are still in the area and read your enemy's signature techniques. That's all they're really good for, since the other main thing they do is read power levels, but in my father's own words..." Trunks said, playing a hologram of his father, Vegeta.

"Power levels are bullshit!" The hologram snapped.

"Riiight." I said, unsure of what else to say.

"So, give your scouter a try. Come find me after you've collected 3 items." He said, taking off.

"Okay then." I said, equipping and activating the scouter. I quickly located and retrieved 3 items before looking for him. I landed in front of him and readied myself. "Alright, what now?" I asked.

"Hey!" He shouted again, to which I cringed. "You can also use the scouter to read if enemies can be found through the warp gates!" He explained.

"Okay, but again, only about 6 inches away." I said, before taking off through the portal. (That guy really needs to work on volume control.) I thought as I appeared in the wastelands. I quickly landed in front of him, where he waited with a neutral look, but then looked shocked, then angry.

"Hey! Enemies are approaching!" He shouted again.

"Okay, I got this." I said, putting in ear plugs that regulate sound waves, making even the loudest, most ear piercing scream sound like someone's regular inside voice.

A strange creature that looked like it had a head of lettuce for a head appeared from nowhere and rushed into attack, but I beat it with a speedy uppercut, along with the next two that came with my Fire Spiral kick (two ariel round kicks with my feet on fire). "Great work. But it's not over yet. In some cases, like this one, stronger enemies will show up." Trunks explained.

Sure enough, Raditz then flew in from nowhere. "I see you've beaten the Saibamen, whose power is equivalent to mine. Now fight me!" He said.

"Wow. You might wanna check your logic. It doesn't seem very sound." I said, angering him.

"Why, you... Take this!" He shouted, flying in at me.

(Perfect. He's wide open.) I said, surrounding myself in flames. "Pheonix Rush!" I shouted, flying in and crashing into him, leaving him with good burns and dealing decent damage. I then unleashed a decent combo of punches and kicks before wrapping up with an ax kick that sent him to the ground and knocking him unconscious.

"HEY! Great work! No if you're ready, we can-" Trunks started, before we sensed another, much larger power coming our way.

Back to now...

"Ooh! Ooh! I know what's coming next!" Aisu said eagerly.

"What?!" Everyone asked, just as eager.

"I should end the chapter right now to leave you all in suspense." I said, deadpanning.

Back to then...

A new figure suddenly appeared before us. This one could not pass for human or Saiyan. It was an Icegen, one of the other races one might see in Tokitoki city, but they were considered shady and untrustworthy, due to being members of Frieza's race and this one certainly didn't help that reputation by image. He was about my height (at the time, probably the second shortest option on the Xenoverse height scale, but as of now, he's full sized) and as buff as I was as well (full bulk), with pitch black curvy horns that pointed upwards (head/hair #12), a mask similar to that of Cooler's (jaw #5), triangular ear vents (ears #3), seriously looking eyes with a thin line of black beneath them (eyes #3) and small, but serious pupils (#1). Just like his horns, his skin was jet black, except around his chest, head and the end of his tail, which were an intimidating blood red. His face was also red with vertical black streaks on the sides that went just under his eyes as well. He wore the standard armor I saw most of the race wearing (regular Bio-Armor they start out with) except his feet were free instead of in the shoes the armor normally comes with.

Back to now...

"It's me! It's me!" Aisu said excitedly.

"Yes, Aisu, we all get it, it's you!" I snapped.

Back to then...

"So, you're that new time patroller summoned by the Dragon, huh?" He asked.

"It seems that way." I confirmed.

"Well, that's surprising. I've been looking for my time to shine as a patroller for a while now and when a chance comes around, Trunks has to call the Dragon to bring him someone special." The Icegen said, slamming his tail on the ground and crushing the area it hit.

"And this is?" I asked Trunks, who sighed.

"His name's Aisu (btw, for those that don't get the pun, 'Aisu' is Japanese for "Ice"... at least according to Google Translate). He's a time patroller and a pretty darn good one, but he tends to let his cockiness get the better of him." He explained.

"Ha! You said 'cock' in there!" Aisu laughed, but then became serious. "This is a nice turn of events, though. Now I can prove that I am the one the Time Patrol needs and deserves." He said.

"Aisu, that's enough-!" Trunks, started, before Aisu fired a strange purple ki blast much faster than the yellow ones at Trunks, who froze the moment it hit him.

(THAT IS SO COOL!) I thought, before he flew in and did a front flip and slammed his tail down on Trunks' head, sending him face first into the ground and knocking him out.

He then turned and looked at me. "Yeah, so we gonna fight now, or what's going on?" He asked.

"Seems that way." I said, the two of us rushing in.

 **Background Music: "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring**

We met in the middle and began exchanging blows at a rapid pace, stopping when I threw an full-powered round kick to his head. He managed to block it, but it visibly took its toll on him based on how badly he cringed. However, I forgot one important thing: he had an extra appendage. His eyes then shot open and his tail lashed out, wrapping around my leg and throwing me to the ground. I bounced and rolled across the ground a few times, but got back to my feet almost instantly. He rushed in again, but I dropped to one knee and touched the ground with my hand on fire. "Spark Sneak!" I said quietly, a decent-sized spark zooming across the ground as if rapidly running down a fuse towards Aisu as he flew in. The instant before he passed over it, I clenched my fist, the spark exploding with him now directly over it, launching him into the air. I quickly chased after him, spinning 3 times in a barrel roll and delivering an elbow sending him down to the ground, face down. I landed a few yards away and approached cautiously. "So, you done with your temper tantrum?" I asked.

He got to his knees and spun dizzily as if he was about to be Fatality'd in Mortal Kombat. "Read me a story, Mommy-" He said, before shaking himself back to his senses and glaring at me. "Okay, not bad, but now let's take off the kid's gloves!" He said, rushing in and fire another purple ki blast. I blocked it, but then noticed he was gone. "Freezing Foot!" He shouted. I looked behind me just in time to see him flying at me, readying a flying kick with his left foot frozen in black ice. I couldn't move in time and he drilled his foot into my back sending me flying forward, doing half a flip and landing on my back, shivering.

"W-what the hell?! I'm almost never cold!" I said in confusion.

"Yeah, that's a little forgotten technique of my race. We can manipulate cold temperatures and freeze everything around our body. Most of my race can't do it. Luckily, I'm a bit of a history student and found some teachings of the great kings of the Icegen's past." He explained (this idea is actually Insieme Per La Vittoria's. Read his "Dragon Ball Cold" story. If nothing else, it's epic).

"Not bad. I'd be pretty scared..." I started, lighting myself on fire and melting the ice forming on my back. "If I couldn't do that." I said.

"So, this is how we're gonna do it, then." He said, flying in again.

"Fearless Flames!" I announced, using my last Super Attack and unleashing a powerful, fiery explosion from my body, sending him flying and crashing into a small plateau. He cringed again, drooping a bit, before recovering enough to lift his head and see me fly in, throwing a right haymaker and smashing him through the plateau, before flying high into the air.

"Hellfire cannon!" I shouted, shooting a powerful stream of blood red Hellfire from my mouth down at him.

(Oh, man, it's even got a cool name!) He said with a groan before he was engulfed by the powerful attack. This cause another huge explosion and an intimidating spiraling fire, but that dissipated as I landed, looking at the beaten, but still (barely) conscious Icegen.

 **End Music**

He was dazed again, but then looked panicked as I walked up to him, looking around before looking as though he had an idea, reaching into where I'm assuming he had a pocket and pulled something white out, putting it over his tail and waving it like a white flag. "Okay, okay! It's over! You win!" He said nervously.

I calmed down and nodded at this. "Well, I-" I started, before actually stopping to analyze and realizing what that was on his tail. "Is that a pair of panties?" I asked.

"Maaaaaaybe." He said, putting them away, narrowing his eyes and turning them away from me.

"Anyway, I'm glad we got that settled. You were definitely good. You may definitely be the hero the Time Patrol deserves, but you aren't the one it needs." I said.

"Aww..." He said, looking down.

"And come to think of it, you might not be a Time Patroller much longer, considering you knocked out our boss." I said, looking back at Trunks, who was wearily starting to pick himself up off the ground.

"Yeah, I probably should've thought about that. I just want to prove myself, you know? And prove there are good members of my race and that we're not all monsters like Frieza and his family." He said.

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know how you feel. My family is a clan full of demon ninjas, protecting the Earth from other demons, amongst other things." I said, turning away a bit at the end.

Even with his mask up, I could tell he smiled at this. "Well, then. I'd say we're kindred spirits! Brothers in arms!" He said, dramatically.

"I like the sound of that." I said with a smile and a nod.

"A couple of lights in the darkness! The sentinels of safety standing between the evil and the innocent!" He continued.

"Yeah..." I said, although I was beginning to think he was overselling it.

"Two heroes who stand for truth and justice! Defying the stereotypes and tragic truths of the majority of our race! Protectors of everything that people hold dear!" He kept it up.

"Alright!" I shouted.

"Oh. Sorry. Got a bit carried away..." He said.

"Yeah, I'll say." Trunks said angrily as he walked up.

"Uh... I'm sorry?" He said.

Trunks was about to say something, but I gave him a look as if to say 'come on, man. Take it easy'. "I'll let it go this time. Let's get back to Tokitoki City." He said.

"Right." We agreed. We relocated our respective Time Machines, mine having amazingly cleaned itself somehow and we went back.

"So, how was your first patrol?" Trunks asked.

"Everything was fine except the ride there." I said.

"You think you had it bad?! My mask didn't open in time on my first patrol!" Aisu complained.

"R-right. Well, I'm gonna go look for the disturbance now. Sai, I suggest you train with some more PQ's." Trunks said, waving as he walked off.

"Got it." I said, nodding. I then looked at Aisu. "So, what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'd say we stick together. As brother's in arms!" He said, fist-pumping.

"O... kay then." I said. Suddenly, one of the circular robots flew in from nowhere towards us, spinning and flashing a red light. "Alert! Alert! Patroller in danger!" It said, displaying the mission: Saibaman's Revenge. "You must go immediately! A fellow patroller's life depends on it!" It explained.

"We're on it!" I said, the two of us jumping back into our respective Time Machines, punching in the coordinates and taking off. We quickly arrived and weakly fumbled out of our Time Machines, looking around and quickly identified the horrifying event. A female Time Patroller, likely a Saiyan, was being thrown around by a much larger, bald Saiyan.

"Oh, no! Nappa! He's pretty tough without that evil energy as back-up!" Aisu said, pointing out the sinister energy engulfing the tall Saiyan.

"Well, it's been fun, kid. Hate to do this to you. I'm not sexist, but you DID kill all my Saibamen. Even Vegeta Jr." The tall Saiyan spoke, opening his mouth and firing a powerful ki beam from his mouth. The girl cringed and waited for it to hit her.

I watched in horror and suddenly felt a new level of determination I've never felt before. "No! I won't let this happen!" I said, flying in as fast as I possibly could and snatching her, getting out of the way just before the blast missed. "Are you okay?" I asked, looking at her and was stunned. Even with the right half of her face covered, she was beautiful. Probably about a head taller than me, an average build, a rugged bowl cut of mostly black hair, a large patch of it in front of her eye dyed green and piercing ocean blue eyes. She wore a black gi with a green undershirt, green gloves and green around the top and bottom of her shoes (standard gi)

She looked at me a slightly awed look, but this quickly turned to anger and annoyance. "How long are you gonna keep staring!" She snapped, pushing me back onto my ass.

"Hey, I was saving you!" I defended myself.

"Who said I needed to be saved?!" She demanded.

"The giant energy beam of death coming at you!" I retorted.

"Hey, good job! You saved her!" Aisu said, appearing beside me.

She looked at him and became absolutely FURIOUS. "Hey! You're that bastard Icegen that stole my panties after you knocked me out with a cheap shot in the arena!" She snapped.

I looked at him with a glare at this as well, to which he sweatdropped and pulled them out. "Uh... Right. Sorry about that." He said, looking at the panties one last time to read a name tag. "Erika." He said with a nervous chuckle, handing them back.

Back to now...

The same people who laughed about who trained me were again in side-splitting laughter. "Wow! That has got to be the craziest AND funniest way to meet someone ever!" Yang laughed.

Erika growled at this and ascended to Super Saiyan God. "Shut it right now or all of you are gonna be piles of dust!" She snapped, instantly silencing them. She gave a pleased smile at this, before glaring at me and picking me up by my lapels. "And you... I thought I told you to leave that part out..." She said with a growl.

"But baaaabe. It's one of the most important parts of how we met." I said in an innocent tone, giving her puppy eyes.

She stayed stern for a moment, but it started to falter, before she squealed and brightened up. "Oh, I can't stay mad at you!" She said, hugging me... A little too hard.

"Ack! Erika! You're crushing me!" I said in a pained tone, struggling.

"I know." She said with an evil smirk, reaching the next level with blue hair, squeezing harder until Damion and my mother pred her off with crowbars. "Right. Now then, back to the story." I said, putting Katana, Kinshiro, my parents, Dante, Bayonetta and the rest of team BDSS between me and my angry Saiyan girlfriend before continuing.

Back to then...

"Hey. KINDA starting to feel like the 3rd wheel here." Nappa said.

I turned towards him with an angry look. It was again a new feeling, but I wanted to make him seriously hurt after what he'd done to Erika, despite how she'd acted towards me. How she acted towards Aisu was pretty fair, all things considered. "Oh, don't worry. As of right now, you're the center of attention." I said seriously.

"Yay!" He said, shouting as he rushed in, only to be met with an uppercut to the stomach, doubling him over as I jumped and spun, delivering a jumping rear kick to his face, sending him flying with his back arched outward, at which point I rushed past him again and shot my right elbow back into his spine, reversing his arch and dropping him to one knee. Erika and Aisu looked on as I landed a rapid combo on him, then slowed down and threw a few harder hits at them, their eyes trembling a bit at each hit, their jaws dropping at what I did next.

"My arm doesn't bend that way. My arm doesn't bend that way!" He started and screamed after it broke. "A-how! Now it does!" He shouted in pain before I threw him into the distance again.

"This is the finish!" I said, pulling my hands back similar to the Kamehameha I saw Goku do in the fight with Raditz, but my hands were more open and my fingers were more curved, like a dragon's head and teeth. "Furious Fire Finisher!" I shouted, shooting my second Ultimate Attack at Nappa, a giant serpent dragon made out of fire flew towards him, chomped down on him, curled its body around its head and exploded, sending a slightly charred, but still alive Nappa flying a few feet into the air, before dropping harmlessly.

I flew back to them and looked at Erika. "So, are you alright? Do you need any help?" I asked.

She glared at me, but then huffed and stood up. "No. I'll be fine. And... thanks." She said, flying back towards another Time Machine and returning to Tokitoki City.

"Yeah, all in a day's work! Right buddy?" Aisu said, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"You didn't even do anything!" I said.

"It's the thought that counts." He said, heading back to his Time Machine.

I did as well and we again returned to Tokitoki City. "I'm gonna head to the Time Nest. Trunks must have found the disturbance by now." I said, walking towards the Dragon Pedestal area.

"I'm heading that way, too. My posse is usually around there." He said.

(I somehow doubt he has a posse.) I thought.

"Hey, kid!" I heard a voice call to me. I turned and saw Erika again, looking rather annoyed as she walked along with two other girls: one about half her size with straight, shoulder-length black hair and blood red eyes, wearing black and green Saiyan armor (Bardock's armor). The other was the tallest, a head taller than Erika, much like the situation between me and the middle Saiyan.

Her hair was also shoulder length, but it was in more of a slicked back, spiky cut. She wore a skin tight dark violet and black suit that covered most of her body except her arms from the middle of her arm (like where T-shirt sleeves usually stop) down to her hands, which were covered by gloves of the same color. Her eyes were hidden behind sunglasses, her whole ensemble giving her an intimidating, myserious secret agent-like appearance. She stopped a few inches in front of me, intimidating me even more since I only came up to her chest. She then took her glasses off to reveal she too had blood red eyes. I was cautious and ready to fight, but I definitely wasn't ready when she brightened up, grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you so much for saving Erika." She said.

"Y-your welcome." I said, a little nervous/embarrassed because my head was now pressing against her boobs.

Aisu looked shocked for a moment, before that look turned to one of anger and jealousy. "That lucky little bastard!" He growled.

"You are truly a god sent. I just with I knew some way to... repay you." She said, rather sassily.

"Um... I need an adult." I said.

"I am an adult." She said.

"Ugh, Jeez, sis! Your smothering the kid in your boobs! Let him breathe!" Erika said.

"Or just let him go and stop being creepy." The smaller one said monotonously. Holy crap, I spelled that right!

"Right. Anyway, I should introduce myself. I'm Spara (Spare. A. Like "hey, spare a dollar?". Pun of asparagus). The little moody one is Onia (O. Knee. Uh. Pun of onion). We're Erika's sisters. She's getting to be a big girl now, but she still gets in WAY over her head. She ran off on that mission on her own. With her power level, it's lucky she wasn't killed. Thankfully, you were there, so thank you." She said.

"Uh, sure. Any time." She said.

"Yeah. Thanks. Our sister could've died without you." Onia agreed.

"Power levels aren't everything, Spara! I was doing fine! Nappa just got a lucky move in!" Erika snapped.

"Well, either way, we're here to thank your rescuer. And to let you know, all of us, but mostly Erika, have your back from now on, as a family debt." Spara said.

I chuckled a bit at this. "Thanks. It's sweet you care for her. I have a few big sisters back home, too. It's always entertaining with them." I said.

Flashback...

A powerful arch-demon named Salazar had been attacking Detroit, but Katana and I had showed up and kicked his ass, Katana kicking him to the ground. "Whew. I have to admit it. This guy can take a pounding. Quite the survivor... Let's fix that, Shall we?" I said, raising my hand and creating a fireball, then launching it towards him. Suddenly, Katana appeared from nowhere and grabbed him by the throat.

"Dibs!" She said, turning her free hand into a huge ice knife. Like Zabuza's sword huge.

"Sis, get out of the-!" I called. Too late. Boom. Salazar was completely vaporized, but Katana, being both unbelievably durable and her ice being cold enough to extinguish Hellfire, was completely unharmed, but pissed.

"Did you just freakin' blast me?!" She demanded.

"You stepped in front of it, what is wrong with you?!" I asked defensively.

"Oh, no, that's it! We're leaving!" She said, flying off.

"Oh, come on sis! Sis, get back here!" I said, struggling to keep pace with her.

Back to then...

"Good times." I said.

Spara giggled at this. "Well, sounds fun. And like I said, you ever need us, we'll be there." She said, about to leave when Trunks showed up.

"Sai, there you are! I just found the anamoly. Although, I should warn you. It will be much tougher than Raditz. You may want to bring some friends." He said.

Aisu stepped up beside me and we looked to Erika, who rolled her eyes, but stepped up beside me as well. "Let's do it." I said.

 **Character backstories:**

 **Aisu: Like many other Icegens, he is feared and largely untrusted by his "allies", who were all so terrified of Frieza, they associate his whole race is evil (this can be seen in that Dragon Ball Heroes trailer with the Icegen). He strives to overcome these terror-induced stereotypes and make a better name for Icegens, but he seems to be the only one and his pervy antics don't necessarily help. He also is unique in that he knows many techniques thought to be lost to his people, not even Frieza's family knew them.**

 **Erika: Born into an Elite family, but with the lowest power level between her and her sisters (even Onia's at-birth power level was higher than Erika's), almost low enough to be considered a lower class warrior, Erika was essentially babied by both her parents and sisters and valued somewhat less than them (look at Vegeta and Tarble, this stuff happens). Because of this, she constantly strives to stay as far ahead of both of her sisters as she possibly can, willing to go to any lengths to accomplish this goal, even if it's well beyond her abilities and puts her life in danger.**


	3. Surviving the Saiyans

As we walked to the Time Nest, there was a question I felt I had to ask Trunks. "So, how did you wind up doing this Time Patrol stuff, anyway. You were apparently the one who started it, right?" I asked.

"It was because of the Supreme Kai of Time. Once, I traveled back in time to save my father and my friends, but when I returned, the Supreme Kai of Time confronted me and told me that going back to change history was a mortal sin! And that I was the first one to do it. So, if I want to redeem myself, I'd have to work alongside her and solve anomalies for the rest of my life." He explained.

"Wow. She must be really serious about this job." I said.

He paused at this. "Well... you'll see when you meet her, I guess." He said.

"So, it's a HER, huh?" Aisu said in a sly tone.

"Don't even think about it." Erika and Trunks said together.

"Uh... What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

Erika sighed. "You'll figure it out when you're older, kid." She said.

"Uh... Aren't you only a year older than him? At least that's what it looks like." Trunks said.

Back to now...

Draco started coughing a bit. "Exposition!" He coughed.

"Hey! It's an important point to add!" I said.

"Yeah. Saiyans age plays an important role in our social standings, amongst other things." Erika confirmed.

Back to then...

We then reached the Time Vault and Trunks opened the scroll. We watched, somewhat disturbed as the Z-warriors lay dead in heaps with Saibamen surrounding each of their bodies. Not too far away, there was another cluster of about 5 Saibamen (there are more Saibamen here to increase the need for Aisu and Erika to be there). They communicated in between themselves and looked into the distance as Goku flew in. "Damn!" He said, looking to the side as both Vegeta AND Nappa flew towards him in their Great Ape forms.

"And you'd just revived as well!" Vegeta taunted. Goku used his Kaioken and flew in towards Vegeta, dodging one punch, only to have to block another, which easily broke through his defenses and knocked him back. This, plus the strain Kaioken puts on him completely drained him, sending him to the ground, totally at the mercy of the two massive apes.

"Is this part supposed to happen? He's about to get double-teamed by those monkeys!" Aisu said, to which everyone gave him a deadpanned look.

Trunks shook his head and looked at us. "Right here... History is changing. I would really appreciate your help." He explained.

"Right. So, they can come with me?" I asked.

"Yes. As long as they're either touching you or the scroll." Trunks explained. I nodded at this and focused on the scroll as the two of them each put a hand on my shoulder.

We now go back to the past, seeing Tien Shinhan and Yamcha fighting back to back. Tien delivered a strong elbow to one Saibaman's torso area and Yamcha blasted another one with the kamehameha. They were doing well as a team, but they were still surrounded by Saibamen. Suddenly, a familiar light appeared off to the side and the 3 heroes that was Erika, Aisu and I, appeared before them, Aisu blasting a few Saibamen rushing in as Erika and I each took the 2 Saibamen to the left and right of Tien and Yamcha. "We're here to help." I said.

"Oh, look, Vegeta! New people! You can meet the Saibamen!" Nappa said excitedly, beginning to point at them. "That one's Snuggles! And that one's Foufou! And that one's Cabbagehead! And that one's OTHER Cabbagehead! And that one's Vegeta Jr.!" Nappa announced, before Vegeta blasted that one. "Vegeta Jr., nooooo! Hey, wait! There are more, Vegeta! That one can be the NEW Vegeta Jr.!" Nappa said, pointing to one, but Aisu blew it up. "Nooooooo!" He shouted again.

"Do you know who we are? We are the two strongest Saiyans in the universe! And I... am the prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted arrogantly.

"I'm Nappa and that's Vegeta! He was a prison bitch!" Nappa said, quickly at the end.

"GODDAMMIT, NAPPA!" Vegeta shouted angrily

(As you can see, the Saibamen in this history are just stronger. And there are WAY more of them! Just reduce the number of Saibamen!) Trunks instructed from our earpieces.

"Got it!" The 3 of us said, taking off in a different direction.

 **Background Music: "This is War" By 30 Seconds to Mars**

Erika looked around at our situation. "We're outnumbered... That's my kind of fight." Erika said with a smirk as she was surrounded. She then jumped into the air, spinning at the top of the jump to face down at the ground and the Saibamen, pulling her hand back behind and above her head, creating a powerful, fiery dark greenish-blue ki blast in her hand. "Anarchy Rain!" She shouted, firing it down at the ground between them and creating a huge explosion, obliterating the Saibamen around it.

"We can do this! Watch your backs and hit them as hard as you can! Don't get blindsided!" I said, throwing a volley of fireballs over the battlefield and destroying a large number of Saibamen.

Gohan and Krillin were fighting as well, but began to visibly weaken. "Mr. Piccolo... I can't fight much more... There are too many of them!" Gohan said.

"I know I say this a lot. Like... probably every fight... but this time I mean it! It's hopeless!" Krillin shouted, struggling to defend himself against 2 Saibamen.

Yamcha then stood tall with inspirational music playing behind him. "Come on, guys! We worked ourselves half to death with our training! So I know as long as we stick together, we'll take on these Saiyans! And we will wi-!" He started his speech, but just before he could finish, a Saibaman jumped onto his back and locked its grip on him before exploding, killing him instantly.

"What he said- oh!" Aisu said, before looking to see what happened.

I easily defeated a circle of Saibamen around me, but then realized just how many there still were. "Damn! We're barely making a scratch in their numbers!" I said, kick one away, headbutting another and breathing a stream of fire at a few more coming in from my side.

Tien was doing about as well as I was: beating them left and right, but still not doing much to their total numbers. "Alright, then! Try this, you bastards!" He shouted, pulling one arm back and readying a ki blast, but before he could throw it, a Saibaman grabbed his arm just like it did to Yamcha, before exploding. Tien managed to survive the explosion itself, but he creamed in pain at the critical injury he received.

"Looks like he's been... disarmed!" Vegeta said, laughing a bit as he saw the bleeding stump that was Tien's arm. There was a short silence before...

"I get it!" Nappa and Aisu said together.

"Shut it, Nappa." Vegeta said.

"Aisu, zip it!" Erika snapped.

Chiaotzu looked around, seeing the chaos happening around him and knew he had to do something. He flew towards a group of 3 Saibamen, grabbing 2 of them by the arm and bear-hugging the last one, glowing with a strange energy as he flew towards the sky. Tien realized in horror what he was doing at that moment. "Chiaotzu! You get down from there right now!" He shouted.

He heard his tiny friend's voice in his head at that moment. (No! I have to do this Tien Shinhan! For all the people of Earth, our friends, the newcomers that came to help us! And especially you!) He said telepathically.

"But Chiatzu-!" Tien started.

(Don't worry! You can just wish me back with the Dragon Balls! Now goodbye, my friend!) He said, building up more and more energy, now perfectly visible to everyone on the battlefield.

"That won't work, Chiaotzu! We already wished you back once with the Dragon Balls, we can't do it twice!" Tien tried to reason with him.

Chiaotzu paused at this moment. (Wait, wha-?) He asked, but too late. His energy built up to a critical limit and he exploded, taking the 3 Saibamen, plus some that tried to help their comrades with him.

"Oh, my god!" Erika said in disbelief that someone would use a suicide attack like that.

"No! Chiaotzu! CHIAOTZU!" Tien screamed mournfully.

"Well... it got results." Aisu said, shaking his head a bit, playing all the pros and cons in his head.

"He was a true hero. His sacrifice was not in vain." I said, bowing my head in respect.

"Aww, dang it, Vegeta! He used Self-destruct! I hate it when they do that." Nappa said bitterly.

"You bastards... This is for Chiaotzu!" Tien screamed as he flew into a horde of Saibamen, kicking away away a few before sending more flying with fast and powerful punches. But soon, he was quickly overrun by the Saibamen, being thrashed and thrown around everywhere.

Vegeta looked at Nappa curiously at that moment. "Do they seem stronger than usual? They seem stronger than usual." He said.

"Sh-shouldn't we help him?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"Can't you see he has to fight this battle on his own! He's fighting for the honor of his fallen comrade!" Piccolo scolded.

"Besides, we're PRETTY busy over here! Gonna have to put that on hold!" Aisu said, holding back a small wave of Saibamen.

"HELP ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!" Tien screamed as he was being pulverized.

"Like a hero..." Piccolo said admirably.

"Mr. Piccolo! Help him!" Gohan shouted.

"Fine! You, let's go!" Piccolo said, glancing at me before taking off.

"On it!" I agreed, the two of us knocking away several Saibamen before we reached the main cluster attacking Tien and obliterated them with powerful energy blasts. But sadly, literally the SECOND before we save him, a Saibaman managed to break his neck. "Dammit! This has got to be the third time this happened." I said.

Back to now...

"The third time?" Everyone asked.

"Uh... not an important detail here." I said.

Back to then...

"Well, you'll definitely pay for that. Starting now!" I shouted, breathing a much bigger and more powerful stream of fire, roasting the entire group of Saibamen that had beaten him.

"Hey, you guys mind clearing the dead bodies out now, they're kinda corpsing up the place." Vegeta said.

Aisu looked around as he was circled by a group of at least 10 Saibamen. Most people would be intimidated, but even with his mask up, I could tell by his eyes he was smirking beneath it. "Sub-Zero Execution!" He shouted, holding his arms out (similar to Vegeta when building energy for the Final Flash), releasing a white mist that went out about as far as his tail could (about 6 feet), the Saibamen around him slowing down as frost formed around them, before the completely stopped, frozen solid. Aisu then spun in a perfect 360 with his tail extended, slamming it into and shattering the Saibamen with it. There were still a few more, but they were clearly intimidated now.

 **End music**

Vegeta then spoke up. "Congratulations. Each of you has killed at least enough Raditzes to compete with him. Teach them a lesson, Nappa." Vegeta said, gesturing to the taller Saiyan.

"Yeah, right out of Saiyan University." Nappa agreed.

"Hold on, you went to college?" Vegeta asked.

"Yep!" Nappa confirmed.

"Aisu and I will deal with the rest of the Saibamen. You take on the other Saiyans and keep them alive." Erika whispered, to which I nodded.

"What the hell could someone like you possibly major in?" Vegeta demanded.

"Child psychology." Nappa answered.

"Wow! That sounds really interesting!" Gohan said.

 **Background Music: "Hero" by Skillet**

"With a minor in pain!" Nappa said, rushing in and attacking. Krillin and Gohan jumped back as Piccolo and I stayed up front to fight.

"Get back!" I said, pushing Piccolo out of the way and blocking the powerful haymaker Nappa threw with some effort. From there we traded blows for a few moments before I managed to duck under one of his attacks and deliver a powerful uppercut to stun him, allowing me to deliver a barrage of side kicks with my left leg before jumping off it, turning a bit and delivering a jumping side kick with my right leg to send him flying into a cliffside, a few rocks falling on and around him, but not burying him.

"Nice work. Now it's my turn- where'd he go?" Piccolo asked, getting ready to attack, only to find Nappa was no longer there.

"I'm back!" Nappa said, appearing from nowhere and bringing his elbow down on Piccolo's head, bringing him down in one shot, before spinning and swinging him arm back at me, but I did a series of backflips to get away from him.

"Why are you backflipping?!" Erika demanded, kicking away a Saibaman.

"To gain some distance!" I shouted in explanation.

"YOU CAN FLY!" Aisu countered as he froze a Saibaman's head and shattered it with a headbutt.

"I'm about to!" I said, flying in and throwing another flurry of punches and kicks at Nappa, increasing the temperature of my internal flames to increase my speed to the point it would seem like fighting 4 people at once, but he was still fighting like a champ. (I'm putting this much pressure on him and he still won't fall! What kind of incredible mental discipline has this guy gone through?!) I wondered.

"~Patty cake, patty cake, baker's MAN~!" Nappa started singing, managing to throw a haymaker that hit me in the chest, sending me flying, then he chased after me. "~Bake me a cake as fast as you CAN~!" delivering a kick that send me skidding across the ground. "Good effort, but I'm the patty cake champion." Nappa said. "Well, it's been fun kid! Well, for me, probably not for you." Nappa said, readying an attack.

I struggled, but got up and faced him. "Oh, don't worry. The game's not over yet. And it's about to get a whole lot more fun for both of us!" I said seriously, getting ready to fight again.

"Okay! Here I come!" He shouted, rushing in.

"Wait! My turn!" I said, bringing him to a halt.

Vegeta did a back take at this, looking at his subordinate in confusion and annoyance. "Nappa, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"It's his turn, Vegeta. I have to wait for him." Nappa explained. Vegeta stammered, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, his nose started bleeding. "You okay, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Yes, Nappa. Just an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity." Vegeta explained angrily.

"Wow. Didn't think you were that stupid, Vegeta." Nappa said, to which the Saiyan Prince screamed in fury.

"Now...Here it comes!" I said, increasing my internal body temperatures again, more than I ever had before, to the point a fiery red aura appeared around me and my hair even flared up, now a bright red color, although that was currently unknown to me. "SEARING SLASH!" I said, flying towards him, my right arm pulled in front of me so my hand was near my left shoulder with my index and middle fingers out and surrounded by fire, making them as deadly as a sword, easily reaching Nappa in a millisecond and slashing him across the face, ending in an awesome post-clash pose as if I had just done a lunge, my arm behind me with a glare on my face, the flames and my hair dying down.

"Argh, no, my face! My precious modeling career!" Nappa shouted in pain and anger.

The heroes, however, were left in complete shock. "So... that happened." Aisu said.

"That speed... I don't know where it came from." I said in confusion.

"And you looked like you were surrounded by fire. And your hair was even standing up and red like flames." Erika said.

"Really?" I asked, confused and unsure of how to react, but then I remembered Nappa and quickly jumped back.

"You know... I was trying to be a team player... Trying to be a nice guy!" He said, charging up a powerful ki blast in his right hand.

"You killed... half our friends!" Krillin snapped.

"I said TRYING!" Nappa shouted, throwing the blast at me, but I dodged the blast heading towards Krillin, who was standing a few paces behind me.

"You're failing- oh god!" He shouted, dodging at the last minute, still taking some of the damage from the heat and explosions.

"And so are you!" Nappa said, preparing to throw another blast from his left hand.

(I can't dodge this one or he'll get hit!) I thought, preparing to tank it.

"I'm back!" Piccolo said, firing a blast into Nappa's back, stopping him.

"ARGH! I see what you did there." Nappa said as he realized his words were used against him.

"Yeah... Now it's just you and me, big guy... and I'm gonna kick your ass!" Piccolo started, before Gohan flew in and kicked him in the head, sending him flying through a plateau and burying him, shocking everyone. Even the fight between my team and the Saibaman stopped out of shock. "Take that you insufferable FUCKING simpleton!" He snapped.

"Whoa, Gohan! What the hell?!" Piccolo said in shock.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo... I didn't mean to snap like that." Gohan apologized.

"No, that's good! Stay snapped! Stay snapped!" Piccolo and I told him together, but Nappa quickly re-emerged, looking pissed.

"Ugh... Goddammit." Piccolo said.

"You-a make-a me SO mad!" Nappa snapped, charging up another blast in his left hand as Gohan looked on, terrified. "DIE!" He shouted, flinging the blast at Gohan, but Piccolo jumped in the way, taking the blast for him and screaming in pain as Krillin and I looked on, shocked.

To everyone's amazement, however, Piccolo was still standing. "Yeah... That's right... I can take anything you can dish out- Oh, god! There go my organs!" He said, crashing to the ground.

I looked in horror at this, before turning to Nappa in anger. "You're going to pay for this. I swear by my flames no one else except for YOU will die today." I said, setting my fists and feet on fire. "Now you'll pay!" I snapped, taking a more aggressive and fearsome fighting stance.

Nappa clearly noticed my rise in power and looked back at Vegeta. "Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta took it off at that moment. "It's... 1006." He said.

"Wha- really?" Nappa asked, surprised at the low number for such a performance.

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Nappa!" Vegeta said, re-equipping the scouter.

"Yay!" He said, rushing in, but this time I was more than ready, dealing quick and powerful blows against the much larger opponent and dealing serious damage.

We pushed each other back and took a few seconds to rest, as we were both getting winded, but then Goku showed up and looked around. "Hey, guys! What'd I miss?" He asked, then saw the various dead bodies of his friends. "Oh... Are they all..." He was about to ask, but quickly realized they were. "Tien Shinhan... Piccolo... Yamcha- oh, wow, especially Yamcha. Wait! Where's Chiaotzu?" He asked.

"Oh, he's here. And there... and there..." Krillin said, pointing to various places.

"Krillin! Too soon!" Gohan and Aisu said together.

He then turned to the Saiyans angrily. "Hey, which one of you did all this?!" He demanded.

"Neither. It was these little freaks." Erika said, holding a struggling Saibaman up by the head, before punching THROUGH its face.

"Except for the Chiaotzu! He blew himself up! Oh and the Namekian was me! TOTALLY callin' it!" Nappa said.

Goku growled at this, but I held my arm out. "No. I got this guy. You need to focus you're energy on the other Saiyan. He's still in top form." I said. Goku hesitated for a moment, but nodded.

"Fine, I'll deal with the LOWER CLASS warrior." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes and rushing at Goku as the fights continued.

Nappa still managed to defend himself, but just barely and still took a terrible beating, staggering falling to one knee after I delivered one final, powerful knee to his chest.

"That doesn't seem right..." Vegeta said, re-examining my power level. He then realized what the problem was. "Wait, wait, wait, Nappa!" Vegeta said as I kicked him in the face, sending him to Vegeta's feet.

"WHAT?!" The older Saiyan asked in pain.

"I had the scouter upside down. It's over 8,000... rawr." He said in annoyance, crushing his scouter (Nappa's power level is somewhere in 7,000. As you are worn out along with him in the cutscene, implying he was still a match for you, I had to think of a number lower than 9,000).

"Why do you sound so bored?" Nappa asked.

"Because, even with Kakarot here as well, he's STILL not a threat!" Vegeta said proudly.

"But-" Nappa started.

"To me." He explained.

(That's a little discouraging. But with Goku here, it will be easier. Besides, Trunks trusted me to do this. Like Aisu said, I have to live up to being the warrior summoned by a DRAGON to defend space and time.) I thought, renewing my courage and commitment.

"And once we get the Dragon Balls, we can wish for immortality! Then on one will be able to stop us!" Vegeta continued.

"Wait, but... you killed Piccolo." Goku said.

"And your point is?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, if he's dead, the Dragon Balls don't work." Goku explained.

Vegeta was shocked at this, but shock quickly turned to fury as Nappa spoke again. "Aww! And I totally killed that guy! Oh well, at least we still had fun getting here. Right, Vegeta? Vegeta? Remember the bug planet? Vegeta?" Nappa kept trying to get the shorter Saiyan's attention, only succeeding to anger him even more until he finally threw the injured Saiyan into the air and killed him with an explosion from a massive ki blast, smiling into the air at what used to be his daily headache.

We all watched in silence and horror as Vegeta continued to smile at his minor victory. Eventually, though, someone had to break the silence. "That's fucked up!" Aisu said.


	4. Evil Monkey!

Vegeta then began laughing hysterically. "He's gone! He's finally gone! I'm so happy right now! I might not even slaughter you all!" He laughed.

"R-really?" Krillin asked hopefully.

Vegeta laughed again before giving a grim answer. "Oh, no, you're all thoroughly screwed." He said.

"Aww..." Krillin said.

"Gohan, Krillin, just stay back." Goku told them, but then looked to see Krillin was gone. "Wait, where's Krillin?" He asked. Ilooked over to see Krillin screaming in fear and hiding behind a far away plateau. Gohan nodded and flew after him.

With that, Goku and I flew in as Vegeta stopped laughing and acknowledged us once again. "Alright, are you ready for this?" He aske.d

"Uh... Could we take the battle somewhere else first?" I asked, slightly uncomfortably.

"What's wrong with here?" Vegeta asked.

"I dunno, I agree with him. Something doesn't feel right here." Goku agreed.

"Well, it is a little corpse-y." Vegeta admitted, looking at the fallen bodies of our allies and the various scraps of Saibaman remains.

So with that we took off, Goku and Vegeta taking some rather awkward fighting stances and me taking the Kung Fu Dragon Stance. _[Father... No... He's just another person... swallowed by that evil energy. All you have to do now is defeat Vegeta. But make sure he doesn't die. That is very important for the future. My future. Vegeta's powered up, too. Good luck!]_ Trunks said through the earpiece he gave me.

"Right." I said.

"Right what? Who are you talking to?" Vegeta said.

I was a bit caught off-guard by this, I didn't think they heard me. "Uh... I meant, right! Let's go!" I said, rushing in, throwing a few quick, yet powerful strikes, but Vegeta easily kept the pace and eventually catching both of my hands below my wrists.. "You've got spunk, kid. But you should learn your place before stepping up to an elite warrior like me." He said.

I looked at the hold he had on my arms before looking back at him. "Now that I take the time to look, that is a fair assessment." I agreed.

"I know." He said, headbutting me and sending me flying into a plateau. He then flew in and delivered a powerful combo to Goku, but the latter recovered quickly and shouted a new attack I hadn't seen before.

"Kaioken!" He shouted, turning a reddish color and being surrounded by an aura of the same color energy.

"Kaio-what?" Vegeta asked before Goku slammed his fist into Vegeta's face and threw an insane barrage of lefts, before slamming his right fist into Vegeta and sending him flying. He chased after him, but Vegeta recovered and kicked him in the face, the energy subsiding. "Okay, not bad. But still nothing compared to me. Now witness the power of a Saiyan elite!" He said proudly.

"Elite? What does that mean?" Goku asked.

"Is now really the time for this?" I asked, weakly flying back up to the same alitude as them.

"It means I am the upper class. A finer breed. The highest grade of warrior!" Vegeta explained proudly.

Goku glanced over at me, before looking back at Vegeta.

"I still don't think he gets it." I said to Vegeta.

He groaned at this. "Okay, consider yourself beef jerky while I'm Fillet Mignon." He simplified.

"Ooh, I like both those things!" Goku said excitedly.

"THIS is the guy you hold in such high esteem?" I asked Trunks through the earpiece.

He sighed. _[There are times I'm amazed things have gone as smoothly as they have with him around.]_ He admitted.

"I'm going to start beating you now. I don't know when I'll stop." Vegeta said.

"Hopefully before dinner." Goku started. With that, Vegeta reached his tolerance limit and rushed in, attacking furiously, knocking Goku down to another plateau.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?! Can't keep up?!" He demanded, readying a ki blast, but not getting the opportunity to use it.

"Badass ninja time!" I said, grabbing Vegeta from behind, twisting in the air and throwing him to the ground."Ninja Fire Flurry!" I said, throwing down the fire kunai again and leaving a large crater in the ground with Vegeta inside, definitely hurt, but probably still capable of going.

"This... proves... nothing." He said through some pain.

"Are you okay in there?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I'm fan-fucking-tastic! Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream in here!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, really!? Can I come in, too?!" He asked excitedly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." Vegeta said, annoyed.

I deadpanned at this. "I SERIOUSLY have to save this guy?" I asked Trunks.

 _[Yes! I'll admit Goku might be... is a complete idiot, but he's still a hero who has saved humanity over and over.]_ Trunks said.

"Let's just hope he never figures out what a car is." I said worriedly.

"I thought you were surrounded by gum drops and ice cream?" Goku said, confused, to which I face-vaulted.

Vegeta screamed in rage and erupted from the ground, leaving a crater as wide as a football field as opposed to the human-sized hole I had left him in. "I will not stand for this! I will not be humiliated by a low-class wretch!" He shouted.

"Aww, sounds like someone's got an ice cream headache." Goku said as if he were talking to a child. I began banging my head off the nearest plateau at this.

"That's it! Everyone dies!" Vegeta said, getting my attention back as he flew back into the air, the dark energy becoming even stronger around him. "Say goodbye to your planet, Kakarot!" He shouted, pulling his hands back and charging a powerful attack. I jumped back next to Goku at this point, ready to help for when he fired back.

"Well, that's not very nice!" Goku said. I looked at him with my jaw dropped at this moment. How could someone this stupid be the hero Trunks refused to shut up about?!

"OF COURSE NOT! I'M FUCKING EVIL!" Vegeta screamed. "GALICK GUN!" He shouted.

"Ooh, did he say 'garlic'?!" Goku asked eagerly.

"NO!" I shouted. Vegeta also screamed in rage at this.

"Oh, man!" Goku said, him and I pulling our arms back. "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." Goku started.

"Furious...Fire..." I started as well.

"FIRE!" Vegeta said, firing the massive purple laser down on us.

"HA!" Goku shouted, firing a blast back and the two beams colliding, but Vegeta's was gradually pushing Goku's back down

"FINISHER!" I shouted, releasing the fire dragon that coiled around the kamehameha before slamming into the Galick Gun, pushing it back to the halfway point between us.

"This is the end, Kakarot! You don't stand a chance! Some kid from nowhere helping you won't make any difference! I put all my power into this! Now perish with the rest of your pathetic world!" Vegeta shouted.

"If you've got anything left... ANYTHING. Use it now!" I said through the strain.

"Kaioken..." Goku started.

"That could work." I said with a nod.

"Nooo..." Vegeta said in an annoyed tone.

"Times..." Goku continued.

"No, no, no..." Vegeta said, slightly worried now.

"FOOOOUUUURRRR!" Goku shouted, the kamehameha massively increasing in size and power, easily pushing the Galick Gun back.

"No, no, no no-no-no!" Vegeta shouted as the beams flew back towards him. "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He shouted as he was blasted towards the sky.

Back to now...

"Wow. And we weren't around for all this." Nicolas said.

"Remember when we used to help. You know, be out there with Sai and do stuff?" Draco asked, to which the rest of my team nodded.

"Like with Kuyo..." Damion asked. They again agreed with each other.

"And what about Lilith's mirror?" Nicolas threw in.

"Yeah, definitely." Damion agreed.

"Oh, yeah. Good times, good times." Draco agreed.

Back to them...

After getting above the clouds, Vegeta managed to roll dive off the massive beam as it soared into the sky. He looked at it in rage before screaming with the same emotion. "SON OF A BITCH! This can't be happening! I'm the prince! I'm supposed to be the best by default!" He shouted.

I heard this from down where I was and started thinking. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to meet someone like that in the future?" I asked.

Back to now...

Everyone looked at Weiss. "Hey!" She said, pouting.

Back to then...

Vegeta panted a bit, before smirking once again. "I'll show those little bastards! I'll become the mighty Ozaru and crush them into the-!" He started, before looking around for something vital for his transformation. "Where's the moon? WHERE'S THE DAMN MOON?!" He demanded.

Flashback...

Piccolo started at the large orbiter of Earth, before firing a powerful ki blast at it. "MOOOOOON!" He shouted, destroying it easily.

Back to then...

Vegeta flew back down and landed not far from us. "Very clever, Kakarot! I've taken you for a fool, but it seems you're far more cunning than you let on!" Vegeta said.

I looked at Goku, then back at him. "Are you sure you're talking about the right person?" I asked.

"But destroying the moon won't stop me! We've learned to create artificial moons, that will supply us with the necessary-" He started.

"Question!" Goku interrupted.

"What?" He asked.

"Are they made of cheese?" Goku asked. I face-vaulted again.

"I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should." Vegeta said, creating an energy ball and hurling it into the horizon. "Now watch, Kakarot! As you life becomes inconsequential! As I reveal my giant monkey-!" He started.

"No!" I shouted, covering my eyes.

Back to now...

All the girls (minus Bayonetta, Dia and Erika) gasped and covered their eyes as well.

"What's wrong, girls? At your age, shouldn't you be getting curious?" Bayonetta asked teasingly.

"Kinda creeping a bit, Bayonetta." I said as my mom glared at her.

"Oh, so I shouldn't be agreeing with her?" Dia asked.

"Creeping A LOT now." I said.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think." Erika reassured them.

Back to then...

"Form!" He finished. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at this. (Draco: Thank god, I thought he meant penis!)

Vegeta then quickly began growing in size as his muscles greatly expanded and his face portuded until he turned into a massive gorilla with a tail. "That. Is. BAD." I said worriedly. Up to that point, I've had a history of running away from opponents more than twice my size.

Flashback...

Nightshade and I stood ready to fight in New York, when suddenly the demon we were fighting turned into a massive dragon that easily stood as tall as the Empire State Building. "Yeah, screw that." I said, flying away.

Part 2...

Katana and I were fighting a demon on a volcano and I threw him into the lava, but shortly after, a massive lava turtle the size of a Naval Destroyer burst out of it. "Not it!" I said, flying away.

Part 3...

My father and I were fighting a small army of demons when they all suddenly merged together to become the size of the planet. "Fuck this shit, I'm out~!" I sang, dancing as I retreated.

Back to then...

"He's getting huge! That means he'll only be stronger! That means he won't be as fast!" Goku reasoned, but Vegeta threw an insanely fast punch we barely managed to dodge.

"Oh god, he's still as fast!" We said together as we jumped away to separate plateaus. He lunged at Goku and tried to bite him, but I grabbed the hair on the top of his head and (barely) managed to pull it back long enough for Goku to dodge, but he brought his head back into me and sent me flying.

Meanwhile, Erika vaporized one more Saibaman and Aisu smashed the last one in between his tail and the ground. "Hey, we finally got all the Saibamen!" He shouted, before Vegeta stepped in front of him. He looked down at the massive foot only inches from him, before looking up at the giant monkey with a murderous smirk on its face. "Well shit!" He said before Vegeta simply punted him into a cliffside.

"Damn!" Erika said as she took off to avoid the massive hand sweeping for her.

I flew up beside her at this point. "You're a Saiyan, too, right! You can turn into one of those and fight him!" I said.

"I don't wanna. I just shaved my legs." She said in an annoyed tone, but I also detected sarcasm.

"Oh, come on, really?!" I asked in anger and disbelief.

"Of course not! Saiyans transform into Great Apes by absorbing moonlight into an organ in their tails. And take a good look, kid, because I don't have one!" She said, to which I looked behind her and realized she was indeed lacking a tail. She then realized however, I was probably looking longer than I should've or needed to. "You're staring at my butt, aren't you?" She said, glaring at me.

"Uh..." I said, she flew towards me ready to attack at that point, but I crunched up defensively before holding my hands out. "We should focus on the Ape first!" I said. We watched as Goku was completely off-guard, holding his hands into the air as Vegeta turned around and smashed him, sending him to the ground. "And we might need something fast." I said, looking back at her.

She growled a bit, but sighed. "Fine. If we can cut his tail off. But how?" She asked.

We then realized we were right beside the plateau Gohan and Krillin were hiding behind. "I could use my Destructo-Disc! If I get a clean shot, I can cut his tail off!" Krillin suggested.

"Destructo-Disc? Laaaaame." Erika said.

"Then let's do it!" I said with a nod.

"Alright. How's Goku doing?" Krilin asked.

We looked back from behind the plateau as Vegeta towered over the still down Goku. **"Hey, Kakarot! What's the opposite of Christopher Walken?"** Vegeta asked.

"W-what?" Goku asked, confused.

" **CHRISTOPHER REEVE!"** He shouted, jumping up and landing down hard on Goku's legs, causing him to scream in pain.

"That was in terrible taste!" He wept in pain.

" **Don't care! Evil!"** Vegeta said.

"All things considered, as well as he can be." I said.

"Alright, let's go!" Erika said, all of us rushing in.

"Now, time to crush you like an Arlien!" Vegeta said, raising one finger.

"A what?" Goku said.

" **Exactly! DIE!"** Vegeta said, coming down with his finger, but I landed beside Goku and fired a ki blast into his left eye, stopping his attack. " **ARGH! Again with the fucking eyes!"** He shouted, covering them.

Gohan and Erika landed beside him as well and grabbed his arms. "Get him somewhere safe!" I said, to which they nodded and flew off a way. "I've got this!" I said turning back just in time to see Vegeta reach down and grab me. "No, I don't!" I said, before screaming in pain as he started squeezing me.

" **I've had enough of this! I'm going to crush the life out of you!"** He said, squeezing harder, to which I screamed even louder in agony.

This scream, however, managed to wake up Aisu, who pulled himself up out of the rubble. "Uh.. Did anyone get the tag number on that monkey?" He asked, before shaking himself to his senses as he heard my scream. "Sai! I'm coming for you, my brother in arms!" He said, flying towards us.

" **Alright, you little brat! Let's hear those bones shatter!"** He said as he began squeezing even harder, breaking my ribs and sending them into my lungs, turning my screams into squeaks that almost sounded like a squeaky toy. **"What the?"** He asked, doing it again and getting the same result. **"Oh, my god, THAT'S HILARIOUS!"** He said, laughing as he continued to crush me and my lungs continuing to squeak as they continued to get ruptured. Unbeknownst to him, Aisu had flown in quietly and landed below and behind Vegeta, his target perfectly in sight.

"Here comes the choo-choo!" He shouted, flying upwards and driving his horns into...

Vegeta's good eye suddenly snapped open as he screamed in pain and dropped me. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY ASS!"** He shouted, reaching back and holding it, but Aisu had flown away shortly after jabbing his horns in, now appearing in front of Vegeta's face.

"Hi." He said.

" **Uhh... Hi."** Vegeta said awkwardly before Aisu spun and slammed his tail into Vegeta's face, managing to stagger him.

"Thank every god I know of I'm a demon." I said, weakly standing up as my ribs pulled themselves from my lungs as Erika landed beside me.

"I saw that. And as hilarious as that squeaking of yours was, that also looked painful. You alright." She asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah... I'll be fine- watch out!" I said, grabbing her and flying straight up as fast as I could to avoid Vegeta's sweeping tail coming in from the left, or in Erika's case, her right. "You okay?" I asked.

She looked at the attack that barely missed us, then back to me with a slight blush. "Y-yeah... Thanks..." She said.

"You know, you should maybe cut your hair or something. You've only got half of your vision to work with when you cover up the whole right side of your face." I told her.

She looked like she considered it, before turning rugged again and pushing me back a little. "Yeah, yeah. Save the cosmetics lesson for later. We've got a prince to dethrone." She said.

"Got it!" I said. Gohan had made the mistake of rushing in on his own and was quickly defeated alongside his father, but before Vegeta could deal the finishing blow, I flew in front of his face again and unleashed a small volley of ki blasts into his eyes.

" **ARGH! AGAIN WITH THE EYES! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE GODDAMN EYES!"** He demanded in pain as he covered them.

"Destructio-Disc!" Krillin shouted, throwing the deadly ki sawblade, easily severing Vegeta's tail. "Yeah! One up for the Krill Dog! Whoop whoop!" He cheered for himself, him and I giving each other a nod of teamwork and approval.

" **GOD-DAMMiiiiiii** IIIIIIIIIIIiiiiii!" Vegeta shouted in rage as he shrunk back to his normal size.

"He's back to normal! We can do this! Guys! We can beat him! We have a chance-!" Krillin started, before Vegeta sent him flying and bouncing off the ground, into and off a plateau, back onto the ground. **(Krillin Owned Count: 9)** "Oh, god." He said in pain.

"And then there were 3." He said, looking at us.

"This is it, guys. We're the last hope." I said, then leaned back. "He only knocked everyone else out, anyway. We just had to make sure he didn't KILL them." I explained with a whisper, before looking back.

"LEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIINS!" Aisu shouted, flying in.

"Aisu, wait!" We both shouted, but too late. Aisu fired a purple ki blast as he flew in, but Vegeta managed to knock it back into Aisu, stunning him with his own attack, grabbing him by the face, slamming the back of his head into a plateau and throwing him face first into the ground, knocking him out.

"Thaaat's discouraging." I said.

"I've got this one. You hang back. I'll repay my debt now." She said, flying in.

"No, wait!" I shouted.

It was too late, she flew in and much like he did to me before, he grabbed both of her arms, preventing her from attacking. "Oh, please. As a Saiyan yourself, you should know exactly what will happen if you fight me!" He said arrogantly.

"Yeah, I'll kick your ass!" She snapped, opening her hands and firing a ki blast from each hand into his face, staggering him and allowing her to kick him in the chest, sending him flying.

"Huh... Why didn't I think of that." I said.

He recovered about 10 feet away and prepared himself as she flew in, the two of them matching each other evenly for a moment, before Vegeta began glowing with the purple energy again and threw a left hook and catching her in the right side of the face, as she couldn't see the fist coming. He then drew his arms in. "It was fun, kid! But now I'll finish you with a big bang! Kind of attack." He said, before releasing a powerful dome of energy from his body sending her flying.

"Erika!" I said, flying in and catching her before she hit a plateau and setting her down on the ground. She was unconscious, but alive, just like everyone else, amazingly.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Why won't you people just die?!" He demanded.

"Down to one now, Vegeta. Liking your odds?" I asked.

He growled and turned to me, before gaining his usual smirk. "You know what? Yes! Yes, I do!" He shouted, rushing in.

"Let's fix that, shall we?" I said, setting myself on fire and rushing in, the two of us trading blows. I wasn't keeping contact with Vegeta long enough to burn him, but being that close to a fire was probably starting to be uncomfortable and distracting. It looks like it did the trick, because his attacks were slowing down. "This is it!" I said, delivering a knee to his chest with my back leg and bringing up my front leg to deliver a kick to the jaw, sending him flying into the air, where I quickly followed, delivering an elbow to his chest and flying down, slamming both knees into his stomach.

"Defeated by the accumulated power of 3 teenagers. Yeah, I think I'm done here." He said, pulling out what looked like an iPhone and typing in a few numbers, calling down a space pod, weakly crawling to it.

"You're not going anywhere! You think you can kill all of our friends and threaten our lives... and just leave?!" Krillin demanded, raising his hand like he was going to create another desructo-disc.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to end this! And you! Right now! Now die!" Krillin said, the energy for the disc slowly forming in his hands, but I stood in the way, holding my arms out and shaking my head.

"No, Krillin. It's not worth it." I told him. In reality, I was raised to and would've done the same thing with no issue after all he's done, but because of the rules of time, I couldn't.

"But-!" Krillin started.

"Krillin, it's okay!" Goku said, before looking to Vegeta. "Vegeta, are you sorry?" He asked.

"W-what?" Vegeta asked out of confusion and pain.

"If you say you're sorry, Vegeta, then you can leave." Goku said.

"You can't be serious?" Vegeta said in disbelief of Goku's mercy... or possible stupidity. Neither he nor I could decide which.

"But Goku, he killed our friends!" Krillin said.

"But... if he's sorry... truly sorry... There's nothing we could do." Goku said.

"I'm sorry. Yep. Totally sorry. I just feel terrible." Vegeta said as he started climbing back into his pod.

"Krillin, let him go." Goku said.

"But, Goku-!" Krillin started.

"I'm sorry. Yep. I'm very, very, VERY sorry..." Vegeta said, before his pod closed.

"That you're all still alive! Suckers!" He shouted and laughed before flying off.

"Next time, I'll beat him on my own." Goku said, before looking at Erika and Aisu, who recovered and limped back over to where I was. "Thank you. All of you." He said, to which we nodded, sparing one more look at Vegeta's retreating pod, before returning to our own time.

Trunks stood awaiting us with Senzu Beans and a pleased look on his face. "You all did great. And finally... It's back to normal now. The scroll of eternity has been corrected." He said.

"Until it happens again because whoever messed with time is gonna be an asshole and do it again." Aisu said.

"You have to admit, that's a dangerously real possibility." Erika said.

"Right... Why did something like this even happen? It should be impossible. You can't change history like this." Trunks said.

"But... Didn't you do change history once before?" I asked.

This caught him off-guard. "Uh... Right, but..." He said, unsure of how to defend himself.

"It seems, someone traveled through time and changed the past. Just like how you did in the past. Right, Trunks?" A female voice rang out, gaining all of our attentions. We also saw a shadow in the air and looked up to see a large, owl-like bird with incredibly long beard-like feathers.

"Toooooh! Kiiiiiiiii!" It called as if flew around.

We then looked down to see a figure walking up to us. She was quite short, maybe around Krillin's height, with white heeled boots, clothes similar to what I've been told lesser gods known as the Kais wear, Potaro earring they Kais are famous for, pointed ears, pink hair and a lavendar skin. Altogether, she looked NOTHING like what you'd expect a god to look like and her behavior certainly didn't back it up. "Helloooooo." She said childishly, waving to Trunks.

"Um, hello there." He greeted her before turning to us. She did as well, again doing rather childish and/or immature things. First, she flashed a peace sign, blew a kiss outwards to us (which Aisu pretended to catch), turned around and...

(Did she just fucking twerk?) The 3 of us asked in our minds all at once. She then did double peace signs beside her face and stuck out her tongue.

"This is the master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time! And a very important person. She manages the flow of time throughout the Universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it." Trunks explained.

"Impressive." Erika said, although her voice sounded like she didn't care.

"It's nice to meet you, Supreme Kai of Time." I said, bowing my head and putting a hand over my chest. She didn't seem like one, but my parents still raised me that if I ever meet or am in the presence of a god, ESPECIALLY a god who will appear later in this story, but until then won't be named, I'd better show respect.

"HEL-LO there." Aisu said slyly, but his advances were interrupted by the bird landing on her head, catching us all off-guard.

"What the?! What are you doing?!" Trunks demanded.

"Tooooh! Kiiiii!" The bird called.

She opened up the beard feathers like curtains to reveal her annoyed face. "Really?!" She demanded, before bursting out in anger. "Just what in the heck do you think you're doing!?" She shouted.

"Toooooh! Toooooh!" It cawed in defense.

"What is your deal today?! Are you using my head as a perch now?!" She demanded.

"Kiii! Kiii!" It called out.

"Shut up! I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology! You're heavier than you look, you know!" She snapped, flailing her arms and kicking out at the bird.

"Uh..." I said, looking between Erika and Aisu, who shrugged.

"Like I said, she's a very important person... Just trust me." Trunks said, laughing nervously.

(I'll try, but that's not too easy so far.) I thought.

"Oh, geez..." She groaned.

"Um... Supreme Kai of Time?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, sorry." She said, before looking at me. "Anyhow, you must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!" She said.

"It's an honor to meet a god like you." I said, giving another, shorter bow of my head.

"You know, she may not seem like it, but she's in quite a high position in the universe." Trunks said.

(He sure holds her in high esteem.) I thought.

(Jeez, Trunks, take her to dinner before sucking her ass dry like that.) Erika thought.

(He's GOT to be trying to get into her pants! I couldn't kiss someone's ass that much if I tried!) Aisu thought.

"To do everything you say she does, she has to be." I said.

"By the way, that bird you saw just now? That's my best friend, Tokitoki." She answered.

"Some best friend." Erika mumbled quietly.

"Hence the city name." I said.

"So, there's gonna be a bird named Conton in Xenoverse 2, then." Aisu said.

"Best friend that steps on you maybe." Trunks said.

"This is good. You guys are quite talented. In other words, I think you guys make a good team." She said.

"Thanks. I always try my best." I said.

"Thank you very much... Sadly, until we find the cause, this is far from over. What in the world is happening?" Trunks said.

"It seems there are two time travelers with strange energy... And they're messing with the flow of time." Supreme Kai said. "I don't know what they're up to, but I tell you what: I've got a bad feeling about this..." She added.

"A time travelling duo...? Who could that be...?" Trunks asked.

"Doc Brown and Morty McFly!" Aisu said. Everyone looked at him, deadpanning. "What? It was just a suggestion." He said.

"Let's start by finding them. Let's do this!" Trunks said.

"Right." We all agreed.


	5. Blades, Majins and Albinos

Back to now...

"Wait a minute!" Weiss shouted.

I groaned at this. "Aww, now what?!" I said.

"Yeah! We were about to get to my favorite part of the story!" Dumplin snapped.

She then looked at my parents after this. "Your son goes missing and you didn't do anything about it?!" She asked in disbelief.

In an instant, my mom had her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "How dare you! He's my baby! We started looking for him the instant he vanished!" She said, dropping her.

"Heh. She called you a baby!" Aisu said, nudging me, but before I could throw my own punch to his face, my mom again went on the offensive, conjuring a skull from nowhere and smashing it into Aisu's, knocking him out.

"Yes. From the very moment he was gone, we took action..." My father said, remembering.

Back to then...

Nightshade hit the ground hard and rolled a few times, standing up in rage, holding the burning left side of his face. "Sai, you little bastard! Where are you?!" He snapped, looking around. "Oh, so you got one shot in and you're running off?! Little coward! A ninja stays around until their target is down before they run off!" He continued to shout, unaware I was nowhere near where I could here him.

"Sai?" My father called, looking around. "Strange. He's fast, but he shouldn't have gotten that far so fast and we should still be able to sense his energy no matter where he is." He said.

This is what got my mother worried. "Sai? Where are you? You can come out now, darling!" She said worriedly.

"He's just... gone. He vanished somehow. But I don't have any idea how he could've done that." Lance said.

"But like Dad said, as long as he's in this dimension or on this planet, we should be able to sense him and find him!" Katana said, worried just like my mother.

"We must call a family meeting. Now." My dad said, everyone nodding and teleporting into a room similar to Organization XIII's round meeting room with all the thrones at different heights.

But unlike that, in addition to different heights, our individual thrones were made of our unique elements: Chirisa's made of a red, chaotic energy, Moonlight's made of pure light, Star's looking like it was made of neon lights, Siana's a large torrent of water shaping a throne, Serena's a constant, visible wind moving to resemble a throne, Sabrina's was a blood waterfall cascading in the shape of a throne, mine was a mighty chair of hellfire, Lance's was constant lightning moving around shaping a throne, Dia's was a flying swarm of bats, Ayane and Spirai's were the closest one's to normal, being regular thrones of gold and either silver (Ayane) or obsidian (Spirai), Kinshiro's were columns of Earth crafted into a throne, Nightshade's was a cloud of darkness forming a gothic-styled throne, Katana's were many shards of ice crafted into a chair of her design, my mother's was definitely the most unique, being a dragon's skull, allowing her to lay back in a reclined position with her legs out towards the snout, the rise near the eye sockets providing arm rests and the grove in between the eyes and horns being an excellent place to rest her lower back and shoulders and finally, my father's throne looking like a vast void of space itself.

"So, what's the big deal. You guys pulled me away from one of the BEST hickeys I've ever gotten." Dia said, rubbing her neck.

My father put on a disturbed face at this. "We... Didn't need to know that, Dia. Anyway, we have a serious situation. As you'll all notice: Sai is not here-" He started.

Spirai chuckled at this. "What, is he over-sleeping again? Fine, I'll go get the little brat." She said, about to stand up, before a hand of darkness came from the crook between the seat and the back of her chair, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling her back down into her seat.

"No. That's the problem. He was sparring with Nightshade, when suddenly he vanished in a flash of light. Now we have no idea where he is. We can't even sense him." He explained.

Dia stopped rubbing her neck and looked at him worriedly. "But that's impossible! The only way we can't sense him is if he's in a different dimension or on another planet!" She said.

"That's why we are all concerned." My mother said, looking incredibly depressed.

Kinshiro looked down sadly at this. "Aw, man. Poor little guy... He could be anywhere. Hurt, lost or worse..." He said grimly.

Back to now...

"Well, glad to know I was in everyone's thoughts." I said, feeling their love and concern.

"What, you didn't realize that when we-"

My father looked at Lance at this moment. "Lance, you're the best at sensing out the energy and life force of others. Can you sense him at all?" He asked.

Lance held his right elbow with his left hand as he brought his right hand up to his face, focusing intently. "Yes... He's still alive. Somewhere. But it's incredibly feint. He must be light years away. I'll have to retire to the essence chamber to increase my ability to locate him." He explained.

"Then do it." My dad said. Lance nodded and disappeared in a flash of lightning. He then looked around the room. "The rest of you, search the rest of the world. Scour the entire planet for any chance to find your brother. Your mother and I will consort with the gods for assistance and any information they might now." He said.

"Right!" Most of them said, vanishing.

"I'm coming little bro!" Dia said, flying towards the ceiling, screaming into it and creating a portal for her to fly through.

"Hang on, Sai. Your favorite big sis is coming!" Spirai said as she left as well.

Back to now...

"For the last time, you are NOT Sai's favorite sister. If anyone, that's me. Right, Sai?" Katana asked, pulling me into a hug protectively.

(You didn't exactly jump to my rescue when Erika tried to freakin' kill me! Then again, none of them did.) I thought.

"Oh, please, I'm the one who taught him the best fighting skills." Dia said, putting a hand on the top of my head and gently ruffling my hair.

"So, who is it, Sai?" Ayane asked, leaning in, both with a warm smile... and an intimidating glare.

"Uh... I can't possibly choose! You're all great sisters who are all the reasons I'm still around." I said nervously.

They all glared for a moment, before finally settling down. "Meh. Fair." They all said.

"Aww, Sai can't even stand up to his big sisters!" Nicolas said, him and Dumplin laughing... until I pulled out a Hellish Blade Magnum and splattered both of them, pointing it around at the rest of my peers. "Anyone else?" I asked. Except for the noise of the two nigh-immortal beings reforming from ruined corpses, ABSOLUTE SILENCE.

Back to then...

The only one's still remaining were my dad, my mom and Nightshade, who scoffed. "Why should we be searching for him? He's weak. We should just cut our losses and be glad he's gone." Nightshade said.

Back to now...

"Wow. Somehow, I knew you'd try that." I said, looking at my oldest brother with a glare.

He scoffed at this. "Well, I didn't get away with it." He said.

Back to then...

"WHAT?!" My mom demanded, activating her own Devil Trigger, basically a skeletal dragon humanoid with a scythe.

"Enough, Nightshade!" My father said, black lightning coursing around his right arm, which was aimed at the oldest Blade brother.

My mom instantly turned back and almost looked like she was about to cry. My father floated to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine, my beloved. We will find him, Shizune. I promise." He said.

She looked up at him and smiled for a second, before continuing crying. "I know, Ryu, but I'm still worried. My poor baby. He could be anywhere out there... defenseless... cold... scared..." She said worriedly.

Meanwhile...

It was the end of what would be considered a day in Tokitoki city and while Trunks had offered to help me find a place of my own to stay, I still would've been charged for the zeni to stay there. What a gyp! He wants me to save all of space and time, but he couldn't be bothered to AT LEAST give me a living discount. If I save the universe, I should get free room and board! Anyway, Spara had offered to let me stay at her family's living area with her, Erika and Onia. They had a guest bedroom that I was more than happy to take after a full-course meal, where I also learned of the monstrous appetites of Saiyans, even females. So, after winding down a bit, I peacefully went to sleep, happy and healthy.

Back to now...

Erika interrupted this time. "Ah, ah, ah. You're forgetting something." She said slyly.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about, Erika!" I said, quickly trying to dismiss it.

"Yes, you do!" She taunted.

"Just tell us! We're already at the halfway point of this chapter!" Draco said.

"Before he had his trench coat, he had this shrink/containment device to hold his 2 'most essential items.'" She started, barely able to contain her laughter.

"Which were?" Ruby asked, getting excited and ready to laugh.

"Special lavender spray! Makes you sleepy!" I lied urgently.

Erika laughed at this. "Nope! A red and black shark plushie the same size as him with yellow spikes and orange tiger stripes and a lullaby device!" She said, the image of my younger self cuddling with the plushie appearing, quite a few of my friends laughing again until I pulled out my gun again.

"Hey, I was a kid, back off! And that lullaby device only makes one sound: thunderstorms!" I defended. (true fact: I find the sound of thunderstorms peaceful and it helps me sleep.)

"And Megalodon was the special toy I made for him as a baby. I made each of them a toy as kids they better still have." Shizune said, looking at the rest of my siblings.

"We do, Mom!" They all said at once.

"Now, let's get back to the story." My dad said.

Back to then...

Suddenly, a pitch black eagle appeared and landed on my father's shoulder. It was his pet and informant, Hellspawn. Looking into its eyes, he could see a bunch of demons terrorizing an large city. He slumped against the side of my mom's throne and sighed. "I don't feel like dealing with this." He said, snapping his fingers and looking back into the eagle's eyes, watching as thousands of katanas made of darkness rained down from the skies and impale the demons.

Nightshade looked on in shock. (He must be taking this harshly if he doesn't want to step up to an army like that.) He thought, being able to see Hellspawn's thoughts because of its creation from darkness.

My dad looked back at hi after this. "You don't want to help look for your own brother, make yourself useful and search the city. Make sure all those demons are dead." He ordered.

"With pleasure." Nightshade said, vanishing.

Back to now...

I let out a satisfied sigh. "Ahh, it's always nice to see Nightshade get what's coming to him." I said, going wide-eyed and hiding behind Katana, clinging to her tightly as Nightshade glared and moved towards me threateningly.

"One of these days, I'll make sure YOU get what's coming to you." He said.

"Whatever, back to what the fans will probably never shut up about." I said.

Back to then...

So after a refreshing night of sleep, I was back at the parallel quests while Trunks looked for the scrolls. It was in our favor that this time traveling duo must take nights off to rest like we do. I reconvened with Aisu and chose the quest to fight Frieza's army, the two of us getting into our pods and taking off. We arrived and started taking them down, same as usual, when I sensed a couple of strong power levels nearby, easily on par with mine and Aisu's, but no evil intent coming from them. Quickly rushing to the area, I saw two of the strange creatures Trunks called Majins, the first was a female about as tall as me, with intimidating red eyes, long hair-like antennas. A red bra-like top, blue pants, a red "ass-cape" as Team Four Star calls it, black gloves, blue boots and red kick pads. She was up against the wall with dozens of soldiers in front of her, but she managed to keep them back by firing a huge barrage of small, yet powerful ki blasts from her fingers to hit a wide range of them in front of her (Flash Bomber).

Back to now...

"Oh, yeah! My baby girl Dimsom in the house!" Draco said excitedly.

"Yeah. And you better be good to my baby sister!" Dumplin said sternly, pointing at Draco.

"Of course I am, Dumplin! I would never do anything to her, or anything to incur your wrath." Draco said, nervously at first, then ominously towards the end.

"And you should all know what this means." I said to the 4th wall.

Back to then...

The next one was much shorter. He would've been shorter than Krillin without his distinct pompadour antenna. He wore the same outfit, but with VASTLY different colors that SHOULD horribly clash with each other, but he managed to pull it off, with a hot pink shirt and main part of his gloves with black trimming on the shirt and the gloves, yellow pants that matched the hand part of his gloves which fell to about the same area and neon green "ass-cape" and boots.

Back to now...

"Yes! It is I! The demon god DUMPLIN!" Dumplin said triumphantly, executing one of his famous techniques: The Apocalypse Has Come, posing proudly (check the TFS wiki, Dumplin's official name for Mr. Satan's signature pose is what I called it).

"Hell yeah!" Draco said, fist-bumping the Majin.

"Yes, but back then, you had not achieved your godliness. But you were STILL an incredible warrior, as I would soon discover..." I said.

Back to then...

"RASPBERRY!" Dumplin shouted in rage as he mercilessly pulverized one of Frieza's more human-looking soldiers. He easily finished off the soldier, but was then surrounded by 6 more. He fought bravely, but it looked clear he couldn't keep up with all 6 at once.

"Hang on!" I said, flying in and kicking a purple alien rip-off in the face, before firing the Evil Explosion taught to me by Piccolo, eliminating 4 more as Dumplin finished off the last one. He turned to face the rest, but realized they were all gone, before turning slowly and dangerously, glaring at me.

"You stole my kills." He said angrily.

"But I also saved your life." I said.

"No one steals Dumplin's kills and gets away with it!" He said.

"Uh... What exactly's going on here?" Aisu asked, floating up to Dimsom.

"Well, your friend just killed my brother's would-be victims and now he's about to become one of his victims." She explained. Dimsom will be voiced by Karen Strassman (the voice of Kitana and Mileena).

"You'd be surprised. He was summoned to this world by Shenron." Aisu said, surprising Dimsom.

"Really?!" She asked in disbelief. It was well-known by now a warrior was summoned to Tokitoki city by Shenron, but very few people actually knew who it was.

"Yep." He said, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, the dragon can grant anyone's wish, but I'm here to grant wishes just for you." He said slyly.

She closed her eyes and looked away in disgust at this. "Ugh. Then I wish for you to get away from me." She said, blasting him away with Gravity Impact.

"Prepare to enter the Fuck Box!" Dumplin said, flying in.

"Uh... I'd rather not." I said uncomfortably.

 **Background Music: "Headstrong" By Trapt**

Dumplin flew in and attacked like a madman, relentlessly throwing punches and kicks. After a few more seconds, I used Fearless Flames to blast him back and fire a volley of ki blasts at him. He recovered in mid-air and dodged the blasts, flying in and delivering a kick to my chest, before raising his hand, which grew to a massive size. "Get dumped!" He shouted before he slammed it down on me, sending me down to the ground.

I recovered at the last second and landed on my feet, glaring up at him. I flew back up and started going on the offensive, throwing my own punches and kicks, eventually breaking through his guard and delivering a powerful punch to the face, stunning him long enough for me to throw a spinning round kick to his head, sending him to the ground, bouncing off it and into the water. "We can stop this all now. We can just go our separate ways and forget this all happened." I said.

"Dumplin shows no mercy!" He shouted as he rushed in, flinging a destructo-disc. "Mmm! Pizza time!" He shouted as he threw it. I dodged it, only to run into his foot shortly afterwards. Multiple times. "Mega-Super-Ultra-Hyper-Alpha-WHATEVER!" He shouted, sending me flying and crashing into a plateau with the final Dynamite Kick.

"Alright, that's it! No more Mr. Nice Demon." I said, lighting myself on fire. I flew in and threw a lightning fast combo, grabbing him flying up to the clouds, making a U-turn and flying back down at insane speeds while spiraling to get more torque. "Inferno Drive!" I shouted, holding Dumplin out in front of me as we slammed into the ground. I then moved the fire from my body to his and landed about 10 feet away in a ninja pose. "It's over." I said, the fire rising and exploding, leaving a charred, barely-conscious Dumplin in a pool-sized crater.

 **End music**

"Dumplin!" Dimsom shouted as she flew to her brothers side.

"Nice job, man!" Aisu said, flying over to me and the two of us fist-bumped.

He groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up, weakly flying out of the crater. "You." He said, pointing at me. We glared at each other for a moment and I was prepared for another attack. Suddenly, he put on a more somber face and nodded once, slowly and powerfully. "You have earned my respect." He said.

I smiled and nodded as well. "Thanks. You definitely have my respect as well." I said, walking over to him.

"How ya doin'? The name's Dumplin." He said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sai." I said, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

Back to now...

"And we've been the best of friends ever since!" Dumplin said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"The best." I said, repeating the action. However, there was quite something else going on in our minds.

(I'm gonna finish him one of these days...) Dumplin thought.

(Eventually, it's gonna be either him or me.) I thought.

Back to then...

"Well, isn't this quite a scene. However, I'm afraid your friendship is over now, as we'll be killing you now." A strange purple alien with horns said as he landed about 20 feet away with 4 other aliens.

"Who are these guys?" I asked.

"They look like a bunch of queers!" Dumplin said.

"DUMPLIN! We don't even know them!" Dimsom scolded him, despite being the younger sibling. However, they then did strange poses while chanting something that sounded like it came from power rangers before ending in a weird formation pose with CGI explosions added behind them. "Well, we shouldn't think less of them for it." She said.

"And based on your appearances. You are all too worn out to fight back. A shame there's only 4 of you. Not enough for each of us to get a kill." Ginyu said.

"Maybe I could fix that." A voice rang out before a new figure appeared in front of us. He was massive, standing even taller than my dad, probably at about 8 feet, as well as having, thick, impressive muscles. He wore an all black Shinji Demon Battle Suit (second Namekian outfit... or first if you don't count there standard battle suit). He was a Namekian like Piccolo, but had quite a few different features, such as a shark-like fin (Head 4). But the most unique thing about him that I haven't seen in any other Namekian was that he was pure white with red eyes, meaning he was albino. "If these losers can't cut it, maybe I can!" He said, getting in a fighting stance. Vega shall be voiced by Jason Statham.

I looked at Dumplin, who looked surprisingly passive despite the remark. "Dumplin, he just called you a loser." I said, expecting a bigger reaction.

"Hey, home boy looks like Shark Week, I ain't messin' with that." He said.

The 5 aliens began laughing at this. "Another run of the mill Namekian thinks he can take on all of us? Well, this will be quite entertaining." Ginyu said.

"I think it will be, yes." Vega said before flying in, delivering a fast, yet powerful combo that easily scattered the team. He focused on Burter, the fastest, but because of that, likely the weakest after Guldo, quickly pulverizing him with the blazing fast rapid strikes of Meteor Crash before grabbing him, flinging him into a plateau and at least knocking him out from there. From there, he used Instant Transmission to reach Recoome and also dispatched the massive brute with relative ease, rushing back and forth at high speeds while ramming into Recoome each time he passed him, wrapping up with a powerful overhead smash that, with my enhanced vision, I could saw caved in Recoome's skull, before he fell to the ground at nearly half the speed of sound, shattering what was left of the skull.

Ginyu was shocked at this at first, but quickly smirked. "I like you! That body will suit me well! CHANGE NOW!" He shouted, extending his arms and glowing with energy. Seeing this and knowing of the technique, Vega quickly shot out his arm, grabbing Guldo and holding him in front of his body. "No!" Ginyu said in horror as he was sent into the body of the weakest member of his force. He then realized he was still in the grasp of his powerful adversary. "Oh, no!" He said as he was lifted up and used for the little tiny punching bag boxers punch really fast over and over, before throwing him into Guldo-Ginyu, the two of them falling to the ground.

He then went after Jeice, delivering a powerful knee to the red alien's stomach, before a round kick sent him crashing into the plateau right next to Burter. "Well, it looks like we're right fucked this time, mate." He said to his blue counterpart.

"Right in the down under." Burter agreed. "But, at least we're all dying together." He said.

"See you on the other side, mate." Jeice said as they both accepted their fate, looking up as it looked like Vega was preparing a blast, but suddenly, he appeared right in front of them and, instead of obliterating them together, he first destroyed Burter. "Burter! Not! What about me!" He demanded.

"Okay, fine, Jeez. Take all the fun out of it." He said, slamming his fist THROUGH Jeice's head.

"Nooo! JEICE!" Ginyu screamed in horror, before looking down in sadness. "All of my men. Gone." He started.

"But, Captain, what about me?" He asked.

"All of my USEFUL men. Gone. All of you, please... Just give me a customary moment of silence." He said, bowing his head.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" Dumplin shouted, flying in and sending Ginyu-Guldo into the plateau with another kick.

"Well, now's a time as any. CHANGE NOW!" He said, glowing again and shooting his life force at Dumplin, who simply moved Ginyu's old body back into the way, putting the two members back in their own bodies and allowing Vega to finish off Guldo with a stomp to the head. "Aww, Guldo, too? Oh well. These things happen. And at least I'm not stuck in that useless body anymore." He said, standing proudly.

I then appeared beside him. "Give me a minute." I said, throwing my ow swift attacks and dealing massive damage to the alien before Dumplin prepared his own attack.

"LAST... BLAST!" He shouted, firing a massive golden ki beam that easily vaporized the leader of the team, narrowly missing me. "Welcome to the Fuck Box!" He shouted.

"Please stop saying that." I said.

So, with that done, we headed back to Tokitoki city, where Trunks awaited us.

"Oh, good. You're back. I found the next anomaly. Whenever you're ready, we can go." He said.

I cracked my neck and looked at him. "You know... I think I'm ready now." I said seriously.

He smiled and nodded once at this. "Alright. Let's go." He said, leading the way.

 **Character Backstories:**

 **Dumplin: A bit of an enigma of the Time Patrol, no one truly knows where Dumplin came from. All that is known is that he's a majin, he has a sister named Dimsom and that he should NEVER be trifled with if you value your life. He seems to be on the side of good, but it remains unclear if he has any hidden agendas...**

 **Dimsom: She appeared around the Time Patrol the same time as Dumplin, working alongside her brother to keep time in check. Little is known about her as well, but she truly seems to enjoy her job and helping those that need it. While she is a capable fighter, she prefers distance with ki blasts over straight up fist-fighting.**

 **Vega: The son of the Albino Namekian's elder, he is now sadly the last of his kind after Super Kami Guru's horrible betrayal and genocide of the Albino Namekians. He was found by the Supreme Kai of Time and brought to Tokitoki city, where he continued to train as the greatest un-fused Namekian warrior much like he had before the tragedy of his people. As some Namekians still don't know of Guru's lie and subsequently still think the albinos are evil, he works to prove that the albino Namekians are both heroes and valuable warriors amongst the Namekian race in hopes of recreating the albino Namekians to the same number and strength alongside their green counterparts.**


	6. This is some weird shit!

Trunks opened the scroll and we looked on as Gohan and Krillin were laying on the ground, lifeless. We see 5 familiar sets of legs (and most the body, in Guldo's case), but one of them seemed out of place. Recoome, Burter, Jeice and Guldo all ran through their poses as usual, but then we see Ginyu's dead body on the ground as well. Vegeta then walked up and took the scouter off, placing it on his own head with a smirk, doing Ginyu's pose before they all did their team pose with the Rower Rangers music in the background, Goku backing away in shock. "Let's go!" Vegeta-Ginyu said, taking a cartioonish about-to-run pose.

"Right!" His 4 subordinates confirmed, taking the same pose.

They all flew off at that point, Burter and Jeice reaching Goku and unleashing a flurry of attacks as our heroic Saiyan attempted to hold them back. Recoome then jumped above them all and attempted to bring both fists down on Goku, but the latter disappeared, reappearing above Recoome and elbowing him in the top of the head, sending him face-fist into the dirt, pulling in his arms. "Stop! Goku Time!" He said, pushing his arms out and blasting away the blue and red aliens. Guldo made an ice spear from further away, causing Goku to have to jump out of the way, right into the path of Ginyu, who was now ready to...

"CHANGE NOW!" He shouted, sending his essence from Vegeta to Goku.

"No!" Goku said worriedly as his soul left his body and was forced into Vegeta's. (Anyone ever wonder what would happen if Ginyu missed with the Body Swap technique? Would he just straight up lose his soul and die, or would it just keep going until it eventually hit something?)

Goku looked at the new body he was in, before looking up and trying to defend himself as the Ginyu Force attacked again, but they were too great, Jeice eventually knocking him into the air, right into the path of the. "Kamehameha!" Ginyu shouted, firing Goku's signature technique at him, Goku only flinching and preparing for the inevitable as the beam came towards him.

Trunks was in absolute disbelief at what he was seeing... and for good reason. "What?! Father is Ginyu! No, wait! Ginyu is father?! Ugh!" He said, scratching his head and dropping down. "Sorry, but I'm gonna need you to deal... with my father. You'll find that a lot of problems come from him." He said, handing me the scroll.

"I can relate. It took forever for me to get my dad to start paying attention to me." I said, remembering.

Flashback...

I panted heavily after having taken down 10 T-Rexes with miniguns attached to their heads and arms, which were much larger than normal, looking over at my dad, who was praising Nightshade for beating up 8 Gorillas with rocket launchers. "NOTICE MEEEEEEEE!" I shouted.

There was a short pause before I finally received a response. "NOOOOOOOOO!" He answered.

Back to now...

"But that's in the past, now, right, my boy!" My dad said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me in.

"You got it!" I laughed, hugging him.

"Aww..." Most of the girls said.

"I should call my dad..." Draco said, sniffling a bit.

Back to then...

"You're not going anywhere without me." Vega said as he and Dumplin walked up.

"Vega. Dumplin." I said, looking at them.

"The Green Namekians may have turned their back on and even slaughtered my people, but their still Namekians like me. And I'll make Frieza and his soldiers pay for what they did to them there." Vega said, scarily stoic.

"And Ol' Dumplin ain't been crackin' enough skulls lately. I'd say it's time I fixed that problem." He said, cracking his knuckled.

"Alright, then. Let's go." I said, the two of them grabbing my shoulders as I focused on the scroll, sending us back in time.

The freaky aliens did their poses once again, as well as their team pose with the Power Ranger music. Gohan and Krillin weer both confused by their poses and terrified by their power levels, but Vegeta simply laughed before displaying signs of the sinister energy. "I can feel the power!" He said eagerly.

Ginyu looked on at this, before his scouter beeped. "Hm..?" He asked, looking over as our travel light appeared and the 3 time traveling heroes now stood with the underdogs.

"Time Squad, bitches!" Dumplin shouted.

"You'll pay for what you've done to the Namekians here." Vega said, instantly taking his stance.

"What they said." I said, taking my own stance, shooting a quick look at Gohan and Krillin. "Oh, hey, what's up?" I asked, before turning back.

"I'll deal with Vegeta. Guldo! Deliver the rest of the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza! You got that?!" Ginyu demanded, looking at his weakest subordinate.

"Y-yes, sir!" Guldo said, psychically collecting the Dragon Balls and flying away.

"Now, men! You may decided who gets the rest with everyone's favorite game!" Ginyu said, looking to a huge wheel that appeared from nowhere.

"WHEEL! OF! DEATH!" A crowd suddenly shouted, but was nowhere to be seen.

"Each one of my men gives the wheel a spin. Then, whichever person the wheel lands on, he kills!" Ginyu explained cheerfully.

"What the hell is this?! When did you have time to set this up?!" Vegeta demanded.

I also noticed something. "And is that a camera?! What kind of sadistic retard watches this crap?!" I demanded.

Little did I know, that line was on the screen being watched by Frieza at that very moment. "Love this show." He said.

Recoome spun the wheel first. After a good number of rotations, it finally came to a stop on Vega. "Excellent! Recoome will be tasked with destroying the final Namekian!" Ginyu said.

Recoome stepped forward and looked at Vega with a smirk. "Alright, then! You Namekians have had several warriors that have all been defeated by Lord Frieza's forces FAR weaker than us! So, no matter how strong you may be, you won't add up to a DAMN thing for THIS MAN! Because the name's RECOOME! It rhymes... WITH DOOM! And you're gonna be hurtin'! ALL! TOO! SOOOOOON!" Recoome said, pumping himself up and taking several poses.

Vega scoffed at this. "Whatever. You may be a little bigger and stronger than me, but I've been trained in the powerful ancient ways of my people. I know techniques you could never surpass!" Vega said dramatically.

Inside his hut, Super Kami Guru laughed at Vega's statement. "Fool. If he'd been trained in the NEW WAY, he might have stood a chance." He said.

Jeice spun the wheel and determined I would be his opponent, leaving Dumplin up to Burter. But for now, we focus on me and Jeice, who just landed in front of me. "Alright, you bastard! Prepare to face the wrath of the Ginyu- Goh!" He started, before I punched him in the face. He screamed at this, reeling back a bit and holding his face. "OH, you goddamn wanker! You punched me in the- Gah!" He started before- "You did it again!" He snapped, so I punched him again. "Oh! Stop it! STOP IT!" He snapped.

"Don't wanna get hit, don't come to a fight!" I said, punching him in the face yet again.

"PISS!" He shouted in rage. (Oh, what did the cap'n say to do in this situation!?) He thought to himself, slowly lowering his hands an imagining Ginyu speaking to him

We now see a still image of Ginyu in front of a pure white background. "Jeice, if you ever find yourself being punched repeatedly in the face, always remember to-!" Ginyu started to instruct Jeice, before another punch quite literally snapped him back to reality.

"OH! He cut off the cap'n!" He said, holding his face in pain.

"So, did you plan on dodging any of these or...?" I asked.

Back to now...

"Wait, you gave your enemy advice?!" Weiss asked, questioning my younger self's logic.

Everyone sighed at this, me slumping forward and rubbing my forehead. "Bitch, just watch..." I said, annoyed.

Back to then...

"OH! THAT'S what the cap'n said to do-!" He realized, before I decked him again. "ARGH! Burter! Support!" Jeice screamed to his blue comrade.

Burter managed to knock Dumplin away long enough to reply to his partner. "Well, you have very nice hair, you're a BEAUTIFUL shade of red and honestly, you're the only guy I can rely on on this team." He said supportively.

"I meant punch him you dumb bastard!" He snapped, before calming down. "Oh, but thanks, you know, that really cheered me-" He said, leaving himself wide open for one final punch to the face. "Oh, god! I think he broke something that time!" He shouted in pain.

Meanwhile, every other fight was an close, intense match-up, Dumplin using his elastic body to counter Burter's insane speed, Vegeta's boosted power allowing him to take on Ginyu and Vega's brute strength and ancient techniques being on par with Recoome's... Well, mostly. The two had been matching each other move for move up until. "RECOOME!" Recoome shouted, building power and suspense for his next move.

Vega stopped for a moment at this. "Okay, does EVERY move you have start with-" He started, before receiving a vicious.

"KICK!" Recoome shouted, delivering a massive kick to the Namekian's head, sending him crashing and sprawling across the ground until his hit a small hill.

"Vega!" I shouted, rushing to my Namekian friend's aid and blocking the path between him and Recoome.

Jeice and Burter jumped back to a safe distance and crossed their arms at this "Well, what have we got here?! A last second interference from the mysterious new challenger, Sai!" Jeice announced.

"What are you guys, doing?" Dumplin asked, confused.

"We're doing commentary, mate!" Jeice explained.

"According to the rules, Recoome is allowed to take on this new challenger!" Burter said.

"Sounds good to Recoome! Hit Recoome's music!" Recoome said, looking at them, then back to me.

I knew wrestling was fake, but I still enjoyed it, so was kinda getting into this. "Alright, then, big guy! You got the size, but I got the spirit! Let's see which takes us further." I said, narrowing my eyes.

Recoome smirked at this. "Recoome agrees." He said.

"Now, hit MY music!" I said, taking my stance.

 **Background Music: "Hell" by Disturbed**

The two of us rushed in, Recoome throwing another kick that I ducked under, spinning to the left and jumping to land a strong kick to his head, landing in a racing stance. The kick sent him into a large hill or small mountain, allowing me to charge up a powerful attack. "Suck it, jabroni!" I shouted, firing the kamehameha at him and creating a powerful explosion that obliterated the mountain.

Vegeta and Ginyu looked back at this, Vegeta giving a considerate nod. "Well, everything went better than expected." He said, the two of them throwing a punch and knocking each other back.

"You talkin' more smack, Vegeta?" Recoome said, emerging from the derbis, scratched and bruised with his armor gone and clothes ruined, but still more than capable of continuing.

I cracked my neck at this. "Oh well. Just means it's gonna take longer." I said.

"Yeah, you got this, Sai!" Dumplin said, suddenly reclined back in a lazy boy with a big gulp soda and a bucket of popcorn the same size as this.

"You could help, you know!" I said, dodging a rushing attack from Recoome.

"Hell, no! Dumplin never misses a wrestling match!" He said, taking a large handful of popcorn.

"Starting to see why the Dragon had to call me in." I said, jumping back from another attack, rushing and spinning in, the wrappings on my arms and legs disorienting Recoome and allowing me to land a spinning kick to the back of his head, knocking him down once more and allowing me to land a powerful elbow drop on Recoome's back.

"Ooh, bloody hell! Recoome's gonna be feelin' that one!" Jeice announced.

"Yeah, but it looks like the champs getting mad now!" Burter announced as I launched myself back as Recoome got up with an angry shout. He rushed in and the two of us began unleashing a flurry of attacks, but neither of us could land a hit on the other, but eventually, I ducked under a punch and threw a powerful uppercut to Recoome's stomach, which knocked the wind out of him, but he recovered quickly and grabbed my sides, lifting me above his head and flying down. "Wait! He's setting up the-!" Burter started.

"Pile Drive! PILE DRIVER!" Jeice announced.

"Not today!" I said, bringing both legs up and much as I could and back down into the back of Recoome's head again just before we hit the ground, making him release me and taking him off balance, slamming his face into the ground as I escaped with a handspring, rushing back in, grabbing him around the neck and shoulders before lifting him up and holding him upside down.

"Oh, no! Could he be doing what I think he is!?" Burter questioned.

"It's the Vertical Suplex!" Jeice announced as I leaned back, slamming both Recoome and myself onto the ground, rolling onto my stomach and delivering an elbow to Recoome's face, which appeared to knock him out, but to be safe, I jumped back to a safe distance, landing beside Dumplin.

"NO, the champ is down!" Burter announced.

"Could this be the end of Recoome's undefeated career?!" Jeice questioned.

Suddenly, Recoome jumped back up, licking around his mouth, feeling for several missing teeth. "Can Recoome get a mirror? He feels like he might have chipped a tooth." He said.

"Dear god, what happened to your face?!" Krillin asked.

Suddenly, we felt a new source of power and Goku suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Hey, guys! How's it going?" He asked.

"Oh, thank god, Goku's here!" Krillin said.

"Daddy!" Gohan said.

"Oh, hey Gohan! How you likin' it out here in space?" Goku asked, looking at his son.

"Hey! Recoome was in the middle of a match!" Recoome snapped.

"Sir! I am talking. to my son!" Goku said sternly.

"Oh, Recoome apologizes." Recoome apologized, then realized something. "Wait, what am I apologizing for?! Recoome's gonna kill you!" He snapped.

"First or third person, make up your mind!" I shouted.

"Hey, Krillin. Hanging in there?" Goku asked, walking up to his monk friend.

"Yeah! Those guys showed up, so I haven't even had to fight yet! Hoping it stays that way." Krillin said, gesturing to us.

"Oh, well thanks for taking care of my friends!" He said, then noticed Vega. "Ooh, but it looks like yours could use a Senzu Bean." He said,

"Meh, he's fine." Dumplin said uncaringly.

"Please and thank you." I said, holding my hand out for Dumplin to stop, then knocked over his popcorn.

"Dick." He said with a glare.

"Rubber and glue." I countered.

"RECOOME WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" Recoome shouted again.

"Sir! I am TRYING to talk to my friends!" He said, walking over to Vega, but then stopping to look at Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta, we're friends now, right?" He asked.

"Fuck off." Vegeta replied.

"The best." Goku and I said, Goku honestly, me sarcastically. Goku then fed Vega the bean and the massive albino Namekian was back on his feet.

"Alright, you bastard! Get ready for round 2-" He started, before seeing the condition Recoome was in. "The fuck happened to you?!" He asked.

"Yo." I said, raising my hand.

"THAT'S IT! Recoome has had enough! Now feel the strength of the Recoome Ultra Fighting-!" He started, before Goku interrupted once more.

"Sir!" He said, driving his elbow into Recoome's gut and knocking him down.

We were all in shock at this, only Dumplin managing to find the right words for the situation. "Damn!" He said, surprised.

" _Recoome's down in one hit! I knew Goku was amazing!"_ Trunks said over our ear pieces.

"Oh, yeah, sure, it was all Goku. My several kicks to the head, kamehameha, elbow drop, suplex and elbow to the face didn't count for anything." I said in a salty tone.

"What the bleedin' hell! We were having a right ripsnotter here! And then this piker shows up and it's good night Irene!" Jeice said.

"We get it, you're from Space Australia!" Krillin, Dumplin, Vega and I all said together.

"He's making fools out of us, Jeice!" Burter said.

"You're damn right he is! Time to bust out our special technique!" Jeice said.

"Seizure procedure!" The said together, surrounding themselves with energy the same color as them, before rushing in and creating spinning red and blue light flashes with techno music playing.

"Ooh, pretty. I like the music, too." I said, bopping my head to it.

Goku, however, didn't seem to care. He then noticed Ginyu. "Bored now. I'mma fight this guy!" He said, rushing in at the captain of the insane team. Vegeta then used this chance to bolt to Frieza's ship.

"Krillin! Whatever you do! Don't look directly at it! Krillin?" Gohan instructed, looking to his bald friend to see he was deep in a seizure as the move intended.

"Gohan! Take Krillin and go to Frieza's ship, now!" Goku said.

"Okay! Gohan complied, grabbing the vegetated Krillin and flying to the ship.

The rest of us, however, were completely unphased. "No way! No one resists the seizure procedure!" Jeice said.

"Plan B!" They said as they rushed in, Burter slamming into Dumplin and Jeice's face once again enjoying the company of my fist.

"Oh, that's just not fair!" He shouted in pain.

"Jeice, what have I told you?!" Ginyu demanded as he fought Goku. He then looked back at the Saiyan and laughed a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Goku asked.

"I like your body." He said, laughing again.

However, as this was happening, Dumplin went Anaconda on Burter and used his arms like snakes and coiled them around the blue alien, immobilizing him and leaving him defenseless for Dumplin's hands to grab his head and snap his neck. "I can't believe it's not Burter!" He said, throwing him to the ground. "Oh, wait! He is Burter and he's dead!" The majin laughed.

"Dark." I said quickly.

"BURTER! NOOO! You killed my best mate, you bastard!" Jeice shouted in rage, rushing at Dumplin and furiously attacking him.

Ginyu then spread his arms way out. "CHANGE NOW!" He shouted, energy flying from him to Goku.

Jeice then delivered a powerful kick, sending Dumplin flying into the path of Ginyu's soul. "Oh, no!" We all said at once, Ginyu now swapping into Dumplin's body and trapping my favorite TFS character in to body of the Captain.

"No! Give me my body back! I need that for Dumplin stuff!" He shouted. He then stopped for a moment and realized who was the one actually responsible for this, turning a furious glare to Jeice as I backed away. He may have been in a weaker body, but Dumplin's wrath is NEVER to be underestimated. "YOU!" He shouted, rushing in and grabbing Jeice. "I have lost my body because of you and you will lose your life for it!" He shouted, repeatedly stabbing Jeice on Ginyu's horns.

Vega and I watched the carnage from a safe distance, only one thing coming to our mind at that moment. "Holy shit." We said fearfully.

Now it was only down to Ginplin... Oh, god, that sounds terrible! Down to Ginyu-Dumplin, who we now surrounded. We all prepared to attack, but then Goku turned to us. "Hey, I wanna ask you something: Can you go with Gohan and Krillin... and go look for the Dragon Balls?" He asked. "With your friend who looks like the other guy, you can walk right into their spaceship without any trouble. I think I can trust you, so please!" Goku said.

"That's not a bad plan." I agreed.

"Hell no! I'm getting my body back!" Dumplin snapped, but Trunks came over our ear pieces again.

" _No, wait! That's a great idea! Alright, head over to the spaceship."_ He said.

"I'm not living like this forever!" Dumplin snapped.

" _I am worried about your body, Dumplin, but I think the 3 of you can do this!"_ Trunks said.

"We'll do this and then I'll do everything in my power to get you your body back, Dumplin. I promise." I said, looking at the former Majin.

"Would you stake your life on it?" He said threateningly.

I looked at him sternly for a minute, before nodding. "Yes." I said.

He groaned and sighed, but then nodded. "Then let's go." He said, the 3 of us taking off.

Ginyu-Dumplin attempted to chase us, but Goku blocked his path, looking back at us once. "I'm counting on you." He said.


	7. The enemy is revealed

"It's called the Wilhelm Scream, man! It's like the one in Star Wars where the Stormtrooper falls." One of Frieza's soldiers outside of the ship said.

"Oh, yeah, I LOVE that scream! Doesn't it sound like-." The second soldier said, attempting the scream, but failed.

"Nah, dude, it's more like-." The first one said, attempting it as well. Closer, but still no dice.

"No, that wasn't it, either." The second one said, but was then blasted from the sky, falling off the ship and doing the scream as he fell.

"That was totally it!" The first one said as he looked over, but was blasted as well and also did the scream. The others looked on in shock before they were taken out with a rain of ki blasts and fireballs.

After the enemies were taken care of, Vega, Dumplin-Ginyu and I landed on the ship. "Alright. This will be a quick in and out. We just have to help Krillin and Gohan get the Dragon Balls, then we'll go back and deal with Ginyu to get your body back." Vega told us, looking at Dumplin at the end.

"It better be quick." The former Majin said with a glare.

"Alright. We have a plan. Now let's do this." I said seriously, before jumping down into the ship. "Whee!" I said as I descended.

We quickly ran through the ship until running into our two allies. "Krillin! Gohan!" I called as we ran up.

"Uh-oh!" Krillin said in fear as he saw Ginyu's body when Dumplin ran up.

"I can explain." I started, but we were then surrounded by Frieza's goons. "Long story short, he's on our side!" I said as we started fighting.

"Then Dad must've asked you to come help us!" Gohan said happily.

"Heh. You guys are nice." Krillin said, now relieved.

"Waste 'em!" One particular human soldier said, but was quickly assaulted by Dumplin.

"RASPBERRY!" He shouted in rage, pulverizing the unfortunate soldier. "My ultimate foe!" Dumplin shouted.

"Wow. And this started as a stealth mission." I said, drooping down a bit, since stealth is one of my better areas. But regardless, I still rushed in and dealt with the enemy. "Fire-nado!" I said, creating a small tornado that went down the halls, frying a few of the soldiers it hit.

"This is for my fellow Namekians!" Vega said, lashing his arms out at any enemies unfortunate enough to be where he could see them.

"This is the wrath of Dumplin!" The body thief victim shouted, firing Milky Cannons everywhere.

After a decent struggle, we managed to deal with the soldiers we had been facing. "Alright. So far, so good." I said, lowering my guard.

"The next Dragon Ball is this way!" Krillin said, pointing down the hall.

"The let's go!" Dumplin said, running down the hall. We quickly followed, but soon stopped as we ran into Guldo, Appule and Raspberry.

"Oh, no!" Krillin said.

"You!" He said, with a glare, but then looked up to see Dumplin, but of course, since he wasn't there, he didn't know about the body change. "Captain! What brings you hear?!" He said worriedly. "This is bad. Please don't tell me the captain found out the Dragon Balls were stolen! The captain's going to punish me!" He said in fear.

Dumplin paused for a moment before coming up with an idea. "That's right, ya runt! You're nothing but a disgrace to the Ginyu Force!" Dumplin said, kicking Guldo back into a wall, before turning his attention to-. "RASPBERRY!" He shouted as he laid the beatdown on the unfortunate goon.

I went after Guldo, but stopped when I sensed something. "Hey, you guys feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I sense two powers! One of them is Goku!" Krillin said.

"I'm sure of it! And the other one is…" Gohan continued.

"My body!" Dumplin said, turning towards the approaching energy.

This, however, peeled the wool back from over Guldo's eyes. "Wait, I get it, now! You're not the Captain! The captain did a Body Change!" He said.

"Yeah, but knowledge doesn't help a dead man, much!" I said, sending a Spark Sneak his way, which blew up and launched him into the air. "Now!" I shouted to myself, rushing forward, jumping and spinning, lighting my left foot on fire and sending it back into Guldo, sending him flying after a small explosion, afterwards making him sprawl across the ground, before he struggled to get up.

"Dammit!" He growled as he stood back up. We prepared to finish him, but Raspberry and Appule quickly blocked our path. "Raspberry! You take care of them!" He ordered.

"Right!" He said with a nod, but was shocked when Guldo flew away. "Hey!" He shouted.

"G-Guldo?!" Appule asked, turning to look back at the retreating 4-eyed alien.

"So… That happened…" I said, unsure of what else to say.

"So… Now what?" Gohan aksed.

"RASPBERRY!" Dumplin shouted the INSTANT after Gohan asked, once again mutilating Frieza's goon.

We eliminated the last of the soldiers and finally collected the last of the Dragon Balls, organizing them and preparing to summon the Dragon.

Unbeknownst to us, Vegeta was hiding behind the ship, waiting for his opportunity. (Alright, I'll wait until they summon the dragon, then swoop in and break the bald one's neck. Totally gonna yell "TeamThreeStar when I do it, too!) He thought, imaging it.

Vegeta's Dream…

"TeamThreeStar!" He shouted, grabbing Krillin's neck and snapping it, Krillin only managing to let out a death scream.

Back to then…

(Amazing.) He thought.

But before he had the chance to do that, Ginyu showed up in Dumplin's body, looking at the Dragon Balls before glaring at us. "So, what are you doing there, buddy?" He asked.

"YOU! Give me back my body!" Dumplin demanded, jumping in front of all of us.

But before he could do anything, Goku appeared, already in his stance. "Hey, our fight isn't over yet!" He said, getting ready to fight.

"Alright, you got this, guys." I said, suddenly in a lawn chair with popcorn and a big gulp of Root Beer.

"Aren't you gonna help them?" Gohan asked.

"Nah, he didn't help me when I needed it, so I think I should be able to sit this one out." I said, taking a handful of popcorn and eating it.

The two fought valiantly, but even in a 2-V-1, Dumplin's body made Ginyu a powerful and difficult opponent. Still, with their combined might, they brought him down to the point he knew he couldn't win the fight in that body. "Dammit…. This time!" He shouted, preparing the technique. "Change Now!" He shouted.

"Dumplin, now!" I shouted.

"GIVE ME MY BODY!" Dumplin shouted, diving in the way. The procedure worked and Dumplin returned to his own body. "Yes! Dumplin back in action!" He shouted.

"Argh! You again!" Ginyu said angrily, looking at the Majin.

But then, Guldo landed by his side. "Captain!" He shouted, then looked at Goku and let out an annoying scream. Suddenly, Goku appeared frozen in place.

"Good job, Guldo!" He said, then looked to Goku and prepared the technique again. "Change now!" He shouted, his essence flying to Goku.

"No!" Goku grunted before their bodies switched.

"Yes! Now the power level of 180,000 is mine!" Ginyu said triumphantly.

"So, what? Dumplin's still gonna get ya!" Dumplin shouted, flying in. But Goku's body was in much better shape and with a quick surprise combo when Dumplin rushed in, followed by the Milky Cannon, Dumplin was down. There was a brief pause before… "Sai. Tag in." He shouted.

"Alright, I got this!" I said, leaping into the fray.

"Oh, come on! What about me?! My entire race was slaughtered! I should be doing all the fighting to avenge them! I deserve SOMETHING today!" Vega growled.

But ask and you shall receive. Using my speed and setting my hands and feet on fire proved to do the damage we need, easily bringing Ginyu down to the point he'd have to call in help. "Guldo! Don't just stand there! Fight!" He shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Guldo shouted. He flew in to join the fight, but was soon cut off by Vegeta.

"Oh, look, it's Guldo! You want a biscuit, boy? You want a biscuit?" He asked.

"I'm not a dog, you son of a bitch-!" He shouted, but Vegeta cut him off.

"Have a biscuit!" He shouted, throwing one in Guldo's face.

"That does it!" He shouted, flying in and throwing a combo Vegeta easily countered.

"Okay, no more fighting on the sidelines! This one's mine!" Vega shouted, reaching up and grabbing Guldo, slamming him back and forth into the ground before throwing him into a plateau. "Special Beam Cannon!" He shouted, firing the beam at Guldo's chest and piercing straight through the plateau.

Guldo flinched, but to his surprise, he was still alive. "Ha! Is that all you've got! You Namekians truly are pathetic!" He said, laughing confidently, but that tapered down and became more nervous when… "Why can't I feel my everything?" He asked. He then realized while the beam hadn't killed him, it separated his head from his body. "Oh…" He said in fear. (I guess this is it. The end of the road. The end of me. I wonder… will I dream?) He asked in his mind, but was torn from his train of thought when Vegeta hit him in the face with another dog treat. "I fucking hate you!" He said to the Saiyan.

"I know." Vegeta said, before blasting his head into oblivion.

Meanwhile, I had delivered another elbow to Ginyu's chest, knocking him back and stunning him. "How can this be?! I should be leagues above all of you?!" He demanded.

"Ha ha! You don't know any of my techniques!" Goku taunted.

"What techniques? Tell me!" Ginyu demanded.

"I'm not gonna teach you the Kaioken!" Goku snapped.

"Kaio-what?" He asked, before I delivered a spinning elbow slam to the top of his head, sending him down to the ground.

Vegeta smirked as he knew he could use this opportunity to kill Ginyu and Goku. "Let's finish this! Die!" He shouted.

Ginyu, however, smirked as he saw a powerful new body wide open to take over. "Change now!" He shouted.

"I'll save you, Goku!" Goku told his wounded body, managing to dive in the way and reclaim his own body. "Finally… It's all back to normal." He said.

"Damn it!" Ginyu growled, looking at Vegeta. "This time!" He shouted, preparing the technique again.

But suddenly, a frog jumped beside Goku. "Perfect!" He said, grabbing it.

"Change Now!" Ginyu shouted, sending his essence towards Vegeta.

"I won't let you!" Goku shouted, throwing the frog into the path, trapping Ginyu in its body and vice versa as it attempted to croak and jump away.

"So, is it over? Are they all gone now?" Gohan asked.

"The fuck?" Vegeta asked, before smirking and flying down to put his foot on the Ginyu Frog. "They will be in a second!" He said.

"Vegeta, no! Stop! You can't hurt anyone anymore! Just stop!" Goku shouted.

"Oh, alright." Vegeta huffed.

"What?! No, fuck that! Squash that thing and turn it into frog legs!" Vega snapped.

"Wow. You have A LOT of anger to work out." I said, looking at the Namekian that towered over me.

"You try having your whole race killed and see how you like it." He said.

I turned my head in though before giving a shrug/nod. "That's fair." I said.

"Psyche, 8 for 8." Vegeta said, crushing the frog.

"And all's well that ends-." I started, before glancing off into the distance. "You guys head back. I'll deal with this." I said, flying into the distance. "I know you're there. Come out." I told the presence I felt.

I head a woman chuckle at this. "You're pretty sharp." She said. She had white hair, blue skin and a weird red and white skin tight outfit with a black symbol on the chest. She carried a staff that was pointed at both ends. "I hope you weren't thinking of interfering. That'd be a mistake." She said.

"A costly mistake. I will eliminate you here and now." A man said, stepping out from nowhere. Like her, he had white hair and blue skin, wearing a similar outfit, only more made for a man and had a strange double belt thing holding a gem on his chest. He then began to power up with a sinister black and red energy. He didn't even have to scream to power up!

"Well, interfering is what I have every intention of doing." I said, powering up myself.

 **Background Music: "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin**

I could sense he was holding back and he was still stronger than me, so I had to start hard and stay hard.

Back to now…

"Heh!" Draco laughed perversely. (like in TFS when Master Roshi says something dirty)

I glared at him before shooting a fireball from each eye at him at the same time and blasting him into a nearby building. "Hope that was a dust shop." I grumbled. The building then exploded. "Hey, it was!" I said with a chuckle. "Okay, back to the story."

Back to then…

I rushed in with my first engulfed in fire, managing to break through his guard, before delivering a rising knee to his chin, staggering him and allowing me to raise both feet into a drop kick, sending him flying, before I chased after him and delivered an axe kick, sending him into the water. "Ever heard of a hot tub? Well this is a boiling tub!" I shouted, shooting down two white hot fireballs into the water and, even after they went in, they didn't extinguish, heating up the water to the point it started boiling.

I thought I had this in the bag, since very few opponents survive boiling water, but then he burst from the water at blinding speeds, flying up and hitting me with an uppercut before driving his knee into the left side of my ribs, clasping his fists together and smashing them into my head, sending me back down to where we had been fighting, crashing and tearing up the ground as I slid to a stop next to the woman. I started to get up, but he was in front of me in and instant, delivering a drop kick to my face and sending me sprawling across the ground. "Seriously? Is that all? What a disappointment." He said.

I remember that word ringing through my head. Everything I was feeling before turned into nothing but rage as I remember Nightshade constantly saying what a disappointment I was and my father always treating me like that. "A disappointment?! Yeah, that's what everyone says, but none of them have seen everything I've got! There's WAY more where that came from! And you're about to see it!" I shouted, increasing my body temperature more than I ever had in the past while powering up my energy as much as I could at the same time. Suddenly, there was a spark like when you use that thing people use to light a blowtorch and an intense wave of pure red fire and energy surrounded me. I looked down and my muscles, while still the same size, became far more toned and, looking back into the man's (surprised) eyes, I saw my hair was now curving upwards like some kind of crown and was the same color red as the flames around me. I was surprised, but I'd figure it out later. "Round 2." I said, rushing in. This time, I even amazed myself with how fast I reached him, but I still hid that as I drove my fist into his stomach, doubling him over. It was strange, hitting him before felt like hitting any regular thing, but now it felt like I was wearing steel gauntlets as I hit him. I reared my head back before slamming it into his, sending him reeling back, holding his face. I appeared in front of him in a second and started hammering him with a devastating barrage of punches and finishing with a powerful kick to send him flying. But I flew after him, past him and behind him before rushing back, my entire arms engulfed in intense flames. "Crash and Burn!" I shouted, flying in and slamming both fists into him sailing back towards our chosen battle area fast enough for the rest of my body and even him to catch on fire rising up a bit before flying into the ground with him in front of me, jumping back to where I had been at the start of the fight.

 **End Music**

"Hm… Perhaps your energy is not bad. But this is over. Don't worry, I'll use your energy well." He said.

"Hold on, Mira. Who's supporting you. Who's backing you up? You couldn't have done this on your own. Travel through time like this? Just to fight us?" She asked. I merely glared at them, not saying a word. "So… The silent treatment, huh? No matter. Let's leave him for now, Mira. You don't mind, right? He's nothing right now. I can't extract much energy from him, anyway." She said. He nodded at this and they turned their backs on me. "I'll let you live for now. But, get in our way again and we'll have you erased." She said before they disappeared.

"Damn! Get back here!" I said, about to at least try to give chase, but…

"Wait! It's dangerous to follow them now. Please, you have to come back!" Trunks told me.

"Dammit… Alright. I'm on my way." I said, returning to my time. I lost the fight, but I gained great power in the process.


	8. Here come the Humans

I returned to the time vault and powered down from my new form, before looking back at Trunks and Dumplin. "I'm back." I told him.

He smiled at this. "I see that. Excellent job. That was a great fight. And now… history is back to normal." He said.

"Yeah, you did well, even without the power of Dumplin and the FUCK BOX!" Dumplin KINDA congratulated.

"Thanks. That guy was tough, though. I gave it everything I had and I wasn't even doing all that much. I hurt him, sure, but not enough to seriously slow him down." I said.

"I saw. You've finally found them. You've finally found the ones changing history." He said.

"Yeah. So just who are they, anyway?" I asked,

"They call themselves… Towa and Mira." He said.

I was somewhat deflated at this. "Yeah, they already addressed their names. I thought you were going to say something awesome, like they call themselves, The End of Time." I said dramatically.

Back to now…

"A little cliché, but sounds better than just Towa and Mira." Yang said.

"I thank you." I said like Austin Powers.

Back to then…

"Sorry, but they aren't that dramatic. But they are dangerous. They're thieves, stealing energy from warriors from all time periods." He said.

"Then how are the villains getting stronger if they're energy's being STOLEN?" I asked, now a chibi counting on my fingers. "That doesn't add up."

"The energy comes from the distortion in time. The more they change history, the greater the power they steal." He explained.

"Oh." I said.

"And because of that, history is changing for the worse." He said, but then began to ponder. "Those two… what are they about?" He asked.

"You JUST told me what they were about." I said.

"I meant their plan, not what they're doing." He corrected.

"Ah." I said, nodding.

"That one… The man named Mira… He's especially dangerous." He added on.

"I know. Like I said, I gave him everything I had and he shrugged it off." I said.

Dumplin then smirked "But what we can laugh about is their names and who has them. Towa sounds like a guy's name and the girl has it. And the guy has a girl's name." He said (seriously, does anyone else think that? TFS does, I know that. Lani says it in the Xenoverse playthroughs a few times.)

"Well, I'm glad YOU can look at the positives." Trunks said with a chuckle.

"They're inhabitants of the Demon Realm, from hell, in the distant future…" The Supreme Kai of Time said, suddenly showing up behind us, startling Dumplin and myself.

"Ah!" I shouted in surprise.

"Supreme Kai of Time…" Trunks said in his usual awe whenever he sees her.

"Jeez, lady, put a bell on! You nearly gave me a heart attack! And I don't even have one of those!" Dumplin said.

"I don't think I will ever understand majins anatomy." I said, somewhat disturbed.

"No, you won't." Dumplin said affirmatively with his arms crossed, nodding.

"Towa. She's the little sister of Dabura, the Demon King." She started.

Dumplin looked at the 4th wall at this point. "He'd better show up in 2." He said.

"And Mira, he's a strong warrior that Towa created for her own purposes." She went on.

"We'll see how strong he is next time." I said, clenching my fist and lighting it on fire.

"Together, they are stealing energy in the hopes of releasing the seal that contains the Demon Realm." She said.

"Many have tried before. They'll fail like the rest." I said.

"If the seal is released, what will happen?" Trunks asked.

"Bad thing. VERY bad things." I said, as it was my grandmother (who remember, is the goddess of hell) who put that seal there. If the Blades get involved in ANYTHING, it means bad business. Like how we weren't involved in all this stuff the first time around

"The balance of the whole world will collapse. And not just this world, but the entire universe." She finished.

"Oh, it's ALWAYS the ENTIRE UNIVERSE." Dumplin groaned.

"Nothing will remain the same." She said.

"Oh, no! then they're horrible people!" Trunks said.

"Well, not to be Captain Obvious, but they ARE from HELL." I said.

"Villains exist in every era, I'm afraid. In the past, there was another who tried to overtake the Nest of Time and seize control. But luckily, he failed." She said.

"Thank the gods for small miracles." I said.

Suddenly, we were all overcome with a familiar, sinister aura being present. "Th-this feeling!" Trunks started.

"Already?!" Dumplin and I said in disbelief.

"No, it's too early! Why would a history shift happen this quickly?!" He asked.

"Because we fucked with the wrong ones and now they're wise to us!" Dumplin said.

Trunks looked to the scroll in shock, realizing which one it was. "Damn it!" He said, before looking at me. "Sai, you have to go and train. You aren't ready for what comes next!" He said.

I thought about arguing, but I've seen what Trunks can do. If he thought I wasn't ready, odds are he was right. "Alright then. I'll be back." I said, before Dumplin and I left as Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time checked on the scroll.

"Damn. All this bad stuff happened in the past... Hard to believe my family never did anything about it. I wonder what they're doing now, anyway." I said.

Meanwhile...

"It's... so quiet without Sai here. Not the good kind, the... empty kind..." My father said as he sat on his throne, playing catch with Cerberus, using a human skull instead of a tennis ball.

"And I remember the day he said his first words... And took his first steps... They were the same day! That's how special he was..." My mom said though sobs and sniffs as she looked through a photo album. "Oh... His first halloween picture... Remember how Dia made all the family's costumes?" She said, holding out the picture for my dad to see: Dia holding out a tiny-silver haired infant dressed up like a pimp to the camera.

We return to the present with the sound of a record scratching with everyone looking at Dia. "What?" She said.

"You dressed your 1-year-old brother up like a pimp for Halloween?" Weiss asked.

"No, I dressed my 5-month-old brother up like a pimp for Halloween." She said.

"Suddenly, your actions don't seem as completely insane as they usually are." Damion said.

"I've always said, blame my upbringing." I said, crossing my arms and nodding.

Back to then...

"We have mercenaries coming up the mountain for us." Nightshade said.

"What's the point of living on a mountain filled with dragons if they can't kill off intruders." My dad said, rolling his eyes. "I don't even feel like dealing with this." He said, waving off two people on the side in the shadows, who bowed and walked out.

Outside, a large group of mercenaries were dressed in what looked like alligator skin suits, but had constantly streaks of red flowing through it. They were lead by a tall, bald white man in the same suit, but he had ridiculous amounts of gold chains, at least 3 gold rings on ever finger, 4 diamond piercings in each ear and golden sunglasses lined with diamonds. "Man, these ninjas ain't neva' gon' know what hit 'em. They just gon' be another mark and some more bling fo' mah bling, ya heard!" He said. The other mercenaries nodded and mumbled in agreement, before 8 were decapitated. "What the fuck is this?!" The leader shouted in shock, flinching after his guard was taken down.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down in front of them. An middle-aged man wearing a white frilled shirt with a black vest over it both stained red with blood, black pants and black dress shoes with a decent beard and shaggy brown hair that went back into a spiky, waist-length ponytail with a monacle to complete the look. "Who da fuck is you?!" The leader said in shock.

"Good evening to you, sir. My name is Clayton S.M Valkenhayn, World War 1 Veteran, ex-mercenary and butler to the Blade clan. I answer the door, I clean up the estate and I take out the trash. I also kill self-entitled little shits like yourself. I dare say you chose a poor time to visit. You master Sai has gone missing and the lord and lady of the home are quite distraught, so I suppose, to match the words of your irritating, horrid gangster impersonation: 'you fucked with the wrong ones.'" He said, holding out his right hand, covered in a black leather glove with razor sharp metal talons which dripped with blood before he held it in front of himself and bowed.

"Well, sheeeeiiiiiiit, ain't you one fancy mothafucka! but guess what, Jeeves?! Those little talons of yours ain't gonna do dick against this armor!" The leader of the mercs said as they all pressed buttons on their chests, a strange silver liquid running over their clothes and turning into plated armor over their clothes as they quickly put on thick metal helmets. "Made with a badass liquid metal over our BALLIN-ASS suits, we can look stylish while we're invincible! Wanna guess how much it'd take to get through it, Alfred?!" He taunted.

Clayton looked at the armor for a moment, before smirking and answering. "Enough to stop a regular human, but I believe either a vampire or a werewolf could get through it easily." He said.

"As thick as mah dick, that's exactly right! And where the fuck you gonna find a vampire or a werewolf, around here?!" The merc leader laughed.

Suddenly, a young woman with blood red shoulder length hair in a maid's outfit and glasses landed in the middle of the remaining mercenaries, punching holes through two of them and grabbing onto the heads of the two guys behind the ones she impaled, easily ripping them off, before flashing dagger-like teeth and biting through the helmet and into the skull of another guy. (Oh, fuck, she's a vampire.) The leader thought, calmly in his head.

"Ah, yes, this is lady Cassandra Alucard, the Blade's maid. She does the cooking and laundry. She helps out with wannabe punks like you as well." Clayton explained, before turning into a werewolf and rushing in.

(Oh. And he's a werewolf.) The merc thought calmly again. "OH FUCK, SHE'S A VAMPIRE AND HE'S A WEREWOLF!" He shouted in panic and fear. In the blink of an eye, the two supernatural beings tore through the rest of his mercs, before Clayton appeared in front of him, a look of death in his eyes and blood dripping from his teeth.

"Would you like to know what the S.M stands for?" He asked as he looked down at the terrified mercenary.

"S-sadism and masochism?" He asked in fear.

"Super Murder." The werewolf corrected before slamming his open hands into both sides of the wannabe thug's head, smashing it into a bloody paste.

"What pussies! We didn't even need a sword or a piece to deep six those bitches!" Cassandra complained, revealing her Russian accent.

"Quite." Clayton agreed.

Back to me...

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I said.

"Any purpose to that?" Dumplin asked.

"Filler and to introduce my butler and maid." I answered.

"Good point. All we got left to bring in is the humans. They ain't that exciting." Dumplin said.

From there, I went to the PQ area, where a drone was flying around, flashing red lights and blaring a loud siren. "Red alert! High profile Time Patroller in danger!" It buzzed.

"Well, might as well. What's the issue, buddy? Quit making a scene, you're ruining everyone else's good time." I said, tapping it's screen and looking at the mission details. "Defeat Frieza's army. Yeah, I can see where that could get difficult. Alright, on my way." I said, hurrying to my pod and taking off. I quickly arrived on Namek and looked around. There were actually 2 time patroller's in dire need of help. The first was a young girl about the size of Dumplin, wearing an orange, yellow and red version of the school girl's outfit that's popular amongst the human girl time patrollers with light blue spiky hair (the original human hair color before you edit. I think Style number 9) with orange eyes. She was struggling, but managing to hold her own against Burter and Jeice. "Oh, they unlocked the special stuff. I can see how that'd be hard." I said, then looked to the other one, a human male about my height (second shortest) dressed in a white and red 4-Star Dragon Ball outfit with deep red hair, like mine when I go into my new Super Saiyan-like state, currently being knocked back and forth between Burter and Jeice as if they were playing ping-pong with a human being, a strange counter looking like the guy's silhouette with a bandage on his head.

 **Krad owned count: 1-8**

"Hang on, my-OC-version-of-Krillin!" I shouted, rushing in and kicking Jeice away before launching a fireball at Burter.

"Hey, thanks! I would've got 'em, but they double-teamed me." He excused.

"Uh-huh, sure." I said, before looking back at the girl.

She was managing to hold her own against the Captain, but then dropped to her knees and curled up to duck under his Milky Cannon, then rolling forward. "Rolling Hercule Punch!" She shouted, punching Ginyu between the legs and stunning him. "Aww, yeah! Now get ready for this! Mega-Ultra-Super Dynamite Kick!" She announced, throwing an impressive barrage of punches and kicks to knock the purple alien back, before holding out a piece sign and laughing triumphantly. "Give it up, Captain Goober! I am the great Hercule's youngest daughter! I can take on anyone, anywhere!" She said, doing a bit of Shadow Boxing.

"Oh, no, not that guy." I said, face-palming. All I've heard was that the guy was a huge dumbass.

"Really? Well, do you think you could take on yourself!" Ginyu demanded, preparing his change attack.

"Wait, wha-?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I got this!" I said, diving down into the water and grabbing a fish, flinging it up into the path of Ginyu's soul. It intercepted and put his soul in the aquatic creature, leaving Ginyu to flop around like a fish as I caught and ate the fish.

"Hey, thanks. You saved me. You have the gratitude of the whole Satan family! I'm Sumai. Sumai Satan! Strongest member of an awesome family of masterful martial artists!" She said, doing some more Shadowboxing.

"Yeah, thanks. And I'm Krad. You really saved us here!" He said.

"Yeah, no problem. Well, we should get heading back now." I said.

"Right!" They agreed, heading towards their time machines as I jumped back in mine.

"Alright, then. Whatever is coming up next, I'm ready for you." I said as I disappeared from that moment in time.

 **Character Backstories:**

 **Krad: He's really just here to be the Krillin of my Xenoverse team.**

 **Sumai: The product of one of Hercule's drunken night stand (hey, it could happen!), She was born as Hercule's second child. With both her father's skill and arrogance, she's a decent time patroller, but is often her own worse enemy. Babied and overprotected by both her father and her sister, she seeks to prove she's one of the strongest time patroller's there are, even when she's clearly outmatched. A little TOO much of her father in that girl...**


	9. FRIEZA!

(side note: I was rushed to upload the last chapter before the library I'm at closed, so I didn't add this: Sumai is voiced by Ashley Johnson and Krad is voiced by Willem Dafoe. The joke is having a non-badass with a historically badass actor with a great voice).

After a quick goodbye to Sumai and Krad, I hurried back to the Time Nest and watched as Trunks opened the scroll. Krillin and Vegeta were on the ground, either unconscious or more likely dead and Gohan was backing away in fear from who I was told was Frieza, one of the most powerful fiend's in the universe, as the monster stepped towards the child with both a confident and evil chuckle, eyes flashing red.

Elsewhere, Goku was resting in a pod of liquid to recover, but his mind was still active. (So strong… I'm not really sure… If I could even win at my full power. Just have to hold on a little more!) He thought in his stasis. But alas, he would not have that time, as Gohan decided to be recklessly brave and charge Frieza, to which the lizard-like alien retaliated with a simple bitch-smack with his tail, before walking towards the downed child with an energy ball in his hand, preparing to destroy the child. (I can't… hold it in anymore!) Goku though, bursting from the pod and rushing to where Frieza was, snagging Gohan out of the way just before the tyrant loosed his energy beam.

He looked to the side in minor confusion that his target escaped, now seeing Goku before him. "Who are you?" He asked, before dismissing his own question. "Do you honestly think you can win?" He asked, taking a strange open-arm stance as Goku prepared his own.

Trunks and I both looked at the scroll with disturbed looks in our eyes. "Darn it! It's too fast!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure of what exactly he meant. Was the timeline moving too fast? Or was he referring to Frieza himself?

"Frieza… He's so powerful, he's known as the emperor of the universe. Please. Watch yourself." He said, handing me the scroll.

"You gave me a job to do, I plan on doing it." I said with a nod, before focusing on the scroll and going into the timeline.

Now, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta stood horrified as they looked up at Frieza as he stood on a hill before them. "Well, Vegeta, you've finally done it. You've managed to dash my hopes entirely. With some help, I see…" He said, looking down at Krillin and Gohan.

"Quack!" Krillin tried, desperately hoping his Space Duck ruse would still work.

"Krillin, seriously not helping." Gohan said.

"I can try!" He said fearfully.

"I'm very curious: where exactly are you from?" Frieza asked.

"We're from-!" Krillin started, before Gohan stopped him.

"Krillin, no!" He interrupted.

"Oh, thanks, I couldn't stop myself." He said, but suddenly

"They're from Earth." Dende said from behind a cliff.

"Little Green! Why?!" Krillin asked.

"Because my name is Dende." The tiny Namekian replied.

"Splendid! Maybe I'll stop there on the way home, pick up some Space Eggs and Space Milk and BLOW IT THE FUCK UP!" The tyrant snapped, before composing himself. "Oh, I'm sorry! I'm usually much more composed than this, I'm just a little bit ABSOLUTELY LIVID!" He said with death in his voice.

"Oh, Frieza, quit being such a woman! I lost my chance at immortality, too and you don't hear me crying about it!" Vegeta taunted his former boss.

"Yes, Vegeta, but the difference between us is I'll live long enough to regret it." Frieza said angrily, before screaming and powering up, easily tearing up the ground around him.

"Not if I have a say in it." My voice echoed before I appeared a few feet behind Vegeta.

"You are still there?" Frieza asked.

"Still?" I asked, unsure of what he meant. Did he know I could pass through time? Or did he see me somewhere when I fought Ginyu?! (seriously, did that confuse anyone else when he said that?)

"You pop up like ants!" He shouted, powering up even further as the 4 of us HALF circled him.

"So, this is happening…" I said, getting in my stance.

 **Background Music: "This is Gonna Hurt" By Sixx AM**

"DIE!" Frieza shouted, rushing forward and throwing a haymaker that sent Vegeta flying, before throwing a mid-air kick at my head, but I ducked under it, grabbing the tyrant's tail and spinning to gain massive speed and momentum. Frieza groaned a bit at this. "Stop it! Stop it right now or I'm going to… to…" He started, before puking in the unfortunate direction Krillin was in.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOSS!" Krillin shouted loud enough to be heard across the entire planet.

 **Krillin owned count: 27**

"Vegeta!" I shouted as the Saiyan was flying back in, releasing Frieza at the precise moment so he would fly into the line of Vegeta's attack, allowing the Saiyan to throw a kick that sent Frieza flying right back to me. "Pyro Power wheel!" I shouted, jumping into the air, curling up into a ball spinning rapidly, catching on fire and diving down at Frieza, slamming into him, smashing him into the ground and detonating a powerful explosion, jumping back and landing in a badass crouched position.

"Pathetic. 4 ants stand no chance against a dinosaur." Frieza said as he stood back up, visually bruised and cut up, but still easily capable of continuing. To further prove that point, he quickly flew at Gohan and Krillin, easily taking each of them down with one strike of his tail.

"We'll see about that, Frieza! Transform! Why don't you show everyone your real form right now!" Vegeta said.

"Or, you know, you could NOT do that." I said. I was curious about his TRUE power, but I had to buy enough time to make sure Goku came back at the right moment.

"Okay, when and how?" Frieza asked.

"Guldo told me." Vegeta answered.

( **Stop music)**

Flashback…

Vegeta and Guldo were standing in a hallway with nothing to do to pass the time. "So… did you know Frieza can transform?" Guldo asked.

"Huh. Is that right?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. And Burter's gay." He added.

"Really?" Vegeta asked, somewhat more surprised.

End flashback…

"And then I threw a dog treat at him. True story." He finished.

"Right. But if you are so aware, why do you persist on goading me?" Frieza asked.

"Because, Frieza… You're not dealing with the average Saiyan warrior anymore." Vegeta started.

"He's not? What changed in all of 2 minutes?" I asked curiously.

"I… AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Oh, here we go…" Frieza said, closing his eyes.

"That's right, Frieza! I've risen beyond the limits of an ordinary Saiyan and into the realm of legend. The legend that you fear. The legend known throughout the universe as the most powerful warrior to ever exist. I… Prince Vegeta… have become… the legendary… Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said proudly as Frieza mocked the last bit.

"Legendary Super Saiyan, blah, blah, blah, blah, I get it! Then you slayed the jabberwocky and went on to save Narnia." He taunted. He then noticed something however.

"Wait, wasn't there one more? The teenager with white hair that made him look like he's in his 70's?" He asked.

 **(Restart music)**

"Fuck you, I was born this way!" I shouted, Frieza turning around just in time for my foot to hit him in the side of his head, sending him flying, then bouncing across the ground 10 time until he crashed into a Namekian's house, causing it to crash down on him. "Ooh, uh… Do Namekians have insurance?" I asked, looking at Vegeta.

"Well, they're dead, so even if they do, they're not using it." He said.

"Oh." I said, nodding.

Frieza quickly emerged from the rubble and landed in front of us. "So, you want to die that badly? I'll warn you, I have 3 more transformations." He said, holding up 3 fingers. "I'll show you all!" He shouted, powering up once again, before a small explosion creating a huge smoke cloud occurred. "Here's a little reward for angering me." He said, the smoke clearing to show him in the whiter form with purple dome thingies I saw earlier.

"This is bad, right?" I asked Trunks over the comm.

" _Impossible! He jumped directly into his Final Form! Now Goku won't be back in time!"_ He said,

"Yes he will. I can buy all the time he needs." I said, jumping in front of the group and closer to Frieza, to the point we were now within striking distance of each other. He made the first move and attacked. He was fast, but not nearly enough to the point I couldn't handle him. I dodged and delivered a decent combo, before unleashing the Finish Breaker to hammer him hard with ki blasts.

"FRIEZA!" Vegeta shouted, coming down on Frieza with an axe kick, smashing him into the ground. "Now do you see the power of the Super Saiyan?!" Vegeta demanded.

Frieza got up and wiped some blood from his mouth before glaring at Vegeta. "Okay, first off: Super Saiyan. What is that? What even IS that? I'll tell you what it is: It's just some stupid legend passed by your filthy monkey ancestors around a campfire like it was their own dung. Let me tell you something, Vegeta: I don't deal in legends. I deal in facts. And here's a fact. By the end of this, you are going to be crying. Like a little BITCH." Frieza said, dramatically narrowing his eyes and sharpening his glare.

Vegeta paused for a moment before… "Bitch, you just jealous o' mah Supah Saiyan Swagger!" He said, pointing at the tyrant.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" He said, rushing in, grabbing Vegeta and throwing him into a plateau.

"Vegeta, no!" I shouted.

"Vegeta, no!" Gohan shouted.

"Don't worry, Little Green'll-." Krillin started, before looking to see the Namekian child was nowhere near our battlefield. "Oh… Vegeta no!" He shouted.

"Meh." Piccolo said uncaringly.

"Piccolo!" We all said in surprise.

"Another Namekian. Whatever." Frieza said casually, yet threateningly walking towards Piccolo.

" _If Piccolo dies, the Dragon Balls on Earth will disappear! We can't allow that!"_ Trunks said.

"Right." I said, stepping in between Piccolo and Frieza. "Forget the Namekian. Your fight is with me." I said.

"So, you want to fight me on your own? How gutless!" Frieza scoffed.

"Wait, what? How is that gutless?" I asked.

"Because suicide is the coward's way out." Frieza said, narrowing his eyes.

"I have no plans on dying today." I said, rushing in.

 **Background music: "Blow me away" by Breaking Benjamin (I wanted to do Hero by Enrique Iglesias, but it's too slow-paced for DBZ)**

The two of us ran in and traded blows, neither one gaining ground until I thought of a new idea. (If I can throw him off, I should be able to get through.) I thought preparing to fire a ki blast, causing Frieza to stop, preparing himself to dodge or block, but I then aimed at the ground and fired it, creating a huge cloud of dust that engulfed both of us. "Now!" I shouted, flying in and driving my knee into Frieza's chest, sending him flying back, but I flew after and past him to slam my fist into his back, throwing him before grabbing him and slamming through a plateau, then throwing him to the ground. I came back to fight him, but then stopped when I sensed a new power.

"Get ready, Frieza, because that's just beginning." I said.

 **(stop music)**

Right at that moment, Goku landed on the ground beside us. "Hey, guys, I'm here!" He said to his friends, then looked at me. "Oh, if it ain't you, you old so and so. I can't remember the last time I-." He started.

"We've never met." I said quickly.

"Oh, thank god." He said, before looking at Frieza. "Hey, are you that Freezer guy?" He asked.

Frieza was slightly confused at this. "I am LORD FRIEZA, yes." He corrected.

"Awesome! I'mma deck ya in the schnoz!" Goku said eagerly.

Frieza tilted his head to the side at this. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've never heard that one before. Who are you again?" He asked.

Goku became serious at that point. "I'm Goku! I'm insane! From Earth!" He said with dramatic music behind him, but Frieza just became more confused.

"He means Saiyan..." Vegeta said weakly, before trying to sit up a bit despite a huge chunk of rock sticking from his chest. "Kakarot, if you're ever going to listen to anything I have to say, do it now..." He started.

"It's funny how he's still talking, I could've sworn that rock's in a lung." Frieza said, but Vegeta coughed up blood. "Oh, there it is." He said.

"I have lived my entire life under Frieza's rule. My entire kingdom... My race... was enslaved to do his bidding..." He said.

"I understand now. If it weren't for Frieza, you wouldn't be-" Goku started.

"Dying? No." Vegeta said.

"I was gonna say evil." Goku corrected.

Vegeta chuckled a bit at this. "Oh, no, I'd definitely still be evil. If this situation were reversed, this conversation never would've happened. You would be dead and I'd be laughing." He said, laughing a bit, but... "Oh, god, it hurts to laugh." He said.

I was about to say something, but Goku beat me to it. "So, why are you telling me all this?" He asked.

"Because, Kakarot. You are our race's last hope. You are the last remaining Saiyan." He choked out, before realizing what he said. "Oh, god, you're the last remaining Saiyan!" He said, before the last bit of life finally left him.

"Vegeta, you..." Goku said, before firing a ki blast from his eyes at the ground, making a hole, before picking Vegeta up. "Come on, you deserve a proper burial." He said.

"An unmarked grave in the middle of a now unpopulated planet in the middle of nowhere, Space?" I asked.

"Honestly, I'd say it's too good for him." Frieza said, crossing his arms.

"I'll make sure to give Frieza one for you, best buddy." Goku said, finishing the burial before standing up. "Goodbye." He said.

"Come, now. I'm sure he's in a better place." Frieza started, before chuckling a bit. "Oh, who am I kidding, he's probably in Hell." He laughed.

"Depends on the Hell, there's a lot of those nowadays." I said.

"I don't know, I went to Hell once. The only real bad part was these two oiled up German guys trying to wrestle me." Goku said.

"Note to self, stay out of this place's Hell." I said.

"Are you real?" Frieza asked.

Goku became serious once again. "But now... I know what I have to do! I have to stop you! You're a heartless monster who kills everyone in his way! Even children!" He said angrily.

Frieza scoffed at this. "Oh, please, everyone's always on about the children! I already tried living them alive. but all they do is either grow up under my rule or dedicate their pathetic lives to revenge. Usually both. Really, killing them is a kindness. I can subtract that kindness if you want, but then who's the villain?" Frieza asked.

"Y-you." Goku said, confused.

"That's not what he meant." I said.

"No, it was a rhetorical question." Frieza said.

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer." Goku said.

"This is REALLY history's greatest hero?" I asked Trunks again.

"Good lord, I traded Vegeta for this." Frieza said.

Goku rushed in, but Frieza easily held him back and kept knocking him around at every turn. Eventually, he knocked me back behind me. "Nothing's working! I better do that thing that always works!" He said, raising his hands into the air.

 _"The Spirit Bomb! Goku's using the Spirit Bomb! Please... We need to buy some time! It's real simple. If Goku can use the Spirit Bomb, then history will be corrected!"_ Trunks explained.

"You got it!" I said, standing between Goku and Frieza, preparing to fight.

 **(Resume music (preferably at the chorus))**

I rushed in and threw a long, powerful combo at Frieza he managed to hold up again, but just barely. Eventually, he threw a kick at my head, but I leaned to the side to pass under it, swiping the tyrants feet out from under him and using my other foot to slam him into the ground, pinning him and punching him in the face repeatedly until he fired beams from his eyes, which made me back off. He fired a massive volley of ki blasts I struggled to get around before I started rushing in, evading the blasts until I could reach him and threw a massive uppercut, launching him high into the air. He glared down at me with a look of absolute fury on his face, but Goku finally unleashed the Spirit Bomb. "Huh. Somehow I completely forgot about that." He said, trying to hold it back as it came hurtling down at him. but no matter how hard he tried, the energy was too much and pushed him down into the ocean, before finally engulfing him.

 **End music**

Goku dropped to all 4's, panting as he and Piccolo tried to collect themselves after expending so much energy, Gohan and Krillin eagerly running up to him and helping him up.

I smiled at this as I watched from behind a small hill. "Well, it looks like my work here is d-ack!" I was choked as I turned when someone grabbed me by the throat and everything went black for a minute.

Suddenly, a purple beam shot from nowhere and put a hole in Piccolo's chest, sending him to the ground. "N-no way!" Krillin said in fear, looking ahead with his friends in horror to see Frieza standing before them, looking furious and holding me off the ground by my throat.

"Oh, the second you let go of my throat, it's over, Frieza! It's gonna be o- aahh!" I threatened, before he threw me back into another hill.

"Oh, thank god, for a second I thought that was gonna be me!" Krillin said, relieved.

Frieza chuckled at this. "Oh-ho-ho! You're next!" He said menacingly.

"Wait, what did I ever do to you?!" Krillin asked defensively.

"Remember the Dragon Balls!?" Frieza demanded.

"Can't you take a joke?" Krillin asked. There was a few second pause before Krillin repeatedly screamed as he was thrown into the air before being blown up.

 **Krillin owned count: 30**


	10. I am a Super Sandwich!

Frieza let out a satisfied sigh after killing Krillin. "Oh, out of all the people I've blown to bits, that one will hold a special place in my heart." He said.

"D-damn you…" I said angrily as I slowly got up.

Goku had his back turned and was weeping over the loss of his friend. Frieza of course took this opportunity to taunt him. "Oh, what's wrong, monkey? Come on, give me something funny." He gloated.

"You… killed my best friend!" Goku said angrily.

"Ha! That is pretty funny! Hilarious actually." Frieza chuckled. Suddenly, lightning began to strike all around. The ocean began to roll in huge waves. Goku's hair went back and forth between black and gold with the occasional lightning strike as rocks rose from the ground from his power up. Suddenly, with an anger-fueled shout, his eyes went pure white and a golden aura enveloped him and turned his hair gold. "What?!" Frieza demanded.

"Dad?!" Gohan asked.

Goku merely stood for a moment, before looking back at Frieza with an angry glare. "That's… that's not funny! What the hell is all this? What's up with your hair? What's up with your eyes?! Answer me!" Frieza said, somewhat worriedly. Goku didn't answer, but suddenly rushed forward and kicked Frieza in the side of the head. "Ah! Prick!" He said, launching a number of death beams at Goku, who dodged all of them, but one now headed for Gohan.

He ducked his head when the blast impacted, but found it didn't hit him. Looking up, he now saw me standing in front of him, having tanked the blast. "Starting to feel like watching after Goku's kid is never Goku's job." I said tiredly, slumping down a bit from taking the blast.

" _Yeah, he's definitely more of a warrior than a father. You haven't seen anything yet."_ Trunks admitted.

Goku then looked back at his son. "Gohan. Take Piccolo, find Bulma and get back to the ship." He ordered.

"But what about you?" Gohan asked.

"If Piccolo dies, then all this was pointless! Take him, get to the ship and get out of here!" He ordered once again.

"This is surprisingly well thought out for you." Gohan admitted.

"It really is." I agreed.

"Gohan, where should you be right now?!" Goku asked.

"The ship?" Gohan asked nervously.

"The ship!" Goku shouted in confirmation.

"Okay!" He said, grabbing Piccolo and taking off.

"Ohh, very cute. But at the very least, I do love a moving target." Frieza said, aiming for them once again.

"Oh, this job is so bad for my health plan!" I said, about to fly in and tank the beam again, but Goku flashed forward before Frieza could fire and grabbed his wrist.

"What?! Let go!" Frieza said, trying to pull away.

"I'm going to break you!" Goku said.

"What?" Frieza asked, before Goku squeezed and cracked his hand. "Ah!" He shouted in minor pain.

"Like a Kit-Kat bar!" Goku finished.

"Mm… My favorite." I said.

Frieza, however, was confused. "What?" He asked, before Goku kicked him away once again. Frieza then realized something was wrong. "You... you're different. What happened? What the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Can't you tell, Freezer? It's just like Vegeta said." Goku said smugly.

"Oh, not again." I said annoyed.

"No, you fucking don't!" Frieza said angrily.

"I am the hope of the omniverse!" He started powerfully and dramatically as he powered up, flaring his aura.

"Universe." I corrected.

"I am the light bulb in the darkness!" He continued.

"Light BULB?" I asked.

"I am the bacon in the fridge for all the living things that cry out in hunger!" He went on.

"What the fuck are you even saying now?" I asked, completely lost.

"I am the Alpha and the Amiga!" He kept going.

"Omega." I corrected.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" He shouted.

"Da fuq?!" I asked. That came from absolutely nowhere.

He began to power up even more. "I am Son Gokū! and I am a Super..." He started, before Frieza fired a Death Beam, hitting him in the chin and knocking his head back, but he simply brought it back up with a smug look on his face. "Saiyan." He finished, to which Frieza growled.

"Now, then. I think we've all talked enough. It's time for us to fight." I said, rushing in and throwing a powerful combo Frieza struggled to match. Goku then rushed in himself and delivered a powerful haymaker to Frieza's face, then I threw a round kick to the small of his back before Goku smashed both fists into his head, sending him down to the ground, before I used Evil Explosion to launch him back into the air.

He looked furious at the moment, but then calmed down, thinking he had the advantage again. "I have to admit, this is new, monkey, this is definitely new. But a monkey is still a monkey; and I've killed plenty in my day. Millions, literally millions." He taunted.

"Freakin' genocidal monster!" I snapped. Surprisingly, Goku had no reaction.

"What's the matter, run out of quips? Cat got your tongue? No more words to fail? You think now that you're this so-called "Super Saiyan" that you're better than me, Lord Frieza?! Well, you're not!" He shouted angrily. I could tell he was losing it and might do something over the top.

"Goku, maybe you should say something. He's not looking too happy. He might do something crazy." I warned him.

"I own you! I own your planet! I own this planet! In fact…" He said, creating a dark purple energy ball above his head. "FUCK THIS PLANET!" He said, throwing it down at Namek.

"Goku, say something! Goku!" I told him, flailing my arms.

"Wait, I zoned out there for a second, what?" He asked.

My jaw dropped at this. (I'm gonna die protecting the biggest idiot in the galaxy…) I thought before the energy ball hit the planet. However, instead of waking up in front of my godly grandparents in hell, I was still on Namek, but it definitely looked like hell. The energy ball had put a giant hole in the planet, hitting the core and breaking the ground around us, leaving massive streams of lava in between broken sections of the ground. "Huh. Well, my grandparents aren't here, so it's not hell. Not much of an improvement from hell, though." I said, dodging a jet of lava erupting from the ground.

"Did... did ya miss?" Goku asked Frieza, confused.

Frieza, meanwhile, wasn't much better off. "How could I miss?" He wondered.

"I dunno, how did ya?" Goku asked.

"I know I hit the core... God, this always happens when I try and perform under stress." Frieza pondered.

"Ha. Maybe you aren't as strong as you thought." I said with a smirk.

"Seems to me like you just couldn't go through with blowing us both up." Goku added.

"That's not the problem, you idiots! I can breathe in space!" He snapped.

Goku gasped at this. "But space is a vacum!" He said in shock.

"Vacuum. Extra U." I told him.

"Honestly, I'd say you only have... I don't know, five min... is it five? Ye-yes five- five minutes before this planet explodes, and you perish along with it." He explained, holding up his hand, extending all fingers.

Honestly, I'd say you only have... I don't know, five min... is it five? Ye-yes five- five minutes before this planet explodes, and you perish along with it.

"Oh. Well then, I'll just have to kill you in four." Goku said confidently.

"Amen." I agreed.

"Wait, hold on! I'm only at half my full power." Frieza tried to get Goku to stop.

"I don't see how that's my problem." Goku said, unphased.

"No listen! If you let me power up... I'll give you a pizza." Frieza bribed.

"You killed my best friend, Freezer. That's not gonna work anymore!" Goku said.

"Know when your beaten and accept your fate." I told the lizard alien.

"Two pizzas!" Frieza pleaded.

"Give it up!" I shouted, rushing in.

"Yeah! I said I'm done!" Goku agreed, screaming and rushing in again.

"With stuffed crust!" Frieza added. Goku stopped in an instant.

"Gokuuuu…." I said, in a tone as if to say "don't you fucking dare."

"Now, hear me out here. If we let him power up to 100% and beat him then, it'll demoramalize him. And he'll never threaten anyone again." Goku said as if describing the happy ending of a fairy tale.

"You'd have to be the BIGGEST idiot if you think that will work." I said.

"STUFFED CRUST, little buddy! You can eat it in reverse!" He said.

"Why are we even talking about this?" I asked.

"Exactly." Goku said.

"Thanks for waiting by the way. "Frieza said, now as buff as Arnold Schwarzennegger.

"Oh, shit." I said.

"Wait, wha?" Goku asked, looking back at Frieza just in time to get punched in the stomach.

 **Background music: "Hell" by Disturbed**

"Smash monkey!" Frieza shouted, slamming both fists into Goku's back, sending him to the ground. "SMASH MONKEY!" He shouted, wildly throwing attacks at me.

"Says the guy attacking like one!" I said, defending myself until I blocked a kick, then brought my knee up into his stomach. I then kicked him to the ground, powered up to my super Saiyan form. "Hellfire Hurricane!" I shouted, creating a massive wave of superheated, fiery wind, pushing Frieza back and burning him, before sending him flying back into the mound where his Death Ball went, before flying in and uppercutting him and flying high above him. "Burning bomb!" I said, flinging down a white hot fireball, hitting him with it and sending him back down into the ground.

Goku then rushed in and started hammering on Frieza with an insanely fast combo the Icegen had no chance of blocking before flipping and doing an axe kick to send Frieza to the ground. Frieza looked up at Goku, looking furious, so it didn't help when Goku said something stupid again. "So, can I get a meatlovers?" He asked, to which Frieza screamed in rage, before rushing in and pummeling the Saiyan.

"Die, monkey, DIE!" Frieza shouted, grabbing Goku and smashing him into the ground, kicking him in the side repeatedly. "Now, when you see Vegeta, tell him I said: Like a bitch." He said, about to fire a beam into Goku's head.

"No, you don't!" I shout, flying in and punching him in the face, throwing a powerful combo with Meteor Crash, wrapping it up with a powerful flaming kick.

"And I just keep getting reminded of my failures!" He snaps.

"You mean failure at killing me, or just failures in general?" I ask, to which he again shouted in anger before attacking me. I managed to block his attacks as he was and continued to weaken, to the point I could regularly land hits in between blocking his until Goku flew in and delivered one more powerful kick to his chest.

 **End music**

Frieza panted heavily, bloodied and battered, yet he'd still attempt to fight, before the sky suddenly darkened. "What?" He asked, looking around, before seeing. "Th-that's!" He said, looking into the distance to see a massive dragon.

"Wow, that's a big one." I said. I'd seen many dragons in my time, but not one quite that size.

Goku, however, seemed to understand. "I see. So King Kai used the Dragon Balls. Okay." He said with an accepting nod, before looking at me. "I really don't know much about you, but you really helped me out." He said, looking back at a furious Frieza. "Let me be the one to finish this, though." He said as Frieza trembled in rage.

"Okay then." I said respectfully, bowing my head and leaving the timeline.

"Thank you." He said.

I returned to the Time Nest with a sigh as I was greeted by Trunks and Supreme Kai of Time. "Goku always refuses our help. That's just the way he is." Trunks said.

"Yeah, I've seen first-hand, he's stubborn." I said.

"It's alright, though. Goku won. And finally, history is back to normal." He said.

"All in a day's work." I said.

"Still, I'm really glad Mira didn't interfere." He said.

"Yeah, that would've messed my day up." I admitted.

"You're right. They never did." SKT said as she pondered the situation.

"I can't imagine what they would've done." Trunks said.

"Didn't they say that they'd kill anyone who'd get in their way? I wonder why they didn't come out this time?" She wondered.

"One thing every decently smart villain has, they're unpredictable." I said.

"Maybe it's just a whim." Trunks suggested.

"Maybe… Maybe… But anyway, good job, you two!" She said happily.

"Yes, thank you." Trunks said.

"You don't have to thank me. And you never will." I said with a nod.

Later, the Supreme Kai of Time sat in the Time Nest, Tokitoki sitting next to her, letting out a concerned hoot, but she just pet his head peacefully. "The fight between those two is starting to change history. But it's too early for this?" She said, before clasping her hands over her chest worriedly. "Could it be, that there are others out there who can change history?" She asked worriedly, before looking relieved and shaking her head. "Impossible." She said.

However, unbeknownst to her, in the chasm between space and time, an evil mage smirked as the changes in history progressed.


	11. A Once in Your Lifetime Opportunity

"inferno Retribution Wave!" I shouted, firing a white hot beam of fire in my Super Sai-yan form.

"Anarchy Cannon!" Super Saiyan Erika shouted, firing a green and black kamehameha from one hand.

"Dumplin's Last Blast!" Dumplin shouted, firing his version of the Final Flash towards our attack, creating one massive beam that easily brought down the Great Ape Vegeta. "Yeah! Get Dumped!" Dumplin cheered.

"Good job, guys. We're getting a lot stronger. Yes, it was a combined attack, but still, that's the fastest we've EVER brought down a Great Ape." I congratulated my team as we all returned to base form.

"Still could've been dealt with faster if you ask me." Erika said, rubbing her right arm, as she had received a painful right hook from the massive monkey just before our big finish.

"My advice, you should've either went Super Saiyan before the fight or cut your hair so it's, you know, NOT BLOCKING YOUR EYE." I advised.

She growled at this, flying in and grabbing me. "Oh, yeah?! Well..." She said, starting out angry, but realizing I was right. "Well... Maybe I'll see about fixing that at some point." She said, before flying away.

I sighed at this. "I don't get it, Dumplin. I'm trying to be her friend and get closer to her, but everything I do usually just makes her mad." I said.

To this, he floated high enough to put an arm around my shoulder before doing so. "Don't worry about it, buddy. Relationships in general are hard. And I should know, I'm Omnisexual! But Saiyans are tough nuts to crack. But you ARE gettin' closer to her." He said, holding his other arm out in front of us and making it extend upward,as well as expanding the holes in his arm. "Soon enough, you'll be making friendly contact, like pats on the back, or shoulders and high-fives, but before you know it, you'll move on to more intimate stuff, like hugs and arms around the shoulder." He explained, moving up to the next hole in his arm, then to the next one. "Then, you'll get even further, like kissing, going on dates, making each other food and even living together." Dumplin said, moving the the second to last hole.

"We already live together. I moved in with her and her sisters." I corrected him.

"Then sleeping in the same room." He corrected his speech.

"I see. And what about level 10?" I asked, pointing to the last hole in his arm just before his wrist.

"You stay away from that!" He said sternly, pointing a finger in my face. "DO NOT DO LEVEL 10!" He repeated.

"Okay, got it." I said awkwardly, putting my hands in the air.

"Good. For now, you need a new mission to get your mind off of her." He said.

"Yeah, good idea." I said as we returned to our time machines. As soon as we landed back in Tokitoki city, Trunks was already waiting with a glowing scroll in his hand. "I was just thinking I was ready for the next scroll." I said.

"I sure hope so." Trunks said, leading me back to the Time Nest. There, he opened the scroll and we witnessed the drastic changes... to the Cell Saga.

* * *

Gohan and Cell were in the middle of a great Kamehameha power struggle which Gohan was clearly on the losing side of, seriously injured and struggling to hold back Cell for all he was worth, while the genetic monster was in perfect condition, laughing as he was easily overpowering the child. Meanwhile, merely 2 Cell Jr.'s had defeated the Z warriors and flew back to join Cell. Goku pounded his fist on the ground in anger in his defeat. "No... It... It wasn't supposed to..." He struggled to say, while behind him, a hulking, muscular figure with an afro behind him laughed as dark energy swirled around him.

"So, you refuse to show off your power..." Cell said as a Cell Jr. landed to either side of him. "That's too bad." He said as the evil energy corrupted him and his eyes flashed red. Then, the Cell Jr.'s added to the kamehameha, their combined strength easily overpowering Gohan and engulfing him in the deadly beam.

* * *

"I got this." I said with a nod, grabbing the scroll.

"You're not leaving without us!" Sumai said, suddenly entering the room.

"Are you sure you guys are up for this?" I asked.

"My father is in this timeline and he could be in danger. You're not convincing me to back off here." She said.

"And she kinda forces me to go wherever she goes." Krad admitted.

"Wait, you're coming along to help? Isn't that an oxymoron?" I asked.

 **Krad owned count: 9**

"Oh, come on! I'm as much a warrior as you!" He snapped.

The entire room burst out laughing at this, but I recovered first. "Okay, we'll see about that. You guys can come, but hang back at first. Jump in if it looks like I need back up." I told them.

"Right." They agreed, both placing a hand on my shoulder as I focused on the scroll.

* * *

We appeared in some bushes on top of a large hill near the arena as the "World Champion" Hercule rushed up to Cell. "YEAH!" He shouted, delivering a flying kick to Cell's face, which the android didn't even feel, followed by several other attacks that didn't even disturb the monster, merely leaving Hercule weak and tired on all 4's at Cell's feet. "Die!" Cell said, raising a hand to chop down on Hercule.

"Daddy!" Sumai said worriedly.

"I got this!" I said reassuringly, rushing in and kicking Hercule, sending him flying into one of the corner posts of the ring, Cell slowing his attack and registering the new opponent. "Here comes a new challenger." He said, taking his stance.

Hercule popped up just outside of the ring, holding his face. "Oww... Hey! What's that for?! I almost had him! Cell was already saying his prayers!" He said.

"Um... Sir, I get you think you're pretty tough, but you might want to sit this one out." I suggested.

"What?! Who do you think you are?! Stop trying to show me up!" He snapped.

"Okay, I guess we're doing this now." I said, moving in between him and Cell.

 **Background Music: "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet**

"Well, might as well have some fun with you before the real battle begins." Cell said, rushing in, but I did a quadruple backflip to gain distance, before flinging a beach ball-sized fireball at him, managing to send him skidding back a bit. "Ooh, I actually felt that. This will be fun." He said , rushing in again and throwing punches and kicks I managed to block or dodge, but just barely with absolutely NO time to counter.

"Taaaaaake THIS!" Hercule said, rushing in and punching Cell in the back of the head, but once again, dealing no damage.

Cell merely laughed at this. "Really? Do you really think you're worthy of such a flamboyant entrance?" He asked, turning his back to me in favor of Hercule.

"Of course! I'm the world Champion! Number One!"Hercule boasted.

"Never turn your back on a threat!" I said, flipping and doing an axe kick to send Cell to the ground. He recovered in time to land in a kneeling position, but sending huge cracks all through the ring and putting a small crater in it where Cell landed.

"Hey! I told you not to stand out more than me!" Hercule snapped at me.

I sighed at this. _(Could it really be so bad if he deep 6'd it?)_ I thought. "You know what, go get him." I said.

"About time you realize who the boss is!" Hercule said, dropping back down to the ring.

Cell looked at the damage to his ring and glared at me. "Do you have... ANY idea... How many times it took me to get this thing right?!" He demanded.

I tilted my head a bit at this. "By your reaction, I'm guessing more than twice." I said.

"AT LEAST!" He snapped.

"It's time to finish it!" Hercule shouted, rushing in. Buuuut...

"Be quiet." Cell grumbled, bitch-slapping Hercule into the cliff we were hiding behind.

 **End music**

"Wow... That actually worked out..." I said, surprised my inaction didn't have bigger consequences, before flying down to check on him. He was alive, merely holding his nose in pain, rolling back and forth.

 _[Oh, good. He's alive. Next up is...]_ Trunks narrated over the earpiece.

Suddenly, however, Hercule just stopped rolling and stood up as if nothing was wrong. But something was indeed wrong. He was now purple and his eyes were red. "What. In the heck. Are you?" He demanded. "All of you! Stop getting in my WAY!" He shouted, powering up to a level strong enough to match Frieza.

 _[What?!]_ Trunks demanded.

* * *

Hercule then flew back into the ring. Cell looked over at him, barely paying attention, but then Goku stepped into the ring. Cell tapped his head a few times and the battle began. _[What's happening?! There's no way Hercule can fly!]_ Trunks said as Hercule suddenly flew after me.

 **Background Music: "I'm Still Standing" by Jess Willard  
**

"Really?! Well, it looks like he's flying to me!" I said, defending against his attacks and managing to throw a kick to his head, but I was blasted back when he released the Spirit Explosion. "I hate that attack!" I said as I went flying.

"Let's see how you like this!" Hercule said, suddenly engulfing himself in a sphere of intense evil energy.

"That might hurt if it hits me." I said worriedly, flinging several fireballs at the massive swirl of darkness approaching me. Fortunately, the darkness stopped and Hercule released a small burst of ki, but he was too far from anyone to hurt them. "Alright, then. Let's finish this!" I shouted, flying into Hercule and driving my knee into his stomach, doubling him over, at which point I grabbed his afro and flung him down into the ground. "There. That should take care of that." I said.

Unfortunately, Cell had other plans. "I honestly didn't expect this to be so much fun!" He laughed, before aiming his hand and a ki blast down at the ring. "Alright, there will be no more out of bounds." He said, loosing the blast to destroy the ring.

"Of course, I could be wrong!" I said urgently, going Super Sai-yan and flying into Hercule to clear both of us from the blast range. I looked back and was shocked to see the 20 foot deep crater Cell had left, before him and Goku began fighting again. I prepared to rejoin the fight against Cell, but Hercule suddenly got back up and grabbed my arm, pulling me in and punching me in the face, launching me back, but I rolled in mid-air, landing on my hands and pushing off to land back on my feet. "Trunks! He's getting back up!" I told him.

 _[This is bad! It... It has to be Mira, It must be his doing. A lot of power is being sent to him. Just stall Hercule a while longer. I'll try to find Towa and Mira]_ He said.

"Can do!" I said, rolling under a flying kick from Hercule, getting into a kneeling position and slamming my hand into the ground, sending jets of fire bursting from the ground, sending Hercule into the air, where I met him with an axe kick, knocking him back to the ground, grabbing him and executing my laming flurry kicks (basically Chun-Li's lightning legs on fire), before spinning and delivering a powerful rear kick to knock him back down.

 **End music**

"There... That oughta do it. Now for Cell." I said, flying into the air.

"I give up." Goku said.

"What?!" Everyone asked at once.

"Gohan. It's your turn, son!" He said.

"Me?! Against Cell?!" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Oh, you have got to be joking. Of all the people, you choose Gohan?" Cell said, as if trying not to laugh.

"You can do it, Gohan. Beat him and bring peace back to our world. You wanna grow up and be a scholar, right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! And scholars don't fuck people up!" I said, doing the anime arm flail thing.

"Okay, I'll try." Gohan said, stepping up.

I prepared to fight again, but Goku decided to do something else stupid. "Hey, Cell! Catch!" Goku said, tossing Cell a Senzu bean. My jaw hit the ground at this. Keep in mind, I'm 10 feet up in the air above a 20 foot deep whole in the ground. THAT'S how much Goku's stupidity made my jaw drop.

* * *

Gohan and Cell appeared to have some kind of conversation I missed, since I was keeping an eye on Hercule in case he woke up, but when I looked back, Cell was smirking with his back turned while there were 12 smaller blue versions of him. "Okay. I've lost my patience." I said, turning back to the hill. Underoos!" I called. Sumai and Krad were by my sides in an instant, before we rushed the Cell Jr.'s charging at us.

 **"Background Music: "This War Is Ours" by Escape the Fate  
**

2 Cell Jr.'s flew at Yamcha and Tien, the two struggling to hold their own. 3 of them flew at me and attacked as I went on the defensive. 2 of them attacked Sumai and she managed to hold her own, defending herself while landing a few attacks of her own and the remaining 5 surrounded Krad, who looked terrified. He flew at one and kicked it away, but then one jumped on his head and started scratching at his face.

"Aah! Nope! Nope-nope-nope-nope NOPE!" He shouted, flying in circles, trying to get it off.

Sumai knocked away the Cell Jr.'s attacking us and watched the unfolding spectacle. "Bet ya he will." I said, knowing Krad's favorite attack that is both perfect for this situation and horrible to try at the same time.

"Come on, have faith in him. He's not THAT much of an idiot." She said.

"Getitoff,getitoff,getitoff,getitoff,getitoff!" He screamed while still flying in circles, the Cell Jr.'s not attacking him rolling in the air in laughter.

"He's gonna..." I said.

"Maybe not?" She said doubtfully.

"Ultimate Technique, don't fail me now!" He said, creating a powerful yellow ball of ki in his hands. "Scatter Kamehameha!" He shouted, firing the beam into the air, that split apart and came down towards all the Cell Jr.'s around him... including the one ON HIS HEAD. "Oh, shit." He said as it came down towards him and Cell Jr. The screen went gray for a moment. _It was at that moment, Krad knew... He fucked up._ Boom. The Cell Jr.'s were destroyed, but Krad also knocked himself out, taking him out of the fight.

 **Krad Owned Count: 10**

"100, 200, 300..." Sumai said as she dumped a pouch of Zeni into mine.

"Make it rain." I said cheerfully. "Back to fighting" I said, flying at the Cell Jr.'s that had been attacking me. "Searing Lariat!" I said, lighting myself on fire and spinning with my fists out, sending them all flying, shooting a fireball at them as they crashed into the trees, hill or ground they hit, obliterating them.

Sumai did some strange rolling punch to one that knocked it away, before delivering a powerful kick to the next one. "Mega-Super-Ultra DYNAMITE KICK!" She shouted, delivering one final LITERALLY explosive kick that destroyed it, before firing a kamehameha to destroy her last Cell Jr.

Suddenly, Gohan shouted in anger and his ki exploded, but as soon as it was done, he was surrounded by not only gold energy... but the evil purple energy as well, his eyes flashing red when he opened them.

 _[Gohan's finally awakened his true power. Something's wrong, though. Gohan's energy... it's not supposed to feel this sinister. It must be Mira he's very close by. Deal with the rest of the Cell Jr.'s and meet me later.]_ He said.

"Can you handle this?" I asked Sumai.

"Of course! I'm one of Hercule's daughters!" She said, fist-pumping.

"That's what worries me..." I said as I took off, now sensing Towa and Mira's energy myself.

 **End music**

Speaking of them, Towa was tapping her staff on her hand before swinging it impatiently. "Nothing seems to be going our way." She said. "I wonder, is that... Goku's son?" She wondered (didn't she JUST give him power?).

I landed about 7 feet away, already in my fighting stance. "That's enough, Towa! I'll give you ONE chance to walk away, or this gets violent." I said.

"You again, huh? So annoying." She said.

Back to now...

"Actually, I think that Sai's A LOT less annoying than this one." Weiss said.

"Easily." Damion agreed.

"Dodge." I said, annoyed.

"What?" They both asked, before I blasted them with the Dimension Cannon.

Back to then...

"Yeah, I try to inconvenience people threatening the safety of the universe." I said.

"He barely lifted a finger. And yet... I can feel his energy." Mira said.

"I think it's time to harvest. Your energy will be ours." Towa said with an evil smirk.

"Then come and get it." I said, powering up a bit.

Suddenly, we sensed a new approaching energy and came back from the side and looked to see Trunks walking up to and stopping beside me. "You won't have your way!" He said, powering up to Super Saiyan.

"You're Trunks?! What are you doing here?!" Towa demanded, sounding worried, hiding behind Mira.

"We are the Time Patrol! The defenders of time! And we've come here to stop you!" He told her.

"But I thought you can't fight here." I said.

"These guys, they're outside the flow of time. So fighting them won't effect our history. So this time, I'll fight with you!" He said.

"Alright, then! Two on two!" I said, getting ready to fight again.

But apparently, Towa had different ideas. "I just had a great idea..." She said, turning to, "Mira! Can you take care of this?!" She asked, before flying off.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Trunks demanded, attempting to fly after her, but Mira blocked his path.

"I'll be your opponent... this time." He said.

"What? You're going to fight us on your own?!" Trunks demanded.

"Do not disappoint me." He said, throwing a punch at Trunks, knocking him back to me.

 **Background Music: "Bring It On" by Nathaniel Dawkins**

I caught Trunks before he crashed and flew in after Mira, the two of us matching each other move for move. But it was quickly apparent Mira was still faster and stronger. He threw a kick at my head, but I dropped quickly to get below the kick. "Rising Inferno Fist!" I shouted, engulfing myself in fire, with the flames larger and more intense around my fist, flying up and slamming it into his stomach, doubling him over, before delivering a spinning rear kick to his face to send him back a few feet, but he recovered instantly, almost no damage visible.

"Try this!" Trunks shouted, rushing in and slashing at Mira with his sword, who managed to block it with his arms, not receiving even the smallest cut in the process. "What!? Dammit! TAKE THIS!" He shouted, using his burning slash and unleashing a ki blast afterward, pushing Mira back, but still not hurting him.

"Excellent! the energy is not bad!" Mira said with a chuckle.

"What?! Our attacks don't work?! I know they're connecting!" He said, shocked.

"Then start hitting him harder!" I said, flying in and blindsiding Mira with a barrage of flaming punches and kicks, finishing by jumping back, curling up into a ball of white hot fire and slamming into him, creating a large explosion. "There... That should do it..." I said, panting a bit.

"I told you not to disappoint me." Mira said, his form becoming visible as the smoke cleared. He had some bruises and scratches, but he still looked like he was in perfect condition.

"What?!" I said in disbelief.

"It's over now!" He said, appearing in front of me in an instant, bringing his head back before slamming it into mine, sending me crashing down into the ground, making a crater big enough for an Olympic swimming pool.

"NOOOOOO!" Trunks shouted, rushing in at Mira and attacking wildly with sword, fist and legs, but Mira easily kept up with him, smacking the sword out of his hand and bringing his fist down on Trunks' head, sending him to the ground as well, about 20 away from me. He tried to get back up, but Mira was suddenly on top of him, grabbing him by the throat with his left hand and bringing his right hand back in a fist to kill Trunks.

"Don't worry. I'll use your energy well." He said.

"NO!" I shouted, getting up in an instant and releasing massive amounts of energy, breaking more rocks around the crater and sending them flying everywhere.

"What?!" Mira demanded, looking back at me. My muscles were even more defined and my hair had grown, looking like a large, winding flame.

"That must be... Super Sai-yan 2." Trunks said weakly.

"You can't do this... I won't let you..." I told him. Just like he did before to me, I rushed in faster than he could see, appearing in front of him in an instant. He threw a left punch, then right, but I simply turned enough to the side to dodge them, kicking him in the leg above the knee to knock his leg back and force him off balance, causing him to lean forward and leaving him open to an uppercut, staggering him back and dazing him, leaving him open. "Pyro Execution Surge!" I shouted throwing my head back and increasing my temperature as much as I could, my throat visibly glowing an intense orange, before I brought it back down to look at Mira, opening my mouth and releasing a powerful stream of fire that took the shape of an eagle before crashing into Mira, sending him flying a tumbling, eventually stopping face down on the ground.

 **End music**

* * *

"You okay?" I asked Trunks, moving over to him and returning to base form.

"Yeah... I think so..." He said, using his sword to get to one knee. But to our shock, Mira slowly got back up and began releasing huge amounts of energy. Far more than I had just done. "He's still hiding some of his full power!" Trunks said in shock.

"Damn! I gave him everything I got and he's still got more!" I growled.

Suddenly, however, Towa reappeared. "I'm here, Mira. That'll be all. Let's retreat for today." She said, extending her staff, black and red energy swirling from it.

Meanwhile, Cell had somehow reappeared stronger than ever, while Gohan suddenly dropped to his hands and knees, returning to regular Super Saiyan. "Gohan!" Sumai said, landing beside him and grabbing him, trying to lift him up a bit before glaring back at... "Cell!" She snapped.

the genetic monster, however, only focused on... "What's wrong, GOHAN? Oh, I'm sorry. Are you scared at my return?" He asked condescendingly.

Towa absorbed all the energy she had given Gohan, swinging her staff once again. "There, it's done. This... is going to be most interesting." She said, before they disappeared.

"Dammit! They got away!" Trunks snapped.

"We'll get them, but they must have done something significant. I'll go check on the others." I said.

"Right." He said.

I took off back to the fight, witnessing Cell and sensing far more powerful than he was before. "Cell! And you're even stronger?! How!" I asked.

He simply laughed at this. "Oh, thanks to my Saiyan Cells, returning to health from a near death experience has only made me even MORE powerful." He laughed.

"It's over... We can't win." Gohan said.

"Don't talk like that. You're not alone. We can do this." I told him, pulling him back to his feet.

"Y-you're right." He said, getting his balance back.

"Okay, team! Let's do this!" Sumai said.

 **Background Music: "Til I Collapse" by Eminem**

Gohan flew to the left, Sumai flew to the right and I went straight forward to Cell, matching him move for move. He was strong, but nowhere near as hard to deal with as Mira had been. Meanwhile, Gohan and Sumai flew around us and hit Cell with several ki blasts, before hitting him with a combined kamehameha that dealt him cringe-worthy damage, making him arch forward, at which point I hit him with a double kick to the stomach, doubling him over and allowing me to hit him with my Coiled Serpent Strike, sending him back into the wall of the arena's crater.

"How is this possible?! I have all this perfect power!" Cell said, flying upward with a decent struggle, only to be met by Sumai.

"A monster like you will NEVER achieve perfection. True perfection is using your power for good. I'll show you now!" Sumai said, executing the Dynamite kick again and knocking him back.

"Gohan, NOW!" I told him as he prepared for the kamehameha.

Cell recovered and fired back, but it was clear he didn't have enough energy left. He gave one more shout of strain, trying to push Gohan's wave back, but with a shout of rage, Gohan easily overpowered Cell, Goku firing the beam with him in spirit, Cell finally being broken down and vaporized.

 **End music**

"Well, our job here is done." I told Sumai as I went over and grabbed the still-unconscious Krad.

"FINALLY! I am taking like a MONTH off from the time patrol." Sumai said tiredly as we returned to the time nest.


	12. Domo Arigato, Mr Roboto

I fought my way through the roster of the Cell games in place of my new mentor, taking down the first three waves with relative ease before bringing down Goku and Piccolo with SOME difficulty, but little did I know, finishing those two would have drastic consequences. "No... I won't stand by and let this happen... any more!" Gohan shouted, before powering up and reaching the level of Super Saiyan 2. "I'm going to end this. Right here!" He said, before rushing at me.

"Mommy." I said as he rushed in. I used Super Guard to put a ki barrier up and protect myself, before using All Clear and sending Gohan flying with an epic bitch slap followed by a powerful Ki wave. sending him into a cliff wall before blasting him with my favorite Ki Blast Super in Xenoverse 1, Perfect Shot, dealing massive damage (by the way, does anyone else think it's weird that Cell, the guy who had no original moves in the anime, has the best moves in the game? Because all of his moves in Xenoverse 1 are ridiculously good). "Whew. That could've been bad." I said.

"I'm not finished yet!" Gohan said, raising an arm and firing a Kamehameha at me, Goku's ghost behind him firing with him.

"Nope! Want none of that!" I said, flying upwards to avoid it, flying in and blasting him back into the cliff with Gravity Impact and finishing him with one final Perfect Shot. I took a few deep breaths to recover, then wiped the sweat from my brow. "And THAT... is how it's done." I said with a smirk.

Cell laughed as he walked up to me. "SPLENDID! Now THIS, is a true FIGHT! I would... totally hug you if that was... something I did." He said, quite awkwardly towards the end.

I was slightly creeped out and backed away a bit at that, remembering the last thing I had seen in the fight with Cell and the Cell Jr.'s before fighting Mira: Cell crushing Gohan in a bear hug. "Uh... No thanks, I'm good." I said, flying away to reach my time machine and returning back to Tokitoki city.

* * *

As soon as I arrived Chronoa (Supreme Kai of Time. That's her real name. WHY did they never call her that in the game?! It'd be SO much faster!) was waiting for me instead of Trunks. "Supreme Kai of Time. What's wrong?" I asked. If she was waiting for me instead of Trunks, then something had to be wrong with the latter.

"The timeline... It's in trouble. And it's Trunks' timeline, meaning Trunks' very existence is in jeopardy now!" She said, increasingly panicky. "What will I do if he's gone!? you and him are the only people I have to talk to!" She ranted in fear.

"Really?" I asked, pushing her towards the direction of the Time Nest, as she was frozen in panic and unable to move herself.

"Yes! When Trunks first got back from saving Goku and the others in the other timeline, I came and told him it was a mortal sin! And the only way he'd be forgiven was to work for me! I didn't know he'd take it to heart that much! I was kidding! It wasn't a sin, because he was the first person to ever do it! He should be called Super Serious instead of Super Saiyan!" She continued to rant, although this... SOMEWHAT fond memory born of lying and manipulation seemed to calm her down.

"I... honestly don't know how to respond to that." I said as we finally reached the Time Nest, walking up to the stunned Trunks and looking at the scroll along with him.

* * *

We saw a ruined city with completely leveled buildings, overturned and smashed cars while a a radio host narrated. "We now bring you breaking news on the Cyborg threat.

Back to now...

"Wait, I thought they were ANDROIDS." Blake said.

"Multiverse theory. They're called Cyborgs there." I said quickly.

Back to then...

"Bridge Town, just south of West City is at this time, under attack."He said. At this moment, Trunks was thrown to the ground, screaming while Cyborg 18 confidently walked up to him and crossed her arms, her eyes flashing red. Trunks got up once again and prepared for battle, only to realize Cyborg 17 was behind him. He turned to attack, but was immediately stopped when he received a fist to the stomach hard enough to see said fist in detail in his back, causing him to revert back to base form and collapse to the ground as the Cyborgs stood over him.

* * *

A now see-through Trunks looked down at the scroll in shock. "Th-this is my...!" He said, before observing his ephemeral state. "Wait a minute, what's going on?!" He asked worriedly.

"Your timeline. Where you came from in the past. An actual anchor point where if you were eliminated here, you would not exist in the future, or in other words... now." I said, looking at him as Chronoa came up and leaned in, observing him as well.

"Trunks... Your existence is in jeopardy now. The future is about to change." She explained.

"What do you mean?!" He asked.

"Probably the workings of those two." She said.

"Wait. They want to change history and erase me completely!?" He asked worriedly.

"It's when you came back to help me fight Mira during the Cell Games. You gave Towa a target she could destroy in the past to eliminate as a threat in the future. I told you it wasn't a good idea." I told him.

"Supreme Kai of Time! what should I do?!" He demanded.

"Calm down. It's dangerous for you to act now because your existence is ephemeral." She said, before looking back at me. "However, we don't have much time left. Could you stop those two?" She asked.

"That's what I'm here for." I said with a nod, taking the scroll.

Trunks gulped, before looking back at us. "Guys..." He said in a completely different voice.

"What the?" Chronoa and I said together, looking back at him.

"Your losing your voice now, even! I gotta stop them." I said, focusing on the scroll and leaving entering the distorted timeline.

* * *

Trunks growled, but took a few nervous steps as the Cyborgs stood side by side, preparing to take him down. A hero should've appeared to save the day, but for some reason, nothing happened.

Elsewhere...

I appeared on a curved road with a destroyed bus on its side a few feet away. "What?!" I demanded. "Guys, something's wrong. I'm not at the fight, I'm..." I said, looking around, before seeing a sign. "I don't know where I am, but there's a sign here. It says... What...? It says South City is to the NORTH, North City is to the WEST and East City is... Also to the North... WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?" I asked.

 _[Forget that for now! Focus on my power level and use Instant Transmission to get to me!]_ Trunks said.

"Oh, yeah, that's I thing I can do..." I realized, following the instructions and arriving, flying in and delivering a flying kick to 18's face as she rushed in at Trunks.

"W-who are you?!" Trunks demanded.

"Talk later, fight now." I told him.

 **Background Music: "Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto" by Styx**

"Hey, look, 18. It looks like someone besides Trunks is trying to stop us." 17 said.

"I won't stop. I'm going to use all my power to kill you." She said.

"Well, you're welcome to try..." I said, challenging tone.

"Oh, it's on." She said, rushing in. She threw a series of dance-like kicks, which I managed to dodge, looping around behind her and using Gravity Impact to knock her to the ground, sending a Spark Sneak after her to launch her into the air, at which point I jumped in the air and spun a few times before delivering an elbow to her stomach, sending her back to the ground. "Damn. You're good... I didn't think there would be someone this strong..." She said.

I shrugged at this. "Well, there is. That's a thing." I said.

"Oh, you think you're cute!?" She demanded as she got back up.

"Bitch, I'm adorable." I said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Ruby and Yang appeared and hugged my younger self once again. "Yeah, you are, cutie!" They said together.

"Uh... I need an adult..." I said, once again finding myself nearly smothered in boobs.

"I'm ALMOST an adult." Yang said.

"No, no you're not." I said again.

"Ruby, Yang, get out of my flashback!" I snapped at them off-screen, once again ripping them out of the flashback.

"Uh... Sorry about that. Let's keep fighting." I told her, getting in my stance once again.

"Yeah, okay." She said before rushing in. We matched each other move for move before she tried to fire a series of beams at me, which I dodged and used Ninja Fire Flurry to blast her away. I rushed in once again, before she used Rolling Bullet to fly into the air and fire a number of ki blasts, which managed to stun me and allowed her to throw two red ki blasts in a pincher attack, hitting me on both sides and sending me flying.

"Damn! That was a good hit. Wait, Trunks!" I said, looking back to my future associate.

The boy was dangling off a building, being held by the front of his shirt collar over the edge of a building by 17, who already had a ki blast, ready. "Well, it's been fun kid, but now I'm gonna kill you, then... Hm... I don't know. Be a Park Ranger." 17 said, bringing his hand back and preparing to bring it forward into Trunks.

"Hang on, Trunks!" I shouted, rushing in and driving both knees into 17's head, sending him flying and crashing into a tall building, which he then fell down, crashing through 5 floors until he hit the bottom.

"You goddamn cheap son of a bitch!" The Cyborg snapped all the way down until he crashed.

18 laughed at this. "He slapped your shit!" She laughed.

"Wow, she's a bad sister." I said, remembering the last time something like that happened with one of my sisters around.

Flashback...

a large dragon-like demon had just grabbed me, headbutted me and thrown me through a building, before turning and laughing at Dia while she watched. "Is that the best you pathetic creatures can do! I'll take this planet easily!" He continued to laugh.

However, she was not amused. She looked back at her massive swarm of bats behind her, before pointing back to the dragon demon. "Feed." She said darkly, the flying rodents swarming in and easily biting off chunks of flesh while the demon could only scream in pain and horror.

Back to then...

17 emerged from the rubble, looking absolutely PISSED. "Okay... You know what?! That's it. I'm killing every human. EVERY. ONE. Then I'm gonna range the shit out of that park." He said.

"Park this!" I said, grabbing a car and hurling it at him. He used a ki blast to destroy it, but I was right behind it, sending him flying once again with All Clear, causing him to crash into a building and allowing me to defeat him.

"!7!" 18 snapped, before growling at us and firing a ki blast at us as we flew at her side by side, but we split off and fired from each angle, Trunks' blast hitting first, before mine hit and allowing Trunks to run in and hit her with the Burning Slash, at which point I ended the fight with Pyro Execution Surge, sending her flying and rolling across the ground 3 times.

 **End Music**

She got up and flew over to 17. "Come on, 17! We're getting out of here!" She said.

The male Cyborg got up and glared at us furiously, before nodding. "Fine. We'll settle this another time." He said as they flew off.

Trunks sighed in relief, powering down from Super Saiyan. "Somehow... I actually managed to chase off the Cyborgs. I'm perfectly aware of our power gap... I can't beat them as is... But I survived, thanks to you. I have to thank you..." He said, turning back to face me, but I was no longer there, now several feet above him.

"Sorry, buddy, but you can't know me here. But now you'll be safe in the future." I said.

However, at that moment, Towa appeared. "Oh, I knew you'd show up." She said.

"Yeah. Usually if someone tries to kill my friends, I show up." I countered.

She scoffed at this. "What a lame reaction." She said, circling around her staff, which somehow floated vertically on its own. "I bet you think you actually helped him... am I right?" She asked.

"What!?" I asked.

"You see, Sai, I actually made 2 changes." She said, holding up 2 fingers.

"WHAT?!" I demanded, turning back to face her, readying my fighting stance.

Suddenly, I heard Trunks over my earpiece, sounding weaker. _[My... My body... We weren't able to... Look at it! It's turning transparent! History hasn't been corrected!]_ He said, which left me shocked.

"How?!" I demanded, looking back at her as she laughed.

"Look! I've gotten a rise out of you!" She said, sitting down on her staff (now horizontal). "But there's nothing you can do, I'm afraid. It's too late now! Resistance is futile." She said.

"I'll show you futile!" I snapped, rushing in, but stopped when Mira suddenly appeared in between us. "Mira!" I said, backing off a bit, preparing for a fight, but they both disappeared.

 _[Dammit! What else could've been changed?! At this rate...]_ Trunks said.

Suddenly, a strange-looking mage appeared before me. "You seem to be troubled." he said.

"And you are?!" I asked cautiously.

"Don't make that face." He said, before holding his hand out. "Would you like to go to the change? I can take you there. Here, take my hand." He said.

I looked at his hand and leaned back a bit. "I know I shouldn't..." I said, but I soon realized...

"You have no time... You have no choice." He said.

"Damn! you're right..." I said, cautiously reaching towards his hand, at which point he sent a strange energy with a D in it into my hand, before pointing his hand at my chest.

"Tell the Supreme Kai of Time, that I'll see her soon." He said, before sending me to unknown time and space, before disappearing himself.

* * *

At the Wasteland, Trunks sighed in relief. "Phew. We actually made it back. We're in my era... No matter what, I have to make peace here." He said, taking a few steps forward before seeing me facing to his left, looking straight ahead at something. "You are..." He said happily, jogging up to me, but stopping when I scowled at something. Looking over, he immediately went Super Saiyan as the two of us faced Cell, somehow in his Perfect Form.

 **Background Music: "Monster" by Skillet**

The two of us rushed in and took on Cell together, but he managed to match both of us, before using his Energy Barrier to blast us back. I recovered first as Cell prepared to blast me with Perfect Shot, but I used All Clear to cancel it, then firing my own Perfect Shot to blast him back, then rushing in and delivering a powerful combo to deal him massive damage before knocking him back. "You've got one chance Cell! Surrender or die!" I told him.

"I will never surrender! I am the Perfect being! I will never be defeated! I will destroy you ALL!" He shouted, flinging several Destructo-Discs at me, but I managed to dodge them.

"Then you only have one choice: death!" I told him, rushing in as Super Sai-yan 2 and throwing a devastating combo Cell had to put all his effort in to defend against, but I was still landing several hits on him he couldn't defend against.

"No... This is impossible! No one should be able to stand up against my Perfect Form! I am the ultimate being in the universe!" He said vainly as I continued to land more hits on him.

"Well, there is no such thing as perfect! roses are red, violets are blue and there's always someone who's better than you!" I told him, knocking him back towards Trunks.

"As long as you exist, humanity has no future! It ends for you here, Cell! DIE!" Trunks shouted, rushing in with his sword, landing several hits and knocking Cell up[ into the air, getting below him while I flew above him, Trunks firing the Heat Dome Attack while I blasted down with Hellfire Cannon.

"This can't be! I am Perfect CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!" Cell shouted as we finally managed to blast him into oblivion.

 **End Music**

"It's finally over... Everyone..." Trunks said, sighing in relief, before turning to me. "I have to thank you, too. But first, I have to know something... You've helped me a lot... throughout this whole thing... I have to know... Who are you?" He asked.

I looked back at this, unsure of what to say. I couldn't reveal I was from the future, especially to Trunks at this point in the timeline. "I can't tell you that now. But someday, you'll find out. We'll be good friends, then." I told him.

He tilted his head in confusion at this. "So I'll know... someday? That's not cryptic." He said sarcastically. I then returned to my proper point in time, with Trunks looking for me after the blinding flash. "Where'd he go?" He asked.

* * *

Trunks observed his body now that it was no longer transparent, but he seemed to be relieved. "this is such a strange feeling..." He said, before looking back at me. "Now, I can finally thank you. Thank you very much!" He said happily.

"No big deal. That's what you brought me here for." I told him.

"So, Trunks, aren't you glad?" Chronoa asked.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for making you worry over me." He apologized. "But I wonder, who do you think that guy was?" He asked.

"I was honestly trying to forget about him. He was REALLY creepy." I said.

"He helped us, sure, but he seemed to have the ability to time travel. What's strange is... he seemed to know about us, too... And not only that, but he had a really unusual energy." Trunks said.

I remembered what he told me to say at that moment. "That's right!" I said, looking to Chronoa. "He told me to tell you that he'd see you soon." I informed her.

"What?! He'll come visit me soon!? What does that mean?!" She said, going into panic mode once again.

"You have any ideas?" Trunks asked.

"No! That's impossible! He shouldn't be able to enter into this world!" She said.

"I feel like there's something we should know here." I said.

But she merely left the room, still poised in deep thought, leaving us with far more questions than answers...


	13. lose a threat, gain a threat

The group followed Dumplin through the Time Machine Station, strutting along with the Majin's particular style, grouped in a V, Dumplin in front, Dimsom to his left and me to his right, with Vega and Krad behind us, Erika and Sumai finishing the V just behind them and Aisu standing behind the Dump Truck. "~Do the Dumplin Strut~, ~do the Dumplin strut~, everybody do the~" I started singing

"Dumplin Strut. Dumplin Strut." Everybody besides Dumplin said together as we continued strutting.

"Last Blast! Advanced Geometry! I have no idea what I'm doing!" Aisu said, doing the various poses for Dumplin's Ultimate Attacks, in order: Final Flash, Neo Tri-Beam and Crasher Volcano

"Dumplin Strut!" I said, before everyone did a quick double clap and I repeated the strut name several times. "Everybody do the Dumplin Strut!" I finished, before looking at a particular Icegen we were about to pass. "Hey, Tetuya." I said, earning a nod from the alien.

Dumplin shook his head and finally turned around with a look of disapproval as he walked backwards. "Ya aren't doin' it right! The Dumplin Strut is when your arms go inside your stomach as you walk!" Dumplin said, demonstrating as his arms passed through his body as he moved forward.

"Truly, you are the only master of the strut." I said as we entered the Plaza of Time. This turned out to be the right move, as right when we moved in front of the entrance to the time Nest, Trunks ran out to greet us.

"Perfect Timing." He said as he walked up to us. There's been another disturbance in the scrolls. We have to hurry." He said, about to turn back, before looking at the rest of our group. "You guys better come along, too. This could be a handful." He said, all of us following him to the vault. We arrived quickly and he opened the corrupted scroll.

* * *

We now see Goku as a Super Saiyan standing in front of a much larger and pinker version of Dumplin with a much uglier face, appearing to be in some kind of stand off. "I call this..." He said, powering up to the next level. "Super Saiyan 2. AND THIS!" He shouted, before powering up and pouring out MASSIVE amounts of ki. Suddenly, he appeared much buffer and more toned with his hair reaching down to his knees. "This is Super Saiyan 3." He said.

Buu looked unshaken, simply pointing at the Saiyan. "Ooh, you look scary. But you don't scare Buu!" He said confidently.

Goku merely smirked at this, disappearing and reappearing behind Buu, delivering a kick to his head that sent him flying, before rushing after and past him to throw a powerful haymaker to the Majin's face, stopping him in his tracks. He recovered quickly and threw his own punch at Goku, who blocked it, but was still thrown several feet back, allowing him to fire a kamehameha at the pink behemoth, who terrifyingly opened his eyes and smirked, his eyes flashing red just before the beam hit him and exploded. Goku thought the battle was done, but was suddenly shocked when he felt the monster's ki rise 3 times what it was. "What?!" He said in shock. When the smoke cleared, it revealed 3 of Buu, all the same size and just as powerful, dancing around as they moved to the side, Goku preparing himself for an even bigger fight.

* * *

Trunks was shocked and left in disbelief at what he was witnessing, the rest of us not fairing any better. "What's going on? How can something like this happen?!" He asked.

"I thought we had seen it all by now, then this happens. This adventure just keeps getting crazier." I said.

"Buu... He's giving good Majin's a bad name." Dimsom said as she glared at the scroll.

"And he's about to get Dumped for it!" Dumplin said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry, but I can't use my powers due to the previous change in history. You're our only hope." Trunks said, looking at me.

"I'm on it. Tell me the problem and I'll fix it." I said confidently, raising a fist.

"Right, here's the situation: Towa may want revenge on Buu for killing her brother Dabura..." Trunks started.

"Then why would she make Buu stronger?" Krad asked, to which I nodded.

"She's just trying to change history as much as possible. It's the only explanation. But if we lose Goku or we lose Buu, history is sure to change. And now we have to stop them before they make contact with either Goku or Buu. This is Critical!" He explained.

"Got it." I said, taking the scroll. "I'll handle Towa and Mira. Dumplin, how about you and Dimsom help Goku with Buu?" I asked.

"It is today we meet our maker!" Dimsom said, cracking her knuckles as well.

I was shocked at this (insert the No, wait! action). "Whoa, whoa! If you think you're gonna die, you can hang back, we can get someone else to do it-!" I started.

"No, fool! All Majins originally came from Majin Buu or one of the other Majins he's created! He is LITERALLY the maker of all Majins!" Dumplin explained.

"Oh... right then... Let's do it!" I said, grabbing the scroll and sending the 3 of us back in time for what would be the final battle... or so we thought...

* * *

As Goku and Buu faced off, Tow and Mira watched from maybe 100 feet away at farthest, but they were WAY too close to be secretly observing. "That is Goku..." Mira said.

"Indeed. They both have high power levels. If we steal their energy, Demon Realm will soon be ours." Towa confirmed.

"I'll defeat them both quickly." Mira said, before I appeared in front of him, blocking his path.

"Can't let you do that, Mira." I said, blocking his path.

Back to now...

"Nice outfit, by the way." Yang said.

"Thank you." I said with a nod, before turning to the 4th wall.

"Oh, at this point, I'm wearing the Student Blazer in black with the 3rd darkest red and a tiny bit of silver thrown in for the belt buckle. And the shades of the World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer." I explained. "Okay, back to the story.

Back to now...

"You again, huh? You're always finding me, aren't you? Such an annoying pest." Towa said.

"I believe we've already went over this: you're evil, so I try to get in your way. That simple." I told her, but never took my eyes off Mira, who appeared to be finally taking an actual, serious battle stance.

"I don't know how you did it, but it looks like Trunks is okay." She said.

"I'm crafty like that." I told her.

"Very well, then before I fight Goku, I will settle things with you. It will be a duel." Mira said.

"You don't have to do something so dramatic, Mira." Towa said.

"You think I will lose?" He asked her.

"No! That's not what I meant." She said.

"Well, it should be." I said as we both rushed in.

 **Background Music: "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin (it is LITERALLY the perfect song to fight Mira)**

I blocked his first punch with my right forearm, before delivering a hard left punch to the center of his chest stunning him, allowing me to throw an uppercut, knocking him higher into the air, following up with Meteor Crash to deliver a devastating combo, finally blasting him back with Gravity Impact before he could retaliate. He did a triple back roll before completely recovering, flinging a Death Slash as I flew in at him once again. I rolled to the side after this and blocked a haymaker with a cross-arm block, although this still sent me back about 5 feet. He threw two more punches, the first pushing me back 10 feet, before he rushed in and threw the strongest of the punches, pushing me back 20 feet.

"Now you die!" He said.

He then fired a barrage of Death Beams I had to dodge with some tricky flying maneuvers, but he had tricked me. I had been so preoccupied by dodging I hadn't even realized he had stopped firing and instead was charging a massive black ki blast with his chest, which shrank, becoming compact, but far more powerful, before launching it at me. I blocked it, but it was too much, quickly overwhelming and engulfing me, blasting me back. I fell through the air, trying desperately to summon enough energy to correct myself, but before I could, he flew down after me, grabbing my shirt and repeatedly slamming his fist into my stomach and face. He finally stopped, holding his hand in front of my face and slowly moving it closer. "Now your energy is mine." He said.

"Not yet!" I said, releasing an Energy Barrier (Cell's Evasive, arguably the best Ki Blast Evasive), launching him back before rushing in again and throwing a haymaker, which he also blocked with a cross block.

We exchanged punches and kicks, matching each other move for move, neither one gaining an inch. However, while I only got more frustrated at the futility on both our parts, he began laughing. "Yes! Show me your power!" He said, suddenly throwing a headbutt, catching me off-guard and stunning me, allowing him to throw a kick to my chest to knock me back.

Towa laughed at this. "Mira is enjoying this. He hasn't found a rival in a long time. In the Future world, all the strong ones have fallen, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, they have." I said with a nod. "But as for this rival thing? Not my style. We're matched now, but I'm not done yet. Goku isn't the only one who can get passed level 2." I said, powering up. my muscles expanded even more, my energy flared far beyond any level I'd taken it to before and my hair fell down past my waist, making me now look like a red haired Sephiroth. "Let me introduce: Super Sai-yan 3." I said, rushing in and pulverizing Mira faster than he could react, each hit sending him back a minimum of 5 feet. I continued beating him for at least a minute before he managed to dodge an attack and desperately retreated back near Towa, panting heavily.

"Mira! No! My Mira's being overpowered?!" She asked, holding onto him.

"Impossible! I'm the strongest! I have to be the strongest!" He said, pushing her back and using the Minus Energy Ball again, launching it at me.

"Good luck with that." I said, crossing my arms again before the Energy Ball engulfed me and exploded.

Mira took a few moments to register what had happened, before bursting out in laughter. "It's over! I've done it! He will never interfere with us again!" He laughed proudly.

"You sure about that?" I asked, my form becoming visible as the smoke began to clear, a powerful, overwhelming Ki flowing around me. I had allowed Mira the false sense of security by making it seem like the attack had hit me, before tanking it with Vanisher Guard.

"No! I won't lose! I will not allow you to defeat me!" He shouted, flying in.

"I don't think that's in your hands anymore." I said, stopping him with Ki Blast Cannon, throwing another quick barrage of punches, delivering a knee to knock him back another 10 feet. I went in with a small dash, before spinning and smacking him with my hair, stunning him (like Batman's Cape Stun) and melting some skin from his face, since my hair was currently as hot as lava, before delivering a final back kick, launching him back 50 feet.

"It... Will not... End... Like this!" He said, panting heavily, but rushing in again.

"I agree!" I said, rushing in myself. We both met and delivered a spinning round kick, hitting each other in the chest and sending us flying back in the direction the other one had rushed towards the other in. "It's going to end like this!" I said, readying my hands for my latest and (currently) most powerful Ultimate Attack.

"Galick Gun!" He shouted, firing Vegeta's second most famous beam at me with one hand.

"Whoa!" I said, leaning just enough to dodge the attack. "Ha! SUC-KER!" I laughed before I readied myself for my attack again.

"Kamehame-HELLFIRE!" I shouted, creating and firing an ultimately powerful beam of Hellfire and sending it after the demon, who screamed as a final act of defiance before being obliterated.

 **End Music**

Towa gasped that her enforcer/husband had been destroyed. "No!" She shouted, before glaring at me.

"It's over, Towa! Leave now or share Mira's fate!" I told her.

She snarled at me once more, before turning and vanishing to locations and times unknown.

Back to now...

"Wow, you didn't kill HALF as much as you do now." Damion said.

"I was young and optimistic. I figured everyone should get a second chance..." I said, before pausing. "The hell was I thinkin'?" I asked, earning a laugh from my more cynical friends.

Back to then...

 _[That's the end... of Mira. With him gone, Towa can't do anything. Just... put history as it was. Then this will all be over.]_ Trunks said over the comm.

"On it. Dumplin and Dimsom are already there, so this should be just about wrapped up, anyway." I said, flying towards the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, while I had been fighting Mira...

Goku flew towards one of the 3 Buu's and threw a haymaker, but the monster managed to catch and hold his wrist. Then, another Buu flew around to the other side, lashing its arm out like a whip and grabbing Goku's other arm, pulling its elongated arm tight and leaving Goku drawn out and near defenseless. Despite his harrowing predicament-

Back to now...

"Impressive vocabulary." Weiss complimented.

"Just because I don't use big words that often doesn't mean I'm an idiot that doesn't know them." I said.

Back to then...

Despite his harrowing predicament, Goku simply chuckled at this. "Heh. You could say that's a bit unfair." He said as Buu let out a small, but confident laugh. "It seems difficult, but I have to do it!" He said.

The final Buu flew in at the defeneless Goku, but was interrupted by a small, yet very powerful foot to the face from... "DUMPLIN! Never skip leg day, bitch!" Dumplin said triumphantly as Buu registered what happened.

Goku used this moment to free his left wrist and grab the stretching Buu that once held that arm and yank it in, while turning and flinging the Buu holding his left arm, causing the two to crash into each other. "Thanks. Thanks a lot." He said to Dumplin. They looked back to see the Buu's had reunited, the three of them still ready to combat the two. "The odds are still in their favor..." Goku said.

"Not anymore." Dimsom said as she suddenly appeared to Goku's left as Dumplin flew to the Saiyan's right, the female Majin readying a Destructo-Disc in each hand.

 **Background Music: "Breaking Through" By The Wreckage (thanks, Draco! ;) )**

Dumplin flew in and viciously attacked the Buu to the left of the center Buu while Dimsom flung the Destructo-Discs at the Buu to the right, Goku waiting for the Center Buu to come to him, where the two traded blows. Dumplin managed to trap his Buu in the Fuckbox Combo, before sending it flying, leaving it wide open for his... "Last... BLAST!" He shouted, firing his Ultimate and doing massive damage to the monster, as well as obliterating its arms upper body. It reformed, but still panted as if it had taken massive damage.

Dimsom took a more distance-based, yet accurate approach of staying back and blasting her Buu with ki blasts while he couldn't keep up with her. "Buu hate you! Hold still!" He pouted as he chased after her, only to be blasted back by a Big Bang Attack to the face.

"Okay, then. I won't move from this spot. Come and get me." She said.

"Now Buu kill you!" He shouted, flying in. Terrible, TERRIBLE mistake.

"Gotcha!" Dimsom said, raising her hands with her fingers extended just as Buu reached her. "Flash bomber!" She shouted, firing dozens of ki blasts from her fingers at a devastating rate, loading Buu full of tiny holes and hitting him with nearly every single attack from the otherwise wide-spread and inaccurate move. "You know the best M word to describe Majins? Mischievous!" She said, flying around the other side of the reforming Buu and delivering a powerful side kick to its ass, sending it flying into Dumplin's Buu just as he prepared... "Advanced Geometry!" He shouted, repeatedly blasting the 2 Buu's with powerful blasts of mana.

"Nice move, sis!" He called to her.

"Of course! I'm the smart one after all." She said, doing a sassy pose.

"I'mma get ya for that one." He said with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Goku appeared evenly matched with his Buu. "He may seem goofy, but he's ridiculously strong. It's not like his power went down when he split, either. It seems to be endless." He said.

"Only Dumplin is endless!" Dumplin said, appearing to Goku's right.

"Everything has a limit. Together, we're WAY beyond his." Dimsom said as she flew in to Goku's left.

"Right! Get ready!" Goku said, all of them preparing their greatest attacks. "Kame...hame..."

"Dumplin's... Last..."

"Special Beam..."

"HAAAA!"

"BLAST!"

"Cannon!"

The 3 Ultimate beams combined and easily blasted the final Buu into tiny bits like the other two. However, those tiny bits started moving and forming into dozens of small Buu's. The 3 heroes growled as their foe reformed and prepared to fight once more, but suddenly, in a puff of smoke, Goku returned to his base form. "I'm almost at my limit! Let's go!" Goku said, quickly trying to fly away, but was blocked by several of the mini Buu's.

"Fighting is fun! Let's do more!" They said.

Goku simply chuckled a little. "That's an honor, Buu. It really is... But I don't have time." Goku said, flying away.

"On it. Dumplin and Dimsom are already there, so this should be just about wrapped up, anyway." I said, flying into the fight, but was shocked when Goku flew past me and several tiny Buu's stopped in front of me as I unknowingly blocked their path. "Whoa..." I said in shock and disbelief.

"Are you gonna get in my way? So annoying! Buu tease you!" One of the Buu's said, flying in, but was sent flying by a Recoome Kick.

"Uh... Truuunks? We've got a problem here!" I said.

 _[Wait... 1... 2... 3... There's more of them than before!]_ He concluded.

"I've noticed, thank you!" I said, barrel rolling and weaving through an onslaught of Majin kamehameha's.

 _[O...Okay... Hang on! I'm sending the others!]_ Trunks said.

Immediately after, the group of our friends appeared. "Oh, what now? you couldn't handle Majin Buu on your own- oh..." Erika said as she saw the dozens of Buu's. "Never mind. This is a worthy fight." She said, instantly powering to Super Saiyan 3.

Sumai smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Heh. My dad couldn't even make Buu flinch. Let's see how much I can do!" She said, rushing in.

Even with everyone fighting together, the odds of us winning when the Buu's outnumbered us 10 to 1 seemed slim. Lucky enough, we all brought weapons into the fight at this point. "Dumplin gonna cut a bitch!" He said, brandishing his Yamcha sword and slicing through one of his Buu's with Shining Slash.

"Someone should've told you, whenever a ninja has a katana, you don't fight them. You run!" I said, slashing a Buu to bits with my Ninja Katana, before blasting the pieces away (Burning Slash).

"You guys brought tiny swords to the fight. This is a man's sword!" Vega said, swinging around a massive Z-Sword (I don't know if it's just because of how big Vega is (max height), but the Z-Sword is absolutely huge on him. I've traded it off to other characters and its quite large on them, too).

"Not bad, guys. But nothing compared to this!" Krad said, attempting to be threatening, although his weapon was merely a bansho fan (like what Madara uses. It's cool when he uses it, but it just looks weird to me in Xenoverse).

Everyone paused and looked at him. "You're an idiot." We all said together.

"No way! I 3 swings, it creates a monsoon! Check it!" He said, swinging it back and forth at one of his Buu's fast enough for his arm to be a blur, but the wind he generated couldn't even ripple his body fat like simply powering up would. The Buu appeared to roll its eyes, before rushing forward and sending him flying with a punch.

 **Krad Owned Count: 11**

"We got this, guys! Keep it up!" Dimsom said, using Blaster (Buster?) Shell and flinging powerful green ki blasts at a number of her Buu's.

"Nut up and beat them down!" Vega said, using Evil Rise strike and flailing his arms to pummel 4 of his Buu's unfortunate enough to be too close.

"Fear the Mega-Super-Ultra Dynamite Kick!" Sumai said as she managed to get 2 of her Buu's in her Dynamite Kick combo.

Krad was surrounded and looking terrified as his Buu's circled and slowly closed in on him. "TAKE THIS!" He said, swinging his Bansho fan again, but it was simply backhanded out of his grip. He shrieked and backed up a bit, looking at the surrounding Buu's, before finally seeming to get mad and refuse to be defeated. "Left and Left, Right and Right! Spin and turn AND... a great big smile!" He said, executing the Parapara Dance and forcing the Buu's to dance along as well.

"Got you now!" He said, using Giant Buster to blast them all away.

"Hit me, baby, one more time!" Brittany Spears' voice rang out from nowhere during the attack.

"Not bad, Krad! But I prefer more Deadly Dance!" I said, using 18's kicking Super to take down 4 of my Buu's.

Back to now...

Several members of my audience were trying to hold in there laughter at this moment. I sighed before pausing and looking at them. "Something funny?" I asked.

"Another girl teaching you how to fight, Sai?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"Hey, that's a fucking great move! 18's moves are awesome, wanna see?!" I said, firing endless shoot above her head, which she squealed and ducked under, despite the beams already having gone over her.

"Now, where was I?" I asked.

Back to then...

"Anarchy Rain!" Erika shouted, using her most powerful Super and blasting away several of the Buu's.

"You guys need to CHILL!" Aisu said, releasing freezing air and encasing several of his Buu's, using telekinesis to lift them and smash them together.

We were doing great, but we were slowly but surely being overwhelmed. "They just don't stop!" I snapped, headbutting another one.

"We can't hold out much longer!" Dimsom said.

"Dumplin's... running out of steam..." Dumplin said, but managed to blast his attackers away once again with Dimension Cannon.

 _[Majin Buu! Buu, can you hear me?!]_ Trunks called out, somehow turning the earpieces into speakers, outputting from our ears outwards for everyone to hear instead of inward just for us.

"Hmm? What?" Buu asked.

 _[Just wait 2 days. Someone much stronger than you will come. You'll love fighting them. Sound fun? Then stop destroying the Earth and wait!]_ Trunks instructed.

"Stronger than Buu? No one's that!" One of the Buu's said before I destroyed it with Big Bang Attack.

 _[Y-yes they are!]_ Trunks insisted.

Another Buu growled at this. "Then bring 'em! Buu kill 'em!" It demanded, before being destroyed by Dumplin's mathematical skills of Advanced Geometry.

 _[I said to wait! Just for 2 days! It's a promise.]_ Trunks said.

"Promise? Okay..." Buu said, before stopping and reforming back into one being.

 _[Phew...]_ Trunks sighed in relief.

 **End Music**

We grouped back together in preparation to return to our time, before Buu pointed at us. "Fighting you is fun! Until the strong guy comes... Play with Buu!" He said, opening himself up in some form of fighting stance.

"Oh, hell no!" I said, before disappearing

"Oh, shit! Time to bounce, son!" Aisu said as the rest of them took off close behind me and we quickly returned to our time, leaving Buu to throw a mini tantrum in mid-air.

* * *

We all returned back to the Time Nest, panting and trying to recover after taking on a small army of Buu's, Trunks walking up to us looking rather pleased. "Wonderful job! Everything is finally back to normal!" He said.

"Yeah. It was tough, but it paid off in the end." I agreed.

"There's no way this change will ever be..." He started, before looking to my hand. "What's that?" He asked as a strange and evil-feeling aura began to spill out from it.

"It was that guy... What did he do?" I asked cautiously, moving my hand away from my face.

"I'm sensing a very sinister energy." Trunks said as Chronoa ran up to us.

"Give your hand to me! Now!" She ordered.

I quickly held it out and she somehow extracted the evil aura and sealed it in a green sphere of energy. She looked closely, seeing a D appear. She gasped before creating another sphere to double seal the orb, before throwing it into the air as hard as she could, before it created a massive explosion, pushing some of us back, sending some of our more weakened friends rolling back across the ground and even sending the Supreme Kai of Time to her knees. "The Majin emblem. It's just as I feared." She said.

"Majin?" I asked, looking back at Dumplin and Dimsom.

"Hey, don't look at me! Dumplin ain't do that shit!" Dumplin said.

"It wasn't me." Dimsom added.

"M-Majin? What's it mean?" Trunks asked.

"Remember, I told you... there was a villain who tried to seize control of the Time Nest. It's him." She said as Tokitoki flew down beside her.

"Kiiiiiii!" The bird shouted in warning, all of us looking to the roof of the Time Vault where the mage who tried to destroy me stood. "Demon God Demigra! I knew it was you!" She shouted at him while he remained smirking, but didn't respond until...

"Thanks for keeping things so tidy..." He said, looking at the ruined vehicles and machines laying around the Time Nest/Chronoa's house.

"You're welcome!" Dumplin said sincerely, despite Demigra's sarcasm. He was probably just trying to be a dick to the newly-appeared villain.

"You know, I wanted to end you painlessly, but you just wouldn't accept the offer." He said, pointing his staff at me, or to be more exact, my hand he had put a fucking BOMB in.

"I'd prefer not to be ended at all, thank you!" I said, glaring up at him.

"Wow, you need to work on your trash-talking." Aisu said, looking at me with his arms crossed.

"I know..." I said, dropping my shoulders and looking down at the ground.

"So you helped him back then... so you could get rid of both Mira and Towa! Playing dirty, just as you always did!" Chronoa snapped.

He floated upwards a bit, before floating down towards us. "Tokitoki. Give it to me. I'm worthy... you know this to be true." He said as he continued to sail down to us.

Chronoa quickly placed herself in between the wizard and the bird in the Wall of Defense pose. "Worthy? You're worthy of solitude, stuck in the cracks of time! How did you even escape in the first place?" She demanded.

He didn't answer, merely landing and putting on an evil smirk, before holding out his staff and summoning the evil energy we'd been fighting all this time. We all prepared for action, but Trunks leapt into action, flying forward and slashing through the villain. However, the Demon God then became transparent and warped around the area where Trunks slashed him. There was only one explanation. "A mirage?!" Trunks said in shock.

"We shall soon meet... Look forward to it..." He said ominously as he disappeared.

"We won't!" I called after him.

"So he was just creating an illusion of himself. He must still be stuck in the crack of time." Chronoa pondered.

"Stuck in Time's asshole..." Dumplin started, looking at Aisu.

"THAT'S GOTTA STINK!" They said together, laughing while the rest of us face-palmed.

"What is this crack of time?" Trunks asked.

"It's an enclosed space that's separated from the dimension of time. Demigra is supposedly imprisoned there. but he must've been pulling strings this whole time, trying to break free from his prison." Chronoa explained.

"I'm starting to see why my parents and older siblings don't take prisoners." I said.

"The assholes never wanna stay locked up." Dumplin said, shaking his head.


	14. The Battle For Earth!

"Demon God Demigra... I didn't think there were others who could interfere with history." Trunks said, before... "Another scroll!" He said in shock and worry as the next scroll on the table began to glow.

"Demigra. He must've attempted to interfere with history again." Chronoa said, annoyed.

"We have to do something!" trunks said, opening the scroll.

* * *

This time, there were not one, but two different distortions in history, but luckily, they happened at different times, but that didn't make them any less disturbing. First, Demigra stood confidently behind a possessed Piccolo, the two of them now towering over a young Trunks and what looked like a child version of Goku, who Trunks explained to me was his second son, Goten. Both of them were badly beaten, struggling to hold up their bodies.

"Mommy..." Goten said, before collapsing.

"D-Darn it!" Trunks said weakly, before collapsing himself.

Next, there was a clip of Gohan fighting a taller, thinner Buu, who suddenly stopped as he was about to throw a punch, jumping back and holding his head in pain, before flying high into the air and creating a massive ball of ki above his head. "What? Is he trying to destroy Earth?!" Gohan asked worriedly, before Buu suddenly through the ball off into the distance, obliterating the planet.

* * *

"the Earth!" Trunks said, shocked.

"Demigra... I can't believe he had such strong power despite being stuck in the crack of time." Chronoa said.

"He must've been building his power up all this time, to enact his plan now... 75 MILLION years later. That's SCARY tenacity." I said.

"This is bad... Earth will be destroyed for sure, but Goku used Instant Transmission to get away." Trunks explained.

"That explains what happened when my family was stuck in Hell for a few days after we went down to stop the Hellfire Syndicate." I explained.

Back to now...

"You're just making an excuse as to why your family never dealt with Buu or any of the other DBZ villains on Earth, aren't you?" Nicolas asked.

"That's for me to know. But it is a damn good reason. They had it under control, we had bigger issues." I explained.

Back to then...

"Well, then. Demigra must also be in a hurry to escape from there." Chronoa said.

"I have to do something..." Trunks said.

"I'm guessing that means I have to do something?" I asked, crossing my arms. I didn't mind the fact Trunks had torn me away from my family and threw me into fights with some of the greatest threats in the universe, but he always made it sound like he was doing all the work or at the very least, contributing to fights he was NOT in, which is where I draw the line. You don't do the work, you don't get the praise.

"But before you do anything, do you remember the other time Demigra interfered with history?" She asked.

"Yes. He was controlling Piccolo's mind somehow. So, how do we break him free?" I asked.

"Well, the only way to dispel the hypnosis is to deal out a hot smoking blow to his face." She explained.

"WHAT?" Trunks and I asked together uncomfortably from her wording.

"You have to beat him down BAD." She simplified.

"Are you serious?" Trunks asked.

"Gods don't lie, you know!" She argued.

"Yes, much like they don't lie about you doing something for the first time being a mortal sin. If they say you sinned, you sinned." I said, nodding, trying to reveal the truth to Trunks without directly spelling it out.

"Uh... Okay..." He said, before shaking it off. "Demigra is unpredictable. It'll be very difficult, I'm sure of that. But I'm counting on you." He said, handing me the scroll.

"Don't worry. I won't let you down." I said determinedly, before going back in time to the fight.

* * *

Piccolo and Demigra stood across from Goten and Trunks, the two children ready to fight despite being heavily outmatched. But then, I appeared behind them, ready to fight and defend the youngsters, much like when I had to protect my younger sisters in the past. "Stay together. You'll have a better chance." I told them.

They were a little shocked to see someone new behind them, but nodded before looking back at the enemy and friend turned enemy.

 **Background Music: "The Infection" by Disturbed** (Draco: Oh, because Demigra infected Piccolo! I get it!)

I flew forward and threw a round kick at Piccolo to separate him from Demigra, who I promptly blasted back with Pyro Cannon. I then rushed at him and delivered a powerful combo, knocking him back. I powered up to Super Sai-yan and rushed in. He recovered further back and created an orb of energy much like the stuff corrupting piccolo, before launching it at me in 5 smaller, wide-spread orbs. I managed to jump over them, delivering a powerful assault with my fists and feet on fire, before grabbing him and lighting my entire body on fire and using Inferno Drive to deal massive damage to him. Yet somehow, he got back up with some difficulty, his body phasing between solid and transparent, but it didn't look like he was going anywhere yet.

He chuckled as he got back up. "I'm impressed. You're quite skilled. But defeating my mirage will not free Piccolo from my control. And with my power, Piccolo's strength is far greater." He boasted.

"Well, that's good, because once I'm done with you, I could use an actual challenge." I said, rushing in again. I dodged another round of the orb attack and the two of us began to trade blows, but it was evident that he was the far weaker one between us. I managed to land several hits despite his best efforts to block, until I finally broke through his defenses and landed another powerful combo against him, finishing it with my Ninja Fire Flurry.

"You may have beaten my mirage, but there's no way you can correct this change in history." He said as his mirage finally faded.

"He was weak. It might've been because he's a mirage, or maybe he's not back at full power yet. But regardless, it could be a problem if I ever have to face the real thing." I said to myself in thought. But I couldn't dwell on that at the time. I had other things to deal with.

"Look out!" Goten shouted.

I turned and saw Piccolo flying towards me. I leaned back and placed my right hand on the ground to catch myself as I fell to avoid Piccolo's flying roundhouse kick, then swung my left leg to catch his lower leg. He was in the air, but it still took him off balance and left him upside down and open for a kick from my right foot as I spun, sending him flying and getting back to my feet in one fluid motion. "Stop, Piccolo! I don't want to fight you!" I said. This was the past before we trained together and even now, I'd moved on from training with Piccolo, but we still built a bond and he taught me some incredible moves. Fighting him was the last thing I wanted to do.

Maybe it was because I had been knocking him around, but I like to think it was my words that started bringing him back to his senses. "W-what?" He groaned as he fought the mind control.

"Piccolo! Come back to your senses, man!" Trunks urged.

But sadly, it was not yet enough. He tried, but still couldn't free himself from the control. "Die!" He shouted, flying at me, the two of us locking hands, trying to force the other back.

 _[It's no use! Supreme Kai of Time said I had to hit them really hard!]_ Trunks said over my earpiece.

"Working on it!" I said, bringing my feet in as much as I could, lifting them up and slamming them into Piccolo's face, sending him flying.

"I'll finish you!" Piccolo shouted, firing a Light Grenade at me.

"That's ENOUGH!" I shouted, firing the Special Beam Cannon, easily destroying the Light Grenade and drilling into Piccolo, finally knocking him out and letting the energy fade from him.

 **End Music**

"Piccolo!" Goten and Trunks said as the 3 of us hurried over to the Namekian as he got back up.

"Are you okay?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now... I don't know what happened." Piccolo said.

"Some crazy old guy was controlling your mind. I'll deal with him. Don't worry." I said.

"Controlling my mind?! Well, thank you for freeing me." He said with a nod.

"Any time. Now we have to deal with Majin-" I started, but before I could even say "Buu", the new form of the monster appeared before us with a creepy grin on his face, his head tilted in a way that made him look like his neck was broken. "Oh, shit!" I said, the 4 of us jumping back.

* * *

He then landed in front of us and straightened his head and neck, putting on a serious face. "Creeepyyy..." I said, sweatdropping.

 **Background Music: "Hero" by Nickelback**

I took point in front of the 3 while they grouped together to make a plan. "You two! Hurry up and do fusion!" Piccolo said, before groaning and dropping to one knee from exhaustion.

"Piccolo... Don't overwork yourself..." Goten said worriedly as they held the Namekian up. Unfortunately, Buu wasn't showing any sympathy or giving them last words like Frieza or Cell would, he just rushed at them, ready to kill.

But I wouldn't let that happen. "No, you don't!" I said, grabbing him, arching my back and falling back to slam him into the ground (think Charlie/Nash's forward grab in Street Fighter). We rolled back to our feet after this and fired a barrage of ki blasts at each other, before I used Pyro Power Wheel, blasting him over the edge of the lookout. I then looked back at them. "Hurry! Do whatever you're gonna do now!" I told them.

They were shocked at how I had taken on Buu for a moment, before shaking it off and nodding with determined looks in their eyes. "Yeah! We'll take care of this now! Let's go, Goten!" Trunks said.

"Okay!" Goten said, the two separating, before doing the fusion dance and combining into Gotenks.

 **(Pause Music)**

Back to now...

Ruby had stars in her eyes after witnessing that technique. "Wow! That is so cool!" She said, before turning to Weiss. "Weiss, we should try that sometime! We could use Crescent Rose AND Myrtenaster at the SAME TIME!" She said excitedly.

"NO." Weiss immediately shut down the idea.

"Weiss/Ruby fusion fanart, get on it, people!" Draco said.

Back to then...

 **(Resume Music)**

"Ta-da! Super success!" Gotenks said, before rushing Buu as he flew back up onto the lookout.

"Whoa! Fusion's no joke. With the two of us, Buu doesn't stand a chance!" I said, running in and delivering a devastating combo with Meteor Crash, having powered up to Super Sai-yan 2 to further increase the damage. I eventually kicked him back and hit him with a Burning Bomb for maximum damage. Suddenly, he stopped and menacingly rose a hand, ki pouring out from him as he shot dozens of ki blasts straight into the air, which rained down at me. "Whoa!" I said in shock, quickly taking off and flying away from the lookout to minimize the damage to Gotenks or Piccolo.

Fortunately, Buu was so preoccupied with me, he didn't even notice Gotenks. "He's wide open! We got him! Take this, stupid Buu! Galactic Donuts!" He shouted, raising his hand and somehow conjuring a ring of ki around Buu that closed in and bound him while dealing intense damage to him.

Buu shouted in pain and the blasts stopped, so I looked back and saw he was compromised. "My turn! Inferno Retribution Wave!" I shouted, firing the White Hot beam of fire at him, dealing even more damage and finishing with an explosion.

 **End Music**

Buu picked himself up, screaming into the air with rage. "Haha! Look, he's mad!" Gotenks laughed.

Suddenly, Buu took off, flying away from us as fast as he could. _[Hey! Buu's trying to fly away! After him!]_ Trunks said.

"On it!" I said, flying after the pink monster.

* * *

Gotenks and I quickly followed Buu to the Wastelands, preparing to fight the monster as he turned to face us, but before anyone could make their move, Gotenks suddenly flashed pure white, before exploding in a cloud of smoke, Goten and Trunks now standing in his place. "Oh, no! My fusion ran out!" Trunks said.

"W-what do we do now, Trunks?!" Goten said worriedly.

"I don't know, I think we need that weirdo to protect us." Trunks said, referring to me.

"Pardon?" I said, turning and glaring at him.

"Wait. I'll go, too. I've had enough rest." Piccolo said, stepping up beside me, then looking at me. "I don't know who you are, but I'll return the favor now." He said, before we turned to face Buu.

"Alright, Buu. It's over for you." I said, the 3 of us rushing in at each other.

 **Background Music: "Smack Down" by Thousand Foot Krutch**

Piccolo and I began throwing punches and kicks at lightning speed, but Buu managed to defend himself and even knock Piccolo away, but this left him open for a headbutt, followed by a side kick to the side where the ribs WOULD be, but Majins have no bones. "Piccolo, stay back! Cover me with blast attacks! I'll do the punching!" I told him.

"Okay!" He agreed, firing a Light Grenade at Buu after he recovered. This sent him flying, allowing me to chase after and pass him, hitting him from behind with Deadly Dance, chasing him into the air and smacking him down with an axe kick to the stomach.

I flew down as he was getting back up, preparing to slam both fists down on him, the damage coming from speed rather than power. We collided, kicking up a huge cloud of dust, but when it cleared, it is revealed Buu managed to catch my fists, chuckling evilly as I growled at him. "Dammit! Come on, you ugly, spit-out bubble gum!" I snapped, swinging my leg down and hitting him, causing him to release my hands and the two of us trading blows again, neither of us gaining an inch.

Goten explained the situation best. "That person is amazing! They're evenly matched with Buu!" He said excitedly.

"Well, I mean... We were fighting, too." Trunks said.

"Yeah, but..." Goten said, unsure if they really made a difference against the pink terror.

 _[Even as a kid, he's taking credit for your work!]_ Dumplin said over the earpiece, giving me a small chuckle and helping me calm down to fight smarter, leaning to the left to avoid Buu's fist and delivering a knee to his gut and doubling him over, allowing me to hit him with a Searing Lariat.

"Ora! ora! ora! ora! ora!" I shouted as I landed each hit in the spinning attack.

"What are you?! No Fun! NO FUN!" Buu shouted in anger and what sounded like... fear. So he felt that. Good.

 _[This is good. Buu's starting to panic!]_ Trunks said.

"But, wouldn't that make him more likely to destroy the planet? That's what Cell did when he panicked!" I said, firing ki blasts at Buu both to do damage from a distance and to cover up my conversation.

 _[No, it can't happen like that. In this timeline, Buu destroyed Earth with a massive blast of energy. But Buu... He needs to charge his energy if he's gonna shoot that powerful of a blast. Don't give him that chance!]_ He explained.

"Got it!" I said, rushing in, but Buu managed to grab me and throw me into Piccolo as he flew in to assist. We got up and glared at him as he aimed his palm at us for a blast. "Shit!" I said, moving in front of Piccolo and holding my arms out in the Wall of Defense.

 **(Pause Music)**

But before anything happened, Gohan suddenly flew in, glowing with a strange new kind of energy that almost felt magic. "I'm so glad... I made it in time..." He said.

 _[Gohan!]_ Trunks said over the earpiece.

"Gohan! That's great! You weren't dead!" Goten said happily.

"Are you really... Gohan?" Piccolo asked. It was understandable. His increase in power was huge, so it's almost like he was a different person (they HAVE made that mistake many times in DBZ, thinking certain powers were someone else when they were too high to be the person they thought of).

Buu laughed at this. "Don't tell me! You've come to fight?" He asked arrogantly.

"No. I've come to kill you." Gohan said darkly.

Buu began to beat on his chest and make Gorilla noises at this, I suppose in a show of strength. "This guy's a freak." I said, before flying in and delivering a powerful round kick to Buu's head, sending him flying to Gohan.

 **(Resume music at chorus)**

Gohan slammed his fist into Buu's face, before throwing a barrage of punches and kicks that put a number of dents on the amorphous creature, before kicking him away, allowing my to fly down and deliver an axe kick to the monster's head, sending him face first into the ground. He got up and roared in anger again, this small tantrum allowing Gohan and I to put ourselves on either side of the Majin before firing our Ultimates at him, Super Kamehameha for Gohan and Furious Fire Finisher for me, the two attacks colliding and creating a massive explosion with Buu directly in between them.

 **End Music**

"You think that got him?" I asked, flying over to Gohan.

"We can hope." He said, but then the smoke cleared, revealing the monster still standing, but beaten and bruised, far worse for wear than we were. "Well, he's not dead, but it's a great start." He said.

"Yeah. Then let's get to the finish." I said, readying a Destructo-Disc in each hand.

"Buu make you pay!" He said, but then suddenly, he stopped, then held his head as he began to glow purple. He suddenly lifted his head, his eyes flashing red. Suddenly, he exploded, the smoke clearing to reveal a new, smaller Buu. It looked far less powerful and intimidating, but somehow I felt like that was the exact opposite of the situation we were now in, my theory being confirmed when he simply shouted and created massive shockwaves that pushed us back.

"Well, this can't be good- ugh!" I grunted as the Majin slammed into me and threw punches and kicks almost faster than I could guard against.

 **Background Music: "Black Betty" by Spiderbait**

I stayed on the defensive for a few more second before blasting the Majin away with Fearless Flames, powering up to Super Sai-yan 3, at which point the two of us began charging at, slamming into and bouncing off each other at speeds of little more than a blur, followed by streams of ki and fire. At one point we crashed into each other and locked together, flying around and slamming each other into various large rocks, plateaus and of course the ground. Finally, we flew up as far as we could and then flew down to the ground at reentry speed, where I just managed to move Buu in the way and slam him into the ground, damaging him and cushioning my fall.

"Now!" Gohan shouted, flying upwards and charging his Super Kamehameha.

"Whoa!" I said, jumping back just before he fired it.

Buu was caught in the blast and let out a scream, but it was definitely one of anger and not pain. Suddenly, it looked as though the sound waves from that scream made some kind of barrier that protected Buu until Gohan couldn't fire the blast anymore, at which point the monster rushed him, landing a devastating barrage of punches and kicks. "Gohan!" Everyone else shouted.

"Hang on!" I shouted, slamming into Buu and firing a barrage of blasts into him. "Gohan! Now!" I told him.

"Right!" He said, rushing in. Buu had to devote all of his power to not getting obliterated by my ki blasts and was completely vulnerable when Gohan flew around behind him and began landing devastating hit, pulverizing the majin before throwing a kick to send him flying, vanishing and reappearing in front of where the Majin was flying and kicking him again, repeating the process one final time to kick the monster to the ground and hitting him with one final kamehameha. (That series of attacks is from another game. Whoever guesses it right first, your OC can make a guest appearance and do something really badass, like help fight Broly.)

Buu got back up and screamed in rage, rushing at Gohan. The two matched each other move for move until Buu suddenly stopped, jumping back and holding his head. "No!" I shouted, rushing in. But then he rose high into the air and made the ball.

"What? Is he trying to destroy Earth?!" Gohan asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, flying up after the Majin, but I was too late. He threw the orb and Earth began to explode. But at the very last second I felt someone grab me.

 **End Music**

* * *

Suddenly, I was in a strange new place, with purple water and pink, cloudy skies. It had to be another planet alongside Goku, Vegeta and Hercule. At that moment, I remembered stories my mother told me of the world of the kais, which is connected to otherworld, one of the many forms of the afterlife. This had to be it. "Wow... This place is beautiful. Wait, then am I dead?" I asked, looking above my head for a halo, but fortunately, there wasn't one. "Okay, I'm good." I said.

Suddenly, Buu showed up, his eyes flashing red as he pointed at us. "Well, you won't be for much longer if we can't deal with him!" Vegeta said.

"I'm ready!" I said, preparing to fight.

 **Background Music: "Through the Fire and The Flames" By Dragonforce**

"He imitated my Instant Transmission, just like that?!" He asked (you copy other people's moves on the first try, too, why is it so surprising?)

"Whatever. We have to fight, either way. I'll end things now..." Vegeta said.

"Save room for me!" I said as the two of us rushed in.

 _[Once Buu is defeated here, history will finally return to normal.]_ Trunks said.

"All I needed to hear!" I said as we both attacked the smaller monster, who managed to hold us back, but eventually, I managed to land a punch to his face, allowing Vegeta to kick him in the side. I grabbed his antennae and bashed his face off my knee a few times before Vegeta kicked him high into the air, where Goku waited, throwing an overpowering barrage of punches and kicks to the monster, before finally kicking him back. "Both of you! Attack now!" He called down.

"Got it!" I said.

"I know! Don't tell me what to do!"Vegeta snapped, the two of us using a combined Final Flash to blast Buu and destroy half of his body. But thanks to Majin's regeneration, he easily reformed the missing half, pounding on his chest again and making monkey noises.

"What a weirdo." Goku said.

"Yeah. He reminds me of a rabid dog. And just like a rabid dog, he needs to be put down!" I said, rushing in and attacking Buu, the two of us matching each other move for move, the fire in my punches and kicks not doing any apparent damage to the monster.

Vegeta and Goku watched this for a moment, before Vegeta finally sighed, looking at Goku. "Kakarot... How many times have you had to save the Earth?" He asked.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Goku asked.

"You should ready the Spirit Bomb. The Namekian Dragon Balls can revive Earth, you know. Make them take responsibility for their actions!" Vegeta said. He floated in front of Goku as the latter raised his hands to gather energy, acting as both a shield in case Buu got past me and the speaker to tell everyone to offer up some energy."People of Earth! Listen to me! Their is a warrior fighting Majin Buu at this very moment! But we need your help! Everyone, join forces to defeat Majin Buu!" He announced.

"Everyone! Please! I need you to share as much of your energy as possible with me!" Goku pleaded.

"Come on, people! We need help here!" I said, leaning to the right just enough to dodge one of Buu's punches, grabbing his forearm and raising myself above him, driving my elbow down on his head. He took this moment to grab my arm and bite it. "Ow, you motherfucker! Don't bite me! I'll fucking bite you!" I said, yanking on his antenna and sinking my inch long, knife-like teeth into the Majin's head.

Back to now...

"Well, you certainly still had your aggression back then." Weiss said.

"Moral of the story, never piss me off, or you will pay." I said.

Back to then...

The Spirit Bomb was coming along, but definitely not as well as we needed. "Hey! We're going to need a lot more if we want to beat Buu." Goku said.

"I know that! The problem is no one is trusting me for some reason! Dammit, Earthlings! Hurry up and help!" Vegeta snapped.

"Why?! Why isn't anyone listening!" Goku wondered.

"Dammit! If there's one thing that is truly going to destroy humans, its their selfishness!" I said, flying into a tree with Buu in front of me as a shield, breaking through the tree, at which point I threw him into a cliff, picking up the fallen tree and using it as a massive bat. "Come on, you pink freak! I'll destroy you before the Spirit Bomb is even ready!" I snapped, slamming the tree down on him, jumping back and using Pyro Execution Surge, roasting the Majin once he broke free of the tree and creating a massive explosion. I panted and powered back down to my base form. "There... I did it..." I said, but suddenly, a small, yet terrifying form rose up from the smoke and the fire. "No... Why won't you DIE?!" I shouted, going back up to Super Sai-yan 3 and rushing in, but the swift transformation took more out of me than I thought and Buu was able to land several powerful hits on me and I was forced onto the defensive.

Fortunately, Hercule had been on the sidelines and couldn't stand what he was seeing any more. "What are you all waiting for?! Come on, people! Hurry and help! Are you all going to refuse me?! Your Champ?! Hercule! I'm the one fighting Majin Buu now! Hurry and lend me your power!" He shouted.

"Hercule?" Goku and I said together after I managed to kick Buu in the face and knock him away for a minute.

"Well, it couldn't be helped. I had to say this in order to gain their trust." He explained.

Suddenly, the Spirit Bomb began to quickly fill up. "Well, either way it worked." I said, smashing my head into Buu and stunning him. "10,000 fists!" I announced, increasing my body temperature again to increase my speed as much as I could, pulverizing Buu with punches too fast for anyone to see while Disturbed's 10,000 Fists magically played around us. All that could be seen at that point was the base of my arms moving and my fists connecting with Buu's face, before I finally leaned back, before lunging forward like a striking snake, slamming both fists into Buu's face, sending him flying 10 feet and rolling 20 times.

Finally, the Spirit Bomb was ready, now the size of a large meteor. "Whoa!" Hercule said in astonishment.

"Get away! Get away! It's ready!" Goku said.

"Got it!" I said, flying away and returning to base form when I was at a safe distance.

"TAKE THIS!" He said, throwing the massive ball of death at the Majin. But to our horror, he held it back with his hands and started to slowly push it back towards us. "No! No, dammit!" He snapped as Buu began to slowly push the Spirit Bomb back towards us. "I just need... A bit more time!" He said through his strains.

"I won't let this happen!" I said, flying back up and adding my energy to the ball, somehow giving me some control over it. "You need time? You've got it." I said, looking at him.

"Thanks!" He said, before we both powered up to Super Saiyan (Sai-yan in my case), putting even more energy into the ball and finally overpowering the Majin menace, the Spirit Bomb finally disintegrating its target. "Whew... It's all over..." Goku said as he slowly floated down, no longer able to keep himself airborne.

"'Bout fucking time! I've just been chilling here!" Vegeta said (thank god TFS played Xenoverse! They added some extra funny lines to parts of the show they haven't gotten to yet).

"Did you really do it?!" Hercule said hopefully, before laughing. "People of Earth! Majin Buu has just died!" He announced, raising his fist in the air. All across the Earth, people chanted his name.

"Oh, Dad!" Videl said, somewhat embarrassed.

"He was really amazing!" Goku said. (You know, it isn't specified, do you guys think Goku meant Hercule or the Time Patroller, who did most the work fighting Buu, since Vegeta is supposed to be talking to Earth at this point, not really fighting).

"Hmph! Next time I will win!" Vegeta said proudly.

"Well, good job, you two!" Hercule said, scuttling over to them. "And you did well, too!" He said, turning back to where I would've been, but I was no longer there.

* * *

I wiped some sweat from my forehead as I sat down at the table in the middle of the time vault, finally getting well-earned rest as I sat there, petting Tokitoki as the gang surrounded and congratulated me. "Amazing! You're really amazing! You really defeated Majin Buu!" Trunks said happily.

"I finally have to admit, you were right about Goku. He is one of the greatest warriors I've ever seen. I was glad to fight alongside him. I couldn't have done it without him." I said.

"But what's most scary is Demigra's ability to control people as strong as Buu." Chronoa said.

"Supreme Kai of Time, who in the world is this Demigra?" Trunks asked.

"He's an evil sorcerer I fought 75 million years ago. He called himself the Demon god and tried to take away Tokitoki and seize the Nest of Time. To create a world where he could rule history." She explained.

"Well, it's a good thing that didn't work then. From what I've seen of the guy, he's not someone you'd want in charge of history." I said, petting Tokitoki's chin, then head. (Funny story: my dad actually just got a parrot, so now I have a bird about Tokitoki's size at home).

"That's awful. What did you do?" Trunks asked.

"I imprisoned him in the crack of time. But it seems like then he's been biding his time... gathering his strength..." She said.

"Why did you say that part in Japanese?" I asked (I must have a defective copy or something, because in mine, I'm not kidding, that line comes out in Japanese every single time).

"His power? For 75 million years?!" Trunks said in disbelief.

"Hey! you just thought about my age just now, didn't you?! That I must be over 75 million years old!?" She demanded.

"I don't think that's what we should be focusing on right now." I said.

"No, I didn't..." He started.

"What does it matter how old I am anyway? I mean, people praise me all the time for looking WAY younger than I actually am!" She said. (she's 75 million, yet everyone flipped shit when Old Kai said he was 15 generations old. Aren't Kai's supposed to be immortal, anyway?)

"Yeah, you look like you aren't even a teenager yet!" Dumplin said.

"The reverse of the old, 'I'm not a little kid!' trope." Aisu said.

"ANYWAY, shouldn't our focus be Demigra now?" I asked.

"You're right. So, what should we do now? Any thoughts on what our next move should be?" Trunks asked.

"He's too dangerous. We can't let him get out. We have to thwart his evil plan and keep him from escaping the crack of time." She said.

"It's up to us! We can't let this Demon God do as he pleases." Trunks said.

"Right. Thanks for being specific." Aisu said.

"We'll keep training. And we'll keep getting stronger. So no matter what Demigra has prepared for us, we'll be ready for it." I said, everyone nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile, in the Crack of Time...

"A little more... A little more..." Demigra laughed to himself.


	15. Godly Revelations!

We stood waiting in the Time Vault for anything to happen, but strangely, nothing was. "That's strange. I don't sense any disturbances in the scroll yet. But then, maybe Demigra gave up." Trunks said.

"I doubt it. How long has he been at this again now-?" I started before we all heard a sinister chuckling above us.

"Don't be foolish." Demigra's voice rang out. Looking up, we saw him floating above us near the roof. "I'm assuming you've heard of me? From the Supreme Kai of Time, no doubt?" He asked.

"Yeah, we heard. Pretty fucked up story ya got there!" Dumplin said.

"Yeah. One word, buddy: hobby." Aisu asked.

Demigra scoffed and rolled his eyes at this before continuing. "I have waited 75 million years for this. Are you insane? I'll never give up!" He said.

"There's no one else strong enough to be a threat to us." Trunks said defiantly.

Demigra chuckled again at this. "Do you really think so?" He asked, before breaking out into evil laughter.

"I don't like him laughing like that. It probably means bad things." I said cautiously, before Demigra disappeared. "Oh." I said calmly.

"Thought you weren't giving up! Then why DID you just give up, punk? Boom!" Dimsom said excitedly.

"Yeah! He doesn't want to mess with this team!" Erika said, high fiving the Majin.

But suddenly, the scroll on a particularly high, impressive altar began to glow. Chronoa screamed at this as she pointed at the scroll. "Whoa!" Trunks said in shock at her reaction.

"No! That's horrible! He went to THAT time period!?" She asked.

"What's wrong? Is it worse than Buu?" I asked, before seeing the face in the scroll. "Oh, my other gods, no!" I said in fear.

"What? was that a dangerous era or something?" Trunks asked.

"Really?! How does he not know this?!" I said in disbelief.

Chronoa sighed at this. "Ignorance sure is bliss, isn't it? Then how about, I explain it to you?" She asked, clearly annoyed. It's the time period when BEERUS, the freaking GOD OF DESTRUCTION went to Earth!" She shouted in understandable panic.

"I know I've been through a lot while I've been here, but I'm no match for Lord Beerus." I told her.

"The God of Destruction Beerus?! Is he that powerful?" Trunks asked.

"LORD Beerus!" We snapped at him at the same time.

"Uh, y-yes, ma'am!" He said nervously. "So, is this Lord Beerus really strong or something?" Trunks asked.

"GOD OF DESTRUCTION! What do you think! Do you not comprehend the terms 'GOD' and 'DESTRUCTION', man?!" I said, grabbing the Saiyan and shaking him violently despite him being somewhat taller.

Back to now...

"So, how do you know this God of Destruction, Beerus, then?" Weiss asked.

"LORD BEERUS!" All OC's said together, pointing in the heiress' face.

"Just tell me how you know him." She said, crossing her arms.

"I've been waiting to get to this point. You want to tell them, dad?" I asked him.

"Of course, son." He said, taking my place in front of the group. "Well, you see, I wasn't always a hero like I am now. I used to work for Mundus, trying to take over and enslave the human race, but then I met your mother and I had different plans, along with Sparda." He started explaining.

"There's your big pay-off, Devil May Cry fans." I said to the 4th wall.

"But even after I did that, the gods didn't trust me right off because of how dangerous and powerful I am. They almost had Whis banish me to a different dimension. But I came up with a deal with them. As a show of goodwill, my children would be assigned to the gods as their personal champion warriors, helping to defend the god and everything they stood for. To name a few, Lance is the Champion of Lord Raiden, Sai is champion to his grandmother, Lady Ignis." My father continued.

"Who, remember, Blade fans, is-" I started.

"The goddess of Hell, we know." Everyone said annoyed.

"And Spirai is Lord Beerus' champion." My dad finished, 2 images slowly appearing behind him. First, an image of Spirai holding one of Beerus' fingers as a baby, then an image of Spirai as an adult, holding an odachi behind her in her right hand while holding out a revolver in her left with a larger image of Beerus behind her.

"Yep. I basically show up to rowdy planets, tell them to knock it off, or I'll get Lord Beerus. that usually stops them. And if it doesn't, then I get Lord Beerus, like I said. Or sometimes, when he's sleeping, I'll just blow it up myself."Spirai explained, then looked at the sky in remembrance. "I remember the first planet he took me to to destroy when I was just 5 months old. Whis materialized a high chair for me, but we didn't like the food, so we left the planet and, at a safe distance, I blew it up with a bunch of ki blasts from my fingers." She said nostalgically.

"You blew up a planet... as a baby?!" Team RWBY said together fearfully.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again, you don't fuck with the Blades." I said.

"Yep. That's why I'm getting a Dragon Ball Super story. Right, dear baby brother?" Spirai said, before looking at me, grabbing the front of my shirt and lifting me off the ground to look her in the face (she's 6'6", Sai's only 6', she's got 6 inches on him). It didn't and wasn't meant to hurt, only to get her point across.

"O-of course, big sis!" I said nervously.

"Oh! That's the little brother I know and love!" She said, hugging me.

Back to now...

Chronoa let out a loud groan of rage. "Just go and stop him! Hurry! If Lord Beerus turns against us, he'll... he'll destroy everything!" She said fearfully.

"We're gonna need everyone for this." I said, looking at my group.

"Oh, yeah, uh... I just remembered I had to be somewhere... NOT HERE!" Krad said, running out fast enough to leave a trail of fire.

We all deadpanned at this. "Truly, we of the Time Patrol are the mightiest warriors in history." Dumplin said sarcastically.

"Let's just go." I said.

* * *

 **AGE 778**

It was shaping up to be a delightful time at Bulma's birthday party, Whis enjoying a cup of tea, Piccolo seemingly napping in a chair and Goten and Trunks tossing around a yellow Capsule Corp ball, laughing and chasing after it.

Beerus was sitting in a chair next to Whis, propped up on one arm, bored out of his mind besides the delicious food. "Where is the darn Super Saiyan God?" He wondered, scratching his ear. "That's odd." He said.

"Beerus... Your prediction was predictably wrong." Whis said.

"And I was so looking forward to it." Beerus said.

"Too bad. But of course it is no surprise." Whis said.

"What does that mean?" Beerus demanded.

During all this, Vegeta was on the other side of the fence, spying on the deity and... whatever Whis is. Hang on... Okay, the Dragon Ball wiki calls him an angel, so we're going with that. "If you pretend you're not there, they won't see you." He whispered to himself. (My idiotic song and dance seems to have helped calm down Beerus' temper.) He thought, clenching his fist and trembling with anger at the memory of doing his humiliating bingo dance. (All we have to do now... is simply wait for him to leave.) Vegeta finished his thought.

Sadly, this would not happen, as Buu then decided to eat the tray of puddings he had and Whis decided to open his big mouth (seriously, half the scenario was Whis' fault, if Beerus hadn't have known about Pudding in the first place, he wouldn't have freaked out about it). "Oh, Lord Beerus, have you had... this dessert they call Pudding?" Whis asked, instantly perking up the bored god, who jumped from his seat.

"Pudding, you say?!" He said eagerly. He then approached Buu, raising a finger. "You there, give me one pudding cup." He requested.

"No! All pudding for Buu!" Buu screamed at the god.

"Give it!" Beerus said impatiently.

"No!" Buu refused.

"GIVE IT!" Beerus demanded again.

"No!" Buu refused again, turning his side to shield the pudding from the cat-like deity.

"GIVE IT, YOU FOOL!" Beerus ordered, floating in the air as he barked his pudding demand.

Back to now...

"Heh. Barked. It's funny because he's a cat." Draco laughed, to which everyone else facepalmed.

"So, we seriously all almost died for PUDDING?!" Blake said in disbelief.

"Yes, you all seriously almost died for pudding. When Beerus wants something, he fucking gets it, or the planet gets it." I confirmed.

Back to then...

Luckily, Armageddon was temporarily avoided, as Vegeta flew in as a Super Saiyan and snatched a pudding away from the Majin glutton. "GIVE HIM THE PUDDING!" Vegeta shouted as he snatched the pudding, rushing to Beerus and dropping to one knee, holding the pudding out in offering to the god. "Here, Lord Beerus!" He said fearfully.

"Ahh, thank you." Beerus said, taking a dramatically long time to bring the spoon to his mouth for his first taste of pudding. And that's where it all went wrong. After Trunks threw the ball, Demigra's evil energy surrounded it and sent it flying, smacking the pudding and spoon out of Beerus' hands and knocking his head back. The ball would then land off to the side, Whis sparing it a glance.

"I'm sorry..." Gohan said as he ran up.

"Goten, why didn't you catch it, dude?" Trunks demanded.

"Because you threw it too hard, Trunks! By the way, how'd you throw that crazy curveball?" Goten asked, as if they weren't standing next to impending, planet-crushing fury.

Back to now...

"Yeah, how you feel now, Blake? World's gonna end now because of a bouncy ball." I said, leaving everyone with their jaw dropped at the ridiculousness.

Back to then...

"YOU IDIOTS!" Vegeta snapped, before looking nervously to Beerus. "Lord Beerus..." Vegeta chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile, the god stood there in disbelief, his hands pawing at air where his pudding once was. He began trembling in anger as he looked to his pudding on the ground (oh, come on, there was still pudding in the glass thing, you could still eat it! Actually, most of it's still in there, just drink it, screw the spoon!), he then looked back a Buu, who had devoured the rest of the creamy treat. He then looked to the ground as he began to power up. "Now, I'm mad!" He shouted, releasing his power.

We then arrived on the scene. "Lord Beerus, wait!" I shouted.

He did briefly pause at this, surprised to see me. "Well, well, Sai Blade. It's been a while now, hasn't it. About 5 years now?" He asked.

"Uh... 8, my Lord. you came here when my sisters were born and they're 8 now." I said.

"My, my, time flies. Well, then you should get your sisters and the rest of your family off this planet before I destroy it." He said.

"Wait, all this over pudding?! Surely we can get you more! No need for something this drastic." I said worriedly.

"No. They defied the god of destruction, so they'll be destroyed. So will you if you choose to defy me." He said.

"Then... that's a risk I have to take." I said, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "In The End" by Linkin' Park**

Imanaged to lean to the left and dodge a punch from Beerus and deliver a kick to his side, but it did nothing. I delivered several more punches to his chest, but again, it's like he was completely unphased and knocked me away with a bitch smack, sending my rolling to a nearby sushi table. "Oh, that hurt..." I said dizzily. "Whis." I greeted the angel as he ate at the sushi table.

"My, you've grown, young sai." He said.

"Evidently, not enough." I said, rushing back in. Meanwhile, Beerus had defeated Majin Buu, Sumai and Dumplin by smashing the human girl between the two majins together and throwing them to the side, then dispatching Piccolo and Vega WITH CHOPSTICKS! Erika, Gohan and Gotenks managed to put him on the defensive, but he easily dodged every single one of their attacks by simply leaning to the sides faster than they could throw their attacks. I rushed back in, flinging a number of fireballs, but he easily knocked most of them back at me while using his tail to flick one back into Gotenks. "Whoops!" I said in surprise and nervousness. He then threw a haymaker at Gohan, sending him flying, then spinning and throwing a rear kick into Erika's chest.

"Beerus, that's ENOUGH!" I shouted, powering up to Super Sai-yan 3 and rushing in, throwing a number of punches and kicks, even using Pyro Execution Surge, but when the flames subsided, Beerus was still completely unharmed. "No! It's... not possible!" I said.

"Impressive, Sai. But I'm afraid your flames aren't enough to destroy Destruction." He said, grabbing me by the neck then, punching me in the stomach. This knocked all the air out of me and he dropped me on my feet, but I instantly dropped to my stomach, holding it, trying to breathe and dropping back to base form. "Seems you don't quite live up to the reputation for father or older siblings have. Oh, well. Blades will dull and rust. And eventually... They break." He said, raising his hand to my face, readying a ki blast.

 _[Mother is heading up to Lord Beerus!]_ Trunks said urgently.

"What?" I asked, looking over.

But before he could launch the blast, Bulma walked up and smacked him in the face. "I'm getting really sick of you ruining my birthday party when you weren't even invited!" She snapped.

Beerus suddenly turned to her and smacked her. Vegeta gasped at this. "How dare you!? That's my BULMA!" He shouted, powering up to Super Saiyan 2, somehow his strength even surpassing Goku's.

"Unbelievable... Saiyans truly are monstrous beings." I said.

Vegeta rushed in and managed to land several hits on Beerus and even blasted him with a full power Galick Gun. Vegeta panted heavily, having used up a lot of strength and power after the blast. But even after all that, Beerus emerged, barely looking like he took any damage.

"Such a shame. I'll admit, you impressed me, Vegeta, but it's still not enough." Beerus said, landing several punches to Vegeta that sent him flying, returning to base form unconscious.

"Never... Underestimate... The Saiyans!" Erika shouted, rushing in as Super Saiyan 3, but just like before, Beerus easily avoided her attacks, headbutting her and sending her skidding on her feet several feet away. She managed to stop herself near the front door of Capsule Corp, but she only kept herself on her feet for a few minutes before dropping face down, unconscious.

"You Saiyans are certainly a persistent bunch. But I know just how to deal with that." He said, walking up.

"No!" I shouted, unwinding the scarfs around my wrists and launching them out at Beerus (Sai's back in his first costume at the beginning of the story now), wrapping them around his arms and lighting them on fire, sending the fire all the way over to him and engulfing him. "I respect and bow to you gods, but I won't let you hurt the ones I love!" I shouted, increasing the heat of the fire.

Finally, Beerus actually let out a shout of pain, but MAYBE 10 seconds later, he dispersed the flames by powering up, turning around and smirking, grabbing the scarfs in one hand, pulling back the other. "Well done, Sai. Here's your reward. A knuckle sandwich." He said.

I then realized what he planned to do. "Oh, shit." I said.

The screen went black at that moment. "It was at that moment, Sai knew... He fucked up." The announcer for those videos said.

"Oh, yes." Beerus said, yanking back on my scarfs, pulling me in faster than I could stop myself, then throwing his back fist upwards and slamming it into my jaw in an uppercut. My jaw broke in half and all the bones connected to create my skull broke apart. It wasn't a serious injury, as all the bones fused back together after Beerus' fist left my chin, but it was more than enough to knock me out. I fell to the ground, unconscious and unmoving. Sai Blade had been defeated.

 **End music**

Back to now...

"Wow. Someone actually beat you. That's a little scary." Ruby said.

"Indeed. Sadly, it wouldn't be the last time either. But there's a problem with the story now. To be honest, I actually don't know what happened next, for obvious reasons." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll take over from here." Erika said.

Back to then...

"Sai!" Erika and Dumplin said, flying over beside me.

"You sacrifice will not be for nothing, my friend. And your powers will not go to waste." Dumplin said, grabbing me, opening his mouth incredibly wide and starting to pull my body in.

"Dumplin, no!" Erika shouted.

Back to now...

"You tried to freaking eat me?!" I demanded, looking at the Demon God.

"Guilty." He said with a smirk.

Back to then...

Beerus grumbled that all the people who had gathered to fight him barely made him get much further than 25% of his full power. "I don't get any pudding... and the Super Saiyan God is nowhere to be found." He said, before looking at his attendant. "Whis!" He called.

"You rang, Lord Beerus?" The angel said, appearing by the God's side.

"It seems Super Saiyan God was nothing but a stupid fairy tail after all." He grumbled, raising his hand. "Screw this! I'm destroying Earth and going home." He said, readying a large purple ball of ki.

"Wait!" Goku shouted as he suddenly appeared on scene. "To become a Super Saiyan God, I have to gather energy from 5 other pure-hearted Saiyans. Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks! Share your strength with me!" He said, reaching out to him.

"Are you an idiot, Kakarot! Count! That's only 4! You say we need 5 more!" Vegeta snapped.

Erika then walked up to them. "I'm a Saiyan, too. I'll share my energy with you as well." Erika said. So the 6 Saiyans joined hands and went Super Saiyan, power going from the tansferring 5 into Goku, fueling him with a powerful blue aura. They released hands and he floated into the air, before his hair became a deep magenta, close to the color of my Super Sai-yan form, but with a more pinkish tint rather than pure red.

I woke up at the sudden massive surge in energy and saw Goku as a god. "That's finally it. We have a chance now." I said.

"Congratulations. It seems that you've succeeded." Whis said.

"Really? I became a Super Saiyan God?" Goku asked.

"You'll find out when we fight. Now... Come on." Beerus said, the two gods rushing in at each other., throwing a devastatingly fast volley of punches and kicks at each other, the two perfectly matched move for move, flying off while still locked in combat.

"Well, we can go home now, right? Please." Sumai asked. It was honestly a shock to see her scared and wanting to leave, as she's usually the first one to jump into the fight.

"you guys can all go. I'll stay behind in case something goes wrong." I said, flying after them.

I finally caught up with them, the two having separated for a moment, having a few scratches, indicating they had both landed a few hits on each other. Suddenly, Beerus' ear twitched and his eyes flashed red, but he simply closed his eyes and they returned to their natural yellow state.

 _[Did Lord Beeurs seem different just now?]_ Trunks asked,

"Yeah. I saw his eyes flash red. Like everyone else Demigra takes over." I said.

 _[Be careful Demigra may try something crazy.]_ Trunks warned,

Goku looked over his body with a strange look on his face. As if he didn't enjoy his newfound power. "How does it feel, becoming a god?" He asked.

"I never knew this world even existed! I could never have gotten here on my own. I'm happy, but I hate how I couldn't fight you on my own, Lord Beerus." He explained.

"Just be thankful you CAN fight him. No one else has lasted even this long." I warned him.

"The young one is quite right. That pride will ultimately be your downfall." Beerus warned as well.

"What do you mean? Vegeta has lots more pride then I do." Goku said.

"And yet he threw his pride away to protect his friends." Beerus added.

"Amazing, right? I really respect him for that." Goku admitted.

"You should. He did a hell of a lot more than you did to keep Beerus happy from fighting." I said.

"Indeed." Beerus agreed, nodding to me, before looking at Goku. "So you threw your pride away and became a god?" He asked.

"That's right!" Goku shouted, rushing in. The two would once again lock in combat and throw punches and kicks at insane speeds, but Beerus was starting to press on a distinct advantage, landing several hits on Goku. Thinking quickly, Goku used Instant Transmission, teleported behind Beerus and grabbed him in a full nelson, flying out of the cave and up to the edge of the atmosphere. I followed quickly, but once I got there, Goku was seriously beaten and back in his base form. It was evident at this point, Beerus had won. I thought he'd still be angry and this would mean the planet's destruction, but amazingly, Beerus seemed pleased.

"While fighting as a god, you somehow absorbed its power. You're quite a genius. I'm really impressed." Beerus complimented.

I was shocked at this. "Uh... Are we talking about the same guy?" I asked, looking back at Goku.

Goku simply chuckled. "I tell ya, you're just too strong for me, Beerus!" He said.

Beerus closed his eyes peacefully, but then opened them and they were red again. "Oh, no!" I said worriedly.

"Hm?" Goku said suspiciously, feeling a new wave of energy roll over Beerus.

"It's time to destroy Earth!" He growled, creating a Sphere of Destruction above his head. He took on the dark purple tint (well, moreso than he already is), but for some reason he wasn't overflowing with the evil ki.

 _[Oh, no! He's serious... Deadly serious...]_ Trunks said.

Suddenly, Demigra appeared in the distance with a smirk on his face. "That motherfucker!" I snapped, glaring at him. I would've rushed him, but if Beerus threw that sphere, I had to be there to at least try to stop it.

"Look, even Beerus has his weaknesses! Now, he is my puppet." He said, before looking back at me. "Now... Can you stop his power?" He asked.

"Dammit! I already know I can't! Especially not with that damn power boost that comes with it!" I said, looking dangerously at Beerus.

"No... Stop!" Goku called, reaching out to Beerus, but passed out from overexertion, starting to fall.

That is, until Whis caught him. "Uh-oh." He said as he caught Goku, then started flying down to Earth.

"After everything has been destroyed, Demon God Demigra shall rule!" He said, laughing.

"If Lord Beerus goes out of control, there will be nothing left TO rule! Are you insane?!" I demanded.

Suddenly, Beerus smirked, turning and flinging the Sphere of Destruction at the sorcerer, who narrowly dodged it. "What?! Impossible!" He snapped, glaring back at Beerus.

"By the way, I knew you were there. You see, my friend, I faked being hit by you." Beerus explained, flying over by my side.

"Amazing, Lord Beerus!" Trunks and I said at the same time.

He nodded at me, before glaring at Demigra. "Trying to control me? That's blasphemous." He said, however Demigra still glared back at him with an arrogant smirk.

 _[The tables have turned! With Lord Beerus back us, Demigra doesn't stand a chance!]_ Trunks announced,

"Demigra, was it? I guess I'll just destroy you, instead." Beerus said, floating forward a bit, then creating a small ki ball in front of him, before poking it, sending a beam flying at Demigra, who dodged again (Yeah, God of Destruction's Anger does great damage, but it misses WAY too much. Anyone else notice that?).

"I'll be taking this one back to Earth first. Lord Beerus, please try not to destroy things unnecessarily." Whis said, flying back down to Earth.

"I... don't know about that..." Beerus said with some hesitation, before looking at me. "Usually, it's your sister who's fighting alongside me, but what do you say, Sai? Care to fight alongside the God of Destruction?" He asked with a smirk.

I looked at him with stars in my eyes, before answering eagerly. "Of course! Let's do this, Lord Beerus!" I said excitedly, taking my stance beside him, facing Demigra with a smirk.

 **Background Music: "Frontline" by Pillar**

Beerus rushed in and delivered a kick to Demigra's head, sending him flying, where I met him with a bone-crushing barrage of punches and kicks with my hands and feet on fire. "This would be so much more satisfying if it were the real thing!" I said, slamming into him with Pheonix Rush, sending him flying back, almost past Beerus, until the god quickly reached out and grabbed him. He pulled away and attempted to hit Beerus with his scepter, but the deity easily blocked it and simply, slowly brought his hand forward with his middle finger curled back and held by his thumb, before sliding it forward and simply flicking the sorcerer in the forehead, sending him flying. We both rushed in at the false god, who held his hand out, once again firing the 5 splitting dark spheres, but we easily dodged them, Beerus rolling to the right and flying higher while I rolled to the left and flew lower, both of us reconnecting in front of Demigra and throwing a kick sending him flying. "Let's finish this!" I shouted, firing Pyro Cannon while Beerus fired another God of Destruction's Anger, both of them slamming into Demigra, who now looked exhausted.

"You look like an evil guy, so I'll enjoy destroying you." Beerus said.

Demigra simply scoffed at this. "I believe I can't fight in this form any longer. No matter. This battle is not even supposed to exist in history. The longer and harder we fight, the larger the distortion in the Crack of Time becomes." He said.

"Then I'm ending this now!" I shouted, going into Super Sai-yan 3 rushing and doing a back flip kick to send Demigra higher into the air. He recovered and held a hand out, as if he was gonna fire a beam or something, but I flew up after him, surrounding my fist with a golden ki dragon and punching clean through the mirage.

 **End Music**

I won, but he still looked back at me with a smirk. "My mission is complete." He said, before he faded.

"I'm sorry, what's that?" Beerus asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Long story short, that bad guy has bad plans." I said. He put his hand to his chin in thought at this.

* * *

I returned to the Time Nest with something that gave Trunks quite the surprise when he turned around. "Welcome back- Hey, wh-who's that with you?!" He asked.

"Oh, right: Trunks, this is the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus and this is his attendant, Whis." I explained, gesturing to the two god-level beings behind me.

"This whole situation with Demigra has been crazy, but this... this is nuts!" Trunks said, scratching the back of his head.

"Look, it's the Time Nest. It's been a while since I last came here." Beerus said.

"Oh! So Sai and the others were the Time Patrollers the Supreme Kai of Time hired." Whis explained.

As if on cue, Chronoa suddenly emerged from the Time Vault. "Oh my, Lord Beerus! It has been a while, hasn't it?" She asked nervously.

However, Beerus ignored her greeting, getting straight to business. "That ingrate Demigra tried to make a fool out of me, so I want to find out where he is." He explained.

"He's imprisoned in the Crack of Time. However, I fear... I fear he will break out soon." She explained.

"I see. So he was changing history to create some sort of exit for himself." Whis pieced together.

"Okay. Then... right when he comes out, I'll destroy him." Beerus said nonchalantly. We all panicked at this.

"No, no, no, PLEASE don't!" Chronoa pleaded. " Lord Beerus, if you fight in this world, this dimension of time would be completely destroyed." She explained.

"I know. Because I'm the God of Destruction." He said as if it were obvious.

"But then you'd die, too, my lord! And I REALLY don't want to die, either!" I countered.

"Well, maybe you should find a different dimension." He said, looking at me.

(I'm almost tempted.) I thought worriedly.

"Well, uh... Oh, yes! I'll make delicious meals for you if you promise me you won't fight here! Cool?" She bargained.

This ALMOST seemed to get him. "Delicious?!... No, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass on that." He said.

"Huh?!" She asked worriedly.

Trunks finally decided to chime in. "With all due respect, let us take care of Demigra." He said, to which I nodded frantically.

"No. He tried to use me. That's unforgivable." Beerus rejected. "Besides, can you even defeat Demigra?" He asked.

"Well, we've been doing pretty well so far." I said.

"We'll definitely win!" Trunks said confidently. He then turned his expression to a desperate, sympathetic one. "Please, just give us... Just give us a chance. The lives of everyone I care about are on the line!" He said.

Beerus didn't seemed convinced, but at least Whis was giving in. He turned to the god with an idea. "Lord Beerus, considering all things, why not... try testing him?" He suggested.

"A test... that might be good." Beerus said in thought. "Let's see how well you and young Sai here can do against Whis and myself." He offered.

I was shocked and horrified at this. "M-me, too?! Against both of you?!" I said worriedly, taking a step back.

"Yes, that's right." Beerus said with a smirk.

"Lord Beerus, you mean I have to fight, too?" Whis asked.

"You did suggest this." Beerus said, looking at his attendant. He turned back to us, entering his stance...

...But thankfully, before he could attack, Chronoa burst in again. "Hey, hey! Hey! Stooop it! You can't fight here! Go... Go... I don't know! Just go somewhere else!" She ordered/pleaded.

"You're so selfish. Oh, fine. We'll go, we'll go..." Beerus said, annoyed. "It's been a while since I visited the Time Nest. I'd rather just hang around for a bit." He said.

"That's fine. We need some time to prepare." I said.

"Very well, then. Now, Sai, why don't you come talk to me whenever you're ready?" Whis offered.

"Okay. Just give us a little time, we'll be right back." I said, heading back towards Erika's house to relay the news to the rest of the team and seek their wisdom and support. It would be a difficult fight, but I wasn't scared! I was more than ready for whatever the God of Destruction and his master could throw at me!

Later...

"I'm SO SCARED!" I cried, clinging to Erika and sobbing into her chest as she (rather awkwardly) did her best to try and console me.

"It's okay, Sai. I'm sure you can handle him. You've been through worse before, right?" She asked.

"He once destroyed half of an entire planet by tapping his finger on a table!" I said in fear.

"Oh, come on. You've went up against Kid Buu. What's the worst Beerus could do to you?" She asked.

"Completely obliterate me without even breaking a sweat." I said, closing my eyes as the "gloom" anime expression washes over me.

"Erika, you're supposed to be consoling him, not making him even more terrified." Dimsom said.

"I'm a Saiyan, our consoling is a punch in the arm and telling you to pull yourself together." Erika countered.

"You can do it, Sai! Dumplin believes in you!" Dumplin said, giving a thumbs up.

"You got this, mah dude!" Aisu said, wearing two #1 foam hands.

I smiled at this. "You're right. I can do this!" I said triumphantly.

Later...

Trunks and I stood in front of Whis and Beerus. "So, are you ready?" Whis asked.

"Oh, you are? Ready then?" Beerus asked.

"Yes! Let's do it!" Trunks said.

With that, Whis tapped his cane on the ground and the 4 of us vanished in a brilliant blue light, appearing in the Wastelands. "Whis is my attendant, but he's also my teacher. Now, let's see how well you do against the two of us." Beerus said.

"Alright, Lord Beerus, let's do this!" I said, powering up to Super Sai-yan 3.

"Wait, we need a plan of attack!" Trunks said.

"I have a plan: Attack!" I shouted.

 **Background Music: "Get ready for This" by 2 Unlimited (The Space Jam theme)**

I rushed in, did a triple spin and delivered a round kick, hitting both of our opponents and sending them flying. "Trunks, go low! Heat Dome Attack!" I shouted, flying after them and flying above.

Trunks nodded and went below the god and angel, transforming into a Super Saiyan before surrounding himself in a ki dome. "Disappear or die!" He shouted, launching a massive upward ki beam.

"Get ready for this!" I shouted, firing down Kamehame-hellfire. The two attacks combined and created a massive explosion of ki and hellfire, the two of us panting lightly from using such large attacks, but we'd hit them. However, when all the smoke cleared, the two of them were still floating there, looking a bit scratched and scorched, so they HAD taken damage, but not enough to even look like they'd been bothered by the attack. "Oh, no! they were ready for that!" I said in fear.

 **End Music**

Back to now...

Draco burst out in laughter. "OOOOOOHHHHHH! My boy hit 'em with an Avengers reference AND a Lego Movie reference in less than a minute! You're stepping you're game up, Sai!" He said hyped up.

"Thank you, Draco, I thought you'd appreciate that." I said.

Back to then...

"Okay... Uh... new plan: Try not to die!" I said, flying away and trying to stay ahead of Whis as he flew after me.

 **Background Music: "Last Resort" by Papa Roach**

I fired a barrage of ki blasts behind me, but Whis expertly spun his staff in front of him, deflecting them all. I used Pheonoix rush to fly in and try to hit him, but he managed to knock me away safely. "I need a new tactic... Something he won't see coming..." I said, then looked to his staff. "That's it!" I shouted, rushing in. I grabbed his staff and spun around it, kicking him in the face, spinning again and planting both feet into his chest, sending him flying. I then hurled the staff at him, causing it to hit him in the face just as he recovered and brought himself to a stop, forcing his head back and allowing me to rush in and slam into him with Pheonix Rush, sending him to the ground. Suddenly, a felt a sudden drop in Trunks energy. He was still up and fighting, but he had dropped down from a Super Saiyan, now struggling to hold back Beerus.

"I'll admit, you held your own for a minute, there, but challenging the God of Destruction was far beyond your capabilities." Beerus said, grabbing him by the neck.

"Trunks!" I shouted, flying up behind Beerus and grabbing him in a Full Nelson, before using Fearless Flames to blast him away. I then chased after him and delivered and axe kick, sending him to the ground beside Whis.

"It's a surprise how well you're doing against us. Delightful!" Whis said brightly, before turning back to Beerus. "Now... Why don't we just leave it to them?" He asked.

"I don't know... I never change my mind about anything." Beerus said, scratching the side of his head.

"Then what, pray tell, was the point of testing them?" He asked.

"Oh, be quiet! The battle isn't over yet." Beerus snapped.

"Excuse me." Whis apologized.

Beerus then turned his attention to me. "This time, Sai will be mine. You take the purple-haired boy." He ordered.

"Very well..." Whis sighed in annoyance, but turned to Trunks to follow the order through.

"The purple-haired boy? that's the biggest impression I've made so far?" Trunks said, somewhat demoralized.

"Then fight harder and make a bigger impression!" I told him.

Beerus and I then rushed at each other and to my amazement, I was able to defend against some of his attacks. That didn't mean it didn't hurt, though. Every hit felt like it shook me to the core and they were slowing down any time soon. I used Super Explosive Wave to blast him back and give me some distance, before rushing and, countering and trading blows with the god before me, eventually kicking him in the stomach and blasting him back with Pyro Cannon. "Now that's impressive." He said, before rushing in, connecting both fists and slamming them down on me. I blocked it, but it still sent me down to the ground, recovering at the last second for a 3 point landing.

Back to now...

"Whoo! Superhero landing!" Draco cheered, clapping.

"You know, that's really bad for your knees. Totally impractical." Damion said.

"Yes, but my knees regenerate from everything. You sliced off my knee before and it came back from that. So I can do all the badass 3 point landings I want." I said.

Back to then...

"Give up and surrender!" Beerus announced, making a Sphere of Destruction above himself and throwing it at me.

"Oh, Beerus-dammit!" I cursed, rushing to the side to clear enough distance and avoid the destruction sphere, firing a Light Sphere at the god.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Whis were in the midst of a decently matched fight, the two fighting with their weapons, trying to get past the others defenses. Eventually, Whis hit Trunks in the chest with his staff, forcing him to jump back, firing a Burning Attack blasting Whis. He then rushed in and landed several hits. But eventually, Whis teleported higher into the air and reappeared, before coming down with his staff on Trunks' head and landing several hits. "Trunks, fly up!" I shouted, using Furious Fire Finisher.

"What?! Oh!" He shouted in surprise, flying upwards, leaving Whis to be shocked at the sight of a hellfire dragon rushing at him, chomping down on him and exploding. He flew high into the air and recovered, but then looked down at me, quite surprised.

 **End Music**

"That's enough! Let's head back." Beerus announced. We regrouped and transported back to the Time Nest, where Chronoa was already waiting for us. "I have to admit, you're quite good." He said.

"Thank you, Lord Beerus." I said, bowing.

"So, how did we do... on our test?" Trunks asked.

Beerus licked his fist and ran it over his face, grooming himself like a cat and ignoring the question. "I'm going home to have a nap before I go out to destroy Demigra. Seems like a good idea, you know what I mean?" He asked.

"But... you sleep for YEARS. It'd way too late to- ohhh..." I said, understanding.

"If someone just so happens to derfeat Demigra in the meanwhile, then... so be it." He explained.

"Huh? O-Oh... Thank you very much!" Trunks said, bowing as well.

"Phew..." Chronoa sighed in relief.

"Let's go home, Whis." Beerus said, looking to his attendant.

"Yes." Whis said, before looking at us. "Lord Beerus will not wake for years once he falls asleep. Assume you will not be receiving any further help from us." He explained. "Good luck and goodbye." He said in farewell.

(Which is too bad. We could use SOME help from a GOD in the long run.) I thought, unsure of what the future would hold.

Beerus rather cutely closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out for a moment before the two turned and walked away, Whis summoning his staff and Beerus placing a hand on Whis' back before the angel tapped the staff on the ground, creating a column of light and sending the two back to their own world as we waved goodbye.


	16. It's the Final Countdown!

We then all looked to each other after the God of Destruction departed. "We're drawing close to the final battle with Demigra. We CAN'T lose against him. Got it?" Chronoa asked.

"Never planned on it." I said.

"The fate of the world rests entirely in your hands." She said.

"Yes!" Trunks confirmed in understanding.

"The battle's only going to get harder from here on." Erika said.

"I agree. We have to do everything we can to prepare." I said.

"And I think we all know the best way to do that." Dumplin said.

"Training montage." We all said together.

* * *

 **background music: "You're the Best" by Joe Esposito**

I began rigorous training, fighting Goku, Vegeta, Cell and Gotenks all at once, stopping their Kamehameha's with Gravity Impact. Erika held hands with her sisters and two other Saiyans, the 5 of them transferring their power into her to transform her into a Super Saiyan God, at which point she immediately began training to familiarize herself with the Super Saiyan God power. Dumplin snuck around Tokitoki city, eating and absorbing several other more annoying small Majins, even a couple of Namekians, Saiyans, Earthlings and Icegens, gaining their powers, Dimsom floated in orbit, firing several different kinds blasts at asteroids coming at her, being drawn to her by a powerful magnetic vest. Sumai was holding her own against Videl, Hercule and Gohan, managing to trap all 3 of them in the Dynamite Kick and send them flying with a devastating final kick...

Insert a record scratch and add in the Benny Hill theme as Krad is running in circles, trying to avoid attacks from Time, Krillin and Yamcha. However, to his credit, he managed to trap them in the ParaPara Dance, before sending them flying with All Clear.

Restarting "Best Around", we watch as Vega fights Piccolo at several ranges, starting close-up, but eventually knocking each other back with flying knees, then fighting from roughly 10 feet away by stretching their arms. Aisu was tearing through Frieza's army, the Ginyu Force and even all 4 playable forms of the space tyrant, freezing and shattering the golden monster.

 **End Music**

* * *

we reconvene shortly after to decide our next move. "Do you think we're ready?" Vega asked.

Suddenly we felt an all too familiar dark and Sinister energy that could only mean one thing Demigra was about to escape. "Looks like we have to be." I said.

we hurry to the time Network Chronoa what was already waiting for us. "It's finally happened." She said grimly.

"Where's Trunks?" I asked.

"He's already inside the Time Vault checking on the Scrolls we should go as well." She said.

"Right." We said together heading into the Time Vault.

"Did you feel that an evil power. It can be felt even here." Trunks said.

"He finally escaped. Demigra's back from the crack of time." Chronoa said.

"It's the Revival of the Demon God." Trunks said.

"Well, it won't last long with Dumplin here." Dumplin said boldly.

"We ALL have to work together but we WILL defeat him." Vega said.

Suddenly, we felt a massive surge of evil energy, as if all the monsters we've ever faced had been released upon the world. "T-This is..!" Trunks said in disbelief..

"Looks like he's ready to fight, too." Chronoa said seriously.

"Good I'm tired of punching a mirage. I'm ready for the real thing." I said.

She then looked to... "Trunks, please take care of Tokitoki. Help me correct this historic mess." She requested, turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Trunks asked worriedly.

"I'm going to see what I can do about this. Now go!" She ordered.

"Then what should we do?" Aisu asked.

As if brought on by the question, an alarm from the city went off. "Alert! Alert! Tokitoki city and West City are under attack! All available Time Patrollers please take action!" A robotic voice announced over the city's speaker system. Several holographic screens then popped up to show Tokitoki city being torn apart by hordes of Saibamen, Frieza's army, Cell Jr.'s and small versions of Majin Buu, while West City, to our horror, was under attack led by Full-powered Frieza, Perfect Cell and Kid Buu, all of who were completely changed and twisted by Demigra's evil power. "No!" Trunks said.

"This isn't a battle it's a slaughter!" Vega growled.

"We have no choice we have to split up to fight them you guys go save Tokitoki City I'll go to West City and hold them off." I said.

"Are you insane?! You can't take them on alone." Dumplin said.

"You'll be killed! We have to work together Erika said.

"We can't argue about this. Tokitoki city's in more danger than West City. I can handle things there. There's an army here, there's only three of them there. It can't be that bad, right?" I said calmly, rushing out of the Time Vault and flying to West City. I acted calm in from of my friends, but I knew I was heading into a fight I stood almost no chance of winning.

* * *

I arrived in West City, standing before the twisted and powered-up versions of the already insanely powerful monsters I dealt with before, all looking at me with confident smirks and the intent to kill. "You're all looking a lot less dead than you should be." I said.

"We have been revived from Netherworld. It was Hell." Frieza explained.

"That is interesting. My best guess is that someone has been tinkering around with the Dragon Balls." Cell assumed.

 _[It's the Dragon Balls! Demigra is abusing their power!]_ Trunks said over my earpiece.

"Damn him!" I growled.

"I don't know who the heck you're talking about or what sort of scheme he's planning, but obviously, I'm going to do exactly as I please." Cell said confidently.

"And now... I will destroy the earth and make that Saiyans face twist in pain." Frieza said evilly as Kid Buu laughed maniacally.

"I'll give you one chance: leave this planet alone and live, or stay and face your destiny." I warned them.

"My destiny is to rule the universe! And removing this planet from it." Frieza said darkly.

"Take a good look, kid: the three of us are back and stronger than ever? Are you really foolish enough to think you can defeat all 3 of us?!" Cell demanded.

I cracked my neck before glaring at them. "I guess I am." I said, rushing forward.

 **Background Music: "Bad Company" by Five Finger Death Punch**

I flew in at Cell and delivered a flying kick with my right leg, before turning to the left, sending Kid Buu flying with a right haymaker and kicking Frieza away with a right rear kick, before flying after him and delivering a powerful combo ending with a double-fisted overhead smash sending him to the ground, smashing through a car and creating a pool-sized crater. I quickly turned around and blocked as Cell and Buu both flew in and started attacking. Cell managed to break through my defenses, but I disappeared and reappeared behind them at the last second, using All clear to send them flying into nearby skyscrapers, but at this moment, Frieza had recovered, flying up and hitting me with an uppercut, then delivering a painful combo with his tail, sending me flying and bouncing off the railing of the raised walkway and slamming into a car. "I'm not finished yet..." I said, getting up with slight difficulty and using Gravity Impact to stop them as they rushed in at me all at once. Frieza and Cell came at me at an angle from the left and right while Buu came straight at me from the front, so they were all sent back the directions they came from, which still left Buu in front of me as the easiest target. I flew after him and landed a series of punches and kicks before flying above him, looking down at him and once again using Gravity Impact to blast him into the ground. I flew after him and slammed both knees into his chest, before grabbing his face and running down the road, holding his face against the pavement, causing it to be gradually grinded and torn away. "I think you need a time-out, Kid Buu!" I shouted, throwing him into another large car.

Suddenly, Cell appeared in front of me. "I've had enough of this!" He said, driving his fist into my stomach, before blasting me into the air, where Frieza met me with another long and devastating string of ascending punches, kicks and tail strikes, before using Death slash to send me even higher into the air. I almost managed to recover, but a fully healed Buu appeared before me and attacked with another long and devastating string of attacks, before sending me downwards with a Vanishing Ball, which sent me careening down into and bouncing off an airplane, almost sending it into a nosedive into the city, but the pilot managed to correct the plane at the last minute, which caused the wing to smash into me and deal even more damage to me, which I didn't need at this point.

I hit the ground, which left me in a dazed state. "Uh... You may have won this round, but you will never win the fight." I said dizzily.

 _[It's no use. Fightiing the 3 of them is just too much.]_ Trunks said over the earpiece.

 **End Music**

"You made a commendable effort, young one. But in the end, you were no match for the mighty tyrant, Frieza." Frieza said as he stepped forward and readied a Death Beam from his finger.

"You challenged the perfect being and were dealt the perfect defeat." Cell said as he prepared to fire his Perfect Shot. Buu also made his monkey noises before readying a Vanishing Ball, the 3 about to launch their attacks and finish me.

But at the last minute Erika appeared in front of them, already in her Super Saiyan God form, having mastered it from her training with it. "Anarchy Burst!" She announced, firing a huge, short-range green and black ki blasts outwards and sending the villains flying.

"I'm the Patty Cake Champion!" Dumplin announced as he appeared in front of where the monsters were flying, raising his right hand above his head, growing it to a massive size and smacking them down like a flyswatter.

Erika smirked at the smackdown the villains received, before spinning around to check on me. "Said, are you okay?! Can you hear me?! Say something!" She said desperately.

"I got hit by a airplane!" I said dizzily, before shaking my head and coming back to my senses as Dumplin flew over as well. "Guys... You came for me." I said happily.

Back to now...

"Heh!" Draco laughed pervertedly once again before being flattened by Dumplin's massive hand.

Back to then...

"We're here for ya, buddy! Together, there ain't nothin' that can stop the 3 of us!" Dumplin said, raising his fist in a sign of camaraderie.

"We would never leave you when you truly need us. Especially me." Erika said as she helped me up. I looked into her one visible eye, as the other one was still hidden behind her now magenta hair, Cascada's "Every Time We Touch" chorus playing for a moment as we gazed into each other's eye(s) and soul, before Dumplin's hand waving in front of our face snapped us back to reality.

"Hello! Bad guys are still here trying to kill us!" He said, pointing back to the recovering and now furious villains.

"Oh, right! Let's go, team!" She said, taking charge, flying in at Frieza while Dumplin flew after Buu and I went for Cell.

 **Background Music: "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet**

Erika rushed in and landed several devastating hits on Frieza, before enveloping her right first in green and black ki. "Anarchy Surge!" She shouted, slamming her fist into, already doing great damage, before the ki surrounding her first surged forward, enveloping and seriously damaging Frieza.

"Dammit! DAMMIT, you made a fool out of the mighty Frieza! How can I lose to another Saiyan!?" The Icegen demanded, slamming his fist into the ground.

"You destroyed the home planet of the Saiyans. But even with our planet gone, our people still survived." Erika said as she walked up to the downed alien. He got up and threw a right punch, but she blocked it with her left hand, hitting him in the ribs and the face in quick succession with her right. "It only makes sense that a Saiyan will always be the one to rise up and make you fall. You've done countless unspeakable acts against us and tried to exterminate our entire race. But our will to survive can never be extinguished. But I can't say the same for you." She said, delivering several more punches and kicks, before delivering one final, more powerful kick to knock him back and into the air.

Frieza growled at this, but then regained his confident smirk. "Don't underestimate me... Because I am the strongest in the universe!" He shouted before rushing in at her.

Meanwhile, Dumplin had been dealing with Kid Buu, the two seemingly closely matched, but Dumplin with a distinctive edge in strength and sanity. "You give Majins a bad name, ya asshole!" He said. He delivered several dozen attacks to the Chaos Incarnate. "Oh, well. The only opinion Dumplin cares about is Dumplin's!" He said, smacking Kid Buu down to the ground and stunning him long enough for Dumplin to shoot a mass of his body outwards at the defeated Majin, engulfing him before flying back at Dumplin and reattaching to him, adding Kid Buu's power to his own. "Well, my work's done. Let's see how they do." He said, settling down on the ruined remains of a car and watching as Erika and I continued to fight.

Then, as all this was happening, I was dealing with Cell. The two of us traded a series of blows before finally pushing back away from each other. "Why are you doing this, Cell?! What do you have to prove!? What can you gain from this?!" I demanded.

"I'm proving no one is stronger than me! I am Perfect in every way! Power, speed, technique, mind, spirit! I am perfect in every way! I am Perfect Cell!" He shouted, attacking all the while as I dodged his attack.

"There is no such thing as Perfect, Cell! Every one and thing in this universe has at least A flaw. The pursuit of perfection is just another way to ruin your life!" I shouted, using Deadly dance to land several powerful kicks on him, before destroying him with Furious Fire Finisher. "Roses are red, violets are blue and there's always someone who's better than you." I said.

Back to Erika, Frieza had managed to briefly push her on the defensive for a moment, but she quickly recovered, kicking him down to the road again, landing in front of him and waiting for him to get up. He held his head for a moment, before throwing a right haymaker which she easily blocked and deflected with her left hand, before throwing a right uppercut. "This is for my father!" She said as she slammed her fist into Frieza's chin, staggering him. "This is for my mother!" She shouted, kicking him back into another car. He struggled to get himself into a seated position, after which he was horrified to see Erika's open hand in front of her face. "And this is for everyone I cared about and all the other Saiyans who died on planet Vegeta. Die, Frieza! Anarchy Cannon!" She shouted, firing her signature Ultimate and completely obliterating him.

 **End Music**

* * *

We looked around, inspecting the damage to the city and the various destroyed cars all around the area. "Oh, man, whoever owned these cars are gonna be pissed." Dumplin said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure insurance won't cover alien space battles." Erika said.

"Yeah. Anyway, come on, guys. We need to get back to Tokitoki city-" I started, before we suddenly sensed another surge of evil energy. "After this, of course." I said as we prepared for what came next. However, we weren't prepared for exactly who would show up: Gohan, Vegeta and Gotenks as a Super Saiyan 3, but they were all consumed by Demigra's evil. "Damn! Careful, guys! We can't hurt them too bad." I said.

Suddenly, a massive explosion could be heard in our earpieces. _[It's getting out of control here! The Time Patrol is being outmatched! We need more back-up.]_ Trunks said worriedly.

"I'll go! Erika, you stay with Sai!" Dumplin said, flying off.

"They'll need more help than that." I said, looking at Erika.

"I'm not leaving you alone again! It didn't work last time, it won't work this time!" Erika said.

Suddenly, a new, familiar figure flew in. It was Goku. "Don't give up! I heard everything from the Supreme Kai of Time! I'll fight with you!" He said.

I nodded, then looked to Erika. "Well, now I'm not alone. Now go!" I told her.

She looked at them, but then back at me and nodded. "Be careful." She said, flying off.

"Well, I can't say I'm looking forward to this, but I'll do what I have to if it will stop Demigra." I said flying in with Goku.

 **Background Music: "This is Gonna Hurt" by Sixx AM**

Goku rushed in at Vegeta while I went after Gohan and Gotenks. I sent Gotenks flying with a round kick, then started trading blows with Gohan. I managed to get the upper hand and deliver a powerful elbow to his face, stunning him for a moment and allowing me to slam into him with Phoenix Rush, causing him to bounce off a building and fall to the ground. I flew in as he hit the ground, charging up and hitting him with the Dynamite Kick combo, kicking him back into the building. "Gohan! You need to come to your sense! You're being controlled, but you can break free!" I told him.

"Shut up!" He shouted, trying to fight back, but I dodged his attacks.

"Gohan! He's right, you have to listen!" Goku called back.

He paused for a moment, looking back at Goku and holding his head with one hand. "Dad... I'm sorry... I couldn't control myself..." He apologized.

"Snap out of it, Gohan! Don't let the evil magic control you!" Goku called. Gohan did indeed try to fight, but I could feel the aura beginning to overwhelm him as he held his head with two hands, indicating Demigra's influence was getting stronger. He shouted in anger and rage, before rushing in and attacking me again. "Gohan!" Goku called worriedly, but was attacked by Vegeta again and was unable to help.

 _[Gohan... Gohan's fighting Demigra's magic...]_ Trunks said.

"This should snap him back to his senses!" I snapped, using Hellfire Hurricane to send Gohan flying while doing massive damage. I then followed up with Pryo Cannon, the power behind the attack being just enough to knock Gohan out and free him from the evil magic. "Now, I should deal with-" I started, before turning to the side and blocking Gotenks' haymaker at the last second.

"Heeere's Gotenks!" He said wildly as he attacked again, but thankfully, his attacks were more dramatic and elaborate, so they were easy enough to dodge.

"I think it's time you took a nap, Gotenks!" I said, grabbing him and using Inferno Drive, doing massive damage and then blowing him up for even more. "There... I think that did it..." I said, breathing a little heavier from using so many big and powerful attacks.

"Oww... What the heck was that for?" Gotenks said as he held his face in pain, rolling on his back.

 _[Huh? Is the mind control gone?]_ Trunks asked.

However, Gotenks slowly stood up, moving his hand away from his face and giving me a menacing glare. "I'm gonna murder your face! Woohoo!" He shouted before rushing in.

"I'm pretty sure that's a no!" I said, jumping back as he tried to attack.

 _[Okay, so maybe not... Hoo boy... um uh... Just keep attacking him to make sure.]_ He said.

"Not problem there!" I said, kicking him away and blasting him with Pyro Cannon. He was sent flying and tumbled across the ground a few times, before landing face down. I watched cautiously for a few minutes, before sighing in relief as the evil energy finally subsided. "Whew. Alright, then. Now just have to deal with Vegeta. I wonder how Goku's been doing." I said, but then turned and was shocked to see Goku lying on the ground, unconscious (again, maybe this only happens to me, but in my game, Gohan and Gotenks ALWAYS come after me while Vegeta goes after Goku, it'd make sense, but we all know the AI isn't that smart. Anyway, by the time I'm done with those two, Vegeta has usually beaten Goku, or is VERY close to doing so).

"Finally, Kakarot! I've beaten you... once and for all." He said, preparing the Big Bang Attack to kill Goku.

"No!" I shouted, flying in and planting both feet into Vegeta's chest, sending him flying as I did a backflip and landed in another awesome 3 point landing.

"I will not be denied my victory! I will kill Kakarot and reclaim my title as the strongest Saiyan this world has ever known!" Vegeta shouted rushing in. We matched each other move for move, but I still had a slight advantage, managing to land a punch every so often amidst the rain of punches and kicks I threw or deflected. But I was also still in base form.

"It's over, Vegeta, enough!" I said, blasting him away with my transformation into Super Sai-yan 2.

 _[Father, open your eyes! Please! Father, don't let Demigra control you! I know you're stronger than that!]_ Trunks shouted.

"T-Trunks?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, that's it! Listen to your son! Don't give into Demigra's control! Someone's controlling your mind! You aren't gonna take that lying down, are you?!" I demanded.

 _[Father, can you hear me?!]_ Trunks asked.

"Fuck off, Trunks! This shit made me stronger! And I'm gonna use it!" Vegeta said, flying in.

"Well, we tried." I said, before blasting him with Kamehame-Hellfire, bringing him down as well.

 **End Music**

I sighed in relief as I landed on the ground and returned to base form. I then looked over to the still unconscious Goku, laying on the ground. "Goku!" I called, rushing over and helping him up.

"Whew! Thanks! It looks like things have finally calmed down." He said.

"Yeah. But will they be okay? And what about you? You aren't in the best of shape right now." I told him.

"Don't worry about us. i'll get the bad guys, no sweat. And I'll make everything right with the Namekian Dragon Balls." He explained.

"Thanks. You really seem to be on top of things." I said.

"Yeah. But I'll leave Demigra to you." He said.

"Best news I've heard all day." I said, cracking my neck and knuckles.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you soon." He said.

"Take all the time you need. I'll enjoy beating that wannabe god back into the hole he crawled out of." I said as we both flew off, ready to face one of the biggest threats we've faced in our lives.


	17. A Demon Vs The Demon God

As I was dealing with the situation in West City and the rest of the Time Patrol was dealing with the situation in the city, Tokitoki was flying above the city peacefully, when suddenly, the hourglass in the middle of the city stopped, catching his attention. It then began to crack in several places before a sinister energy began pouring out of it before it completely exploded, where Demigra stood in the middle of, his red eye glowing through the smoke, which slowly cleared to reveal the evil sorceror. "At long last. The hour of my ascension has arrived." He said, before noticing Tokitoki in the sky and pointing his staff at him, somehow turning him into some strange, tiny orb, which he drew to his mouth and ate, at which point he laughed triumphantly. "I did it! I'm finally free!" He laughed again.

I was too late. I JUST caught a glimpse of Demigra eating Tokitoki with my enhanced demon vision as I flew in, arriving as he finished his triumphant laughter. "Trunks, you had ONE job!" I shouted at him while he stood there shocked as I flew towards Demigra, coming to a stop about 20 feet away.

"Welcome back, Time Patroller. It seems your late. Tokitoki is in my hands. I'm a new god now. One that controls all of time... and all of space. So then, would you like to work for me? You could live like a god. Everything you've ever wanted would be yours?" He said, extending a hand.

I growled at this and was about to harshly reject the offer, but then an idea came into my mind. "Anything I ever wanted, you say?" I asked, flying in slowly and non-threateningly.

Back to now...

"No!" Ruby shouted in fear.

"How could you agree to that!?" Weiss demanded.

"You're supposed to be the hero!" Yang and Blake said angrily.

"Wow, you guys fell for it as well as he did." I said.

"Yeah. Obviously Sai didn't take the offer, or one of the two things wouldn't be here: A, the universe, because Sai would've helped destroy it, or B: Sai, because I would've killed him if he betrayed us like that." Erika said.

"I love you, too, babe." I said nervously.

"So, what DID happen, then?" Dante asked.

"You're about to see." I said.

Back to then...

"And what if I wanted..." I said as I flew in to the point we were within arms length of each other.

 **Background Music: "Last One Standing" by Simple Plan**

"To kick your ass!?" I demanded, before punching him in the stomach, doubling him over, then I headbutted him, sending him reeling back and left him wide open for a flaming kick to the chest.

"How dare you!? You despicable little cur! I will wipe you from existence!" He shouted as he flew in striking at me with his staff, but I countered with my katana. We matched each other move for move for several minutes, before i tried to block a strike, but Demigra put extra power behind this one, driving the staff forward with extreme force, breaking the katana in half and knocking me back into the hourglass. "Ha! You're nothing but an insect compared to me!" He laughed.

"Well, here comes the exterminator!" I shouted, throwing the remains of the katana at his face, catching him off-guard as the hilt bashed into his face, stunning him and allowing me to throw several fiery punches and kicks to his body, before blasting him away with Pyro Execution Surge.

He recovered and growled at me, looking furious, before suddenly changing back to his smug, condescending attitude. "It's too bad. It seems your friends do my bidding now." He said, flicking his head in my direction.

"What?" I asked, turning to see Trunks, now under the same dark influence as his father and mentor were under before. "Trunks! No!" I said, looking back and forth between them.

"Be careful! Demigra's trying to control you with his dark magic!" Chronoa called to me.

"Supreme Kai of Time... I'm sorry, I meant to say EX-Supreme Kai of Time. I believe your services are no longer required at this time." He taunted her as I fended off Trunks.

"You menacing fool! Give him back! Tokitoki isn't yours!" She demanded, firing a couple ki blast from her hands at him. (I know she's kinda done fighting, but does anyone else want to see her as a playable character in the future? People have already done that with mods, so I can't be the only one).

Saldy, he was easily able to deflect them. "Do you know what happens when you defy a god? Do you?! you receive Divine Retribution!" He shouted, rushing in at her.

"No!" I shouted, blasting Trunks away with Gravity Impact before flying after Demigra, powering up to Super Sai-yan 3 to increase my speed and reach him faster. Just as he was about to reach and slash her with his claw-like fingernails, I grabbed him by the foot and flung him back at Trunks, slamming into him and knocking the wind out of them, leaving them open for a Kamehame-Hellfire blast.

Trunks let out a cry of pain and he fell from the sky and dropped down on one of the broken cogs, still alive, conscious and under Demigra's control, but just barely. Demigra had also taken considerable damage, but was still capable of fighting. He then chuckled as he floated down towards Trunks. "You hit your own friends without hesitation. Poor Trunks must be in such pain." He taunted.

"He wouldn't be if you weren't such a coward and forced him to do your bidding!" I snapped.

"Darn you, Demigra!" Chronoa snapped as well.

"It's okay... Just hit me more..." Trunks said weakly as his body forced him to stand up again. However, he was starting to be able to resist as he kept turning back towards Demigra and trying to attack instead of coming after me.

"What?! He's trying to escape my mind control?!" Demigra said in disbelief.

"It's to break free of Demigra's magic! Don't worry! I need your help! Just keep it coming!" He shouted as he turned back towards me again, but planted his sword into the ground and held on for dear life to keep himself from attacking me.

"Shut up, you defiant little ingrate!" Demigra snapped, knocking Trunks out himself.

I was shocked at this, but then looked at Demigra with a glare. If looks could kill, Demigra would've been dead twenty times over. "Ingrate would imply that he was ungrateful, but what the HELL have you done that he should have to be grateful for?!" I demanded, rushing in and slamming a flame-covered fist into his chest, sending him flying "You've tried to kill people he loves all through history, I said, kneeing him in the chest, "Take over the world he loves so much" I went on, spinning after the knee to the chest and throwing a rear kick to his face, "And took away his free will, forcing him to fight for you!" I finished, slamming both fists down on his head, smashing him into one of the pieces of the broken cog, teleporting down after him and blasting him away with Evil Explosion.

 **End Music**

He got up and looked at me furiously. "Don't get cocky." He said, before disappearing.

"Damn! Where'd he go?!" I demanded, looking around. Suddenly, I felt his energy off to the side and looked over as he reappeared, holding his open hand out towards me. "Soon, you'll be my puppet, too!" He said as he shrouded me in his evil magic.

"No...! I... won't... submit... to you...!" I shouted, forcing myself to resist and the horrible dark thoughts Demigra was trying to put in my mind and block out his voice as it rang in my head.

Suddenly, Trunks rushed in from nowhere and slashed Demigra, distracting him and breaking some of his concentration, as the dark energy was no longer engulfing me, but was still trying to take over me. But then, Chronoa ran up and used her own magic to dispel the evil ki, preventing Demigra from taking me over. "Your magic won't work anymore. Give it up, already." She snapped.

"Cheeky little thing." He said in minor annoyance.

I got up and prepared to fight once again. "Now you pissed me off. The real fight's beginning now." I said.

"So, if it's a fight you want... then a fight, you'll surely get!" He shouted as his staff began to glow.

We all sort of deadpanned for a moment, looking at each other, then back at him. "When did it ever seem like we WEREN'T going to have to fight?" I asked, the two of them nodding in agreement.

"Enough of your mockery! Die!" He shouted, suddenly raining down more staffs.

"I hope this works!" I said, creating a ki barrier big enough to cover all 3 of us, preventing Demigra from hurting anyone. However, he certainly wasn't going to stop any time soon...

...That was until Goku teleported in from nowhere and decked Demigra in the side of the head with a right haymaker. "Goku!" Chronoa shouted in relief as I dropped the barrier.

"Demigra! Stop this!" He shouted.

"Goku... What a cursed man. Why won't my godly magic work on you?!" He demanded as he tried and failed to take over Goku like he did me.

"I don't really know either... It might be... I don't know, that I became a god once. I god like you."He explained.

"That must be it. A Super Saiyan God. Curses!" Demigra cursed.

"You were a FAR better god than he is, Goku. This universe has no need for a god like him. It's time we stopped him now!" I shouted, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy**

Demigra suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Goku, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, which the Saiyan managed to block, before he disappeared again and reappeared behind Goku, attacking again, but Goku turned and matched him move for move and was even about to land a punch, but Demigra suddenly disappeared again, reappearing in front of me and attacking, but I blasted him back with Fearless Flames. He fired giant orb of ki at me, but I managed to destroy it with Special Beam Cannon. We rushed in at each other and began trading blows once again, before Goku flew in and landed a powerful combo with Super Dragon Fist, sending Demigra flying.

"How dare you! I will destroy you insects! He shouted, firing the 5 splitting orbs. I managed to dodge it, but Goku was hit, the kids somehow slowing him down and leaving him open for Demigra's disappearing and reappearing assault, knocking him down onto one of the broken cog pieces.

" Goku!" I shouted worriedly, looking to the downed Saiyan, but in doing so, I forgot one of, if not THE most important rule of the ninja: never lower your guard. I turned back to Demigra just in time to see another massive ki blast flying at me, engulfing me and exploding, sending me down into the sand of the destroyed hour glass.

Demigra laughed at this. "You mortals are so foolish. You concern yourselves with others and forget to protect yourselves. No matter, now with you out of the way, no one will be able to stand up to the Demon God!" He gloated.

"We aren't finished yet there's still plenty of people stand in your way and stop you. We have another Super Saiyan God in the Time Patrol. And the others are strong enough to resist your mind control. They WILL bring you down." I told him.

"Then perhaps I can persuade them to stand down by making an example out of you." He said with a smirk, flying down at me.

Suddenly, a green blur flew in from nowhere and landed several hits on Demigra, before one more kick sent him flying. The figure then teleported to where Demigra was flying towards, using Gravity Impact to blast him back, teleporting in his way once again and sending him spiraling out of control with All Clear, flying after him and delivering another combo, sending him flying once more before hitting him with Perfect Shot, making him slam into one of the broken gear pieces. "Who DARES defy the Demon God!?" He demands.

Now that the figure had stopped moving, we were all shocked to see who it was. "Cell?!" Goku and I said together, shocked.

"It seems my student can't quite cut it, so I'll have to step in." Cell said, flicking his head towards me, then rushing in again, managing to fight with Demigra. The Demon God still had a distinct edge in strength and speed, but Cell looked like he was shrugging off the hits without much effort.

(I get it... This isn't the Cell I just fought in West City, this is the one pulled out of history somewhere along the line who trained with me in Tokitoki city!) I thought in realization.

"Good... I've recovered enough... I can get back in the fight..." I said, getting up with some effort.

Cell knocked Demigra back, to which the wizard growled, before realizing something, looking back at me. "Oh, wait, is that your student?" He asked, pointing to me with his staff.

"Yeah..." Cell said cautiously.

"I'mma kill it." Demigra said, switching his staff to his other hand and making another giant ki orb.

"Don't you do it!" Cell said.

"I'mma do it!" Demigra said.

"Don't you do it!" Cell warned. However, Demigra fired the ki ball at me anyway.

"So, this is how I die..." I said, still to weak to dodge the oncoming blast, closing my eyes.

"Dang it!" Cell said, jumping in the way, getting horribly scorched and pieces of him being burnt away.

 **(Pause Music)**

"Cell!" I said in shock, running to his side. "Are you okay?" I asked. (He's regenerated from worse before, right?) I thought hopefully.

"No... My nucleus has been damaged... I can't regenerate..." He said, coughing a bit.

"You actually risked your life for me." I said in disbelief.

"Well, after all I went through training you, it would've been a massive waste of my time if I had just let you die." He said, trying to sound cold and distant, but then smiled a bit. "Still, out of the other wannabes I tried training on the Time Patrol, your the only one who actually got anywhere." He said.

"Wow, really?" I said. I knew I was stronger than quite a few others on the time patrol, but I thought they would've made some impression on Cell.

"None of them survived more than the bitch slap I gave to Mr. Satan." He said.

"Oh." I said, slightly horrified at that.

"You can do this. I trained you well and you've far surpassed my expectations. Now use all I've taught you... and waster his smug ass." Cell said, before finally dying. (Boom! Just made Cell redeemable! That's not easy to do!).

 **(Restart Music at chorus)**

"I will..." I said, before glaring at Demigra. "You're dead." I told him, rushing in. He prepared to defend himself, but I disappeared and reappeared behind him, blasting him with Gravity Impact, sending him flying and making his face bounce off another piece of the gear, sending him tumbling towards the ground, but I teleported below him, holding my hand up as he fell, causing him to fall onto my hand, knocking the wind out of him, before I released a blast into the air, sending him flying upwards before the blast exploded. Goku rushed in and landed several devastating punches and kicks, before teleporting away I flew back up and using All Clear to send Demigra flying.

 **End Music**

Demigra screamed as he was thrown back and crashed into the sand of the hourglass, his head buried under all of it. "Phew..." Goku sighed as we landed.

"We did it!" Chronoa said happily as she ran up.

"We actually did it... We did it!" Trunks said, also pretty happy, but then he collapsed to one knee, Chronoa supporting him. "I'm sorry..." He said.

"You had no choice. You can't be blamed for your actions when Demigra possessed you." I said with a nod of respect/forgiveness.

"So, where's Tokitoki?" He asked.

"That jerk Demigra swallowed him. We have to get him out!" Chronoa said.

"I'm probably going to enjoy this more than I should." I said as I slowly floated in, surrounding my right hand with demon energy to turn it into a demonic claw, with the intent of ripping his stomach out.

Suddenly, he slowly floated back to his feet, surrounded by his demonic ki. "How dare you!" He growled. We all took our fighting stances once again, but once he was on his feet, arched over from pain and exhaustion, he tapped his staff on the ground and disappeared.

"No!" I snapped, angry at having lost him.

"Shoot!" Chronoa said.

Goku sensed for his energy and... "Found it! Grab onto me!" He said. I flew back over, landing behind them and putting my hand on Goku's back as Chronoa grabbed Trunks' arm and put her hand on Goku's hip, at which point he used Instant Transmission to teleport after Demigra.

We reappeared in the Time Vault, Trunks dropping to all 4's as we looked around, confused and horrified at the vortex of evil ki spiraling around the room."What the...?!" Chronoa said.

"How can this be?! Damn this despicable world! I'll destroy it all!" Demigra shouted as he floated in mid-air, making a fist.

"What are you doing?! Are you insane?! If you destroy the Time Vault, everything will disappear! Gone forever! It means you'll die, too!" Chronoa warned him.

However, he scoffed at this. "Fool. You think I'm not aware of that? After everything has been destroyed! I'll make a new history! MY history!" He shouted.

"What? What do you mean by that?! What are you thinking!?" Chronoa demanded.

Goku and I got ready to attack, Goku instantly going Super Saiyan 3 as we rushed in while Demigra fired an onslaught of staffs at us. Goku was able to easily dodge all of them, but I struggled to do so, barely dodging through about 10 of them before... one of them hit me right in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

Back to now...

"SAI, NO!" Everyone who hadn't heard the story before shouted in horror as my younger self was stabbed in the chest and pinned to the ground.

"Oh, look at that... I've been impaled." I said.

Damion deadpanned at this. "Really, man? You just died in your story and you're making a Frozen reference?!" He snapped.

"Oh, calm down, I'm gonna be fine. And besides, it's Disney's highest grossing film of all time, it's earned a reference or two." I said.

Back to then...

Goku looked back at me in concern, but this left him open to be hit with 3 of the staffs in his shoulders, sending him to the ground, surrounded by the staffs to keep him down like I was. Chronoa ran to my side as my vision started leaving me while Demigra laughed evilly. "Everything! Begone!" He declared.

"Demigraaaaa!" She shouted angrily at him.

"S-stop!" Goku grunted.

My head fell to the side as I started to drift into unconsciousness, the last thing I saw was a Scroll of Eternity, my eyelids finally fell, sending me into darkness as Tokitoki's cry filled my ears...

Suddenly, I saw a light, opening my eyes to what looked like the Northern lights in the sky. I stood up and looked around. "Where am I? Is this the afterlife?" I asked, looking around. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and looked over to see a tall, barefooted man wearing a mix of 80's styled clothing and the fusion vests, with sunglasses holstered guns at his side. "Who are you?" I asked.

He stopped a few feet in front of me. "GREETINGS, YOUNG WARRIOR!" He shouted.

"H-hello. Do you have to be that loud?" I asked.

"WE! ONLY! HAVE! ONE! VOLUME!" He explained.

"Oh... Okay then..." I said awkwardly. "So... where are we?" I finally asked.

"THIS! IS! THE FUCK BOX!" He shouted.

"You mean, Dumplin's special dimension?" I asked.

"YES! DUMPLIN! SAVED! THOSE! HE! SAW! WORTHY! IN! THE! FINAL! MINUTES! BEFORE! DEMIGRA! DESTROYED! THE! TIME! NEST!" He explained.

I looked to the side and saw a Scroll of Eternity. I picked it up and opened it to see what it would reveal. What I saw was the scene I had just lived through, Goku and I trying and failing to attack Demigra when he launched his wave of staffs at us. He suddenly launched a massive energy ball that came crashing down to destroy the Time Vault, but at the last second, Dumplin rushed in and sent everyone to the Fuck Box, but was unable to escape in time and was destroyed along with the Time Vault. "DUMPLIN, NOOOOOOOOO!"Lirran shouted as he observed Dumplin's death along with me.

"Dumplin..." I said, shedding a few tears, before shaking in anger, gritting my teeth as I remembered the person responsible for Dumplin's demise. "Demigra..." I said angrily.

"YOU! MUST! RETURN! AND! PREVENT! THIS! ATROCITY!" Lirran urged, to which I nodded, holding out the scroll and returning to stop Demigra once and for all.

* * *

Demigra laughed as he created the massive sphere to destroy the Time Nest. "Demigraaaaa!" Chronoa shouted.

"S-stop!" Goku pleaded.

Regardless, he launched the sphere and retreated back into the Crack of Time. Suddenly, 4 ki blasts flew in and destroyed the staffs keeping Goku pinned. He got up and was shocked to see I was the one who launched them, before catching the sphere as I flew towards the portal. I looked back once, unsure if I should leave Goku alone, but decided Demigra couldn't be allowed to escape. Then, while Goku struggled to hold back the blast, Dumplin suddenly ran in, noticing the blast and my past self's dead body on the floor. "Sai... No... You will be avenged." He said, eating my body before rushing over and helping Goku, the two of them easily able to start forcing back the bomb.

* * *

I flew through the other end of the portal, now in the crack of time with a furious Demigra. "What are you... what in the world are you?! After all that, how could you still be alive?!" He demanded.

"I guess I'm just crafty like that." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I see... You want to interfere, do you?" He asked.

"That was the plan, yes." I said.

"I won't hold back then!" He snapped, holding his staff out in front of him with two hands, absorbing power from it. "With every ounce of my limitless, divine power, I will defeat you!" He shouted, the staff still pouring energy from it into him as he held his arms out, being surrounded and engulfed by his evil ki. A bright flash forced me to look away. I looked back as it started to fade, seeing the golden designs on his shirt now melded to his chest, followed by a massive white and blue body with Super Saiyan 3 length red hair, long spikes coming from the head and shoulders, a long tail with a massive ring on it near the end and finally a monstrous, reptilian/humanoid face with long ears, massive razor-sharp teeth and pitch black eyes with red irises. "You shall rue this day! I will erase your miserable life from history! When I'm through with you, you will have never existed!" He shouted.

"No. The world needs me. And while I can't erase your entire existence, I can and WILL make you cease to exist." I told him.

 **Background Music: "Paralyzer" by Fingers Eleven**

I rushed in and threw several punches and kicks to Demigra's torso area and even a fire-powered roundhouse to his face that managed to turn his head in the direction the punch went, but other than a VERY slight scorch mark on his cheek, he was completely unharmed and unfazed by the punches I threw at him. "What?!" I said in shock. I jumped back as he slashed at me with his massive claws, then rushed forward as he swung again, ducking under a slash from his left hand, powering up to Super Sai-yan 3 and throwing a spinning roundhouse kick to the back of his head, causing him to lurch forward a bit, but he still barely felt it and took no damage. I lit my entire body on fire and threw hundreds of lightning fast punches and kicks, then blasted him point blank with Kamehame-hellfire, creating a huge, smoke-filled explosion. However, when the smoke cleared, Demigra was about 20 feet away, scorch marks and scratches covering his body, but while he had taken at least some damage, he still seemed like he was completely unfazed by all the damage he's taken. "Oh, COME ON! That's not possible! That's not an attack people bounce back from!" I said in anger and disbelief.

"No one who has ever witnessed this form has ever escaped alive. And you... You are no exception!" He said confidently.

"Yeah, I can see why you'd want to keep something that ugly hidden." I taunted, hoping he'd slip up and make some opening when he was mad.

He growled at this. "I won't leave a speck behind! I will erase you from this world!" He shouted as he rushed in, taking advantage of my lack of focus to land several devastating slashes with his claws, before headbutting me and throwing another one massive energy sphere like the one he tried to destroy the Time Nest with, hitting me dead center, engulfing me in the blast. I shouted in pain as I felt the ki starting to destroy me. Demigra laughed at this. "So... Now do you see? You will vanish without a trace! Forever forgotten!"He shouted.

"I won't let it end like this... I don't want it to!" I said, struggling as much as I could, but at this point, all I could do was just wait for the Ki to break me down and vaporize me.

"Now, now. There's no need to be sad. Your friends will be right behind you." He taunted.

 **End Music**

At that moment, I realized something. The main reason I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave everyone behind, images of all of them flashing in my mind: the people I saved all throughout time and had grown to care about, the masters I had spent time with and had learned to respect and earn their respect back, my friends on the Time Patrol, who had been with me through the easy and hard time, who I could now trust with my life, my family I left behind, but still cared for unconditionally with all my hear and finally, Erika, the girl who I had come to love and would do anything for, no matter how she felt about me. I didn't want to be taken from them. I didn't want to lose them. I didn't want them to die. I WOULDN'T let them die. "No! NOOOOOO!" I shouted, summoning all the energy I could. My ki failed me, but I could feel my demonic energy running through me, stronger than ever. My eyes flashed red, before a red energy completely enveloped my body and burst outwards, destroying the ki ball.

Demigra shielded his eyes from the blinding flash of light, looking back and was both shocked and furious at what he now saw.

 **Background Music: "His World" Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 theme (you can hate the game, you can't hate the music (or, if you want, "Don't Lose Your Way" from Kill La Kill (chorus)))**

A new figure now floated where I had been. A pitch black reptilian creature with clawed hands and feet, each big toe replaced with the iconic raptor toe claw, a 4 inch spike coming from the elbows and knees, 10 foot long demonic-looking raven wings with spear like spikes in the bend of the wing on its back (think Sephiroth's Kingdom Hearts wings), a dragon-like head with horns that curl back, the extend past the head level with the upper jaw and finally an thin, yet muscular 8 foot long tail with a red jewel at the end protected by 8 spikes that extend out 4 inches from the jewel at 45 degrees, then go back 125 degrees to create somewhat of a cage around the jewel, but leaving just enough space at the top for the jewel to shoot a laser. This was my Devil Trigger.

Back to now...

Weiss interrupted with a record scratch to the music. "Wait a minute!" She interjected.

Everyone groaned at this. "Oh, what? We're JUST getting to the good part!" I groaned.

"Yeah! Sai was about to take Demigra to smack down avenue!" Draco said.

"So, I noticed something: your Devil form apparently has a tail, but what happens to it in your Majin form?" She asked, an image of my Devil form popping up, then my Majin form, a full foot taller, far more muscular and with more insectoid wings, but like she'd mentioned, no tail.

"The tail disappears because its so badass it doesn't need one! Back to the story!" I snapped.

Back to then...

"This isn't possible!? How could you have done this?!" He demanded.

 _ **"It's like I said. I'm crafty like that."**_ I said, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "The God That Failed" by Metallica**

Back to then...

"Oh, nice!" Weiss said ciriticizingly while everyone else groaned.

"Oh, what now?!" I groaned.

"The God That Failed? Thanks for spoiling the end." She said.

"Spoil the- what do you mean?! Of course he failed! None of us would be here if he hadn't!" I snapped.

"Well, you could've made it less obvious." She said, crossing her arms.

I groaned again at this. "Fine, if you don't want to The God That Failed, listen to "Stronger" by Emphatic, your choice. Back to me fucking up A GOD." I said...

Back to then...

I disappeared and reappeared in front of him with my arms crossed. He swung at me at as fast as he could, but I easily dodged, before finally throwing a jab at his stomach that easily doubled him over, before kicking him in the face and sending him flying. _**"Demon Cannon Onslaught!"**_ I announced, rapidly firing beams from each finger, the tips of my horns, the toe claws and the jewel at the end of my tail, hitting Demigra like a wall of machine gun fire.

"Don't start trouble." He said, appearing in front of me and breathing some toxic cloud, but I teleported behind him at the last second.

 _ **"Satanic Slasher!"**_ I announced, sending demonic energy to my elbow and knee blades and slashing violently, bringing my legs up to slash with my toe claws, then deliver a powerful kick with both feet that sent him flying once again.

"How can this be?! How can anyone resist the Demon God's Power!?" He demanded.

 _ **"No matter how powerful you become, Demigra, no matter how powerful anyone becomes, there will always be someone somewhere who has or can gain the power to defeat them. No one is invincible, no one is immortal. Everyone can and will die. It's just a matter of when. And in your case, the when is now."**_ I told him, rushing in and throwing a kick, but he disappeared, reappearing behind me and preparing to slash at me, but I simply held my hand out. _**"Counter Blast!"**_ I announced, blasting a small, but powerful energy beam from my hand that send him flying.

"This... isn't... possible!" He shouted, flying upwards and creating 3 portals around him, firing dozens of ki blasts out of them at me.

 ** _"Burst Glyph!"_** I announced, firing in the same style of Gravity Impact of Ki Blast Cannon, but instead of a short range ki explosion, I created a large red glyph and blasted it towards Demigra, stopping all the ki blasts and slamming into Demigra, sending him flying again.

"I've had enough of this! You will die! Here and now!" He said, vanishing. reappearing higher above me. I started to fly forward towards him, but then I noticed some kind of portal between us, an explosion coming from both sides of the portal. Then, another portal appeared above me. I quickly took off, expertly dodging and avoiding the blasts before flying in at him and landing a high-speed combo, before teleporting behind him, grabbing the back of his head and kneeing him in the back, before doing a forward roll and bashing the jewel cage thing on my tail like a club on the top of his head, sending him crashing down to the "floor" barrier of the arena. He looked down at his hands after he recovered. "I'm being overpowered?! I, the Demon God Demigra?!" He demanded, then looked up in horror as I appeared in front of him.

 _ **"Yes, you are."**_ I said with a smirk, before executing my final Super Attack. _**"Feral Fury!"**_ I announced, striking at him with my wing spears and my tail, finishing with a strike from all 3 that sent him flying and made him crash into a time crystal.

"No! I can't allow this to happen! It must not be allowed!" He shouted in anger, rushing in and attacking like a madman, swinging his massive claws, biting at me and breathing that toxic fog stuff, but I still managed to stay ahead of it all.

 _ **"That's enough."**_ I said, raising my arm and countering Demigra's next attack, then countering with my Melee Ultimate. _**"Demonic Reveral!"**_ I shouted, landing 50 crushing punches, kicks, wing and tail strikes, finishing with a headbutt that sent Demigra flying. Amazingly enough, after all of that punishment, Demigra was still conscious and remained flying, but just barely. This fight was as good as mine.

"Damn you... Damn you...!" He growled, before rushing forward with his fist held out ahead of him, sending the rest of his ki to his fist for one final punch. Even with this new power, I sensed that while that punch wouldn't kill me, it would do some devastating damage.

 _ **"Okay, Demigra. I've got something special for you."**_ I said, throwing my head back as I took a deep breath. _**"Demon Slayer Blast!"**_ I shouted as I shot my head forward, shooting a massive black and red beam from my mouth, slamming into Demigra. At first, the attacks were seemingly at a standstill, but somehow, Demigra managed to pull on his last reserves of power and started overwhelming my energy blast.

"Die..! YOU MAGGOT!" He shouted as he tried to push towards me.

On my own, I still had enough to push him back, but then I felt even more energy filling me up as if someone was offering me there power. I then realized they were. "You've made further than anyone else could've hoped, Sai. Now finish it!" Aisu said as I looked up to see his ethereal form to my left.

"You've surpassed even the great Satan family, Sai! Surely, you will surpass this monster!" Sumai said as she appeared to my right and offered me energy as well.

"We're here for you, Sai. We'll see this to the end together!" Krad said, donating just enough power to beat Raditz as he appeared above Aisu on my left.

 **Krad Owned Count: 12**

"You've honored us all with your help, Sai, now we'll honor you by helping you with this beast!" Vega said, offering his energy as well from his position above Sumai on my right.

"You're the strongest of all of us now, Sai. But we won't let you do this alone. So take this power and finish the fight!" Dimsom said as she appeared and offered her vast reserves of ki which rained down on me from her position straight above me.

"You're as strong as Dumplin now, Sai! You can't lose to this ugly bastard! You can only lose to Dumplin!" Dumplin said appearing in front of me to the left of my beam.

And finally, Erika appeared in front of me to the right of the beam. "We're all here for you, Sai. We're all in this together. And we're all gonna help you because we care about you. We love you. **I** Love you." She said, offering her energy as well, before they all powered up and turned into energy spheres, flying into me and giving me more than enough ki.

 _ **"Demigra... YOU'RE OUT OF TIME!"**_ I shouted, pouring all the new energy they gave me into the beam, which expanded to 3 times its original size, more than enough to overpower and engulf Demigra.

He looked at me in shock and disbelief as he was blown back by the massive beam. "I-Impossible... I am a god... I have become... A god...!" He said weakly as he was finally broken apart and reduced to nothing by my ki wave, the only thing remaining was the orb that was Tokitoki.

I let out a few heavy breaths as I returned to my base form, before looking up and dodging one of the time crystals as they all began to fall. "Dammit! This whole place is collapsing!" I said, then saw the orb. "Tokitoki..." I said, releasing it.

"Kiiiii!" He called out proudly, before flying a few circles around me as a strange light began to glow around me. Until finally, I was no longer there...

Back in the Time Nest, everyone was standing around Trunks as Chronoa healed him, her and Goku looking slightly concerned.

"You think Sai's okay?" Aisu asked.

Erika smacked him in the back of the head for that. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course he's okay... He's... always okay..." She said, looking at a puddle in the ground beside her, looking at her reflection in the water.

Suddenly, everyone was shocked, amazed and overjoyed when they heard a familiar bird call. "Kiiiiiiii!" Tokitoki called out as we walked down the path.

"The Demon God is gone!" I said happily, raising a fist into the air in victory.

Everyone was overjoyed, rushing over to us, almost crushing me in a bear hug, before letting me go as Erika walked up and hugged me herself. "I knew you'd make it." She said.

I smiled at this and hugged back. "I never would have without all of you." I said, at which point I began explaining the story.

After I finished, Chronoa looked up at all of us after finishing petting Tokitoki. "Thank you for all your hard work. Seriously, I can't thank you all enough." She said.

"It might be our job, but in this case, it was our pleasure." I said with a nod.

"If I'm going to stop these bad guys, I need to keep patrolling for as long as possible." Trunks said, to which Chronoa nodded. "The main threat has been taken care of, but if you'd like... maybe... you could help us from time to time." Trunks said.

"If there is ever a time when you need me, I'll be there. It's a promise." I said sincerely.

Trunks was overjoyed at this. "Thank you, buddy! As far as partners go... I'll tell ya... you're the only partner for me." He said.

"Well, don't forget, he's got another partner here, too." Erika said, pulling me in close.

Chronoa giggled at this. "That sounds nice." She said.

Suddenly, Goku pitched up his thoughts. "Hey, there! Are you interested in a little fight with me? I want to see your power! Show it to me!" He said, taking his stance.

"That sounds like fun!" Trunks said happily.

"You're on!" I said eagerly, both of us gaining a smirk as we prepared to fight.

But at the last second. "W-w-w-wait!" Chronoa shouted, jumping in the way. "Don't do it here! If you break the Time Vault, everything we've just gone through will be for nothing! We don't want that!" She scolded Goku and I.

"Yeah... I didn't think for a sec. Sorry." I apologized.

"Oh, right. Whoopsy daisy!" Goku apologized as well, before we all laughed together.

"Obligatory group laughter segment!" Aisu declared as we all continued to laugh.

Back to now...

"And that is why, I can say with a straight face, that space and time is still a thing because of me." I said with a nod.

"Wow! I never knew you were so cool, Sai!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"I'll admit, I now have somewhat more respect for you. I still like your younger self better, though." Weiss said.

"We all do." Damion said.

"Hey, it's not my fault, blame them!" I said, pointing to Dante and Bayonetta, who rolled their eyes.

"So, is that the end of the story?" Ruby asked.

"They destroyed both sets of villains responsible for messing with time, of course it's the end!" Weiss said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, you'd think that, wouldn't you?" I said.

"So... It's not?" Weiss said.

"No, my friends, our story has not yet concluded! There are still many adventures left to go through! More tales of heroism! Danger! Excitement!... And friendship." I said.

Back to then...

Some time later, Tokitoki city was restored to a decent enough condition for people to live in, people gathering in the main plaza to hear Trunks tell the story as the rest of us took a well deserved rest. However, unbeknownst to us, we were being watched from above. "It seems the defeated Demigra, Lord Beerus." Whis said.

"Oh, well, guess they didn't need me at all." Beerus said as he laid in mid-air in a lounging position eating what I'm guessing was a cluster of grapes... Is that the word? Cluster? bushel? Oh well, who cares, he's eating grapes.

"Indeed, it certainly wasn't worth staying awake for." Whis said as he allowed Tokitoki to land on his staff so he could pet the time bird.

"On the contrary, I'm curious about their power. I was actually looking forward to a full display of their skills. Very much so." He said as they looked down on Trunks telling the story.

"Well, in that case, you'll have to be sure not to oversleep next time." Whis said, before the two of them flew off.

Back at the Time Nest, Chronoa was thanking Goku for his help. "Thank you so much, Goku." She said happily.

"I should thank you instead! I haven't been that excited about something in a while." He said.

She giggled at this. "Okay. Come visit me again." She said.

"Sure." He said, giving a thumbs up before disappearing to his own time.

However, this still wasn't the joyous, perfect occassion, as somewhere in the wastelands of... hang on... Too many different time periods to keep track of... Age 774, Towa stood over the remains of Mira's chest jewel... thing. She reached into it and pulled out a disgusting, pulsating, brain-like organ with little tentacles coming out of it. "It seems as though they've destroyed you, my creation." She said.

"Not enough power... I need more... I need more energy!" He said angrily.

"That's right. We'll leave this place for now and collect more power. And there we can regroup and try again. But we mustn't give up. We'll be back to exact our revenge upon our transgressors. And I know that next time, you will anihilate all of them. Because you are truly my greatest masterpiece, Mira." She said, gripping him tightly before flying off.

"Just wait... Soon we'll return to crush those who stood in our way!" Mira said determinedly.

Back to now...

"He was still alive?!" Everyone except the Blades and Team EVAD shouted together.

"Yeah, DBZ villains, or most anime villains in general are a ROYAL bitch to put down and keep down. That's why I never stop until I have ripped them into a hundred pieces, run those pieces over with a lawnmower, collect the shredded remains and throw them into a wood chipper, take whatever's left of that, put it in a blender until it's COMPLETELY liquefied, then throw that jug full of liquid into the sun." I said.

"Damn, now THAT'S thorough." Draco said.

"Scarily so." Nicolas agreed.

"Yep. Now back to something happy." I said joyfully.

Back to then...

Aisu, Dumplin, Vega and I (in a badass new Time Patroller Uniform with a cape) were now standing in front of several new young people we'd never seen in Tokitoki city before: A male Saiyan, a female human, a Namekian and a female Majin, with Trunks, Chronoa and Tokitoki there to observe.

"Time Patrol Candidates!" Trunks explained, but his mouth wasn't moving with his words. "Let's do a little spar!" He said.

"Oh, my god! What's wrong with your mouth! the words came out before you moved it!" Dumplin said horrified.

We shrugged this off however and turned back to the new students, me and them taking our stances. I rushed in and sent the Saiyan flying with an uppercut, grabbing and throwing the human girl to the same effect, a kick also sent the Namekian flying and the Majin girl almost landed a punch, but I blocked it and headbutted her, which also sent her sailing. Chronoa and everyone else besides Trunks and I looked up to see them sailing while I flashed jumped and posed in victory, Trunks just standing there shocked before... "This is overdoing it!" He shouted at me loud enough to scare off Tokitoki, forcing Chronoa to chase after him.

"Jesus! Lower the volume, will ya?! My earholes are bleeding!" Dumplin said.

"Think about how I feel?! I'm a Namekian! I wanted to rip my ears off just now!" Vega complained.

"My ear vents are bleeding, too and I don't even know how that's possible!" Aisu complained as well.

"Still, he's right. I did go a little overboard." I said, scratching the back of my head.

Trunks coughed to clear his throat after this. "Well, for the time being, we have to work together." He said as Chronoa got Tokitoki to walk back over to us.

"More obligatory group laughter!" Dumplin said as we all laughed again.

Suddenly, Erika walked up to us, but I immediately noticed something was different: I could see both of her eyes now, her hair was no longer in the way. In fact, it looked completely different, similar to Yamcha's when it was long like when he got killed by the Saibaman, mostly black, but it turned green near the end, similar to Ruby's hair. "Hey, Sai..." She said softly.

"Wow... You look... Amazing." I said in surprise.

"Thanks. I got a new hairstyle. It's not in my eyes anymore." She said.

"It looks perfect on you." I said.

"Wait, I thought Saiyans hair never changed after they were born." Dumplin said.

"With the exceptions of beards... And MOUSTAHCHES." Aisu said almost romantically when he said mustache.

"I... wished for Shenron to change it. He... wasn't too happy." She explained.

Flashback...

The 7 Dragon Balls glowed at the alter, a blinding light shooting and twisting from it until it completely took the form of Shenron. **"Dammit, what now!? You Time Patrollers COMPLETELY hacked the system! You can go all throughout time and gather the Dragon Balls for any period, so you can pretty much make a wish every GODDAMN WEEK!"** Shenron snapped.

"I want new hair like this." She said, pointing to the picture in a magazine she was holding.

 **"Oh, COME ON! You traveled all over time and beat the SHIT out of people JUST to I could change your hair!?"** He demanded.

"I'm a Saiyan, it won't change on its own." She said.

 **"Oh... Still a pretty stupid wish if you ask me, but whatever! Your wish is granted!"** He announced, his eye flashing and her hair changing to what it is now.

Back to now...

"Well, Shenron's crazy if he can't see how worth it that wish was." I said with a smile. "You know... I'm really thinking I could call this place home." I said.


	18. He's so cool, but he's SO DUMB!

I just completed my new daily training with Goku and the two of us prepared to head back to Tokitoki city. "You're really strong! We should train more often! Maybe you could move in with us. I'll ask Chichi about it later." Goku said.

"Uh... Sure. It depends on what she says, though." I said.

Later...

Chichi got right in Goku's face, her teeth turning sharp and she barked and snapped in Goku's face. "Unbelievable! Are you kidding me?! Bringing home some fighting freeloading delinquent and forcing this family to feed another mouth while he does nothing but fight and lay around all day, being a bad influence on Goten! I'll hear none of it!" She snapped, before turning in the direction of the doorway. "And you, you little homewrecker! If you think I'll just let you sit around all day not working, you've got another thing coming-! Huh?" She roared, but stopped when she finally realized there was no one there, a dotted outline flashing to indicate I HAD been there, but was LONG gone.

"But Chichi, he wasn't a freeloader. He was willing to pay 10,000 zeni a month for room and board... Whatever that means." Goku explained.

Chichi's eyes snapped open as her jaw hit the floor at her husband's statement. "WHAAAAAT?!" She demanded, before running out of the doorway. "COME BA-HA-HACK!" She yelled/pleaded/sobbed, dropping to her knees in despair all that money was literally flying away.

Back at Tokitoki City...

"Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope! Fuck that! FUCK THAT!" I said, landing. "I have gone up against the GOD OF DESTRUCTION and an evil Demon God lizard sorcerer and those still weren't as bad as living with that. My mother is a LITERAL Grim Reaper and she's not that bad." I said, walking through landing in the plaza of time. "Anyway, I still need to figure out what this is." I said, pulling out the shard I had recovered after the fight with Demigra.

Suddenly, a Saiyan I've seen around a few times known as Recon ran up to me. "Hey, you there! Let me see that item!" He said.

"As long as you have something to tell me about it." I said, holding it out.

He was shocked at this. "T-this is a Time Chasm Crystal Shard! Where'd you get it?!" He demanded.

"In the time chasm when I killed Demigra." I said.

He gasped. "Then you must be the elite Time Patroller who saved the world!" He said.

"That I am." I confirmed.

"It's pretty. If you have bigger crystals, you could see clearly into ht past and future..." He said in deep thought, before shaking the notion away. "But that's only a dream!" He said with a laugh, before pulling out a similar crystal. "I've got one, too. I think you can get them at the quests there." He said, pointing to the Time Machine Station. "But the quests are too hard for me. I don't think I can gather any more. Here, I'll give you this." He said, handing me the shards.

"Thanks. These have to mean something. Probably something bad, so I have to figure it out." I said.

"I don't know what will happen, but let me know if something does." He said.

"Yeah. Sure." I said, heading into the Time Machine Station. Dumplin, Erika and Aisu were all out on quests, so maybe they might have recovered some of the other shards as well.

I entered the district and saw the newly formed "Taino Force", a group made by Taino, a small, yellow female Majin who was a fan of the original Ginyu Force. I started walking by them when the robot in the group, Thirith, flew up to me. "Hero Sai, wait!" He said.

"Oh, hey, Thirith. You don't have to call me Hero Sai, by the way. It's flattering and DOES have a nice ring to it, but you can just call me Sai. It's easier for all of us that way." I said.

"Very well. Back to the matter at hand, I have something for you. I was cleaning up Toki Toki City after Demigra almost destroyed it and..." He said, holding up some well-folded clothes. "I found some amazing clothes inside the storage of the Clothing Shop! As the Elite Patroller who saved Toki Toki City, you are the best person to wear it! Please take it! Please! Thank you so much for saving Toki Toki City." He said.

"Thanks, man. I'll wear it with pride to honor the Time Patrol." I said.

 **Background Music: "White Ranger Tiger Power" by Ron Wasserman (Chorus)**

I went to a nearby changing booth and donned the near uniform: a black T-shirt worn underneath a tough red jacket with a white Capsule Corp logo on it, red pants, a black belt with a red button on it, black boots with red at the end and a badass black cape to tie it all together. It didn't have gloves, so I wore the 4-Star Dragon Ball, which I also had colored black and red.

 **End Music**

Back to now...

"So THAT'S what a human version of Shadow the Hedgehog looks like." Draco said teasingly.

"Special Beam Cannon!" I announced, blasting a hole in his head with the technique. "Now, where was I?" I asked.

Back to then...

I came out just at the right time, as I saw my girlfriend and best friends just about to walk past the booth. "Hey, guys! Great timing. Listen, on your PQ's. did yo guys happen to find-" I started.

"A strange crystal not of this world?" Dumplin asked, pulling his out of nowhere, presumably the fuckbox.

"Here, take it! Mine keeps screaming at me!" Aisu said, quickly holding his out to me.

"KAKAROT!" The crystal shouted, causing all of us to hold our ears in pain.

"Yes, those. We should take them to Trunks and Chronoa, they probably know what to do with them." I suggested.

We headed to the Time Nest to talk to Trunks and Chronoa, only to discover that somehow, another scroll was glowing with an all too familiar evil energy. "No... It's impossible! I blasted Demigra out of existence!" I said.

"And yet, history's about to be distorted." Trunks said in an annoyed tone. "I wonder, what's about to happen?" He asked.

"The wormhole. That's probably what's to blame." Chronoa said.

"Wormhole?" What's that?" Trunks asked.

Aisu's mask opened up and his jaw dropped at what Trunks had just said. "Dude! We work with space and time, how do not know what a wormhole is?!" He demanded, his mask closing again.

"I really do know less than I should." He admitted.

"It's like a tunnel. One that connects different dimensions together." Chronoa said.

"And that's how crossovers happen!" Dumplin said happily.

"Except here's the problem. Anyone who gets sucked into a wormhole is set to an alternate dimension." Chronoa continued.

"Oh, no! If that happens, history will be completely messed up!" Trunks said worriedly.

"Even in death, Demigra's still a pain in the ass." Erika growled.

"Well, if he shows his ugly lizard face again, I'll blast it off." I said.

"I see now. Demigra has timed his magic attacks so he can cause confusion and distortion in time and space." Chronoa explained. "Jeez! What a nightmare!" She said, but sounded as if this horrible news barely fazed her.

"I feel like you're not taking this world-endangering news seriously enough." Erika said.

"At this rate, there will be another change in history. We have to find the wormhole and destroy it!" Trunks said.

"I'm counting on all of you." Chronoa said.

"Say no more. We're on it." I said as we took a look at the scroll. "We're... gonna need a few extra hands. " I said after seeing the contents of the scroll. (seriously, I'm sure we ALL agree this mission was a PAIN IN THE ASS.)

* * *

The age is unknown, all we see is a Saiyan who looked similar to Goku, but older and with an X scar on his cheek, surrounded by Frieza's soldiers, infused with Demigra's evil magic. He growled at his insane opposition, but everyone's attention was drawn away from him when the familiar light of the Time Patrol entering the time. _[That's Bardock! It's Goku's father! He fought Frieza's army until the very end! If Bardock fails here, history will be completely changed!]_ Trunks said.

 **Background Music: "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

"Alright, guys! Fan out and let's do this!" I said, rushing in at Appule and uppercutting him away, sending him flying.

"RASPBERRY!" Dumplin screamed, flying in at the unfortunate soldier and beating the ever-living shit out of him.

"Stun horn!" Aisu announced, firing a ki blast to freeze one of the soldiers, before rushing in with his horns and impaling him.

"Who are you guys?! You're certainly an odd collection." Bardock asked.

"We're here to help." I said.

"You appear to be allies, then. Well, if you're here to fight, then let's do this!" Bardock said.

Vega found himself surrounded by soldiers, but he was unfazed. He actually smirked. "Fear the ancient Namekian techniques! Great Namekian whirlwind!" He shouted, extending his arms out 10 feet each and spinning around at high speeds like a tornado, slamming his fists into them multiple times, taking them all out.

Erika flew high above her group and aimed down at them. "Anarchy Storm!" She shouted, firing much larger, more powerful ki blasts than that of Anarchy rain.

"Hellfire Hurricane!" I shouted, once again creating massive gust of fiery wind to incinerate another decently sized group of soldiers.

Bardock shouted in anger before glaring up at the ship. "Frieza! Get out here! I won't ever forgive you for this!" He snapped.

"Zarbon, open the upper hatch." Frieza said, annoyed, flying out into the fray after the hatch was opened.

"Why the hell are you attacking us, Frieza?! We did what you wanted! We followed all of your orders and now this?!" Bardock demanded.

"I've decided to exterminate the Saiyans. Along with planet Vegeta." Frieza explained.

"You Saiyans were just being used as tools." Appule sneered.

"What the?!" Bardock said in disbelief.

"How dare you!" Erika snapped, rushing in and beating down Appule as a Super Saiyan God.

 _[That's odd. Frieza should've destroyed planet Vegeta without ever bothering to fight Bardock. Something is definitely up. Try atacking Frieza.]_ Trunks said.

"Gladly!" I said, rushing in and attacking the tyrant.

For a moment, while the rest of us held off Frieza and his forces, Bardock had a moment of clarity. "This changes everyone's fate. The fate of Planet Vegeta... And Kakorot's fate... My fate... and... YOUR fate! This is the end!" He shouted, powering up a ki blast in his hand as Frieza simply chuckled. "TAKE THIS!" He shouted, flinging the Ki blast.

Frieza however, simply made a tiny ki ball with his finger, before bursting out in laughter and flinging it forward, engulfing Bardock's oncoming ki blast and continuing forward, obliterating all of Frieza's soldiers unfortunate enough to be in the way, even Bardock briefly as he reached out to stop it, only to be engulfed by the wormhole. The rest of us quickly teleported away before the blast hit the planet.

* * *

We returned to the Time Nest, giving Trunks and Chronoa a pleasant surprise. "You made it! I'm so glad! I thought you were caught in the explosion!" Trunks said.

"I WAS the explosion!" Dumplin said.

"It was a close shave, but we made it." I said with a nod.

"So, in the end, we managed to protect this era. Aside from Bardock..." Trunks said

"There was nothing we could do. Sorry." I said.

"That black hole that swallowed Bardock. Did you see it?" He asked.

"Plain as day." I said.

"Oh, yes. That's the wormhole." Chronoa said.

"then we have to hurry and follow the wormhole that swallowed Bardock. But I don't sense anything suspicious in the scroll." Trunks said.

"Demigra isn't controlling it directly, so you may not sense his energy coming from it." Chronoa explained.

"Some assholes don't know when to quit." I said.

"Okay, Trunks, mind checking it out for me?" Chronoa asked.

"Check that how my supposed to do that?" He asked.

"It's on the scrolls. You'll have to read them, okay?" She asked.

"Um, what time period is this?" He asked.

"How should I know? I'm asking you to find out. Hop to it!" She said.

"Each and every one of these scrolls?! You mean..." He started.

"All of them?!" Vega and Trunks said together in horror. (Piccolo reference!)

"Mmhmm! Good luck with that! I'll let you know when I findthings, too." She said, walking off to do nothing as Trunks laughed sarcastically.

"For a Kai, she can be pretty evil." Erika said.

"Sucks to be you right now." Aisu said.

"Sure, I'lcheck it out. Please come back later." He said.

"Tough luck, man. Sorry." I said, leaving.

* * *

Trunks must've eventually found something, because he called me back. "It seems that the change in history is about to occur."

"It's about time Demigra's magic worked. I was getting tired of waiting." I said.

"I'm not sure what exactly, but could you please head over there?" He asked.

"That's what you called me here for." I said, grabbing the scroll and teleporting to the timeline.

* * *

I appeared in some sort of quaint little village, before suddenly sensing the evil energy. Heading to the edge of the cliff, I saw a MASSIVE, super-muscular Saiyan pouring out huge amounts of energy as he prepared to fight Videl, Goten and Kid Trunks. "Whoa... That guy eats his beef." I said.

 _[Th-That's the legendary Super Saiyan Broly!]_ Trunks said, sounding somewhat afraid.

"Is he that bad?" I asked.

 _[Very. And he had... a very inappropriate view of me.]_ Trunks explained.

"I'll thank you kindly to end this story right now and never speak of it again." I said.

 _[Thank you. But... Where's Bardock? He's gone?!]_ He asked.

"I don't think we have enough time to worry about him right now." I said, noticing their attacks weren't even fazing the massive Saiyan before them while he furiously struck at Goten in particular.

 _[You're right. Never mind him. Where's Gohan? He should be here to save everyone! At this rate, everyone will be defeated!]_ He said worriedly.

"KAKAROT!" Broly screamed as he grabbed at Goten, who quickly jumped back.

"Kakarot? Is that some kind of food?" Goten asked.

"You monster! How can you think about food at a time like this?!" Trunks demanded.

"What's with him?! Is he insane?!" Videl asked, dodging another massive punch.

"I already know where this is going. Protect them until Gohan arrives." I said.

 _[You got it!]_ Trunks said as I rushed in.

"KAKAROT!" Broly roared, throwing more punches at Goten, who still thought Kakarot was a food.

"What the heck is a Kakarot! Is it a vegetable?! I hate vegetables!" He said.

 **Background Music: "Monster" by Skillet**

"The only food around here is a Knuckle Sandwich!" I said, flying in and punching Broly in the face, sending him flying.

"Who're you!?" They all asked.

"Talk later, fight now!" I said.

"Another bug who wants to die." Broly said, rushing in and throwing a right haymaker. I turned to the right, the punch flying right past me and allowing me to throw a knee to Broly's stomach, managing to cause him visible pain and make him cringe from the hit, but he was still easily capable of continuing. I dodged his attacks with ease, landing several of my own which slowed him down, but didn't seem to be stopping him.

"Okay, then... Why don't you try this!?" I snapped, using 10,000 fists and launching him back. He was sent flying back, looking as if he'd taken massive damage, but then stopped himself and looked up with a smirk.

"What was that?" He asked.

"No way!" I said.

 _[It's no use, our attacks aren't working! With that dark energy, Broly's power is multiplied.]_ Trunks said.

"Then I'll multiply MY power, too." I said, powering up to Super Sai-yan 3.

I rushed in once again and started throwing more attacks, now landing powerful hits that definitely disturbed Broly, knocking him in the direction of the punches and kicks. "That was the power of the Blade Clan, Broly!" I snapped, slamming both knees into his chest and knocking him back a few feet, before he was suddenly kicked away by Gohan.

 _[Gohan!]_ Trunks said happily.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." I said.

Gohan nodded, before looking back at... "Broly! You're alive!" He said.

"KAKAROT!" The mad Saiyan screamed.

"I get it. You're after Dad. But he's gone. So I'll defeat you in his place." Gohan said.

"Gohan..." Videl said weakly, having taken the most hits from trying to do the most damage.

"Stay back, Videl. I'll take care of things now." He said.

With that, the 3 half-Saiyans and I rushed in, Goten and Trunks peppering him with small hits to weaken him while Gohan and I landed the heavier hits that did the damage and sent him flying. "Now! All together!" I said as we pulled our hands back.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" We all shouted together as we all fired our Turtle Destruction Beams, slamming into Broly and sending him crashing down into the bank in front of the lake.

 **End Music**

He shook with rage and glared at us angrily, before looking down as the worm hole appeared and engulfed him.

"No! The wormhole! Let's go get them!" Trunks said.

"On it!" I said, hurrying back through my time portal.

In the aftermath, all seemed normal and the battle was all but forgotten... Mostly. "Say, Trunks. There was one more person, right? I wonder where that person would go?" Goten asked.

"Hm... Maybe they went ahead to the village and started eating." Trunks said.

"Probably." Goten agreed.

* * *

I returned to the Time Nest slightly winded, but no worse for wear. "They got away again. How could Demigra have timed these so precisely, even in death?" I asked.

"I have no idea. His power truly is, or was, terrifying. Bardock and Broly, too. It seems history is changing drastically." Trunks said.

"I know. I mean, there should at least be a period where both of them had appeared, though." She said.

"Yes. Somewhere. It's... Somewhere..." Trunks said.

"We'll find it. And when we do, we'll be ready." I said.

Later, Trunks would call me back once again after apparently finding the distortion. But to be safe this time, I brought Erika and Aisu along. "This... Is... It seems the change in history is about to start." He said.

"Send us there. I'm ready to finish this." I said.

"Same here, Erika said.

"Yeah, me too. I'll just hang back and let you guys fight the wall of muscle. I'll shoot him with ki blasts... very far away." Aisu said.

"Alright then. Let's settle this once and for all!" Trunks said, handing me the scroll.

* * *

We arrived on Namek during the fight with Frieza after the tyrant had thrown the attack that would destroy the planet, turning it into a volcanic hell hole, where Broly and Bardock were fighting. It appeared that Bardock had done Broly SOME damage, but the titanic Saiyan was still in far better shape.

"This is Namek!" Erika said.

"Of all the times we COULD'VE gone to, why this one?" Aisu asked.

I rolled my eyes and was about to tell the Icegen to shut up, before Broly screamed the only thing that seems to come from his mouth. "KAKAROT!" He roared.

My eyes snapped open in realization as I looked to the distance to see Goku as a Super Saiyan fighting a Full-Powered Frieza. "THAT'S why! Demigra was trying to make Broly attack Goku in the past!" I said.

"We can't let that happen!" Erika said.

"Then let's kick some Saiyan tail!" I said as we rushed in.

 **Background Music: "This is Gonna Hurt" by Sixx AM**

I rushed in, already powered up to Super Sai-yan 3 and threw a round kick to Broly's face, snapping his head in the direction of the kick, but it looked like he barely felt it, looking back with a smirk, before slamming hist fist into my chest and sending me flying into a large boulder coming from the ground. "He's stronger now." I said in shock and pain.

"I think he just needs to... Slow your Roll Punch!" Aisu said, rolling towards Broly in mid-air and punching him in the balls... but this only managed to hurt the Icegen's hand. He shook his hand off and held it gently, before looking up at the monstrous Saiyan in horror. "No..." He said in disbelief before being sent flying by a bitch smack that put the one Cell did to Mr. Satan to shame.

"So he's the Legendary Super Saiyan, huh? Let's see if he's more legendary than a Super Saiyan God." Erika said, going Super Saiyan God and rushing in to fight the much taller Saiyan. To everyone's surprise and horror, Broly was managing to trade hits with my Godly girlfriend. He was visibly at a disadvantage, but he was still fighting back when he should've been getting curbstomped.

She managed to punch him back, at which point Bardock flew in, landing several hits against him that did far less damage than Erika had, dodging a massive punch from Broly, who turned to fly after and attack Goku, but Bardock quickly flew in his way. "I will not let you interfere with Kakarot! He has the critical responsibility of beating Frieza! He's fighting for everyone who died on Planet Vegeta!" Bardock said.

"Preach." Erika said.

"Kakarot... KAKAROT!" Broly screamed.

Bardock roared and rushed in to attack as Broly did the same, Bardock attacking and dodging all of Broly's attacks while the larger Saiyan tanked every hit and threw his own, but none were connecting. "Back in the fight!" I said, activating my Devil Trigger and sending Broly flying with Burst Glyph, before chasing after him and passing him, spinning and using my tail to smash him down into the ground.

He growled and shouted in anger as he got back up, Broly taking a stance and preparing to fight head on as I floated off to the right just above Broly, ready to attack again, Erika landed to Broly's left and Aisu landed behind the Legendary Super Saiyan, the 4 of us boxing him in. However, before anyone could make another move, the sky turned dark and one after another, we disappeared from Namek.

 **End Music**

Looking around, we were now in the mountains on Earth. _[Dragon Balls! Everyone was teleported to Earth!]_ Trunks explained.

"What?" Bardock asked, before looking back as Broly used this opening to sucker punch the older Saiyan, sending him flying into the distance.

 _ **"That's... less than optimal."**_ I said, before reverting back to my base form as my Devil Trigger ran out. "So is that." I said.

 _[I'm worried about Bardock, but we have to deal with Broly first.]_ Trunks said.

 **Background Music: "Frontline" by Pillar**

"I'm on it!" I said, landing several hits on Broly and managing to make him at least flinch, but he eventually blocked a punch and slammed his fist down on my head, sending me down to the ground, which I bounced head first off of, before Broly appeared in front of me and threw another punch that sent me flying into a plateau, which my head slammed against before I slid down it. "No, I'm not..." I said dizzily, before passing out.

"Sai! You BASTARD!" She shouted, powering up before a strange energy flashed from her. Suddenly, she was no longer a Super Saiyan God. She was something more. Her hair was now a bright cyan blue and her muscles were far more toned and defined. "Well, well. This is new... This power's incredible. And I like the new hair. It's like I'm a Super Saiyan while I'm a Super Saiyan God." She said.

"A Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan?" Aisu asked.

"Ugh. No, that sounds stupid." She said.

"Super Saiyan Blue?" I said, still dazed.

"No, that's dumb." She said, before looking up at her hair. "Hm... How about: Cyan Super Saiyan God." She said, nodding her head in approval, before rushing in and pulverizing Broly. "Aisu! Check on Sai! Is he alright!?" She called back.

"Uh..." Aisu said, flying over and shaking me a bit. He lifted up my right eyelid (my right, his left), my eye being pure white with the words "Driver on break" written in. He lifted up my left eye to see what that said "try again later". "He's uh... Gonna need a minute. Someone in there ain't doing there job right." He said, flying back.

* * *

Inside my head, my brain was shaped somewhat like a car... that got into a horrible car crash. A bunch of miniature Sai's were standing around and murmuring in concern while another mini Sai dressed up like a cop stood over the Sai who was driving the car that was my brain, who looked completely drunk.

"You are drunk!" Cop Sai said to the other one.

"No, I not drunk, I drive!" Drunken Sai countered. They both had Russian accents for some weird reason.

"No, YOU drunk, **I** drive!" Cop Sai countered.

"No, you drive, I drunk!" Drunken Sai admitted.

"Okay!" Cop Sai confirmed, throwing him out of the driver's seat and taking it for himself as my brain returned to its natural shape.

* * *

I shook my head and snapped back to reality after this. "I'm back!" I said, flying in and elbowing Broly in the back of the head.

"This is my GOLDEN opportunity!" Aisu said, powering up. Suddenly, the black parts of his body (arms, legs, feet, face, most of his tail) became a vibrant gold color, before he rushed in, peppering Broly's back with a series of punches.

However, somehow, despite the massive amounts of punishment we were dealing him, he simply refused to fall. And his attacks never stopped coming, either. I dodged a punch that destroyed an entire plateau. "That idiot... He doesn't know his own strength!" Bardock growled.

Vegeta then walked up to the older Saiyan. "Kakarot!" He said, before realizing- "Wait, that's not him? Who are you?!" He demanded.

Bardock looked back at the spitting image of his king, shocked. "Are you... The Saiyan Prince Vegeta? If you are him, then you can make that!" He said, realizing the battle wasn't lost yet.

"Who are you?! And what's going on?" Vegeta demanded again.

"I need a favor from you!" Bardock explained.

Meanwhile, we all attacking Broly, who managed to knock us all back with his Evasive Skill (too lazy to look it up). Suddenly, we heard a monstrous roar and looked in its direction to see Bardock landing in front of us, now a Great Ape. He smirked before roaring again and swinging at Broly, knocking him into a mountain. "KAKAROT!" Broly shouted again before flying back in, attempting to attack Bardock, but the ape swatted at him, forcing him to dodge.

Vegeta, meanwhile, was stunned. "Th-that's the legendary Super Saiyan! They're all fighting him! So why is it... why am I so afraid?!" He asked himself angrily. "I am VEGETA!" He shouted, before rushing in himself.

At this point, it was all over. We all landed several great hits that rattled the monstrous Saiyan to his core, Bardock taking most of the hits before finally blasting him with an incredibly powerful beam from his mouth, finally bringing him down.

 **End Music**

The evil energy finally left Broly as everyone reverted to their base forms, including Bardock, who collapsed as a Great Ape, reverting back to base form. He smirked one final time as he looked at the unconscious Broly. "It serves you right." He said.

Vegeta took a cautious step forward. "Is it over? D-did the monster die?" He asked. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and went wide, before he fell to the ground, Trunks having appeared and neck chopped him.

"Trunks!?" Aisu said.

"Why did you do that?!" Erika asked.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"No, he's only unconscious. Don't worry. I'll take care of the rest." He said.

* * *

For the final time that day, we returned to the Time Nest. "The wormhole was destroyed in the explosion that also took out Namek. All's well that ends well, I guess." Chronoa said.

"The legendary Super Saiyan... He had an amazing amount of power." Trunks said in thought.

"I saw that. He seemed to be a pretty tough opponent." Chronoa said.

"Yeah, I'd be happy if I never had to do that again. Frankly, halfway through that fight, I wanted to go back in the Crack of Time and fight Demigra again." I said.

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but I'd take the entire Frieza family over him. I'm talking Chilled, Cooler, Kuriza, Frieza's mother we've never seen, all of 'em." Aisu added (Yes, it is confirmed Icegens have both male and females of their race and Frieza HAS a mother... Had, I double-checked, she's dead).

"And I'd take on an ARMY of mini Buu's than hear that idiot scream Goku's Saiyan name again." Erika finished.

"Oh, believe me, I know, I'd rather have some more androids than deal with him again." Trunks said with a nod. "And Bardock looked identical to Goku." Trunks said.

"But Bardock had that bad boy kind of attitude, didn't he?" Chronoa asked eagerly. "He's so dreamy! I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" She asked excitedly.

"He HAS a wife." Trunks said.

"Need a minute to dry off your panties, Chronoa?" Erika asked.

I tilted my head at this. "What's that mean?" I asked.

Erika froze for a second at this. "I'll tell you when you're a little older." She said.

Back to now...

"Wow, I'm amazed you actually had childhood innocence." Blake said.

"Again, blame them." I said, pointing to Dante and Bayonetta.

Back to then...

"KIIIII!" Toktoki screeched angrily, pecking at Chronoa.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it, Tokitoki! I was just kidding!" She said, fending off the bird as the rest of us laughed.

"Even more obligatory group laughter!" Aisu said as he laughed.


	19. Step into the Grand Tour! Grand Tour!

I knocked a Full-Powered, evil-possessed Frieza back into a wall, causing him to fall to the ground, at which point I readied my Ultimate Attack. "This is a GOD'S attack!" I shouted, creating the Sphere of Destruction above my head and throwing it down at Frieza, completely obliterating the tyrant.

"Excellent, my student. You learned and mastered all my techniques just as well, if not better than your sister." Lord Beerus said, flying down in front of me.

"Thank you, Lord Beerus." I said with a bow.

"Indeed. If she's ever busy, I'll be sure to have to come along with me to judge and possibly destroy some planets." He said.

"It'd be an honor." I said, before we returned to the Time Machine Station. It had been a quiet few days, mostly Parallel Quests, but I couldn't help the feeling something serious was about to happen. I headed to the Time Nest and into the Time Vault, where Trunks was looking very displeased.

"Great... Another Distortion in History is about to start." He grumbled.

"Great timing!" Chronoa said.

"I just had a feeling." I said shrugging.

"I see. This disturbance of time was probably caused by the wormhole Demigra created." She said.

"I thought we already destroyed that?!" I said, instantly annoyed and deflated.

"He must've created others. For all his sins, you could never say Demigra didn't have back-up plans. He'd rather see history destroyed than not be able to rule over it himself." She said.

"Either way, we have to do something." Trunks said.

"I'm on it. Just fill me in." I said, grabbing the scroll.

"In this timeline, Baby, the artificial life form from outer space, is our enemy. Baby's a powerful for that hypnotized Father, Gohan and many other warriors. So we wont' know exactly who we're up against. Be careful!" He said.

"As long as he's around my size, I should be fine. I just don't want to deal with another wall of muscle like Broly." I said, disappearing to the time and location.

* * *

A girl in an orange bandana, red shirt and jeans was facing off against... Trunks?! I was shocked, but could confirm that my Time Patrol Partner was viciously trying to attack this girl, who for the most part, only dodged, not wanting to hurt Trunks, who was clearly her friend. "Trunks? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I have been reborn. Reborn... as a Tuffle!" He said, lunging forward.

"A tuffle?! You're being controlled by Baby?!" She asked.

"Sorry, Trunks. I'll try not to hurt you, but I can't say I won't enjoy this." I said, as I'd been getting sicker and sicker of him making it sound like he's been doing all or any of the work that me and the others have been doing, when he hasn't helped since the fight with Beerus and Whis. He really only got in the way during the fight with Demigra. He handled the thing with Broly and Bardock, but only after we beat the Legendary Super Saiyan to a bloody pulp.

 **Background Music: "Hard to See" by Five Finger Death Punch  
**

"TRUNKS!" I shouted, rushing in and sending him flying with a haymaker.

"Who are you? Are you a good guy?" She asked.

"I like to think so, yes." I said, before looking to Trunks. "Trunks, you're being controlled, but you can fight it! Don't make me do this." I said.

"Anyone who interferes... Will die!" He shouted, rushing in.

"Man, it's just creepy hearing you of all people say that." I said, drawing my sword and deflecting his, before hitting him with Burning Slash. "So, how bad are things here?" I asked her.

"It's bad... Baby has controlled Trunks, Goten and father. But Grandpa Goku will do something about it!" She said.

"Whoa... Grandpa Goku... Something about that sounds wrong to me." I said, but shook it off.

 _[Goku's working on gaining a new level of power, but you need to buy him time for that to happen. Just protect Pan from my hypnotized self."]_ Trunks said.

"Got it!" I said, rushing back in and using Deadly Dance on Trunks, sending him flying.

He struggled to get up, but managed to do so, holding his head. "Uh... What's going on? Pan... what are you doing here?" Trunks asked.

"Pan?" I said, looking at the girl, who waved. "I need to smack either Gohan or Videl in the face for naming their kid that." I said, before turning back to Trunks. "Trunks? Are you alright?" I asked. (Luckily, it seems like it works the same as Demigra's mind control.) I thought.

 _[Keep your guard up! Baby's hypnosis won't be broken that easily!]_ Trunks warned.

"What?!" I said, jumping back to avoid a sword slash.

"Ah! I wasn't able to trick you!" Trunks said angrily.

 _[Playing dirty. Damn you... other me!]_ Trunks snapped.

"Then how's this for a trick?" I said, pulling my arms back as he flew in. "Ka...Me...Ha..Me..." I started, before throwing confetti and dust in his face. "Nah!" I laughed, before sending him flying with All Clear.

 **End Music**

"Well, that wasn't so bad. I think the Trunks in this universe was slacking on his fighting quite a bit." I said.

"Yeah. Trunks is kinda lazy. He doesn't fight too often. Just when he has to." Pan explained.

"Well, it's..." I started, before sensing a new, powerful enemy. "Not over yet! Look out!" I said, grabbing her and flying back as a Great Ape landed where we were standing. But something was different. It looked like Frieza's gold form: mostly gold and purple, with some red and cream colors thrown in. It looked up at us with its eyes flashing red. "That's... new... I don't think I like it." I said, deflating somewhat. "I JUST want to fight human-sized opponents again! Is that too much to ask!?" I said, before shaking it off. "Still. Let's do this." I said.

"So, it seems like there are still people who want to get in my way." The Ape said in a much higher voice than it should've had.

 _[H-He's Baby!]_ Trunks said worriedly.

"Then he's about to get put down for a nap." I said.

"My home planet that was destroyed by the Saiyans has been restored. I will parasitize life on other planets and rule the universe!" Baby said proudly.

"That's a big no-no. Sounds like Baby needs a time-out!" I said, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "I Burn" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams (Yang: Hey!)  
**

I lit my fists and feet on fire as I rushed in at the mutated Saiyan Ape, landing several powerful hits, before dodging as he swiped at me with his claws. He looked back at me with a smirk, looking like he barely felt my attacks. "He's tough. No big deal. I guess I'll just turn up the heat." I said, rushing in, making the fire around my limbs even bigger and the flames turning blue. I rushed in again and battering him with Searing Lariat, managing to break through the Saiyan Ape's incredible stamina. I flew around to the side of his head, throwing a round kick that almost sent him to the ground, but I grabbed his tail and threw him across the battlefield, causing him to roll a few times and crash through a number of buildings.

He got back up and roared as I flew in, furiously and wildly striking out in all directions, but I managed to dodge the attacks and fire off several ki blasts all around his body. "No! This is impossible! No one can stand up to me! I will destroy you, then I will reign supreme!" He shouted, managing to catch me out of the corner of his eye, calculating where I would go and threw his fist forward, slamming it into me and sending me flying, but I quickly recovered. I took some damage, but after everything I'd gone through on this journey, it would take FAR more than that to put me down.

"Is that the best you've got? And YOU want to reign supreme? In your dreams!" I said, powering up to Super Sai-yan and rushing in again. I dodged another wild flurry of attacks and fired a Pyro Cannon into his face, staggering him once more, before I flew down below him, coming back up with a spinning uppercut, knocking him onto his back.

Suddenly, Goku flew in with a strange new form: he had a tail, and was shirtless, revealing a completely furry pink torso, with long black hair and eyeshadow of the same color as the fur. "Goku... You're still alive..." Baby said.

"Yeah. And this time I'm way stronger." He said, sounding incredibly serious.

 _[You did it! Goku came back as Super Saiyan 4!]_ Trunks said.

"I think I liked god form better." I said, noticing the differences.

 _[Maybe, but it doesn't matter now. All that's left is to defeat Baby.]_ Trunks explained.

"On it!" I said, rushing in and and driving both knees into the side of his head. "Goku!" I shouted.

"Right!" He said from the other side of Baby, kicking him in the head as the force of my knees caused him to lean towards Goku, the Saiyan's kick sending him to the ground. "My people the Tuffles were made extinct by the Saiyans..." He said, looking back at us and starting to get up.

"But still... That doesn't give you the right to hurt the people of Earth!" Goku said.

"I can understand revenge, but I won't let this atrocity stand." I said.

"Earth? I don't care about those creatures! I don't care at all!" Baby shouted.

Goku and I both growled at this. "You are so darn selfish... I won't let you get away with this!" He said, rushing in.

"Such selfish arrogance... I cannot allow this!" I shouted, rushing in as well. Goku landed several hits to Baby's face while I flew back to gain some extra momentum, before pulling a U-Turn, rocketing into Baby's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, at which point I flew upwards, about 100 feet in the air, before throwing him to the ground, Galick Gun to speed up his descent, slamming him into the ground, before I flew down as fast as I could and slammed my fist into his head, knocking him out.

 **End Music**

We cautiously approached the now-unconscious Baby, when suddenly a wormhole opened, starting to lift the massive Saiyan Ape into it.

"W-what?!" Goku asked.

"No!" I shouted, wanting to do something, but I couldn't risk getting sucked into the wormhole as well. I could only watch as I failed my mission and the wormhole took the discolored monkey out of its proper place in history.

back to now...

"You know, they call it a Saiyan Ape, but it's most certainly a monkey. Apes don't have tails, but the Saiyan breed does, therefor, they must be monkeys, not apes." Weiss said.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD!" Everyone shouted at her at once.

"Now stop interrupting my story. I want to get past this part, I hate GT. It's not canon." I said.

Back to then...

"Oh, no! The wormhole! Please come back so we can find it!" Trunks said (it's not the actual line, but it's worded better).

"Oh my way!" I said, starting to take off.

"Hold on." Goku said. "Thanks for helping Pan." He said.

"No problem. I can't stand people picking on people smaller and weaker than them." I said.

"That's something we can agree on." He said with a smile and nod. "Alright. I gotta go... Bye!" He said with a salute as I flew off.

* * *

"Welcome back. You did a great job." Trunks said.

"Yeah. Too bad I couldn't get the wormhole, though." I said.

"Yeah... We cornered Baby and now the wormhole? We're in for some trouble..." He said.

"And we'll be ready for it." I said.

"Yeah. I guess we'll find out. I'll check the next scroll." He said.

"You're still having to go through them one at a time?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm starting to get used to it..." He said, scratching his head. "I guess this is what grown-ups have to deal with." He said.

"Uh... I don't think I know of any grown-up that are having this exact problem." I said.

* * *

Dumplin and I finished up a Parallel Quest, taking down Cell, Frieza and Kid Buu at once and collecting the Dragon Balls, before quickly recovering 4 more while desperately trying to avoid SSG Goku, Lord Beerus and Whis all at the same time. We arrived and returned to the plaza of time just as Trunks came out of the Time Nest. "Good, you're here! I found the next disturbance." He said.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said, before stopping and looking at Dumplin. "You feel like one more mission?" I asked.

"You betcha! The Demon God thirsts for more blood!" Dumplin said, having taken Demigra's place as the Demon God.

"Alright, then. Let's go." I said, following Trunks.

We entered the Time Nest where Chronoa was already waiting with the scroll on the table. "Here we go. I found the scroll." He said, looking at it, then us, holding it out. "Baby... He's dangerous... You have to be careful." Trunks said.

"No problem there." I said, already mentally preparing for whatever might happen.

"Dumplin is invincible! I don't have to be careful!" Dumplin said proudly, while I looked at him in confusion, remembering the mission we were on just before the one previously described.

Flashback...

Dumplin and I were on a training mission at the request of Kid Trunks, taking on all the Z fighters... Plus Buu, Hercule and Videl. We had cleared out everyone with only slight difficulty. The only thing left was the Son family on the Supreme Kai's Planet. "Dumplin's here, bitches!" He shouted, but we were both shocked and unprepared when Goku fired a Super Kamehameha right out of the gate. "OH, JESUS!" He shouted as we were blasted.

"Oh, my gods!" I shouted, but managed to recover when the beam finally stopped. "Oh, thank the gods, it's ov-OH GODS, NO! WHY?!" I screamed as we were blasted by Gohan's Super Kamehameha.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Dumplin demanded, before we were blasted by Goku's Kamehameha again.

"MOMMY, TELL THEM TO STOP!" I screamed as we were hit by Gohan's attack again.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE-AAAAAAAAGH!" Dumplin screamed.

"WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS?!" I screamed. The attacks finally stopped when we were unconscious, our bodies on the ground, scorched and twitching weakly.

End Flashback...

"Yeah... Invincible..." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah, he's a pretty tough dude. He was even strong enough to use mind control on Trunks." Chronoa said in thought.

"But... Uh..." He started.

"Well, okay. Technically, you were under the influence of Demigra." She restated.

"Sure... I-It was me, but it was, you know... a different me than the normal me..." Trunks said.

"I'm sorry, it was a different you than the usual you? But, you're still, you know, you aren't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You got brainwashed, quit makin' excuses!" Dumplin snapped.

"We all have our faults, man. Accepting them just helps you grow as a person. Denying them makes everything worse." I said.

"Well, yeah. Yeah, that's true, but..." He stammered, scratching his head.

"He caught. He knows it." Dumplin said, to which I nodded.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, man, but it's something you should at least admit." I said.

"Here! There's something going on with this scroll! Head over there!" Trunks said with slight attitude, holding out the scroll to me with his eyes closed and his head tilted up arrogantly.

"Trunks, don't try to change the subject on me." She said as I took the scroll and disappeared with Dumplin.

* * *

 **AGE 790**

We arrived in West City as it was being destroyed by Frieza's soldiers. Two very, particular soldiers who turned to see us just as we appeared. One was Appule and the other was...

 **Background Music: "The Land Of Confusion" by Disturbed**

"RASPBERRY!" Dumplin screamed, flying in and pulverizing the poor grunt.

"What?!" Appule asked, looking as his comrade was pulverized, before looking back to me as I launched a Pyro Cannon at him.

"It looks like all hell's breaking lose!" I said, blocking a punch from Ramon and headbutting him, before sending several of them flying with All Clear.

 _[That's exactly what's happening! Right now, Earth and Hell are connected, causing a panic.]_ Trunks explained.

"So we just have to keep sending them back to Hell, then!" I said, using Deadly Dance on Monrei.

 _[So... About what you said earlier... the whole "other me" thing? What happened is that when I used my time machine, it increased the number of timelines... The Trunks of that other additional timeline is the one controlled by Baby. And the "self that's talking to you is the Trunks that came to this world in the Time Machine... It's why that's me... But also, not entirely me. You know what I mean?]_ Trunks started.

"TRUNKS, YOU'RE NOT HELPING! I shouted, blasting them back with III Flash.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT AND YOU'RE CONFUSING ME! MY BRAIN'S HURTING!" Dumplin shouted angrily and he used his grab on Raspberry over and over until all the skin was gone from the poor bastard's face.

 _[Oh... I guess you don't really care, do you?]_ He asked.

"NO!" We shouted together, combining our Final Flash into the TRUE Last Blast, frying all the enemies as they rushed in at us.

 **(Pause Music)**

"That's how we do! The Demon God and his... Demon... Herald! Yeah, that's it!" Dumplin said, looking at me and giving a thumb's up.

I looked at him for a moment and shrugged. "I'll take it, I guess." I said.

Suddenly, we heard someone behind us. "He-Hey! You're doing pretty good!" A familiar stupid voice said from behind us.

"Oh, no!" I said as we turned around to see the Ginyu Force and...

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

The final person in the new force, taking Ginyu's place and pose was... "N-Nappa!" The former Saiyan general announced himself. "And! To! Ge! Ther! we! are...!" They all took turns saying a syllable, before taking their team pose.

"Neo Ginyu Force!" They all said together.

 _[This is weird. A Ginyu Force without Ginyu?]_ Trunks said.

 **(Resume Music)**

"And they're about to die like they did on Namek!" Dumplin said, rushing in and pulverizing Guldo, before turning his attention to Jeice.

"You better get ready, kid! Because the name's... Recoome! And it rhymes... with doom! And you're gonna be hurtin'... ALL TOO SOOOOOO-" Recoome started boasting.

"Clothesline." I said, rushing past him with my arm extended, causing it to slam into his neck. I heard a gruesome snap and Recoome became silent, falling to the ground with his neck broken, his skull completely disconnected from his spine. An internal decapitation.

"No! Recoome! Guldo! Now we need to remake the poses again!" Jeice said.

"This is such a loss to the wrestling community, folks! But Recoome will be avenged!" Burter shouted, rushing in at me, doing his blue hurrinane.

"You're not the only one who can do that!" I said, flying around the tornado at insane speed while I was on fire, not only stopping, but completely reversing the tornado, while frying Burter inside of it.

"Y-You won't get away with this! The Neo Ginyu Force is even stronger than the original! I'll show you!" Jeice said worriedly.

"I was stronger than the first Ginyu Force and I'm stronger than this one! Dumplin is supreme!" Dumplin said.

"Crusher Ball!" Jeice said nervously, flinging his most well-known Super Move.

"Space Australia!" Dumplin shouted, mimicking and throwing the same attack, colliding with and overpowering the other Crusher Ball, sending Jeice flying back about 20 feet.

"O-okay... Not bad! But try this! Crasher Volcano!" Jeice said, throwing a number of crusher balls at Dumplin.

"I don't even know... WHAT I'M DOING!" Dumplin shouted as again he replicated the attack and overpowered Jeice's own attack, managing to defeat the Space Australian.

"Looks like it's down to us." I said, flying over to Dumplin as we faced off against Nappa.

"This isn't over! I won't go down until I show up Vegeta!" Nappa shouted.

"Why Nappa?! I thought you were a successful Hollywood producer now!" I said.

"Oh, I'm method acting, trying to get the feel for this new Power Rangers movie I'm working on!" He explained.

Back to now...

"Wait a minute! This was more than 7 years ago! The Power Ranger movie JUST came out!" Nicolas said.

"Uh... Temporal Anomaly!" I lied.

"You just wanted to make the reference, didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Yes..." I said, deflatedly.

"It's okay, I'd probably do it, too." Draco said.

Back to then...

Nappa rushed in to attack us, but was blasted out of the air by someone above us. Looking up, Dumplin groaned when we saw it was the "other Trunks". "Oh, come on! We were dealing with this!" Dumplin snapped.

"My father doesn't need to fight you! I'll take you on instead!" Trunks said.

"You're Vegeta's son?! I'll send you to Otherworld, too!" Nappa said, rushing at him.

 _[I have newfound respect for you, other me! Go get them!]_ Trunks said.

We stood back and watched for a moment as Nappa was overpowering Trunks. "Wow, Trunks REALLY has not kept up with his training." I said worriedly.

"Peace and privilege made the bastard lazy." Dumplin said, rushing in and blasting Nappa away with a Tri-Beam.

 **End Music**

We reunited with the "other" Trunks as we looked over the fallen bodies of the Neo Ginyu Force. We looked back to him and were about to say something, but then he was hit with a blast and sent flying... to which Dumplin burst out laughing. _[My other me!]_ Trunks called worriedly.

"That's what happens when ya get in Dumplin's way, bitch!" Dumplin laughed.

"Then you should focus on what's in your way now!" I said, pointing to 17.

"Hmph. I came back from Otherworld and I have to deal with you?" He said.

 _[It's 17! He connected Earth and Hell!]_ Trunks said.

"Huh. Of the people I was expecting, he wasn't one of them." I said.

"My bet was on Babidi." Dumplin said.

 _[Listen! This is the Android 17 that was built in hell. He resonated with the Android 17 on Earth and somehow opened a portal to hell. Now, he's searching for the other 17. If he meets up with him and they fuse to create Super 17 in this enhanced state... their power would be insurmountable.]_ Trunks said.

"We thought that about Demigra, too. If there's a limit in our way, we push past it!" I said, raising a fist determinedly.

"Cute words. But let's see you pass this!" He said, firing an Electric Wave at me.

 **Background Music: "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet**

"Okay then!" I said, Super Front Flipping over the wave and right in front of 17, at which point I used Gravity Impact to blast him back.

Dumplin quickly flew after me and past 17, waiting for him and charging up an attack, by the time I launched 17 back to him, he was fully prepared. "Mega-Super-Ultra-Hyper-Alpha-WHATEVER!" He shouted, pulverizing 17 with the Dynamite Kick Combo.

I threw an axe kick, knocking him down to the ground, before turning and looking to Dumplin. "Ready?" I asked.

"Been wantin' to try this!" He confirmed, cracking his knuckles.

We both teleported down in front of 17 as he got up and started laying into him with Meteor Crash, each of us landing a full 30 hits and wearing him down significantly. However, in spite of this, he didn't seem bothered at all, only looking off into the distance. "What are you doing?" He said.

"I believe, we're beating your ass! With a Try Hard... ATTACK!" Dumplin shouted, blasting him away with Big Bang attack.

"Hurry. Hurry. Hurry..." He said, still ignoring us and all the attacks we were throwing.

"No need to rush to your death!" I shouted, rushing in with my katana drawn to use Burning Slash.

"I found you." He said, flying off into the distance.

"What?!" I said, shocked he flew past me.

 _[No! After him!]_ Trunks said, to which we nodded and rushed after him.

 **(Pause Music)**

We quickly located him in the Open Plains, where he and already. "You are me. I am you." One of them said.

"We will become one!" The other said.

They slid together and somehow connected to each others bodies, merging into one with a bright light. Looking back, we saw that he was somehow 2 feet taller, had longer hair with bangs and even had new, torn clothing on. "Wait, what?" I asked.

"Yeah, this makes no sense. How did you become 2 feet taller? And you were wearing the same thing? Why did your clothes change and get all torn?" Dumplin asked.

 _[Now's not the time for that! Super 17's been born! I can sense insane power from here!]_ Trunks snapped.

"Now... It's time to thank you for earlier..." Super 17 said.

"Uh... You're welcome?" I said, confused.

 **(Resume Music)**

"Have a taste of my power." He said, rushing in.

"There is no power greater than Dumplin's!" Dumplin shouted, rushing in, before getting caught by the neck and thrown into a pillar.

"Dumplin!" I shouted, before looking back. "You bastard!" I shouted, rushing in.

"Flash Bomber!" He shouted, firing dozens of beams from a wide area at me from his fingertips.

"You want to change form and gain power? Then so will I!" I said, activating my Devil Trigger and blasting him back with Burst Glyph.

 _ **"And I can shoot dozens of beams, too!"**_ I shouted, unloading on him with Demon Cannon Onslaught. I then rushed in and landed several fierce hits with Feral Fury, sending him flying just before my Devil Trigger ran out.

"Man, I really need to start training with that more." I said, looking back at myself.

Meanwhile, 17 got back up, having a few bruises and scratches, but showing no signs of slowing down any time soon. "Hmph. The people of Earth are all weaklings..." He said.

"Oh, yeah...? Well, he's not from Earth." I said, pointing to Dumplin and flying out of the way.

"LAST BLAST!" He shouted, firing the golden beam of death at 17 and finally causing significant damage and sending him flying into a pillar. He pulled himself out and prepared to fight us once again, before a new figure flew in.

It was Goku, but he had his tail back and... What?! He was somehow a child again. "You trapped me in Hell, you jerk! And then you went and caused so much trouble!" Goku complained.

"Oh, come on! We had this wrapped up! Now you're just here to steal the kill!" Dumplin snapped.

"It is starting to seem like that, yes." I said, starting to get annoyed along with the new Demon God.

Goku then powered up to Super Saiyan 4. "Alright, let's do this!" He said.

Dumplin then looked like he realized something. "What? You were in hell? What were you doin' in my house?! What were you doin' there?!" He asked menacingly as Goku backed off and put his hands up in surrender. "Did you touch my stuff?! Did you look at my computer?! It means nothing!" He demanded.

"Uh... they might be at this for a while. We should just keep fighting." I said, to 17.

"Good idea." He agreed as we both rushed in. I eventually managed to knock him back into another pillar, looking back as Dumplin returned his attention to the fight. "Now fear the Akuma Kami!" I said.

"The fuck is that?" He asked.

Dumplin then appeared behind him with one hand stretched out. "It means Demon God... Now bow." He said, firing another Big Bang Attack.

17 went flying, but he managed to recover. "It's gonna take... More than that... To beat me..." He said tiredly, holding his side and barely holding his place in the air.

"That's fine. We've got plenty more than tha-" Dumplin started, before Goku flew down in and punched 17 in the face, sending him flying again.

 **End Music**

"FUCK YOU, GOKU!" We shouted at the same time.

He recovered once more and looked back at us furiously as Dumplin flew in with the Dragon Fist ready, but the wormhole took the android before Dumplin could land his legendary punch. "ME-DAMMIT!" He shouted.

"Beerus-Dammit!" I snapped at the same time.

"I blame you, Goku!" Dumplin snapped.

Goku apparently ignored this, focusing on the place 17 had just been. "We lost them because of that hole again." He said.

"Yeah. And we're about to clog those holes." I said.

"Oh, you're going somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah! We gotta fix the mess I STILL blame you for!" Dumplin snapped.

"Okay, Dumplin, let it go." I said.

"You know, I gotta thank you. Make no mistake, I will pay you back." He said.

"You don't have to." I said as we started to fly off.

"But you could give me that win back!" Dumplin snapped.

"Dumplin, come on!" I said, flying off with him catching up.

* * *

We returned to the Time Nest, annoyed that once again, a dead man's magic still beat us. "The wormhole. It swallowed 17." Trunks said.

"Yeah. I'm really getting sick of those things." I said.

"It's no coincidence. Demigra must be trying to..." Trunks started.

"Fuck you, Demigra's dead and I took his place as the Demon God!" Dumplin snapped.

"He may be dead, but his magic is still dangerously in effect. He wants to use Baby and Super 17 to create a huge distortion in history. I mean, I guess." Chronoa said.

"And we'll stop it like all the other distortions when it finally happens." I said.

"You're right. We cannot allow any more of this." She said with a nod.

"Yeah! That's the attitude! Never give up! Just like we won't give up and we'll get revenge on Goku and his kids for beating us before and stealing our kills!" Dumplin said, referring to the mission that went HORRIBLY south after we reached the Son family.

"Please, gods, no." I said.

"Assume this as our last chance, got it?" Chronoa said seriously.

"Yes, ma'am." We all said together.

"Great. But first, let's have a cup of tea." She said joyfully, to which we all hung our head at her instant change in attitude.


	20. Everybody Hates Trunks

Erika and I were on a date, trying to progress our relationship and get to know each other more on a personal level outside of battle. Fortunately, we had free life passes to any restaurant in Tokitoki city, but unfortunately, I forgot about the monstrous appetites Saiyans possess. I couldn't even hear myself over her inhaling her food, so there's NO way she could've heard me. "So... How did... You Join... The Time Patrol?" I asked, waiting for her to pause and swallow her food for crucial seconds of silence to try and continue the conversation.

"Mmm...! We'll talk AFTER dinner! I love the food here!" She said, downing a bowl of rice big enough for a beach ball to fit into.

"R-right." I said, taking a bite from the pork leg I had.

Suddenly, one of the robots wheeled up to us. "Emergency! Emergency! History Shift about to occur!" It said.

"I'm on it!" I said, getting up and looking at Erika. "Sorry, babe! We'll have to finish the date, later!" I said.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't I come along with you. That way, I can do two of my favorite things: Kick ass and keep an eye on yours." She said, giving me a swat on the butt.

"Uh... I need an adult?" I said unsurely.

We headed to the Time Nest and entered the Time Vault just as Trunks pulled out another glowing scroll. "I sense... An especially evil power... This abnormality. It was caused by the wormhole. There's no mistake. Baby and Super 17 have already been swallowed by the wormhole. Here... In this history, evil Shenrons exist. They are powerful enemies that were created from the negative nergy of the Dragon Balls. Please... You have to be careful." He said.

"We always are." I said.

"Together, there's nothing we can't accomplish." Erika said as we looked at each other and shared a nod before going back in time.

* * *

 **AGE 790**

Pan, Goku (still a child) and some weird version of the robots in Tokitoki City faced off against a strange, golden humanoid dragon, before the robot ran away. "W-wait!" Pan called, chasing after it.

Erika and I appeared above the fight and flew down a few feet behind Goku. "I am Nuova Shenron. Goku, I'm looking forward to fighting you." It hissed.

"So you're Nuova Shenron!" Goku said, before pointing the 4 Star Dragon Ball in his chest. "My Grandpa gave that to me! Give it back! Now!" He snapped.

"Then come take it by force." The Dragon said.

 **Background Music: "Fight Fire with Fire" by Metallica**

Goku rushed in and landed several hits on Nuova, but jumped back, blowing on his steaming, burnt-red knuckles. "I should warn you, my body burns at over 6000 degrees. If you try to hit me, youu'll just get hurt." He said, lighting his fist on fire and throwing it at Goku.

I then flew in between and caught his burning fist, squeezing it and pushing his knuckles back a bit. "6,000, huh? That's a little cold for my tastes." I said, lighting myself on fire and punching him in the face, knocking his head back and delivering a kick to his side that sent him flying. I quickly caught up to and past him, linking my fists together and slamming them down on him, sending him to the ground, where I unloaded on him with Finish Breaker.

He got up without too much of a struggle and looked at me with a smirk. "This might actually be a challenge after all." He said, flying up after me, the two of us bringing up our knees and slamming them into each other, before throwing a barrage of punches and kicks that matched each other perfectly, before separating, at which point I immediately blasted him with Gravity Impact.

"No mere child will beat me! I am Nuova Shenron!" He shouted, rushing in and throwing a barrage on punches and kicks I blocked. He prepared to throw one final punch at me, but I activated my Devil Trigger, catching his arm and putting a hand up to his stomach.

 _ **"Nothing mere about me."**_ I said, blasting him away.

 _[Oh, no! Pan is under attack from Eis Shenron! You've got to help her!]_ Trunks said over the comm.

"Erika!" I shouted.

"I'm on it!" She said, flying off.

"No, you don't! I will fry anyone who interferes!" Nuova snapped, trying to rush after her, but I caught his leg.

"And if you even THINK of hurting her, I'll MELT you!" I shouted, throwing him to the ground and hitting him with Kamehame-Hellfire.

"Agh! Dammit!" He shouted.

"You've played with fire too long, Nuova! Now it's about time you get burned!" I said, going Super Sai-yan 3, lightning my hands and feet on fire and hitting him with a vicious barrage of punches and kicks, each one visibly burning him up to the point of his whole body being black and charred.

"This can't be... My fire can't be extinguished! I cannot be beaten by fire!" He said weakly in panic, running his fingers down his face.

"I guess that proves it. You CAN fight fire with fire." I said, blasting and obliterating him with Pyro Cannon.

 **End Music**

"There, that's one of the evil Shenron's down." I said, looking in the direction Erika went. "I wonder how Erika's doing. I better head over there." I said, taking off after him.

"Hey, wait!" Goku shouted as I took off.

Meanwhile...

Giru shook in fear before running off again as Pan backed away from an exact version of Nuova Shenron, with the exception of being blue instead of gold. Suddenly, Erika landed in front of Pan. "You're too soft as usual, Nuova Shenron. There's no wrong way to fight. He went after a fish too big for him to fry, so I'll get the minnow to trap the sharks. Taking this girl hostage will make killing Goku easy." He said, taking dangerous steps towards Pan.

"Sorry, Grandpa... He took the Dragon Balls..." Pan said sadly, looking down, even though she knew Goku couldn't hear her.

"If you want her, you're gonna have to go through me." She said.

"Fair enough." He said.

 **Background Music: "Trapped Under Ice" by Metallica**

Erika instantly went Super Saiyan God, her new favorite form, before rushing at the Shenron, smacking his fist away as he threw a punch and throwing her own right haymaker to send him flying. She then rushed after him, appearing above him as he continued to sail through the air and delivering at least a hundred punches to his gut, before locking her fists similarly to what I did and smashed him in the face, sending him down to the ground. "Anarchy Goddess Eruption!" She shouted, firing down a green, black and red beam from each hand, which merged together on their way to Eis Shenron, slamming into him and creating a huge explosion.

"Impossible! How could I lose to that?!" He demanded.

"Because you're a cold-hearted coward who's too weak to fight honorably!" Erika said, throwing a punch from each hand at him but he managed to catch them.

"Cold-hearted indeed!" He said, starting to freeze her arms, managing to freeze them up to the elbow before she headbutted him, starting to knock him back and making him loosen his grip, allowing her to lean back and kick him through several large standing rocks and boulders. He needed quite a lot of effort to get back to his feet, but he still smirked at her, before breaking out in laughter. "Pathetic! Now do you see?! Fighting honorably is a waste of time! You should take any advantage you can in a fight and you'll be able to beat even your strongest enemy!" He laughed.

"Is that what you think?" Erika said with a smirk as he continued laughing. She then screamed and powered up, her much more powerful godly ki easily heating up and breaking through the ice, freeing her hands. She moved around her arms, wrists and fingers, testing how much she could move them and satisfaction, before looking back at Eis Shenron, whose laughter had slowly faded to a terrified silence.

"Oh, dear..." He said nervously, looking at the Super Saiyan Goddess slowly flying up to him with her arms crossed and a glared that would've ended him a hundred times over if looks could kill.

"I'll pay you back for what you did earlier! Take that!" Pan shouted, flying under Erika and straight towards Eis Shenron, throwing a punch that knocked him back.

"Nice work! I'll handle it from here!" Erika said, rushing in with her signature-colored ki. "Anarchy Goddess Bombardment!" She shouted, throwing a devastating onslaught of punches to the dragon's face, before leaning back as much as she could and pulling her arms back as much as she could, before throwing them forward, smashing them into the dragon's face once more and unleashing a massive and dangerously powerful ki explosion from each fist, obliterating the cowardly dragon.

 **End Music**

Finally, after a hard-fought battle, Erika and Pan stood victorious. "Alright!" Pan said cheerfully, jumping in the air repeatedly. "Okay... Where's the Dragon Ball?" She asked, looking around.

"Giru! Giru! Giru! Dragon Ball Detected! Dragon Ball Detected!" Giru said as it ran back in.

"What? Where?!" Pan asked, looking down at it as Erika walked up, also looking at the tiny robot.

Suddenly, they heard deep, menacing laughter behind them. "Looking for this?" Omega Shenron asked, having all 7 Dragon Balls in his massive bulked chest.

"Dammit!" Erika said, taking her stance again.

"Erika! I'm here!" I said, flying in and landing beside her.

Pan looked ready to fight, too, but suddenly, a new figure landed in front of her: Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan 4. "Stay back. It's my turn now." He said.

 **Background Music: "Creeping Death" by Metallica**

The three of us rushed in, Erika and I fighting the massive dragon in the front, his massive size allowing him to compensate for his attacks being noticeably weaker than ours. Meanwhile, Vegeta was landing several hits to the dragon's sides and back, although he barely seemed to even feel the attacks. He fired his Final Shine Attack and managed to deal some damage to the massive dragon, which allowed Erika and I to land several powerful blows before I blasted him back with Evil Expolosion.

Erika flew higher into the air after this and fired down her Anarchy Cannon at the monster, allowing Vegeta to rush in and land a few hits, actually managing to throw a kick the sent the dragon skidding back a few feet. He looked up at the Saiyan after this and smirked. "Do you give up now? You cannot defeat me!" He boasted.

Vegeta simply scoffed at this. "Hmph! You don't need to tell me, Omega. I know full well, I can't beat you, at least not alone." He said.

"That's why we're here!" Erika said.

"No, not you. Him." Vegeta said, gesturing over to Goku as he flew in as a Super Saiyan 4 as well.

"Thank you, Vegeta! Sorry to keep you waiting." He said.

"Right, like we weren't doing fine on our own." Erika said. Saiyans REALLY have issues sharing the fight, don't they?

"It's... nice to have all the help we can get..." I said reasonably.

We all flew in and used hit and run attacks, quickly rushing in, throwing a fast punch or kick and flying away before he could attack again. We relied on this several times before it looked like he was starting to weaken, at which point we rushed in and all began attacking at once with a barrage of punches and kicks while he tried his best to cover and block the attacks, before finally getting sick of it. "ENOUGH!" He shouted, blasting all of us back with Break Strike.

Erika and I managed to recover in mid-air, but Vegeta and Goku were sent to the ground and skidded about a foot into the dirt. "Kakarot! We won't be able to beat him like this!" Vegeta shouted.

"Huh? But..." He started.

"I became a Super Saiyan 4 and am matched with you, which means we can do the fusion technique!" Vegeta explained.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that. That's awesome, Vegeta." Goku said.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded, before preforming the Fusion Dance. "I don't know what you're planning, but I'll crush you before you ever do!" Omega Shenron shouted, running at the two vulnerable Saiyans.

"I don't think so!" I said as Erika and I appeared in front of the dragon, catching him off guard before landing another powerful combo to the monster.

"I'm sick of you cowardly dragons! It's about time you get what you deserve!" Erika said, throwing an uppercut that knocked him into the air.

"Fuuu...sion! HA!" They shouted, pointing their fingers and transforming into Gogeta, who admittedly looked pretty badass (I did like Gogeta, I won't lie. too bad the AI in the game ruined him).

Erika and I threw an axe kick together and knocked the dragon into the ground, making a pool-sized hole. "Who are you?" He asked in disbelief.

Gogeta smirked at this. "Me? I am neither Goku nor Vegeta... I am the one who will destroy you!" He shouted confidently.

Omega Shenron growled at this, however. "No! I'm talking to the little ones fucking me up! I don't even know why you're here!" He snapped.

"Oh... Well, that's... demoralizing..." Gogeta said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah." I said, before looking at Erika. "So... Would you like to finish this, Erika?" I asked.

"Aww, you're too good to me. Yes, I do!" She said eagerly, powering up to Cyan Super Saiyan God, rushing in and throwing a round kick to send the monster flying, then throwing an uppercut and sending him into the air, grabbing the spikes in his back, rolling in the air 3 times and throwing him into the ground, knocking him out.

 **End Music**

After a long and hard-fought battle, we finally thought we'd won, Erika returning to base form. But suddenly, another wormhole opened up, coming down on us and dragging us all in.

* * *

We re-emerged in the mountains at night and, to our horror, there was Super 17, Omega Shenron and Baby, still as the massive and powerful Golden Ape, dropping in from their wormholes. I fired at and destroyed the wormholes with 3 quick ki blasts, one per wormhole. The 3 villains, for the first time remembering us, looked at us furiously, ready to attack.

 _[So, this was Demigra's ultimate plan. He gathered the most horrible warriors from the Underworld: Baby, Super 17 and Omega Shenron.. All for one solitary reason... To try and bring down you and Goku.]_ Trunks said.

"Yeah, I figured that out. Well, his first plan didn't work. This one won't either." I said.

Baby narrowed his eyes at me. "I remember your face. I was so close to defeating Goku until I was interfered with!" He snapped.

"Yeah. Me, too... If only you weren't there!" Super 17 said with a glare as well.

Omega Shenron laughed at this. "It seems all 3 of us like you! That's unusual!" He said.

"Can't really say the feeling's mutual..." I said nervously, taking a single defensive step back.

"How about we 3 take him to the cleaners?" Omega Shenron offered.

"I can take him myself... But I'll play along." 17 said.

It was Baby's turn to laugh now. "Oh, you will pay dearly!" He laughed.

 _[Please... Everything is riding on your shoulders. Defeat those 3 and you'll save Earth, the universe and all of space and time!]_ Trunks said.

"I'll do everything I can. I won't let them or Demigra's evil magic have their way." I said.

"And once this fight ends, I will destroy the entire universe with Negative Energy!" Shenron announced his plans.

Baby looked at him angrily at this. "I can't have that. The universe must fall under my control..." Baby said.

17 huffed at this. "You guys do whatever... I'm fine. As long as I prove I'm the best, I don't care." He said.

I got an idea at this. "Well, it sounds like you guys are a bigger threat to each other than we are to you. Baby, Shenron wants to destroy the universe, so what will that leave you? And Omega Shenron, you claim to be the strongest in the universe, yet 17 claims to be better than you. How can you tolerate that? And if 17 is the best, how will people be able to respect you as their leader if someone out there is better than you, Baby?" I asked, their glares turning from us... to each other.

Sadly, my great idea was foiled. "I'm afraid none of your ambitions will be coming true! Because you will all lose here, to the epic power... of Gogeta. And the tag team of a demon, a Super Saiyan God and the Ultimate Fusion Warrior!" Gogeta shouted, rushing in, but was quickly defeated after taking several rapid hits from Super 17 and Omega Shenron, before they backed off and Baby swatted the Saiyan fusion to the ground. They then turned their attention back to Erika an I.

"Well, that's unfortunate." She said, transforming back into Cyan Super Saiyan God.

"Gods-dammit, Gogeta, we were so close!" I said, stomping on the ground. "Trunks, send us Dumplin." I said.

 **Background Music: "This is Gonna Hurt" by Sixx AM**

A light flashed in the sky and Dumplin emerged from the time portal. "DUMPLIN IS HERE!" He shouted, flying at 17 and sending him flying with the Dragon Fist he didn't get to land last time. He then flew at Baby and punched him in the face, but the massive ape didn't even appear to feel it, somehow even stronger than he was before. "Oh, no..." Dumplin said, before rushing back with Mach Dash to avoid the attack.

"Careful, Dumplin! So, who wants who?" I asked.

"I'll take the dragon!" Erika said, rushing at Shenron.

"I got the monkey!" Dumplin said, rushing in and attacking again.

"That leaves me with the Android said, then." I said, rushing in. I used Vanisher Guard to counter his Flash Bomber, before landing a powerful combo and then pulverizing him with Meteor Crash. "You weren't always such a monster, 17. You used to have a soul. What happened to you?" I asked.

"I left that foolish part of me behind. The only thing I care about now is being number one! I am the Ultimate Android! The strongest warrior!" He shouted, throwing several attacks at me and attempting to use Flash Bomber once again, but I defended myself with Super Guard.

"Then you've already lost." I told him, rushing forward at the end of his barrage.

"What?!" He demanded, before I hit him with Justice Combination while my hands and feet were on fire.

"True strength comes from using it for something other than yourself. Fighting for those you care about. Protecting those who can't protect themselves. But your newfound strength is wasted only on your own selfish desires. It is empty." I told him, teleporting in front of him as he got up and reparing to obliterate him with Furious Fire Finisher.

"I'll show you empty strength!" He shouted, holding his arms out, managing to absorb my attack and become stronger. "How's this for empty strength?!" He demanded, rushing at me.

"Shit!" I said, before he slammed into me and started to return the damage I'd been dealing him.

While I was doing this, Dumplin started fighting Baby, attacking from afar as per his specialty, lately. "Last Blast!" He shouted, firing the golden beam into the monster's chest, but he easily shook it off, barely feeling it. "Okay... Maybe try some tier one stuff and hit him with the big stuff later." He surmised, blasting the monkey with the Galick Gun, but it still had no effect. "Holy shit, what is happening right now?" He asked, backing away in shock.

Baby laughed at this. "You are puny and pathetic! There's no way you could ever hope to harm Baby! The perfect, strongest being! You're nothing but a tiny, worthless Majin." He said proudly.

This struck a nerve with Dumplin. "How dare you insult the Demon God! You shall pay for this insolence! Tha Apocalypse... HAS COME!" He shouted, activating Kaioken X20, rushing in and ruthlessly beating the monkey, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground his maximum foce. "Need more action... Must kill more... Erika, switch!" Dumplin shouted, flying at Omega Shenron.

"Uh... Okay..." She said awkwardly. We ALL knew better than to argue with Dumplin in this state. So Erika and Dumplin switched targets as Baby slowly got back up, Erika now fighting against the massive ape and Dumplin fighting Omega Shenron. The Demon God was dealing incredible damage to the dragon, hitting him with another of his signature Last Blasts. "It's over, Omega Shenron! You're facing the Demon God, now! Save yourself the trouble and go back to hell!" Dumplin ordered.

"I listen to no gods! Especially one who merely assumed the title after its previous holder was destroyed!" Shenron snapped, firing his Negative Energy Ball at Dumplin, but the Demon God easily had a counter.

"Try Hard... ATTACK!" He shouted, firing the Big Bang attack from his hand and blasting through the evil energy ball, sending the dragon to the ground again.

Shenron pulled himself from the ground, deciding to change tactics as he looked up at Dumplin. "What will you do after you defeat me? Just go back to using the Dragon Balls again and again?!" He demanded. "You are all fools! I won't allow it!" He snapped.

"Every time the Dragon Balls were used was for a good reason! Besides, this is an alternate dimension. You and your logic don't exist!" Dumplin countered.

 _[It's true... We relied on the Dragon Balls too much. But thanks to that, Father and Goku met and we have we have today. We won't let you destroy the world we've worked so hard to protect!]_ Trunks snapped.

"Oh, fuck you, Trunks, you've done nothing this whole time! Where are you at, if you're out here helping!? Gogeta's done more than you and he just got knocked the fuck out!" Dumplin snapped back at the half-Saiyan over his scanner. He can't wear a simple earpiece like me and Erika because of his GAPING earholes.

"Yes! There's my opening!" Shenron shouted, rushing in and landing devastating hits on Dumplin.

"Goddammit, Trunks, I blame you!" Dumplin shouted as he was attacked.

All the while, Erika was fighting Baby. She was indeed doing great damage to the Saiyan Ape, but she was wearing out quickly. "Dammit... I should've known better than to go Cyan God again so soon after I did used it against Shenron..." She panted, but luckily was still able to dodge the massive monkey's attacks. "Try this, then! Anarchy Goddess Eruption!" She shouted, firing the massive tri-colored ki blast down at the monkey, bringing him to his knees once more with the massive attack.

"Why?! Why can't I win?! I obtained the Ultimate Power!" He snapped.

"There's no such thing as Ultimate Power. Anyone can become stronger if they truly commit to bettering themselves. It certainly doesn't come from stealing other people's bodies." Erika said.

"Damn it! DAMN IT! Isn't there a stronger body?!" He demanded.

"Oh, brother." Erika said, shaking her head as her awesome hero speech fell on deaf ears, but then Trunks interrupted again.

 _[Stop relying on others and fight your own battles! That's why you can't win, Baby!]_ He said in a tone he thought was heroic.

This pissed Erika off, though, managing to take even her Saiyan love and focus for battle away from the monkey to what the hybrid had just said. "Ex-fucking-scuse me?! Fuck you! You've been relying on all of us since we got here! You haven't helped out since Sai's fight with Mira and you barely managed to do anything! You've been getting in the way more than you've been helping and taking all the credit when you haven't done jack shit! It's official! As soon as I get back there, I'm kicking your ass!" She snapped.

But suddenly, Baby got back to his feet as she ranted at Trunks and Shenron kicked Dumplin in their direction, Baby grabbing my two friends out of the air. "That is... IF you get back!" He said, evilly, smashing them together in his hands, then throwing them to the ground, both unconscious.

17 knocked me to the ground, causing me to skid to a stop in between Dumplin and Erika. "Oh, man... This is gonna be rough." I said, before seeing them unconscious at my sides. "No... Dumplin? Erika?" I asked, trying to wake them, but they wouldn't wake up.

"They're finished! And now so are you!" Baby said, pointing at me, before laughing triumphantly.

I got to my feet and glared at them after this. "You've just made... A serious mistake..." I told them, building up my demonic energy.

"The only mistake made around here was when you decided to challenge us!" Shenron announced.

"Now, all that's left is to destroy you, then we will be the strongest forces in the universe as I rule it with an iron fist." Baby said proudly.

I shook my head at this. "Some motherfuckers just never learn." I said, activating my Devil Trigger.

 **Music Change: "I Burn" again. Skip to the rapping part**

I rushed in and started hitting Shenron for all I was worth, before wrapping my tail around his neck and flinging him into Super 17, rushing in and throwing devastating attacks, landing hundreds of hits on both of them in a matter of seconds, before linking my fists and smashing them into 17, pushing him into Shenron and sending the force through him, sending the two of them flying and smacking into Baby's face, knocking all of them to the ground. _**"I'll wipe you out of any timeline you show up in!"**_ I shouted, raining down ki blasts on them with Demon Cannon Onslaught, keeping them down on their knees. _**"Now, let's go for a spin!"**_ I said, flying in circles around them while lighting myself on the hottest fires I could possibly muster, starting to even burn myself away little by little, 17's skin peeling away and his robotics starting to fry and melt, Baby's fur catching fire and even Shenron's spikes starting to turn to ash and break away.

"No! You little punk! "I won't go down like this!" 17 said, trying to make an electric barrier to protect himself, but it wasn't working. He was still getting burnt even through it.

"I am the strongest in the universe! Although it doesn't appear that way now!" Shenron shouted in despair as he continued to burn.

"You pathetic little monster! You cannot destroy me! I have the Ultimate Power! I will rule the universe!" Baby shouted, trying to fire beams from his mouth at me, but I easily barrel-rolled out of the way of any of them. I then flew above them all, absorbing all of the fire back into me, then transferring it back into a massive ball above me.

 _ **"Enough! Have the dignity to accept your fate and embrace your final moments before returning to burn in hell!"**_ I shouted, throwing the massive ball down on them, reducing them to ash, which was scattered in the wind from the force of the blast.

 **End Music**

I reverted back to my base form and dropped out of the air and onto one knee, breathing heavily as I struggled to support myself.

Back to now...

"WHOA! That was awesome!" Ruby said.

"Truly incredible!" Pyrrha agreed.

"I wanna see you do that sometime!" Nora said, jumping excitedly.

"No!" All my fellow time patrollers said at once worriedly.

"Sorry, guys. I can never do that attack again. Even if I can, it's only going to be an absolute last resort. That attack took years off my life. Most demons will live practically forever, but I will not be one of them." I said.

"None of us will in this line of work." Draco said.

"So, will we have to start making funeral plans soon?" Damion asked.

I chuckled a bit. "Give me more credit than that, man. I'm still gonna be around for a long time." I said.

"How long?" Nicolas said.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I still have well..." I started, Draco, Dumplin and Aisu gathering beside me.

"OVER 9,000!" We screamed together.

"Years left. Maybe 10,000 if I'm luck." I said.

Weiss facepalmed at this. "That feels far longer than you deserve." She said.

"Oh, I'm positive you'll outlive me, Weiss." I said.

"The spiteful ones always last the longest." Dumplin said, nodding.

Back to then...

"You did it." Gogeta said. The fusion then ended and the two SS4 Saiyans now stood in front of us.

"Thanks a lot... For everything. Fighting with you... It was pretty exciting!" Goku said.

"Ya done, my friend. You have made the Demon God proud." Dumplin said as he and Erika helped me up.

"I'm proud of you, too, Sai. The way you were fighting there... You were beautiful." She said.

"Thanks... All of you..." I said, looking between all of them.

"I'll let you deal with those two that came out of those weird holes." Vegeta said.

"No. I'll deal with them." Trunks said as he appeared.

"FINALLY! I guess you took to heart what we were sayin', huh?" Dumplin said.

"About time." Erika said.

"But... You're out of your proper place, won't this mess with history?" I asked.

"No, I used the scroll. Same as you." He said.

"Fair enough. this time travel stuff still confuses me." I said.

"I know, right? Vegeta shouldn't have been around to make Gogeta when he was taken over by Baby as the Ape." Dumplin agreed.

"Too much plot." Erika agreed as well.

"I had to sit on the sidelines this whole time. I couldn't do it anymore." He said.

"Yeah, HAD to." Dumplin said sarcastically, Erika and I nodding.

"Not saying you NEEDED my help, though." He said quickly, scratching the back of his head.

"We really didn't. We were just sick of you making it SOUND like you were helping when you weren't." Erika said.

"Trunks..." Vegeta said. "No. Trunks? But you're... Older. And you almost look cool!" Vegeta said in shock.

Trunks slumped down a bit, before recovering. "Father, it's been a while... That fight you had just now... It was awesome." Trunks said.

"With the wormhole destroyed, we stopped the changing of history... Once and for all. Finally, everything's back to normal." Trunks said, looking at us.

"I'm holding you to that." I said.

"Hey, are you going back already?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes..." Trunks confirmed.

There was a short pause as Vegeta walked up for a moment and eyed his son, before looking away and holding his hand out. Trunks was shocked for a moment, before shaking his father's hand. "Father... Take care." Trunks said.

"You, too." Vegeta said.

"See you again!" Goku said as we all gave one final wave or nod in some cases and disappeared to our proper times.

"Father, huh?... I wonder what he'd say if he saw me now." I said, looking up to the sky.

* * *

We reappeared in the Time Nest where Chronoa waited for us. "Welcome back!" She said happily.

"I'm sorry... I broke the rules... I didn't have a choice..." Trunks said.

"Oh, bullshit, you didn't!" Dumplin snapped.

"Seriously! I told you not to! You really shocked me!" She said.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's alright. It ended fine. No more wormholes for now." She said.

"Yes. And next time we'll settle things once and for all!" Trunks said.

"I thought everything was finally back to normal?" I said, looking at Trunks with a raised eyebrow.

"We caught you, Trunks. Don't try to lie." Erika said with a smirk and her arms crossed.

"I'mma punch you in the dick!" Dumplin snapped, trying to attack Trunks, but Erika and I held him back.

"Still, congrats! I prepared a present to reward you!" She said, getting everyone's attention. "A full course meal of gourmet dishes!" She said happily, Dumplin, Erika and I jumping with joy as Trunks did a backtake in fear. "It's in the building here. Follow me!" She said, Tokitoki quickly flying away.

We started following her when Trunks grabbed my shoulder to stop me for a minute, Dumplin and Erika stopping, too. "Um... You better prepare yourself. Because this... will be the most difficult quest yet." He said ominously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a feast. Sounds great to me." Erika said, tapping her stomach, which she still managed to maintain a well-toned 8-pack of abs despite eating at least 20 pounds per meal.

Dumplin, however, caught on. "She sucks at cooking, doesn't she?" He asked.

"Yes. Supreme Kai of Time's cooking is... Well, it's more destructive than any Shenron out there." He said ominously again.

"What's wrong? Come eat!" She said excitedly, with our backs hto her, she failed to see our newfound looks of horror. "You know, it's not every day you get to eat a god's cooking! You must be excited!" She said.

"Every holiday, my grandmother cooks us a giant banquet." I said.

"Help yourselves!" She said.

Fortunately, someone up there must've liked us, because the entire building was engulfed in evil energy, Tokitoki quickly flying away. "What?!" We all said at once, looking to the building.

"Everything's back to normal, huh, Trunks?!" Dumplin demanded.


	21. The End of The Sainoverse

We gathered our friends and met at the Time Nest along with another Icegen named Yukio (Damon Wolf Club's OC: Height: Second shortest (13 years old in Xenoverse 1, 15 in Xenoverse 2), Body Type: Center of slider, Head/Horns: 10, Eyes: 2, Pupils: 1, Mouth/Jaw: 1, Ears: 2, Colors: Face/Midesction/Tail: Cyan, Chest center/forehead/shoulders/gem things: Cyan, Bio-Armor: Default white, Limbs/Hands and Feet/Neck area: Blue. Wears the starting Bio-Armor sans boots) to find the cause of this problem. Trunks emerged from the building engulfed in evil energy with a scroll practically overflowing with the same energy. He opened the scroll and was shocked at what he saw. "I don't believe it... This shouldn't be possible!" He said in shock.

"What is it?" I asked as we moved around to see and we were all equally shocked. We saw Towa and Mira observing the fight between Golden Frieza and Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Vegeta, which, far from the original history, Frieza was easily on the winning end of, Goku and Vegeta beaten and bruised while Frieza was completely undamaged. And to the sidelines, the rest of the Z warriors were at the mercy of Frieza's men, who were holding their own against the superior warriors, rushing in and preparing to finish them off. "I don't believe it... Mira's still alive and now Towa's a problem again." I said.

"Frieza's WAY stronger than he should be in that form. And even his soldiers are a problem with the extra energy they got from Towa." Trunks said.

"It's gonna take all of us." Yukio said.

"Agreed. I'll handle Mira." I said.

"Leave Towa to me!" Dumplin said.

"Why do I have a feeling fighting ISN'T what you have in mind?" Aisu asked.

"You know me so well." Dumplin confirmed.

I rolled my eyes at this, before looking at all of them. "I trust that we can leave the soldiers to the rest of you, then?" I asked.

"Of course." Vega said.

"We're with you all the way, Sai." Erika said.

I took the scroll from Trunks, looking at all of them and nodding. "Then let's do this." I said, sending all of us back in time to fight this final threat... Except Trunks, of course, he jumped back at the last minute not to be brought back with us.

* * *

"This is going to be quite the epic battle my old nemeses." Frieza said, glowing with both his new gold energy and the evil energy provided to him by Towa as he faced off agains the two blue Saiyans.

"Sure as hell won't be an easy one." Goku said.

Off to the sidelines, the Z fighters watched in horror as Frieza's army flew in at them.

However, before they could even reach Earth's warriors, a large flash of light appeared in front of them and fanned out, blocking their paths to the Z fighters.

"Alright, everyone! Let's send them packing where they came from!" Erika said, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine Part 2)" by Escape the Fate**

Erika rushed in and punched some red guy with antlers, sending him flying. She rushed in and landed several more hits on him before smashing him into the ground as a large group of soldiers surrounded and rushed at her. She dodged a punch, before jumping and twisting in between the punch and a kick thrown by another soldier, blasting them in their stomachs with ki blasts, sending them flying. She dodged another series of attacks from another number of soldiers, rolling back out of the way with Super Back Flip. "I hope you had a Raging Blast with this fight, because it's your last!" She shouted, raising two fingers and creating a massive explosion beneath them with Giant Storm.

Dimsom flew to the side, getting the attention of several soldiers, who rushed headfirst right after her. They were all laughing or had giant grins on their faces, thinking that they had her with their superior numbers. Their grins faded when she grew her own smirk, however. "Suckers." She said, stopping on unleashing an onslaught of ki blasts on them with Flash Bomber. One of them flew around behind her and tried to attack her with a Full-Power Consecutive energy Blasts, but she turned at the last second and made a red and black barrier in front of her which easily absorbed the blasts. The soldier was stunned with fear as she looked up at him with black and red eyes. "Nice try." She said, pulling her arms back and sending pink ki to her hands, the soldier only able to scream one more time before he was vaporized by the Majin Kamehameha.

Krad had finally done a significant job, knocking away a few soldiers and using Scatter Kamehameha at an appropriate time to blast away a number of them, but he celebrated to soon and took a kick to the back of the head, sending him tumbling to the ground.

 **Krad Owned Count: 13**

"Dammit, Krad! Stop being useless! You're not even the Krillin of our group! You're being more like the Raditz of our group!" Aisu snapped.

"Ha! Raditz! That's a good one!" Roberry laughed before Aisu broke his neck with his tail.

He growled as he got back up. "That's it! I'm sick of everyone making fun of me or saying I'm useless and calling me the Raditz of the group! I can only be pushed so far!" He shouted, looking up at all the soldiers above him, slowly moving in to finish him. "Krad's limit break... Kaioken times 20!" He shouted, pushing Kaioken to its limit and rushing in at them. He rushed in and drilled his fist into Appule's stomach, raising and locking his fist above the purple alien and smashing them into the top of the soldier's head, sending him to the ground. He then flew at Navel and pulverized him with a devastating flurry of punches. He flew at several more soldiers and smashing them down to the ground, but they were still alive and capable of fighting. That quickly changed, however, when Krad apeared a few feet above them and firing at them with Full-Power Consecutive Energy Blasts. He panted heavily at this, but put on a well-earned smirk after this. "Raditz... My ass..." He said tiredly, leaving Aisu and Monrei looking at him in shock.

"Goddamn, dude." Aisu said in disbelief.

"I know, right?!" Monrei agreed fearfully.

Aisu nodded at this and looked back to Krad, before darting his eyes back and forth, pointing his finger at the unaware soldier and blasted him in the head with a Death Beam. He then flew around and attacked several other soldiers, getting them to follow him. He then beat down the two closest to him with a combo with his tail. "Stunned to statues!" He said, firing several purple ki blasts that paralyzed the soldiers, leaving them completely vulnerable for Aisu to release his white mist, quickly and easily freezing the soldiers completely solid in ice. "Now I'll have new decorations at my house!" He said, before looking at all of them unsurely, before shaking his head. "Nah, they're not really my style." He said, slicing them to pieces and causing them to shatter with Death Slicer.

Vega found himself surrounded by soldiers, all taunting him about how Namekians are weaklings and mocking their ancient ways. "Well, it's those ancient ways that are going to end you! Like this one!" He shouted, powering up. Suddenly, he grew to the size of a Great Ape and easily knocked many of them away with a sweep of his arms. He then flew over to Frieza's ship, grabbing it and swinging it around, sending dozens of soldiers flying all at once. Suddenly, at least 50 soldiers surrounded him, all powering up ki blasts. He smirked at this, however, as they were open for his greatest attack. "Great Namekian Pillar Onslaught!" He shouted, driving his fists into the ground. Suddenly, massive white arms and fist repeatedly came out of the ground all around him, slamming into the soldiers from below and knocking them out of the air, causing them to be horribly juggled by the ultrasonic barrage of fists jutting from the ground every millisecond.

Sumai was fighting them up close and personal, truly showing her martial arts skills. She utilized both her father's and her sister's skills to good use, dealing fast and powerful attacks to the soldiers and knocking the ones she hit away, allowing her to deal with them at a decent pace without being overrun all at once. "Mega-Super-Ultra Dynamite Kick! Yatta!" She said, delivering the devastating combo with an explosive kick that sent Ramon flying, before she took a badass pose. She dodged a quick barrage of attacks from Guprei and Appule, before impressively catching both of them in the Justice Combination. "Evil beware, for I am an ally of peace and justice!" She said as she thrashed them and took another pose.

"I think she's been hanging around with the GreatSaiyaman and woman too much." Dimsom said to Erika as they fought back to back.

"She lives with the 3 biggest showboats in our universe, it's amazing she doesn't do that more often." Erika said as they rotated in a complete circle while firing Final Flash to take out a number of Frieza's goons.

Lastly, Yukio managed to stay at a distance and fire devastating ki blasts from a distance. "Destructo-Disc Barrage!" He announced, flinging several destructo discs that left the goons in pieces. As they all surrounded him, he smirked as he had an idea. Slamming the tip of his tail at the ground, he raised himself up on it and swung his body to the right, spinning as he fired the Final Flash, easily vaporizing a number of the goons, before looking up at Frieza.

The tyrant laughed as he held the two blue Saiyans by their throats. "I told you, I'm once again at the top of the pecking order! I am once more the strongest in the universe! And I shall cement this victory with your blood!" He said evilly.

"Frieza!" Yukio shouted, getting the tyrant's attention. Frieza looked down, annoyed at first, before that changed to a look of horror as he saw a swirling pink and yellow beam that was the Special Beam Cannon hitting him in the chest and sending him flying. "You're a disgrace to our race. Because of you, everyone feared us. But I will work to undo all the evil you've left in your wake." He said.

 **End Music**

The heroes of time regrouped a ways away from the battlefield, leaving the Z-warriors baffled to their sudden appearance and disappearance. "That's all the goons. And with that last Special Beam Cannon, Frieza should be weak enough to the point Goku and Vegeta can handle him again, now all we have to do is wait for Dumplin and Sai. They should be finishing up any second now." Erika said.

* * *

Jumping back to when we first arrived, Towa and Mira watched from a distance as their fun was spoiled. But before Mira could interfere, Dumplin and I appeared in front of them. "That's far enough, Mira." I said.

"Sai Blade. Finally, I have the chance to destroy you once and for all!" He said.

"I destroyed you without breaking a sweat last time, what makes you think this will be any different?" I asked.

"We've gathered MUCH energy since your last fight. This time, Mira should have more energy in him than you could EVER hope to deal with." Towa said proudly as Mira began screaming and powering up.

I felt his power quickly rising to the same level Frieza was currently putting out. He had indeed become FAR stronger than he was in our last fight. "So this actually MIGHT be a challenge after all." I said, powering up to Super Sai-yan 3. "Dumplin, can you handle her?" I asked.

"I got this all day, pal! Go ahead and kick his ass! Hell, if you kill him, that will just make her single again!" Dumplin said with a smirk.

I chuckled a bit at this before taking my fighting stance. "Fine by me." I said.

 **Background Music: "Sono Chi no Sadame" Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Opening 1 Metal Version by Jonathan Young ( www .youtube watch?v=kfB7INJM6iQ )**

Mira and I rushed in and started throwing devastating punches and kicks, but we were easily matched, able to catch, block or deflect any attack the other threw while still managing to throw our own. Before either of us even realized it, we had flown into orbit and were now fighting in space. Eventually we separated and fired our Ultimates, but it was here that Mira made his first mistake. He powered up and threw a powerful ki orb called Serious Bomb, but it wasn't quite strong enough, my Special Beam Cannon easily piecing through it and slamming into Mira, sending him flying back. "Impressive, Sai. But my power is still building. I will not allow you to defeat me a second time!" Mira said, powering up once again, although this time without screaming.

"I've still got a surprise or two in store as well. But so far, I'm not seeing any particular need to use it. And if you're smart, you won't make me have to use it!" I said, rushing in again. We started trading blows again, but this time I was starting to notice a difference. He was moving faster, hitting harder and when I did land a hit or two, he was far less effected by them than he was a second ago. He blocked one of my punches and threw a strong one of his own to my face, sending me reeling back, before he rushed in, landing several more punches to my chest and face, before throwing a kick to my chest, knocking me back enough for him to throwa Death Slash that sent my flying. "Damn, big guy... I gotta admit, you weren't kidding when you said your power was still building." I said, wiping some blood from my mouth.

"Indeed I wasn't. You said you had a surprise for me as well. I suggest you use it or you will not survive this battle! Do it! Show me your full power!" He demanded, firing a massive onslaught of ki blasts at me to pressure me into unleashing whatever power I wasn't using.

"Alright, then. But don't say I didn't warn you!" I said, powering up, a sphere of pure demon energy surrounding me as I gathered my power, nullifying the ki blasts until I was able to activate my Devil Trigger. _**"You hit the Devil Trigger."**_ I told him.

He simply smirked at this, crossing his arms. "And what exactly is the Devil Trig-" He started, but I was in front of him in an instant, drilling my fist into his stomach hard enough for my fist to be visible in his back.

 _ **"You shouldn't 'a did that."**_ I warned him, landing several punches and elbows to his face with my free hand.

"Stop fisting me!" He snapped.

 _ **"Okay."**_ I said, ripping my fist out of his gut and headbutting him, sending him flying a few feet back, holding his face and stomach.

"All at once!" He groaned in pain, before rushing in and throwing a volley of punches and kicks, but I was able to dodge all of them with time to spare, before I eventually flapped my wings and IN SPACE, created a powerful enough gust to launch him back about 10 feet, the perfect range to blast him with 3 quick Death Beams.

 _ **"This is a power you won't soon forget."**_ I told him.

"Damn you..." He said, breathing heavily. "Can I please... Have a moment..?" He asked.

"Sure you can." I said quickly, which sounded like an iconic video game attack.

"Thank you. I appreciate-!" He started, before I rushed in and threw an uppercut, sending him flying, before I flew up after him and past him, then spun at high speeds as I flew down at him, slamming into him and landing additional hits with my spikes, claws, wing spears and tail club thing.

 _ **"C-c-c-combo!"**_ I shouted, before slamming both palms into him, causing him to crash into an asteroid. _**"You wasted your time gorging yourself on the energies of those weaker than yourself. I sense it, deep within you, you had great potential you could've unlocked and done great things with it. But now that potential will go to waste along with you."**_ I said.

"This can't be...! It simply can't be! I am the strongest! I have to be the strongest! I WANT to be the strongest! I wanna! I-wanna-I-wanna-I-wanna-I-wanna!" He whined, flying around and smashing several nearby asteroids and meteors to quell his temper tantrum.

I was in shock at this. Mira, a proud and confident warrior, after simply realizing there was someone stronger than him and even after receiving the knowledge to potentially fix that, was reduced to a crying baby. _**"Wow... I'm actually feeling bad now. For that, I'll let you have a free hit. But I'm warning you! If you waste it..."**_ I started.

"Die, you pathetic monster! I am the strongest!" He shouted, powering up and firing the Minus Energy Ball at me, which engulfed and exploded right in my face. He let out a please "hm..." as the attack landed and the resulting explosion occurred, but this quickly vanished as soon as he heard me chuckling. The smoke dispersed and I was in the Vanisher Guard stance, completely unharmed.

 _ **"You're gonna regret it!"**_ I said, rushing in and throwing several strong attacks that knocked him back, before channeling a massive amount of hellfire, ki and demonic energy into one final punch. (Skip ahead in the song to when he screams "Jojo"). I rushed forward and slammed the fist into his chest, releasing all the stored power in one final explosion that sent the demonic automaton hurdling into the massive yellow sphere that heats our planet.

 **End Music  
**

 _ **"~Sun, sun, mystical sun, kill my ene-my~!"**_ I sang as I saw the impact of him crashing into the sun. I then reverted to my base form. "The others should be done by now. Time to head back." I said. I returned to the group with everyone accounted for except Dumplin, but I sensed his energy slowly approaching. "So, we all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep!" Dumplin said.

"Whenever you guys are." Towa said as she walked up along with Dumplin, the Demon God's hand on her ass. I like to think he was trying to romantically hold his arm around her hip, but couldn't because of the height difference, but this was Dumplin we're talking about. He was coppin' a feel.

"Towa!?" We all said, turning towards her and preparing our ultimate attacks.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa! Calm down! She's on our side now. She decided to be with a REAL man!" Dumplin said.

"We're going to be having the wedding as soon as we get back." She said.

"HOLY SHIT, that was fast!" Aisu said.

"Well, uh... Congrats, then!" I said.

"And you're gonna be the best man, buddy!" He said, stretching his arm and patting me on the back.

"C-can't wait!" I said, somewhat nervous to help my best friend marry my worst enemy, but I couldn't say no to Dumplin. So with that, we returned to the Time Nest.

Back to now...

"And that was our last truly big mission on the Time Patrol." I said.

"So, you quit?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no, we're still members and we show up for when there's truly big missions no one else can handle, but for the most part, there's a couple new hot shots on the time patrol now." I said, looking off into the distance.

Meanwhile, in what once was Tokitoki city, but was rebuilt and renamed into Conton city, two figures stood dramatically on top of the head of a golden Shenron stature with their backs to our screen of vision. The taller one had a lightish dark grey skin, dressed in a hero suit with the Demon Logo of all the same colors as Dumplin, while the shorter figure to her right was dressed in the same hero suit, but with the Capsule Corp Logo and was the inverse of my Time Patroller Suit, mostly black with a red cape. "Nya!" They said together, turning towards the camera with their eyes closed, kitty faces making their expressions and flashing peace signs near their eyes.

Back to us...

"So, how did you ever get back home?" Yang asked.

"We're ACTUALLY just getting to that part.

Back to then...

In the home of the Blades, Lance burst into the family throne room. "I've found him! I've located Sai's energy! I can take us there now!" He said.

"Our baby..." My mom said hopefully, starting to tear up (true fact, it doesn't take a lot to get my mom to cry. She cried at my graduation. I thought that was a happy thing!)

My dad put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him, my love. And we'll bring him home." I said.

Meanwhile, at Tokitoki City...

"And if anyone has any reason at all why these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." Chronoa said. Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck between the two lovers.

"I... I mean, that's a pretty clear sign, right?" I asked, looking around.

"Eh! It means nothing! Come here, baby!" Dumplin said, snatching her and pulling her into his grasp, doing that thing where they hold the girl with one arm close to the ground. He then pulled her into a kiss and we all reluctantly cheered.

During this, Lord Beerus and Whis were chilling in the air above the wedding, not wanting to deal with the festivities, but wanting to be there for the feast. Suddenly, The Oracle Fish flew up next to Whis. "Hey, you need to check your messages again!" She said, before vanishing.

Whis summoned and looked at his staff. "Oh, that's correct. Lord Beerus, I think it's for you." He said, moving the staff to where Beerus could see it.

It was an image of my mother. "Beerus..." She said, clearly frustrated.

"She seems quite angry..." Whis said nervously.

"Indeed. She forgot to say 'Lord.'" Beerus said, now somewhat annoyed himself.

"My son has gone missing. I'm requesting help from all the gods. And if any of them have information on his whereabouts and doesn't share it... there wiil be hell to pay." She said before the message cut off.

They looked up at each other at this. "Uh-oh." They said together.

"This is nice. Dumplin and Towa are about to become a family." I said, shedding a tear.

"What about your family? Don't you miss them?" Erika asked.

"I've certainly been gone long enough without a sign of them, so clearly they haven't been looking for me." I said, somewhat hurt. Suddenly, there was a large explosion in the middle of the Time Capsule Station. "Of course, I could be wrong." I said. Everyone quickly gathered there, looking at the group of powerful-looking ninjas in the middle of the station. "People of Tokitoki City! I know my son is here! Surrender him peacefully or else your existences shall all come to an end!" My father bellowed.

"Dad?" I asked quietly, moving through the crowd.

"WHAT!?" Some dumb, fat Majin somewhere in the middle of the people said.

He sighed. "Okay, the thing you're doing right now... Just being alive? Is called 'existing'. But if I don't see my son in the next 3 minutes, all of you are going to stop existing." He explained.

"WHAT?!" The Majin shouted again.

Both my father and Lance sighed for a moment, Lance handing him what looked to be a phone, which he turned into an IMAX with his reality powers. It then showed the scene from Scanners where the dude's head blew up. "Oh, my god! We have to find his son or else he's gonna kill us all!" A freaked out Icegen said.

"Like hell we will!" Erika shouted, rushing in as Cyan Super Saiyan God.

"Someone clearly doesn't know when they grown-ups are talking!" Katana said, firing an ice beam at her, but I quickly rushed in the way as stopped it with Gravity Impact.

"Well, that's a great way to introduce my girlfriend to the family..." I said, chuckling nervously.

"Sai!" All my sisters shouted, rushing in and group hugging me, followed shortly by Kinshiro and Lance, then my mom moving through all of them to hold me tightly, everyone aww''ing, clearly having forgotten about the imminent death threat less than 30 seconds ago.

"I thought... We'd lost you..." She said.

"It's okay, mom. I've been here. It's like Summer Camp. I made a bunch of friends and even got a girlfriend." I said, gesturing to Erika.

"Hello, ma'am." She said, giving a small wave.

My mother circled her, giving her a quick once over, before smiling and nodding. "She's beautiful, Sai." She said happily.

"Yeah, she's perfect. The only difference from Summer Camp was I had to save the world." I said.

"Save the world?" They all said at once.

"Yeah!" Chronoa said happily, moving through the crowd and bowing to my family.

"Supreme Kai of Time." My parents acknowledged her together.

"Sorry. We were so busy, I completely forgot he was your son! But he REALLY helped us! He's gone all throughout time, stopping bad guys and protecting history. He even saved the entire UNIVERSE, ALL of space and time when he killed the Demon God Demigra!" She explained.

"Killed a god... Saved the universe..." My dad said, stepping up to me.

"Dad..?" I asked, confused.

"Well, now... That's my boy." He said proudly. My eyes shined at this and I hugged him happily, which he proudly returned. "You've done good, son." He said.

"Thanks, dad." I said with a smile.

"But you need to hear it from someone else..." He said, turning his head towards the only one who didn't seem happy to see me. "Nightshade! Get over here!" He called.

Nightshade sighed, before walking up to me. I looked up at him, unsure of what to expect. He looked at me, then at Dad. He let out another sigh, before giving me a small smile. "You did good, little brother." He said. I again at this and hugged him. He let out a small grunt in surprise at the impact when I pressed into him, patting the back of my head while looking away. "Okay, that's enough... you're seriously pushing it right now." He said, to which I quickly backed off.

"Nightshade..." Mom said in an unapproving tone.

"You two didn't get to finish your fight last time before Sai disappeared. Maybe now's the time to fix that." Dad said.

"I've got just the place!" Chronoa said.

Later, Nightshade and I stood on opposite ends of the tournament arena, everyone in Tokitoki City gathered to cheer and watch the fight. "Well, let's finish this, brother!" I said, taking my stance.

"This has been a long time coming, Sai. Let's end this." He said.

 **Background Music: "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies**

The two of us rushed in and started exchanging blows, but Nightshade was the superior of the two of us, throwing many more hits much faster than I could, therefor landing a good number of hits and managing to cause me some decent damage. He managed to break through my guard and land several dozen hits, before throwing a punch that sent me to the ground and skidding almost out of the ring, my head hanging over the edge. "You saved the universe with only this level of strength? I'm disappointed, Sai. I was expecting a lot more after hearing you get such praise from a Kai." He said.

I got up with little difficulty before looking at him. "Then you'll get it." I said, powering up to Super Sai-yan. Of course, it was far from my strongest form now, but it would be a mistake to go full power right away and let Nightshade see everything I had right off the back. I rushed in, twice as fast as I was before and managing to catch him off guard, forcing him to jump to the side in order to avoid my rushing haymaker. I brought myself to an instant stop, before launching myself after him and landing the haymaker, as well as several more hits before I hit him hard with Ninja Fire Flurry, knocking him back.

He patted out a fire on his shoulder, before looking back at me with a smirk. "Not bad, little brother. Keep that up and this won't be a waste of my time." He said.

"Okay then! I'll kick it up a notch!" I shouted, rushing in again, causing him to guard, but I vanished.

"What!?" He demanded, looking around. "Alright, Sai, what trick have you got this time?" He demanded.

"Your worst subject, brother! Advanced Geometry!" I shouted, hitting him with several blasts from Neo Tri-Beam.

"Yeah! That's my best man out there!" Dumplin cheered.

I stopped firing just before I ran out of stamina, dropping down and rushing in once again, hitting Nightshade with another barrage of punches and kicks, before he finally recovered and threw his own haymaker, slamming his fist into my face and knocking me back, forcing me to blast fire from my hands to bring myself to a stop before I went out of the ring. "You've picked up some new tricks. I like it." He said.

"Then you'll love this!" I said, powering up to Super Sai-yan 2 and rushing in again, disappearing and reappearing in several places around him, before appearing behind him and delivering a knee to his back, causing him to arch backwards, at which point I disappeared, reappeared in front of him and knocked him to the ground with a haymaker. I then appeared above him and threw down a Sphere of Destruction at him.

"What!? That's Lord Beerus' move!" Spirai said in shock.

"Yes, my faithful champion, you're brother is quite the impressive student." Beerus said beside her with a nod.

He smirked at this, before bursting out in laughter. "This will actually be fun!" He shouted, before shooting two black beams from his eyes and destroying the Sphere of Destruction and blasting me out of the air. "Come on, keep it up! You better have more than that!" He said.

I panted a bit, having to catch my breath and regain some energy. "I do!" I said, powering up to Super Sai-Yan 3.

"Well, I like this form. Good hair." Nightshade said as my hair was now very similar to his. We both rushed in again, the two of us trading blows once more, now completely evenly matched, neither one gaining any ground against the other. Speed and strength would not be the deciding factor in this battle... or at least this particular part. Eventually, Nightshade managed to again find an opening and attempted to strike, but a mere inch before his punch could land, I threw my finger into the air, striking a pose. "Boom, Para para! Boom, pop pop! Raise the king! Respect the beat!" I said, doing the Para Para dance and forcing Nightshade to follow my moves, leaving him open for crucial seconds at the end, allowing me to throw a powerful haymaker to his face, then grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground, backing off to a safe distance.

"Ready to end this, brother? I'm still willing to call it a draw at this point." I said.

He got up angrily at this. "I would be angry you wanted to end this in a tie, but I'm FURIOUS you made me do that little dance of yours! Now you're finished!" He said, opening his mouth and fired a beam of darkness from it, which quickly engulfed me. He took a few deep breaths, but smirked. "Heh. He's finished." He said.

 _ **"You're right, Nightshade... This has been a long time coming. But I was never going down."**_ I said, rushing in with my Devil Trigger activated, and landing several powerful attacks, finishing by slamming my wings into him and sending him flying out of the ring.

 **End Music**

"OHHHH! It's over! Sai won!" Aisu cheered.

"That's mah dude out there!" Dumplin cheered.

"Yeah, baby! I knew you'd do it!" Erika cheered.

My family rushed in and hugged me once again, along with Erika. Nightshade walked up, fully recovered from the fight, looking at me with a smile. "You did it, little brother. Great job." He said, the two of us hugging one more time.

I then looked to Chronoa and Trunks as they walked up to us. "Supreme Kai of Time... Trunks... I'm sorry, but... I think it's time for me to go home." I said.

"I understand. But you know where we are. You can come back any time you want." She said.

"Definitely." I said with a nod, before looking to Trunks.

He cleared his throat, before holding his hand out. "It was... an honor working with you. This whole time has been great." He said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't trade it for anything." I said, shaking his hand, before pulling him into a bro-hug. I then looked to the rest of my friends. "I'll see you guys later. We WILL keep being friends and hang out. It's a promise." I said.

"Lookin' forward to it!" Dumplin said.

"Yeah! Brothers in arms forever!" Aisu said.

"Safe travels my friend." Vega said.

"We'll be waiting for you." Krad said.

"Come back soon! Then I'll be the World Champion and you can get my autograph!" Sumai said, flashing a peace sign near her eyes.

"Well, I'm not saying goodbye..." Erika said with a small glare, before it turned into a smile. "Because I'm coming with you." She said.

"Uh... Mom?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'd be disappointed if she didn't come." She said.

"Well, then, it's time to go. See you guys later." I said as my family finally returned to Earth.

Back to now...

"Wow... That's amazing." Draco said.

"What's more amazing was how you turned from such a great, honorable warrior to the delinquent you are now." Weiss said.

"And where did your trench coat come from?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that would be my next adventure, when I teamed up with a white-haired, red trech coat-wearing, foul-mouthed demon hunter who completely destroyed my innocence!" I said dramatically.

"It was going out the window anyway." Dante said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but it would've been gradual, with you it was all at once." I said. "But that... Is a story for another time." I said.

"Oh, come on, tell us!" Ruby pleaded.

"PLEASE!" Everyone said all together.

"Alright, alright, I guess I have no choice. All shall be revealed..." I said slowly and dramatically, Draco, Dumplin, Aisu and Nicolas popping up around me.

"NNNEXT TIME!" We all said together.

"On Devil... May... SAI!" I said dramatically.


End file.
